


Black Hole

by addict_writer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 122,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New attitude. New job. New friend with benefits. What started out as casual takes on a whole new meaning when things twist and turn and sink into the abyss of reality. One big mistake changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story, that's right. :)
> 
> This is just something that kind of attacked me a while ago and I couldn't shake it off. So here we are.
> 
> It won't have regular updates, because the ideas come and go, but I have no willpower so I may update more often than I've planned.
> 
> Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome beta and friend - TeamAllTwilight.

 

**Present time**

My hands are gripping the headboard so tightly my skin is white, but I need to leverage myself as I’m fucking my man.

And fucking I am.

Fast. Hard. Deep. So fucking deep.

His hands are in my hair making a fist of it and tugging my head back. It only spurs me on and he knows it.

I like kinky shit – just like him.

I buck wildly when I feel his long, skilled fingers running over my crack then ever so slowly one of them making its way inside.

Fuck, so good!

I thrash above him. His hand from my hair goes to my hip, helping me move faster.

Then I’m swirling down the hot channel.

As I lay lifelessly on top of him, trying to regain my wits, he rubs my back, kissing my hairline.

“I don’t understand how you can still want my failure of a body,” he says softly.

“Stop,” I protest quietly. “Just stop saying bad stuff about you.”

“How can I? Look what I’ve become! I can’t even please you like I know you want!”

“You do a pretty damn good job!” I whisper, pressing a sound kiss above his heart. “Besides, if there’s anyone to blame, is me.” My heart constricts as I raise my head to look into his sad green eyes.

“Don’t, baby. I drove you away.”

“I should have known you were lying. If I hadn’t run away…you wouldn’t have to run after me and…that car would have never hit you.” I sob. “But of course I believed you…there wasn’t a reason for my kinky fuck buddy to share my crazy feelings.”

“At least, we’re on the same page,” he murmurs, kissing my nose. “Now.”

“Breakfast?” I offer.

“Can I help?”

I grin and slid out of the bed, rolling his chair closer then help him on it. “You cut the toast, I spread the jelly?”

He scowls but agrees.

We’re perfect together.

If I’d known it before – no. If I’d realized it before…he had never been hurt.

My name is Isabella Swan, and to understand my story better, we have to go a few years back.

**Winter of 2010**

To be honest, I don’t even remember much of that night.

All I know is that I wanted to party hard and have recently decided to live my life to the max because I had just this one life.

So after my epiphany, I go to the first bar and get smashed, become friends with a group of airless chicks I’d never even spare a glance if I was sober then we hit a private party one of them knows of.

The private party is a sort of orgy and I decide to leave quickly because as much as I want to live my life, this isn’t the way I want to do it.

But then I see a man under the Christmas tree in the living room.

He’s dressed in only a Santa coat, with a red hat and boxers. There are women taking turns at kissing him. He has lipstick marks everywhere.

I idly wonder how much he’s being paid to be there.

Then I catch his eye I’m mesmerized by the pair of penetrating deep eyes staring at me through thick black lashes.

I’m so fucked. I don’t even know how I cross the room, reapplying lipstick on my way to him. He has a smirk on his face as I kneel next to him.

“Anywhere?” I whisper breathlessly.

He winks and folds his hands behind his head.

“Turn around,” I order, already pushing against his hip.

Surprised, the man does as I say, peeking over his shoulder to see what I’m doing.

Aware everyone is watching me, I lower his boxers’ elastic band and not kiss the white flesh there, but I bite. Hard.

“Fuucck. That’s hot,” I hear him hissing. Then I roll him back and plant a kiss on his square jaw.

I turn to leave but his hand grasps my wrist. “Would you linger? My time will be up in half an hour,” he whispers on the most desire dripping voice I’ve heard in my life.

“Maybe,” I say cheekily and disappear into the crowded room.

Of course I linger.

Of course, I make a quick trip to the bathroom and take my panties off.

And I drink a lot of water to sober up. I want to remember this.

I’m outside the house, leaning against the cold brick wall, entertaining my latest habit – smoking. I’m not good at it, but I always wanted to try.

“Those will kill you,” a smooth voice says from my right making me jump and choke on the smoke I inhaled.

“You came!” I exclaim surprised.

The corner of his mouth lifts up. “Not yet. I’m planning to cum in your tight pussy. Is it wet for me?”

My muscles quiver at his words.

“Why don’t you find out on your own?” I tease, stubbing the cigarette on the stone banister next to me.

The man still dressed in his Santa costume, pushes me against the wall and dives his hand under my skirt. He inhales sharply when he finds no barrier between his fingers and my dripping pussy.

As his finger pump into me, he penetrates me with his eyes.

“Ground rules,” he says heavily. “I don’t kiss on the mouth. I don’t get involved in vanilla shit. I don’t wear a condom.”

My walls clamp on his three fingers as I cum so hard my knees buck.

“I’m in,” I breathe, staring at him hypnotized.

He throws me a bashful grin. “You won’t regret it.” Quickly, he opens his boxers to let his huge dick out. My eyes nearly cross at the size.

“I have one rule,” I whisper, trying to stay grounded. He tilts his head to the side showing me he’s listening, but he’s also raising my feet, and pressing his dick against my clit. “I don’t fuck strangers.”

He chuckles. “Name’s Edward. Yours?” He rubs the head of his cock to my pussy lips.

“Isabella,” I moan, grabbing his shoulders as he dives inside me. Hard.

There’s not much talking done after that. Just moans and grunts and a lot of swearing from his part. The swearing does weird things to me. I come undone at least two times and he’s not even close to being done.

Our position changes constantly – against the wall, my back against the snow covered stone banister, my chest over the stone banister, my legs around his head.

I’m shocked when he finally comes that he pulls out, gasping on my neck.

“Why?” I feel disappointed.

“Are you on the pill or something?” he challenges me.

I bite my lip. “Just got the shot the other day.”

“Awesome. Would you like to become my kinky girl?” Edward asks with a little sneer.

“Didn’t I already become?” I’m much braver than I used to be a week ago, but this decision to change my life radically brought me the best sex I ever had.

“Wait here a moment. I need to grab my things from inside.” And he’s already slipping inside the warm house. Loud music spilling from the crack he left behind him.

Unlike most people that decide to live their lives, nothing bad happened to me.

My parents are still alive, happily divorced, living with their suppose. I’m friends with both the step parents.

I’m not dying of some disease.

I didn’t recently break up and decided I hate men and I want revenge.

I just want a good time.

I won’t be young forever.

“Ready?” Edward’s velvety voice whispers in my ear, his hand on my lower back.

“Ready,” I agree, grinning.

**Present time**

“Baby, I need coffee or I’ll cut my fingers,” Edward whines, pushing the bread away.

I roll my eyes and take a cup from the cupboard, pour coffee in it and hand it to him. Always black like his heart – as he likes to say it.

“Thanks,” he says into the cup, already gulping the magic liquid.

I end up making the breakfast while my lazy ass fiancé drinks coffee and smokes, watching me.

“I shouldn’t even feed you,” I mutter, placing his plate in his lap. “You always worm your way out of helping me in the kitchen!”

“Must I remind you of that time I tried making pasta?” he asks, chewing on some toast. When I cringe, he beams. “Thought so.”

“Fucker!” I kick his chair a few inches away. His coffee which was on the arm rest falls on his lap.

Servers him right.

“Fucking shit, woman!” he moans, snatching the tissues box and dabbing himself.

“Wouldn’t you have loved to just get up and…dunno…attack me?” I taunt him.

Edward glares at me, dabbing at his pajama bottoms silently.

I wish he’d be more motivated to get better. The doctor told him he’ll be able to walk again, but he has to attend classes for learning how to walk, how to use muscles.

Of course, stubborn Edward won’t even hear about it.

Suddenly he jerks his chair around and disappears from the room. I stare after him wondering what I should do to motivate him. I’ve been trying hard for the past three months since it happened. Nothing works.

I try to eat my breakfast, but it doesn’t settle well in my stomach as I hear him banging around in the next room.

Finally, I go after him and find him in the tub, laying there at an odd angle. His head is on the tile behind the tub, one arm is in the tub, the other on the edge and his feet dangling over the edge. He looks so annoyed he could spew fire.

“Don’t touch me,” Edward hisses as I approach to help him.

_Okay…_

Shrugging, I change my direction, going to the sink to brush my teeth. I watch him in the mirror. After a few long minutes, he manages to get all his body in the tub then he folds his arms over his chest and stays there, watching me brush my teeth. When I bend to rinse my mouth then wash my face, I hear a faint groan from behind me.

I almost expect him behind me to take me there. It happened before…a lifetime ago.

I towel my face then turn to him. Edward’s bracing himself on the tub edges, his arms’ muscles straining as he has a determined look on his face. Suddenly, he collapses and I’m there, checking if he hurt himself. And he allows me.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” he mumbles so softly I barely hear him.

I squeal and wrap my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Somehow, I end up in the tub with him. Good thing there’s no water.

We just lay there, hugging each other for what feels like ten hours. The shrill ring of my phone breaks our moment.

“Work…” Edward grumbles. “I don’t feel like it today.”

I stroke his hair. “The boss can take a day off.” I wink.

“Says my best chief supervisor.”

I grin, beaming at him. “Not long ago you were _my_ supervisor…”

“True.” He laughs through his nose. “Totally cliché, my love. To sleep with your boss before you even met him!” he mock gasps.

I turn red, remembering our first night. “More like fucked in ways I’ve never dreamed of,” I whisper, getting out of the tub.

Edward pokes his tongue out. I help him out and in his chair then take him to our home office.

“Jesus! All he does is sleep!” he mutters as I pass his dog. He claimed he had it for at least seven years when we met. If that’s true, I bet the poor thing is too old to do much else.

“Well, I’ll leave you with Slob. Be a good boy, don’t burn down the house and I’ll be back home as soon as I can,” I promise, kissing him softly.

Edward cups my cheek, stroking it and staring into my eyes with a look he rarely lets me see – full of love and need. We kiss for a long time – then I pull back and go to get dressed for work.

**December 2010**

I’m expecting to walk to his or my place, but he takes me to a fancy sports car with tinted windows.

“We’re going to my place. I have a lot of stuff we’ll both enjoy.” He winks as he opens my door.

A kinky gentleman. I like this.

There’s never been anyone before him to open the door for me.

My eyes fall on the steering wheel, curious of this car. It looks familiar but I’ve no idea where I’ve seen it before. Not on streets definitely – it’s an uncommon vehicle.

All I can make out of the sign in the dark is a pair of wings.

Edward slides in his seat, buckling his belt then starts pushing buttons making a lot of things happen – the engine roars to life, there’s warm air filling the car, music spills from the speakers.

“Seatbelt, please,” he says quietly, eyeing me expectantly.

I quickly snap it in place then we’re off. Like a bullet in the night.

I know why I need the seatbelt.

“If you don’t like the music, feel free to change it. There are CDs in the glove compartment. We have a long ride ahead.”

I bite my lip. “How long?” I whisper.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take you to…wherever you need tomorrow.”

“Work,” I tell him. My first day at the new job.

It’s truly a new chapter of my life.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**December 2010**

We arrive in front of a house with high wrought iron gates. I think we drove for one hour.

The house is on a street filled with expensive properties.

I feel like I'm the leading character in some fancy, Oscar winning movie.

Edward presses a small remote, glancing at me.

There's a glint in his eyes—lust.

I press my thighs together, hoping not to ruin the nice leather seat under me.

This man is so fucking gorgeous—almost making me think this is a dream. He's too good to be real. He has a mane of crazy hair on his head, sticking in every direction, a square jaw that I want to nibble on, I want to feel that jaw and the stubble covering it against my pussy. His slightly crooked nose—probably result of some fight—is gorgeous in its own way. Then there are his eyes—I still haven't seen their color right, but he has a deep penetrating gaze.

He has long slender fingers, muscled arms and a toned stomach.

We roll inside the vast yard while the gate closes behind us. Edward stops the car near the front door of the house, but he doesn't get out of the car. Instead, he flips the inside light on and starts rummaging for something in the glove compartment. I can feel his warmth on my knees, he's so close.

A giggle escapes me as I see there are kiss prints everywhere. His eyes cut to mine and I see their color. Forest green eyes stare intently at me, a frown on his beautiful face.

"You're covered in kisses," I explain. "I bet you liked it."

He scowls and keeps his quest for whatever he's looking for. "I just indulged my stupid sister. As much as I hate her, she's my sister and I had to accept her crazy offer," he says quietly. "Aha!" He straightens back, a pair of keys dangling from his hand.

I make to leave the car but Edward puts a hand on my leg. "Allow me." Then he's out of the car and jogging to my side, opening my door, bowing slightly making me blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. "My lady."

I bite my lip and look at him through my lashes. "Thank you, kind sir."

He grins bashfully, closing the door softly then he takes my hand and leads me to the front door.

"Isabella," he murmurs, stroking his thumb on the inside of my wrist. "Tell me." He unlocks the door, all the while looking at me. "Has anyone gone anywhere near your lovely ass?"

I gulp thickly, crossing my legs as a gush of juices threatens to explode. "Just my faithful purple Sparkly," I tease him.

"Sparkly?" Edward scowls, twisting his nose. "What decent guy has a name like that?" He shoulders the door open, gesturing for me to step inside as he keeps the door from closing.

I laugh amused. "Sparkly is one of my...toys," I whisper, suddenly feeling shy. My whole face is burning.

"Hmm. That means you aren't new to this? I'd really love to explore that area."

The door closes loudly behind us.

"Would you like that, Isabella?"

His voice is low, deep, mesmerizing and alluring.

"It's been a long time since I... You know..." I mumble, staring at my feet.

"I promise to be gentle and make it as pleasurable as possible. Though, I'm not obliging you," Edward tells me, letting his hand rest on the small of my back. "Let me show you around. Would you like that?"

"Yeah." I nod, hoping that seeing his great house will ease my sudden nerves.

He beams at me taking my hand once again before tugging me to what looks like the kitchen. Instead of switching on the light like any normal person, he has a small flashlight on his keychain and clicks it on and off a few times.

I'm about to question his odd Morse signal when I hear something moving around and loud breathing—sniffing.

Only now Edward flips the lights on.

I clamp a hand on my mouth to keep from shouting in surprise. I'm face to face with a dog. We're both shocked at the person in front of us.

"Hey, Slob!" Edward says loudly crouching and patting his thigh. The dog pads to him, eyeing me curiously. "Maybe I should have warned you," he says quietly, watching my frozen self. "Don't you like dogs?"

I try to smile but I'm sure I manage a grimace. "I'm more shocked than anything else."

He smiles, stroking the dog's head. "Well, this is my best buddy—Slob."

I thought it was a form of greeting not the poor dog's name. "What has it done wrong to own that name?" I wonder, shuffling closer.

"He drooled a lot on my lap. It was actually Slobber, but Slob stuck. Now he lives up to the name Slob—all he does is sleep."

"He's a cutie," I coo, reaching to stroke his fur.

"Uh, Slob doesn't really..." Edward trails off, staring amazed at his dog. "Huh."

Slob whines softly, closing his eyes and coming closer to me.

"Figures, the old fart will desert me for a beautiful lady," Edward mutters, striding inside the kitchen. I fight a smile as I rub behind his ears, watching as Edward prepares the dog's dinner. A loud whistle from him has Slob wiggling his tail and walking to his bowl.

"What breed is it?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe.

"Beagle. He's around six or seven years old," Edward tells me.

"Aw, poor thing."

"Yeah, I usually yell to him when I get home, but I heard he was awake and used the light trick. He's slightly deaf, one eye is strongly affected by cataracts and well, if I'd let him he'll sleep the whole day."

"Seven years isn't that old, is it?"

"It kinda is. Only few dogs get over ten or eleven, but I'm hoping I'll have him for a long time. I can't imagine life without him." He shrugs, watching Slob chewing his treats. "Anyway, on with our tour. And you, you be a good boy and stay here." With a final pat on the dog's head, I'm led to the living room.

The living room hosts only a white couch, two just as white armchairs, a coffee table, the fireplace and a shag carpet. There are also a few very expensive looking paintings and a large vase in a corner.

"No TV?" I ask stupidly.

Edward chuckles and steers me to the next room. This is probably the dining room since there's a large table in the middle with twelve chairs around it. Black wood with leather tapestry. Again, a few paintings hang from the walls here, too.

On the ground floor there are only two other rooms—a guest room and what looks like a home office.

Upstairs, I'm introduced to a large room to the left of the hallway. It houses an in-home cinema, great audio system, walls full of DVD and CD cases on a side and on the far corner of the room is a nook. A piece of heaven—I can see myself snuggled on that loveseat there with one of the many books in the large bookcase that occupies the whole wall.

"I love that part of your house!" I blurt out, pointing to the nook.

"And you haven't seen the bedroom yet," he whispers. "Come."

We cross the hallway and there are two doors. One is open and I can see a bed there, the other is closed.

My heart is beating in my throat as I take a step toward the closed door, thinking he's taking me there.

"No!" Edward jerks my arm back. "My bedroom's right here." He tugs me after him but I'm looking confused at the closed door.

"You don't have any crazy wife locked in there, do you?" I check.

His hand squeezes mine then drops it.

 _Shit_.

"Unless your name is Jane Eyre and my last name is Rochester then no."

A man that knows the classics. I'm in awe.

"No, Isabella. No crazy wife," he murmurs. "It's just me and ol' Slob."

**Present time**

At work I'm shouting at the youngsters I'm supervising. I remember how obedient and hard working my team mates used to be two years ago when Edward was my supervisor.

So much time passed…

Now he's the advertising company's CEO's right hand, which still makes him my boss. Thankfully, James—our boss, is very understanding about relationships inside the company. All he told us when he figured out there was something between us that he didn't want fights and tears as a result of a bad relationship.

At the time Edward and I weren't a couple—more like fuck buddies. Of course, we shared a laugh and told James that there will be no hard feelings if we didn't work out. That was until we realized we hid our true feelings behind all the kinkery.

I shake off the horrid memory of Edward getting hurt as I finally take over the new project. Just one of the people on this team is relatively smart and eager to learn more. So I take him to the side and work together while the others…I don't give a fuck about what they do. And I'll tell Edward that I hate my team. He'll probably fire them all, but I'm sick and tired of them. My previous team was so good, unlike these airheads.

You can't do well in advertising if you don't have a great mind.

But today I'm not much good for anyone—all I can think is Edward's confession that he accepts treatment to get better.

At home, I'm surprised to find Edward with Slob outside, playing. I nearly crash the car at the sight in front of me.

Edward's near the garage door, throwing a ragged toy and Slob goes after it in slow motion. It's funny as hell. But they're out—Edward's out, on his own without me prompting him.

I just park askew in front of the garage and jump out then rush to my fiancé. "You're out!" I exclaim, plopping on his lap and kissing all over his face.

He chuckles and hugs me. "I was never in the closet to be out," he jokes.

Typical Edward.

"You know what I mean." I kiss his nose.

"To tell you the truth, Slob wanted out and I opened the door…when he didn't return in ten minutes I came in the doorway to see if he died or something," he explains quietly.

"I see he's fine." I turn to watch the old dog walking a little faster, wiggling his tail, his tongue lolling out, eyes on me. I love Slob—he's the best dog ever.

"The fucker wanted to play. Heck, who am I to deny the old mofo." Edward shakes his head. "Anyway, I rolled out, grabbed the toy and we started playing…then we decided to head inside." He snorts. "I truly hope you have your keys with you."

I explode in a fit of loud laughter.

Figures, he locked himself out here. It was too good to be true.

"Aw, baby," I murmur, cupping his cheek. I kiss him quickly then get up, pat Slob's head and search in my purse for the keys.

Once inside, Slob goes to drink some water then drops on his basket while Edward goes to the TV.

Instead of becoming more ambitious to get better so he could reach the upper floor easily, my fool had people create a mechanism on the banister to help him to get there. Only Edward. I really think he loves that a little too much.

I heat some leftover lasagna and carry the plates upstairs. Edward's browsing through the movie DVD cases for something.

I grin, remembering how I corrupted him to eat while watching a movie. He had so many and never watched them. We rectified that and now I can say I've seen more movies in the past couple of years than in my whole life.

"Wait for me," I warn him, depositing the plates on the small table near the couch. "I'm going to change my clothes."

"I'm still searching for something we haven't seen..." Edward mumbles, chucking away the case he was inspecting.

I make quick work of my office clothes then jump in a cotton dress I wear in the house, put on a pair of warm socks and head to my man.

Of course, the movie's already running and Edward's plate is half empty. He gives me his trademark crooked smile and a shoulder shrug.

I narrow my eyes at him and plunk next to him, snuggling into his side. He wraps his arm around me, dropping a kiss on my head.

The movie choice is about the madness that involves preparing a wedding.

"Is this a hint that we should start working on ours?" I joke.

Edward chuckles. "Seeing what it involves...I'd rather elope."

"Me too." I nod vigorously. "But there will be people mad at us."

"Fuck them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures in my facebook group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

**December 2010**

His room—goodness.

It's amazing. Truly.

The bed is sturdy and made of massive wood, placed in the middle of the room. There are a few carpets that connect the bed with every spot in the room—the door, the windows, the bathroom probably and his huge dresser.

Edward wraps his long fingers around my hip and turns me to him, pressing my chest against his. He looks down at me with such a hunger in his eyes. It makes me crazy.

I want him. I need to feel his touch again.

"Hi," he whispers, ducking his head to kiss up and down my neck.

I manage to moan loudly like some wanton hussy.

We make quick work of our clothes. His hands on my body make me feel like I'm about to burst in flames.

"Please," I beg him, unsure what I really want.

"All in good time, Isabella. Would you like to experiment something? I really don't want to scare you away, but if you agree, I'll show you what great pleasure I can bring you."

I nod, dazed by his hypnotizing voice.

"If you're not comfortable with what we're doing, please stop me," Edward says authoritatively.

_Would I have a reason to stop him?_

_What did I get myself into?_

He pushes me to the bed but doesn't let me sit down. He reaches up and unties something from the canopy. Ropes.

Fuck.

I gulp, my stomach tightens, but desire and curiosity win over the fear that suddenly has me rooted in spot.

"Don't say no before you try it," he murmurs, taking my wrist and tugging me closer. "Here, climb on the bed and kneel. Face the other side of the bed. Good. Hands up. I'll tie a loose grip but not too loose."

"O-ok-aay," I stutter shakily.

Feeling the rope against my wrists sends a wave of desire through my body ending in a gush of juices on my thigh.

Huh. I never thought this could get me off.

I feel Edward behind me, stroking my ass and slowly tracing my rosebud. I moan, throwing my head back as I shiver violently.

"So responsive. I like." He kisses my shoulder then I hear him moving around the room. Soon, he's back. His finger goes back to my hole, but not before it pumps a few times in my soaked pussy.

The only thing keeping me from collapsing on his soft bed is the rope.

"I'm going to introduce you to two of my favorite toys," Edward says quietly. "The first one is a bullet, the second one is a wand."

I've always wanted to experience a bullet, but was afraid of using one. As for the wand...is he talking about _his_ wand? I smirk to myself, but before I know it, I feel his long fingers flicking my clit. Then something cold enters me.

"It will distract you from any pain you may feel while I'm preparing your lovely ass."

The bullet starts vibrating softly. I lurch forward, my legs shaking as I'm on the edge already. When I feel Edward lubing me up, I clamp on his finger and shout his name as I come violently. I'm spent and the bondage doesn't allow me to sink in the bed and go to dream land.

The buzzing subsides until it's on the lowest level probably. I'm surprised to feel a rather large something inside me. I guess he managed to ease my muscles enough to enter the wand. It's touching some delicious spots inside me, making my eyes cross and a new wave of desire rise inside me.

So soon?

I've never managed to have two orgasms in a row, though I heard they could be really pleasurable.

"Are you ready?" he questions in my ear, catching the lobe between his teeth, then licking the shell.

"Yes!" I wail. "PLEASE!"

"Oh, a greedy little girl."

I whine, pushing back my ass against the wand. He allows me to fuck myself on it.

God, it feels so good.

Why didn't I play with that hole in so long?

Suddenly, the wand disappears and I feel Edward's wet dick head at my entrance. "I'm clean."

"We covered that when you took a dip in my pussy earlier," I mutter, wiggling my ass.

He chuckles, resting his hands on my waist as he sinks into my ass.

"Shit!" I groan. He's so big.

"Does it hurt?" he asks worried, stopping.

"Just go. I'll adjust," I breathe through the pain flaming from my ass.

I jump startled when I feel the bullet vibrating a little faster as Edward penetrates me deeper. I like that he's thinking of me too, not only about him.

He moves in deep, slow strokes until I start pushing back. That's when the bullet turns on full speed and Edward starts fucking me in earnest.

I'm shouting out incoherent words as I sway on the bed. He's panting against my neck, his hands on my breasts, tugging at my nipples.

"Are you close?"

"YES!" I grunt, almost crying from my need to come.

I guess it was a bad idea to be truthful because he stops the bullet and his thrusts becomes languid once again. I'm on the edge, I'm losing my mind.

"No, please! Please, don't stop," I beg, shaking my ass.

"Be a good girl. You're in no position to fight me," he says jokingly.

I feel a sob stuck in my throat.

When my muscles relax enough, Edward turns the bullet on once again and starts a punishing rhythm only to stop once again when I start tensing, ready to burst.

He keeps me on the edge, denying me that much needed release for what feels like hours.

But when I'm finally allowed to come, it seems impossible. Edward slaps harder and harder into me, one of his hands moving down my stomach to flick my bundle of nerves...and I explode. Literally.

I feel Edward emptying his load inside me, squeezing me tightly in his arms.

"You fucking squirted. I never thought that thing was possible," he gasps into my ear.

"I'm tired," I moan, pressing against his chest.

Our bodies are slick with sweat but I don't care.

Edward reaches above me. The second I feel my arms free, I fall forward. He groans as he slips out of me and follows me, hugging me tightly once again.

I feel his hands take the bullet out then he disappears from the bed. I'm in and out of conscious as he cleans me and tucks me under the blanket.

**Present time**

I wake up with a crick in my neck.

As I regain consciousness, I realize we're still in the entertainment room. Edward is fallen on his side, snoring loudly, and I'm curled around his back, my head between his shoulder blades. To complete the picture, Slob has his head on Edward's lap, drooling.

I jump a mile when the doorbell rings. Edward mumbles something about more sleep while Slob doesn't even flinch. Poor thing is so deaf.

The bell rings again and groaning loudly, I make my way down the stairs.

I'm expecting one of our parents to be there, demanding to get involved in our wedding...which we haven't even started preparing. People stay engaged for ages, but I guess we can't. Not with such crazy parents.

Surprisingly it's not one of our parents. It's Edward's little sister. Little puts it loosely since she just turned eighteen.

"Hola, Bella!" she greets me cheerfully. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh loudly. "Morning, Vic." I yawn loudly into the back of my hand. Then I smile sheepishly.

"Late night?" she jokes.

I roll my eyes, ushering her to the kitchen. "As if. We watched a movie and then crashed on the couch. I'm stiff all over," I mumble, starting the coffee. "Can I ask what do we owe your early visit?" I glance at her.

"I need help with my science homework." I can tell that's a huge lie and she realizes I read through it. "Fine. I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me. It's the weekend. We won't see Edward any time soon," I chill her.

"Oh, good."

She's quiet as I make my coffee. Then we go to the living room when I slump on the couch, stretching my legs under the coffee table. "Talk, Vic."

She snuggles on one armchair, bringing her knees up. "I broke up with Mark."

I want to slap my cheek, but refrain.

This was boyfriend number five in the past year. I think. She's always broke it off, at least.

"What happened now?" I wonder.

"He came to the get-together after the game not showered and tried to feel me up next to the whole team. I was 'hell no' and pushed him away. I screamed, and slapped him then took off."

Totally a piece of Edward in her. The thing about blood relatives is so fucking true.

"Good job," I mumble. "But don't you think you should tone it down? I mean, seriously, Vic. This is your last year of high school. You start collage this fall…"

"Why do you sound like Edward?" She groans, pouting. "Besides, I'm done with those idiots my age."

My eyebrows shoot up.

Idiots her age?

That means she's into older guys?

"Phew! I can smell smoke. Stop thinking!" Vic says amused, smirking at me.

"So you like older guys? There's nothing wrong with that. I'm three years younger than your brother." I shrug.

Her smile widens. "You see, the man I have my eyes on…is at least thirteen years my senior."

I spray my sip of coffee in front of me, coughing as I stare at her shocked.

I don't have to ask. I know who he is.

It's obvious.

She makes gooey eyes to him every time she drops by at the office.

"Victoria, he'll never look at you," I whisper, frowning at the stain forming on my cotton dress. Coffee is hard to wash.

"How do you know who I'm talking about? I never said a name."

"Neither have I," I mutter. "It's obvious. Mr. Brown."

Her blue eyes widen and she chokes. "Don't tell Edward! Please!" she begs me.

I sigh and grit my teeth. "I hate lying to him, but so be it. Our little secret."

"Thank you so much, Bella!" She sighs in relief, her shoulder sagging as she drops her feet to the floor. "Now…" Vic looks up at me, smiling. "Will you help me?"

"Hell no!" I shout.

A loud bang from upstairs alerts us that my shout woke Edward. He's gonna be pissed to be awake before noon on a weekend day.

Oh well.

I can deal with him. Who I can't deal with is his teenager sister having the hots for our boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I'm updating this every Wednesday. Don't forget to check the pictures in my FB group - Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter will talk about the past, one about the present until we reach the point where we began with the present. Confusing much? It keeps things interesting. ;)
> 
> Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.

**December 2010**

We wake several times during the night, exploring new positions.

In the morning, I vaguely remember Edward saying something about trying every Kama Sutra position with me.

I hope it's not part of my imagination.

I also hope this wasn't a one night stand…with all the promises and the way he's sucking at my nipple right now… Not a one night stand. Definitely.

He lifts my legs and puts both of them over his right shoulder then he dives inside me.

I doubt I'll walk straight today.

Who cares about walking when he's so deep inside me?

Fuck.

I claw at his back, trying to meet him thrust by thrust.

We finally drag our asses out of the bed and into the shower, then Edward offers to take me home so I can change my clothes. His offer to drive me to work still stands. He also adds that he'll pick me up.

I think I'm in love.

Okay, maybe not love, though my pussy definitely loves his cock.

I'm aware I don't know anything about this guy—just that he's a kinky bastard and I like that. A lot. But I still tell him my address without second thought.

When I return to his car dressed in my office clothes—white crisp shirt, black knee length skirt and high boots along with the coat covering me, his eyes bug out and he mumbles something about wishing his car had a backseat.

I just chuckle and wink.

"So, where to, Miss Swan?" he asks, backing away from the spot he parked.

"Brown Advertising Enterprise."

It sounds so grand.

It is grand.

Edward whips his head to me so fast I'm worried he might have unhinged it.

"What?" I whisper meekly. "Don't I look like I belong there?" I challenge him.

He continues to stare at me, his mouth hanging open.

I huff and fold my arms over my chest. His eyes zero on my suddenly displayed breasts then he clears his throat.

"Jesus. James's gonna scalp me," he mumbles, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

_James?_

It's my turn to stare at him shocked.

"Not James Brown by any chance?" I murmur, afraid to ask louder.

"Fuuuuuck!" Edward groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

Of course it had to happen to me.

I slept with one of my future co-workers.

As he drives, he tries to make small talk, asking what department I'm going to work, when I had my interview with James….the usual.

I don't have much to say because I've been informed I'll be placed on a team when I arrive on my first day—today.

"Anyway, do you know why he's hiring _now_? So close to Christmas?" I ask as we slide into the underground parking lot.

"The last project went askew when some idiot was double-teaming with the rivals. They won, so James fired everyone. Only two supervisors saved their teams. I'm one of the unlucky ones," he mutters, glancing at me as he stops the car. "But if it's your first day, don't expect to start big. You'll probably live next to the copy machine or the vending machine. True story."

I realize that he's been there himself.

"Thanks for the heads-up."

"Anytime. Let's go."

In the elevator that takes us to the offices, I try to stay a good foot away. Crammed space filled with Edward's scent. It's dangerous.

When we reach the fifth floor the doors open with a loud ding. It's better than the cello solo we heard on the way up.

"The man of the hour! Late!" A loud voice exclaims as we step out of the elevator.

I realize the person is James Brown in person. Funny, I remember how I tried not to laugh the first time I heard his name. The man's nothing like the singer—opposite actually with fair skin, blond hair, gray eyes and quite tall.

"Oh, did you run into our newest colleague?" he asks Edward, clapping his back. "No funny business in the elevator I hope. You know I hate intercompany relationships."

"Good," Edward answers lightly but I can tell he's worried.

"I'll ask Laurent for the footage," James jokes, clapping his back again before turning to me. "Good to see you again, Miss Swan, was it?"

I'm flabbergasted because he remembers my name.

Just as he starts the tour for me, his phone starts ringing so I'm passed to…Edward. Mr. Brown also slips him a paper then he's off, answering his call.

"So…what do I do?" I ask, looking around the lobby unsure what I should be doing.

When Edward doesn't answer, I turn to find him staring at the paper in his hands.

"Hey!" I elbow him in the ribs making his green eyes meet mine.

"We'll talk after work about…last night," he whispers, leaning so close to my ear he's almost kissing it. "Please, let's keep minimal contact for our jobs' sakes, okay? You're on my team." He shows me the paper.

Right there at the top of the list is my name printed in black on white.

I gulp and nod jerkily.

"Good. Let's meet the others. They're probably waiting in my office. Then I'll show you all around." He starts walking in the opposite direction Mr. Brown disappeared.

"Good morning!" A woman around thirty greets us loudly. "The newbies are camping in your room. Only one from the list is missing," she adds.

"She's right here," Edward answer, touching my elbow. "And, morning, Tanya." He smiles.

"Isabella Swan?" Tanya checks, eyeing me.

"Yep." I nod.

She turns to her computer and starts typing away as I feel Edward steering me forward.

"It takes some time getting used to her, but she's the best secretary we had in all the time I worked here," he explains, opening the door of his office. His name is written in elegant letters on a metal plaque.

"Good morning, everyone!" Edward exclaims making the chatter in the room die down. "My name's Edward Cullen and I'm going be your supervisor for the next advertising campaign we're holding. I'm hoping to be able to keep most of you after this is over whether we win or not."

He takes his jacket off and drapes it over the back of a leather chair. His eyes meet mine as he loosens his tie, one eyebrow raised.

I blush and dive for the only other empty chair in the room—at the other end of the table.

He continues to talk about how he likes to win and have responsible people on his team, how there's gonna be pressure and he knows some will abandon halfway…

Then I interrupt him without meaning as I tug my chair away from the table making it topple over. I apologize quickly, not meeting anyone's eyes as I straighten the chair and sit on it, a foot away from the table. I'm too embarrassed to slide closer.

Edward clears his throat. "As I was saying…"

Everyone is quiet as he talks for about an hour, going through all the important matters then he tells us to follow him on the tour. He always expects us to have notepads or tablets or something in handy and always be one step ahead the other teams.

As I gather my stuff, I manage to leave the last and run straight into someone as I step out of his office. It's Edward.

"Good. We're all here." He steps to my right, shooting me a small smile. "I expect all of you here in front of my office within five minutes after I call you. You'll be given a work phone," he adds when a guy's hand shoots up. "If you'll be late for any reason, call me beforehand. Yes?" He finally addresses the boy.

"How do you expect us to be here in five minutes if we live on the other side of the city?"

Edward groans. "I will call you here for meetings during work hours. I hope you'll be here by nine every morning," he answers. "Oh, and until I learn all your names, please say your name before asking me something. And call me Edward. No sir or Mr. Cullen bullshit, okay?"

There are murmurs of agreement.

"On with our tour," he says cheerfully. "Remember, my office door is red and you never enter another office besides mine or the common area you'll be given to work with our team. You'll notice that there are three other colored doors on this floor. Green, Yellow and Blue. If you get lost, which I doubt. It's a round fucking floor…just ask Tanya. She's always at her desk in the middle of this madness. Clear?"

We nod again.

"Good. Our work area is right here – the next door after my office." He opens another red door on which it's written RED TEAM in big fat ass letters. "You'll get sick of it so let's finish the tour."

We follow like a flock of sheep as Edward points to different doors, machines, people and pictures of some winning advertisement or, of one of the team supervisors and some important person, shaking hands.

The last door he shows us it Mr. Brown's. We're not to disturb him unless someone's dying. We have Edward for questions, but he emphasizes that there _is_ such thing as stupid questions.

We're instructed to wait in our work area while he gets the file on what we have to start working. This room is huge. It has a long table against the wall, right next to the door; there are whiteboards, stacks of paper, a lot of stuff we'll need. I walk to the huge windows and look outside—I can see Lady Liberty from here.

As I turn to look at the other people on the team, I realize they already formed groups. Typical.

I roll my eyes and walk to the closest chair where I dump my purse and coat. I thought team work will be challenging and a good change from the dull desk job I used to have. Apparently, I'm not good with people. I don't socialize.

I can feel eyes on me and I turn to glare at whoever decided to undress me with their eyes. A squeak of surprise leaves my mouth when I see Edward leaning against the closed door, is eyes ranking over me.

Fuck.

We're in trouble.

I wish we were alone…

I wish I could jump him. He looks so delicious in his suit.

"Why don't we take a seat?" he calls over the loud chatter. "As we know Christmas is two weeks away. Some already decorated their tree…" His eyes meet mine and I remember where I met him last night – under a Christmas tree. "We're going to work on Christmas decoration advertisements for the store Royal Christmas."

It doesn't say anything to me but some girls squeal loudly.

"There're eleven people in this team, with me included. We'll divide in two-three partners and start writing down ideas for the decorations I'll assign. Are we clear?"

A chorus of "Yes" answers.

So much for living next to the copy machine as he told me. We're diving in feet first.

Somehow, I end up working on lights with…Edward. Just the two of us.

The lights aren't our forte because the only two things we came up with are houses decorated in lights and of course lights for the tree. I'm not into that craziness "my house is brighter than yours" thing. My Dad is, not me.

"What about the figurines you can put on the front yard?" Edward suggests, shrugging a shoulder.

"Yeah… We can show how a family decorates their house inside and out. You know? We show them first while they're shopping…then how the kids are putting up the tree, the dad works on the house lights…"

"I like the way you think," he whispers. "Kinky in bed and a bright mind. Be still my heart."

I stomp on his foot making him yelp and turn back to the laptop in front of him, typing the ideas.

"Oy, Mr. Cullen!" someone shouts from behind us.

I see Edward's shoulders tensing up. "Jesus," he mutters. "Edward—call me Edward," he grinds out, turning to the boy.

"Jacob." The boy nods. "We're working on the garlands…"

"I have another idea," Edward cuts him off. "Actually, Isabella had this bright idea."

I feel my face growing red from the roots of my hair. He seems satisfied to have embarrassed me.

"Why don't you share your idea with the team?" Edward challenges me, relaxing back on his chair.

Stuttering and with my hands shaking badly, I explain to everyone – not even looking at them what I told Jackass earlier.

Surprisingly, everyone thinks this is a great idea so with the new plan we start sketching or the ones really good at computers work on graphics. I feel important—it gives me a boost of pride.

One of the other women comes to me with a question and I point to Edward. He pretends to not hear her so I explain what I want the kids to do with the tree. Then that boy, Jacob, comes to show Edward the sketch he made of the house. It looks beautiful.

"Ten copies of that, Isabella," Edward says, tapping his left hand to the desk. "Are you back yet?" he adds, glancing at me.

I snatch the paper from Jacob's hand and march out of the door. It's easy to find the copy machine—it's in a room that holds only four copy machines and tall cupboards filled with supplies. They have everything—from paper to staples and wireless and wired mice to ink for the printers.

I return to our room after ten minutes. It took me a while to figure out how to work the copy machine.

"I was about to send a search party," Edward comments.

Because he's my superior, he's acting like an asshole. I decide then and there that the stuttering Bella is gone. I'm going to be confident and just turn the cold shoulder if he wants more…outside the building.

I won't go behind everyone's back.

I won't be his dirty little secret.

My resolution backfires at me in the elevator when we head to lunch. I'm with Edward and putty in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll be back to Present time, just a remind so you don't confused.
> 
> Pictures on my FB group - Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present time**

"Don't tell him!" Victoria hisses as we hear Edward approaching.

His eyes shift from me to his little sister then he jerks on the wheel and heads to the kitchen.

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh."

"Why are you here at the ass crack of dawn?" Edward shouts from the kitchen. Typical.

"To see my grumpy brother!" Victoria answers cheerfully, going to him.

By his loud grunt I bet she's hugging him. Then he's shouting again. "Where did you hide my smokes, woman?"

"On the table," I shout back because I'm too lazy to move.

We tried to quit a while back—it lasted one week. One week too long in my opinion.

They return to the living room and Edward parks next to me, stealing my cup of coffee which was on its way to my mouth. To pacify me, he kisses my cheek like that makes me feel better.

"Make your own coffee," I mutter trying to get my cup back.

"Aw, come on, baby."

I scowl at him and go to make another cup for myself. I hear them chatting and laughing. He's always been closer to Victoria than to Rosalie.

I'm dreading the moment he'll find out she's into our boss. I shudder and walk back to the couch. Edward maneuvered himself while I've been gone and he's sitting on the couch now, smoking and drinking coffee.

I pick the ashtray from the table and put it on his lap. "If you put ash on the couch, I'll kill you."

He peeks to his left side, away from my view then grins at me. I already know he put ash there.

He's such a kid.

"So…the actual reason I'm here so early…" Vic interrupts our morning spat.

"Here we go…" Edward grumbles, flicking ash in the tray.

"Mom made me," she whispers, biting her lip, eyeing me. "She wants to know the stage you're on."

"We passed every stage," Edward jokes.

I glare at him—it's not the time for dirty jokes. Especially not in front of his sister!

She looks confused.

"Is it planned out?" she asks surprised.

"I think we're talking about different things, sis," he says quietly.

Her eyes widen and she makes gagging sounds. "I don't want to hear about your sex life!" she wails.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"The wedding," I explain.

"Fuck no."

"Fuck yes!" Victoria snaps making us both turn to stare at her shocked. "So what? I swear. I'm a big girl. Now tell me about the wedding. Mom threatened to not allow me inside the house if I don't come back with a positive answer."

"You can crash here," I say amused.

"Lie," Edward talks over me.

"How can you teach your sister to lie to your parents?" I demand.

"It's easy. If she thinks we're planning it, she'll lay off."

"Actually Mom said she's going to meet with Bella for lunch on Monday to discuss the details."

Panic bubbles inside me.

We haven't started thinking about….anything.

Edward fists his hair. "Fucking shit. Can you tell her we don't plan on having a wedding for a long time? I mean, look at us, do we look ready to get married?"

Victoria looks between us, sucking on her lower lip. "You know Mom, Edward."

"You know the saying about choosing friends but not family? So fucking true…." He rubs his eye, taking a gulp of coffee. "I will call her and talk. She needs to understand we don't plan to…tie the knot any time soon."

"Yep, definitely not ready," I agree. "People stay engaged for years, some don't ever get married."

"What she said," Edward whispers, pointing to me with his cigarette.

Vic seems to understand she won't win so she lies off. She starts telling us about high school while I offer to start breakfast, but she waves me off.

Edward shrugs so I settle back.

No one's hungry. Good.

Half an hour later, I close the door after Victoria and shuffle back to the couch. Edward opens his arms and I snuggle into his chest, sighing.

"Tired?" he asks, kissing my neck.

"I'm sore all over for sleeping on that couch," I admit.

He sighs heavily. "I wish I could say the same."

"Have you thought about calling the doctor?" I wonder, sneaking my hand under his shirt and tracing his side.

"I'll do it on Monday. Until then…can we just be?"

"Sure. What should we do today?" I ask, raking my nails on his stomach. I'm not even sure he feels it. I think he does because he takes a quick intake of breath.

His hands go to my hips and he turns me so I'm straddling him. "I'd like to get lost in you."

I grin and lean to kiss him. His hands go into my hair as I start rotating and grinding my hips into him.

It feels so good to feel him growing and twitching under me, his grunts, his panting, his lips on my face, his fingers pulling at my hair, moving my dress up my legs.

"Bella," he whines. "You're going to make me come."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I tease, grinding harder into him.

"Stop. Christ. I want to be inside you…" Edward stops my hips. "Turn around."

Oh, we haven't used this position much because he complains he can't see my face. The only reason he stays behind me usually is to slap my ass.

I feel him shifting under me and I take the cue to help him move him pants down his ass just enough to have his dick out.

Edward palms my ass, slapping it lightly before helping me on his dick. I moan and lean forward, taking his whole length inside me. So fucking good. He realizes I can't move much from my position and he can't lift his hips, but he's inventive—so he starts moving me over his cock.

My hands squeeze his knees as I shout his name with every push and pull. I'm going to explode soon.

He may have realized it too because he raises me so I'm sitting on his lap, my back pressed to his chest, one hand molesting my breasts, one rubbing my clit. I reach a hand behind me a grasp his hair, slamming my hips into his, shouting as loud as I can as I come undone. I feel him shooting deep inside me moments later, his arm holding me pressed against him.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers in my ear.

I turn my head just so I can kiss his cheek. "Love you, too."

He starts chuckling, tracing small circles on my thigh, making me shiver in pleasure. "I may be biased, but the only motivation I have right now to get better is so I can fuck you like I used to."

"Any motivation is good. Just keep it to yourself if the doc asks you," I joke.

"Why? Let's keep it real. I've been doing exactly what I've done before…minus the fucking."

"You can't drive. You can't walk. You can't run. You can't walk up the stairs." I turn in his arms. "You can't mock my short height and how your back aches when you bend down to kiss me."

A few tears slip from my eyes.

"Edward, I still feel guilty. I want you to get better."

Sighing heavily, he brushes my tears away. "You're crying too much lately."

"I'm PMSing," I tease him.

"I wish you'd get back on the shot. I hate waiting to have you."

I roll my eyes and climb off him. "I'm going to shower then get lunch ready. You should check on Slob."

"You're headed upstairs anyway…push him down the stairs for me."

"Edward!" I hiss. "If I didn't know you loved that dog to bits, I'd say you're a brute."

"What?" he asks innocently. "Did you just call me a brute?" He grabs my wrist and tugs me back so I fall on his lap. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"Five minutes ago," I answer, struggling to get up. "And don't get cheesy. It doesn't suit you." I finally free myself and skip to the stairs.

"Minx!" he shouts after me.

I find Slob sleeping in front of the couch in the entertainment room. I whistle loudly making his head jerk up.

"Wakey time," I call for him. "Edward's waiting for you downstairs."

His head falls back. He didn't open his eyes.

"Slob, don't make me come to you!" I insists, stomping my foot.

He whines and rolls around.

Seriously?

Ignorant dog.

"He refuses to wake up!" I call for Edward. "I'll be in the shower if you need me," I add then go to our room.

We rarely use it since we don't spend much time on this floor. Even with the mechanism, it's hard for Edward to get here.

For the past few months we lived on the ground floor. If he wants something from upstairs, I get it for him. Movies we can watch on the laptop, and most of our clothes are in the guest bedroom.

We spend most of the weekend in the house, going at it like the world was going to end.

I know Edward's worried about his appointment.

I know he's afraid of change, but sometimes change is good. It isn't that much of a change…he used to be able to feel his legs until that car hit him.

At five in the morning on Monday, I call the only trust-worthy person on my team—Seth. I apologize for waking him up and make him promise to keep an eye on everyone and take charge of them today because I'm busy.

Edward's shocked to see me in the kitchen when he appears there around eight.

"Why are you home?" he asks almost afraid.

"To get your ass to the clinic. I knew you wouldn't have gone if I left you alone." I walk to him, put my hands on the arm rests of the chair and dip my head down to kiss him. "I love you. You know that I want the best for you, Edward?"

"I'd have gone. Eventually."

I laugh and kiss him again. "Eat something. Do you want to shower before we leave?"

"I should. We reek of sex, but I do love my smell on you." He cups my cheek. "I have no idea how you can put up with me."

"It's not without difficulty."

As I fill the tub with water—might as well we both get washed—I try to keep the tears at bay. It's really difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the characters' pictures in my group on facebook


	6. Chapter 6

**December 2010**

We are squeezed in the elevator amongst a few others from the team.

I'm surprised the elevator works with six of us. It looks like it can hold only four people.

Of course, I end up being pushed and squished. I wobble on my heels and feel a hand from behind me, sneaking around my waist and pressing me back.

It's Edward.

"What floor, boss?" someone asks.

"One," Edward answers smoothly.

I can feel him hardening against my ass, and decide to give him a lesson of his own. I press back, rubbing my ass against his erection.

"Ah," he gasps as I fall onto him when we stop. I totally didn't mean that one, but he feels so good.

We step out and he keeps me in front of him, a hand on my hip.

"Cafeteria is down the hall, the third door. You can't miss it. I'm going to show Ms. Swan to the smoking room." He doesn't wait for their answer, pushing me in the other direction.

"When I open the door, you slide inside and to the right, pressing your back in the corner. There will be a camera above you."

"I don't sneak around with anyone," I tell him stiffly.

"But you're just doing so."

"No, I'm not!" I make to turn around and head to the cafeteria, but he grabs my wrist. "You're a tease, Isabella."

I'm unable to say no to him and it scares the hell out of me.

Like a good little girl, I do as I'm told, slipping inside the room and hiding from the camera. Edward catches the door and comes in after me, his eyes move to every corner of the little room with large windows then nodding to himself he locks the door.

He leans against the door, taking his cigarettes out, shaking one out.

"I didn't know you smoked. You said they kill," I say dumbly, licking my bottom lip.

He shrugs. "A bad habit I can't shake off," he comments. "Want one?"

Oh.

_We're really smoking?_

_Then why am I hidden?_

Before I can answer, he turns to me, pushing his thumb in my mouth, opening it. He inhales smoke and leans closer, his eyes never leaving mine.

Holy fuck!

Holy fuck.

This is so erotic.

My eyes roll back when Edward breathes smoke in my mouth. I inhale greedily, hold it then let it out…back in his mouth since his lips are still attached to mine. I watch dazed as the smoke leaves his body through his nose then he's kissing me so hungry and carnal.

I need him.

He seems to sense my need because he backs away smirking.

We smoke the whole cigarette like that, between hungry kisses and groping. Then he pushes on my shoulder until I'm kneeling.

I try to stand back because that is something I just don't do. Not my thing. Ever.

"Isabella, I need your pretty mouth on my aching cock."

My traitor nipples pebble and feel delicious rubbing against my bra.

But no. I must keep my head and dignity.

"I don't go down on men," I tell him, squaring my shoulders and getting up.

He cocks his head, frowning. "Don't want it, or don't like it?"

"Both," I mutter. "So either fuck me or just let me go."

His lips twitch up. "I like my girls feisty. Turn around." He twirls his finger in the air.

I feel his hands lifting my skirt then too late I realize what he's about to do when he takes a hold of my panties. He rips them off. He opens his slacks then he's inside me in one long thrust.

"Ah!" I squeak, my hands slapping on the wall.

"I will teach you to give head. It can be enjoyable for both sides," he says as he moves in quick precise movements inside me.

"Ungh!" It's all I can say.

"I can't get enough of your sweet pussy!"

I wriggle my ass earning myself a slap which triggers an orgasm out of me. Edward stills behind me then he chuckles darkly.

"Oh, you are a kinky girl." Then he pushes my body into the wall until my cheek is against the cold wall and my breasts are squished before he grabs my hips and starts pumping so hard and fast my legs starts shaking.

When we're both done, I lean against the wall, rearranging my skirt. Edward takes another ciggie out and lights it, leaving it hanging from his mouth as he cleans himself then tucks his dick away. He readjusts his tie and throws me a wink.

 _I'm in so much trouble with this man…_ I muse as I clean myself.

The cafeteria is a huge place. Edward just explained to me on the way here that in this building there's a company on each floor so this place has to host everyone for one hour at lunch. To avoid jams, there are more lunch hours.

"We still have half an hour," he comments as he carries food on his tray.

I hmph and pay for my fries and Coke Zero.

"That's all you eat?" he asks, pursing his lips.

I stare at his burgers and fries. "Yeah," I mumble.

"You're not into looking like a poll, are you?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "It doesn't concern you how I want to look like, but for your information, I usually eat more. I'm not hungry now."

"Hmmm… That means I didn't do it right. I should have tired you out."

"Fuck off."

"What a language to use to your boss!" he hisses mock-scandalized.

"My boss was buried balls deep in my pussy moments ago. Don't tell me about morals!"

"Touché."

We stop at the table that hosts our team. They make room for us and start asking about the advertisement we're making.

The rest of the day is a blur of plans, graphics, running around. The highlight of the day is to see Edward angry.

He's so fucking sexy when his face turns red and a vein pulses against his temple.

The reason for his anger is one of the girls—Jess. Apparently she ran into one of the other teams' supervisor and told him some of what we are doing.

I bet no one catches much of Edward's spewed words. It's something like, "Stupid…first day…never before…over my dead body…fucking Michael…skank…idiot…firing…embarrassed…Mr. Brown angry…"

He doesn't kick her off because no one witnessed their discussion and the other guy denies he talked to her.

For good measure, we change some things just to be sure.

At six on dot everyone starts leaving.

I'm at the elevator when I hear my name being called. Edward's right behind me, wearing a half smirk, half smile.

"Leaving without me?"

"Are you my designated driver?" I wonder, stepping into the elevator.

"I can be. Listen," he whispers, leaning closer when the doors close. "What do you say about dinner? I'd like to get to know you better."

"I think it was you that said this can't happen since you're my supervisor."

"I threw caution to the wind when I fucked you in the smoking room. Please, Isabella. Do you like fish?"

I frown, staring at the lobby of the building. His hand on my wrist prevents me from fleeing. The doors close again, taking us to the garage.

"No, actually I hate fish." I scowl.

"Good. I don't like it much, either." He smiles, looking at the metal doors. "Do you accept my invitation for dinner?"

"Fine," I groan. "I'm sure you're that kind of person that insists until the other person caves."

Edward chuckles, allowing me to step out of the elevator before him. In the dim light of the underground garage, I finally see the car better.

"Aston Martin?" I ask in disbelief when I realize what the winged symbol was. "You must earn a fortune."

"This field pays well." He shrugs modestly, opening my door.

"Do you do this a lot?" I wonder when he joins me inside the fancy car.

"Do what?"

"Take girls for a ride, take them home…you know?"

"Not as often as you'd think. There's been less than ten women I've been with."

I don't believe him, but nod and buckle my seatbelt.

Of course, when we get to his house, while the water boils for pasta, Edward bends me over the counter and fucks me silly. His hand is pressing against my lower back, his hips snapping loudly in the quiet room.

I'm clawing at the counter, trying to find leverage or I'd topple over.

Both his arms wrap around my stomach and he hugs me to his chest, grunting into my neck as he spills inside me, taking me with him.

Afterward, I'm surprised to see him kneel, rising my leg over his shoulder, cleaning me with a tissue.

My cooch is all sensitive. It's not used to being invaded so often and so roughly. She has to get used to it, because Edward and his dick aren't going anywhere.

We eat at the dining table, and I learn that Edward always eats there even if he's alone. He even jokes that he has his dog eat with him sometimes. At least, I hope he's joking.

He offers me to stay again, wearing a sly smile, but I tell him that I need to be home. I'm surprised he agrees, and drives me to my apartment.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Can we keep a low profile? We're risking our jobs. I love what I'm doing so please…" I bite my lip.

"Okay, I promise to stay away at work, but once we're out of the building it's none of James's business what we do," he demands, gripping my chin between his fingers before kissing me roughly. "Until tomorrow."

Dazed, I get out of the car and float to my loft.

I'm in trouble with this man, but everybody loves a bad boy.

And…he kissed me—he broke his own rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wednesday. Don't forget about my teaser, each Monday on fictionators dot com.


	7. Chapter 7

**Present time**

After seven sessions with the therapist, Edward can keep his balance between the two horizontal poles and even walks a little.

Walking is exaggerating, but his legs are moving so that's a plus.

I come to his sessions not only to be his driver, but because I love to see the determined look on his face—especially now, when he realizes that there's actual hope.

But sadly, today I'm busy. I barely glance up from my laptop as I work on our latest project, fighting with Seth in shouty caps via instant messenger.

"Are you serious?"

Edward's shout makes me raise my head and look at him surprised.

Kate, the therapist, smiles and shakes her head.

Edward's on the other end of the poles—opposite her. I watch as he takes small, precise steps like a toddler, learning how to walk for the first time.

My mouth is hanging open as I stare at his feet. He's gripping the bars like his life depends on them, but he's also walking.

"Holy shit, Edward!" I exclaim and rush to him just as he makes it to Kate's side.

"Did you hear her?" he asks excitedly. "I'm gonna ditch the chair!"

I beam at him, grabbing his head from behind the ears and kissing him deeply. Fuck, I love this man to bits. He hugs me tightly—I know he'd wish he could raise me up and twirl me around.

"Soon," I murmur against his lips.

He winks then turns to Kate, keeping his arms around me. "Give me the sticks. Now, I'll have to learn how to use them, too," he adds with a heavy sigh.

"They'll help you get around better than the chair," Kate says over her shoulder as she disappears behind a door.

"What is she talking about?"

"Crutches."

I grin, squeezing him in my arms. "You did have great progress. You heard Kate."

"My biased ambition still stands. The first thing we do when I'm finally able to use my legs like before, we have some amazing fucking to catch up on. I miss feeling your legs around me as I fuck you against a wall."

"I can't wait," I whisper just as my phone blares.

Giving him an apologetic look, I run to where I left my stuff. It's Esme—Edward's mother.

"Hello?" I cringe inside because I know why she called.

"Can you do lunch, sweetie? We have so much to talk about."

"Esme, we haven't even set the date!" I groan, rolling my eyes toward Edward, who's watching me curiously. I point to the phone and mouth, "Your mom!"

He scowls and extends his hand.

Esme's making my ear bleed this whole time. I know I should warn her that her son's going to start shouting, but I just hand him the phone when Kate returns with the crutches.

"Mom, for Christ's sake! If you or anyone else interferes there will be no wedding!" He listens to her as I hear her yelling. "No, we don't want anything like that. Seriously, leave the planning to us. MOM!" he shouts. "We don't want to marry in the next few months, okay?"

I can see his patience is wearing thin so I take the phone back. "Esme," I manage to say before she starts yelling at me about being irresponsible. "Let us get back on the right track and you'll be the first to know when the wedding takes place."

Finally, calm and breathing deeply, I hang up and turn to face Edward. Kate is teaching him how to work the crutches.

I pack my things and go to their side.

Edward doesn't seem to master using the sticks, because they keep crossing and he's wobbling a lot. Kate tells me to stay away with her eyes.

How can I when my fiancé is struggling?

Cursing her in my head, I approach Edward. He shoots me a grateful look and puts his arm on my shoulder, resting on me. I quickly wrap my arm around his waist managing to poke him in the hip with my laptop bag.

"Aw, woman."

"Sorry," I giggle.

It wasn't until a few sessions in his therapy when I accidentally kicked him in the leg while I was asleep. Neither of us realized in that moment why he groaned in pain. Only in the morning, over coffee when Edward complained loudly that I hurt his leg, we realized he felt it. That was the moment he started fighting for real, with even more determination than before.

We bide Kate goodbye until the next time, and slowly make our way out of the clinic.

"If you were to compete in a snails' 100 meters run, the snails would win," I joke.

"Fuck off, Bella."

"I'm sure you'll get the grip of this soon," I try to pacify him.

"Shit!" he gasps when one of the crutches slips. "I'm going to break my neck before I learn how to use them."

Finally, reaching the car, I help him in the passenger's seat, shoving his crutches and my bag behind the seats, I round the car and slide behind the wheel.

I love driving his car. It's such a rush!

"Plans for today?" I ask, glancing at him.

"Why don't you drive straight to work? It's been ages since I dropped by."

"You're sure?" I check.

"Yep."

When we arrive in the garage, it takes Edward five minutes to get out of the car and find his balance on the crutches. I wish we took the chair, too.

Slowly, we make our way to the elevator.

"So, fill me in again." He grins as we stop and wait for the elevator.

"I'm on the Green team, their supervisor, remember? You know a few from the other campaigns," I add. The doors open and we step in the box. "Of course, you never paid attention to me, and when you came to work..."

He grimaces, probably remembering running into one stupid chick from my team. After talking to James for the whole day, Edward came looking for me and made the mistake to ask one of the most stupid girls on my team. She kept telling him that I had a boyfriend and that I'll never look at him or something like that—seriously, like it would have stopped me to fall for him if I met Edward while he was in the chair. The girl disappeared the next day. I didn't need discriminating phobics on my team.

"I still have Seth. Remember, you liked him? And Maggie is pretty good at creating unique stuff."

He nods. "What are you working on, anyway?" He asks, leaning his ass against the wall.

"Don't laugh, because I might take your eyes out. I'm the only one that didn't laugh because I'm mature enough not to!"

"What can that be?" he muses. "Condoms?"

I beam at him just as the doors open. We step out and Edward glances at me. "So?"

"You guessed."

"I was joking," he says deadpanned. "Holy shit! Which brand?"

"Trojan..." I narrow my eyes at him.

He bursts in laughter and I want to kick his ass.

"And to think I'm going to marry you one day," I mutter and stride ahead.

"Hold up! I can't keep up with you. And can you please not mention that word—marriage? It gives me the fucking creeps."

"Hey, Ms. Swan!" Collin, one of the new guys from my team appears with coffee from the vending machine. "I think you should ditch him if he can't keep up." He points behind me to Edward.

I glance back expecting to see him angry, but he's trying not to laugh. Finally, he reaches us, but before I can introduce them, James opens his door and since we're kinda in front of it...we see inside. He doesn't realize that.

"Edward, I had no idea you were visiting!"

"I fucking work here!" Edward mutters, craning his neck to see who's in James's office. Then all hell breaks loose.

But before that, Collin whispers to me worried, "Is that Mr. Cullen...as in your fiancé?"

I nod, tight lipped as Victoria appears from behind James, head down, schoolbag in hand.

"Not only are you skipping classes, you're...sleeping with my best friend! He's twice your age!" Edward yells.

Well, if people weren't aware he was back, they know now.

"Did you know about this, Bella?"

I feel my face burning as I avert my eyes.

"Fucking perfect."

"Edward, you're out of the chair!" Victoria exclaims, grinning like she won the lottery. "That's awesome!"

"Don't you try distracting me!" Edward hisses. "Can I use your office?" He turns to me, his whole face is red and that vein is pulsing against his temple.

I can't say no.

"Sure. Green door, remember," I mumble.

He jerks his head to Vic to follow him them hops to my office. She glares at me as she storms past me.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag?" I say to no one in particular.

"I better go before they kill each other." James rushes after them.

"Okay, drama's over, kids!" I shout at everyone that came out of their rooms to assist to the screaming contest. Round two is about to begin, I bet. "Come on, Collin. We're busy."

Once in our team room, we focused on the work. Over the years, I've become pretty good with graphic design, but I wasn't anywhere near as good as Seth—one of the many reasons I kept him around.

I know our idea for this commercial wasn't something amazing, but sometimes predictable and lame work perfectly in advertising. Considering we're making an advertisement for Trojan condoms, I thought that a Trojan horse would be a good metaphor. After some brainstorming, we have a nice commercial coming up.

This past week has given me white hairs.

I'm currently hovering over Seth's shoulder, pointing to what to add or change on the clip when the door opens noisily.

There can be only one person. One look over my shoulder confirms my suspicions, but I return my attention to the laptop in front of us.

"We need to talk, Bella," Edward mutters.

"Can't it wait?" I ask, not turning to him. "I'm busy here. I bet you have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

"Did you know?" he asks as if I allowed him to start questioning me.

"Can you finish this, Seth? Just work a little on the visual effects. It's really nice as it is." I pat his shoulder then walk to Edward. "Let's go to your office," I whisper.

As we walk there, I wonder how hard it is for him to suddenly use the crutches. Maybe it's a good idea we kept a spare chair home.

"You okay?" I whisper, rubbing his back.

He shoots me an incredulous look, elbowing the door of his office open, then jerking his chin for me to enter. The door shuts behind us.

"I'm not fine, Bella. Why would I be?" Edward groans, hopping to his chair and falling on it. "My younger sister is sleeping with my best friend, who happens to be my boss. Besides, I'm mentally drained from all this crap." He gesticulates to his legs. "And from everyone pushing us with the wedding."

"Aw, honey," I whisper, going to his side and rubbing his shoulders. "I knew of this…kinda. Vic asked of my opinion, but I never thought she'd actually act on it so soon. Ever, actually."

He runs a hand through his hair, before grasping my hand which is still on his shoulder. Tilting his head, Edward shoots me a small smile. "Can you please talk to her? She left now, but…talk to her soon. God, can you imagine what Mom will say?"

I cringe, knowing how his parents can be. Rosalie, his older sister is married to a much younger guy.

"What's with your sisters and finding love in such different guys? Emmett's what? Ten years younger than Rose?" Edward nods. "James is…a lot older than Victoria."

"A lot doesn't begin to cover it. Heck, he's older than me," he grunts out. "I guess I'm the only reasonable sibling. You're only three years younger than me. Perfectly normal."

I grin and lean down to kiss him. "I'll talk to Vic, but now I really do need to go back to my condoms commercial."

"Ironic, huh?"

I slap him playfully.

"You know I hate them," he points out.

"Oh, I do!" I nod, laughing. "By the way," I say over my shoulder on my way out of his office. "I have an appointment next week for my shot." I wink and let myself out.

"I LOVE YOU!" I hear him shouting making a few people passing by looking curiously toward his office.

Snickering, I walk with a bounce in my step to my team.

I hate James's rule about letting half of them go at the end of each campaign, but sometime change is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget bout my Monday teaser on Fictionators. ;)
> 
> If you want a visiual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8

**December 2010**

My first week at my new job flies by in a flurry of activity between working on the advertisement about Christmas and my supervisor.

We keep an unspoken rule about no eye contact or touching, but when we're in the elevator or the smoking room. Yeah, a different story.

Right now, we're in the smoking area with a few others from the team. Edward keeps shooting me glances, but I ignore him, talking with Nick about how we could wrap the commercial up.

I'm so proud of this project. We worked hard and most nights we stayed over hours to finish what we had set for the day. As Edward said in the beginning, two girls abandoned, but it is so much better without them.

"So when do they put it up on TV?" Nick asks Edward, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Whenever you finish it and James approves it. The faster the better. I'm hoping we'll be able to wrap it up by Monday."

I exhale my smoke to my side then turn to him. "We're nearly done. We just have to go over it again and see if something's missing."

"I'll tell you what's missing." He smirks at me. "The logo."

I frown, ready to strangle him. "I gave you a thousand ideas. You don't like any!"

"Seriously, Isabella. _Have a royal Christmas!_ " he mocks me. " _Decorate with taste and spend Christmas like a royalty?_ " he adds, laughing through his nose.

"I don't fucking know! I'm just one of the many on this team! Ask them for ideas!" I huff.

Nick's eyes widen, probably surprised as why am I talking like this with the boss.

Edward flicks ash from his cigarette, turning his eyes on Tia then to Nick. "Any ideas?"

"Bella's ideas are very good, sir," Nick answers. "We have to include their name in the commercial."

Edward scowls, taking a drag, his eyes boring into mine. He exhales through his nose—for some reason I find that incredibly hot.

"Buy a royal decoration and you'll feel like the regal family this Christmas." He beams at us.

I glare at him, annoyed. He twisted my words around and added a little something else.

"Let's go wrap this up. I know you want this over—just like me."

We return to the work area and look over what we have for now then add the logo Edward came up with then, he puts the video on a flash memory stick and takes it Mr. Brown.

While everyone starts packing their stuff, I clean around, because I don't like the mess we left and it gives me something to do. I have to wait for Jackass to take me out.

I took the Subway to work and bumped into him in the elevator. His words were, "You and me dinner. No arguments."

What's a girl gotta do when she's ordered around like that?

It also doesn't help that my cooch misses his dick. She's probably raising him a statue as we speak and bows to it when they're not connected.

"What's with you and Boss-man?" Nick asks quietly from behind me. "It looks like he hates your guts."

"I think everyone saw it," Jacob butts in making me look like a deer in the headlights.

Arguing at work makes the afterhours sex so much better.

"He's an asshole," I mutter, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Speaking of me, sweetheart?"

My eyes snap to the door and suddenly it's hard to swallow. He's loosened his tie, his sleeves are rolled up and he looks good enough to lick.

"Good to know you think so highly of yourself. Feeling guilty? I could have been talking about anyone else," I bite back.

Edward smirks. "I want everyone here on Monday for payment and discussing who stays on the team and who leaves," he addresses the room. "Keep your eyes on TV. Our commercial could be the one Mr. Brown will choose. Have a good weekend, people!"

He can be so sweet when he wants.

As everyone starts leaving, Nick asks if I'm headed to the Subway.

"Isabella, I need a word with you," Edward snaps, his eyes on Nick.

Is he serious?

We're just...fucking.

Now he's jealous.

"Nah, don't wait for me. I'm busy," I lie to Nick. He's a good guy—the type you take home to your parents.

When the door closes after the last member of our team, Edward is quick to lock the door making my eyebrows shoot up.

"Aren't cameras here?" My eyes dart around the room.

"Laurent is a good friend of mine. He could cut this part off."

"Or...you could keep it in your pants until later. I'm hungry." I fold my arms across my chest.

"Mhmm. Me too, Isabella."

"For food!"

We have a glaring contest which I lose since he's some unblinking freak. All too soon, I find my back pressed against the door and Edward's hand is moving up my skirt, fisting my underwear.

"Don't!" I shout. I'm kind of running out of panties here.

His eyes widen then he steps away, scowling at me. "You had to shout, didn't you?" He groans, turning the lock off.

I don't know what he's talking about until the door opens a minute later and Tanya appears there looking between us, startled.

I snatch my coat and purse from the chair then push past her. I hear Edward muttering something to her then his heavy footsteps following me.

The elevator ride is quiet, just like our walk to his car. My heels are clicking annoyingly loud in the almost empty garage.

"Cullen!"

We both stop, tensing at Mr. Brown's voice from a few cars away. Edward shoots me a panicked look, dropping his hand from the small of my back.

I had no idea it was there, but now I feel its loss.

"Yeah?" he calls to our boss on a strained voice.

"You won. Thought you'd like to know."

A huge smile breaks on Edward's face, but it's quickly gone when Mr. Brown realizes who I am. He even takes a double look.

"Remember about the policy I have? It's for my employees' best."

"I'm just taking her home," Edward says on a shaky voice.

Mr. Brown shrugs and gives me a look—more like an once-over then nods and slips in his car.

"Fuck," I hear Edward cursing under his breath.

I realize how affected by this he is when he just gets in the car without opening my door. He did open it, from inside, jerking his head for me to get in.

We end up at his house. I'm boiling pasta while he's in the shower.

I don't know what to think of this fucking arrangement we have.

Agh, I hate calling it that.

While the pasta is boiling, I heat the sauce then turn to play with the dog since he's sniffing between my legs. He takes after his master.

"What are you doing?" I giggle, amused, pushing his head from between my legs. Seriously, his head is under my skirt, licking my thigh.

It's the weirdest sensation ever.

"Slooooob!" I whine, pushing his head away making him growl.

"What's he doi...ng..." Edward's in the doorway staring shocked at his pet. "Slob, for Christ's sake! Leave her alone." He strides to us and grabs his collar, pulling him out from under my skirt.

"Thanks," I whisper, rubbing my thighs together, shuddering.

"Buddy, she's mine, not yours. That pussy is mine!"

"Don't get all territorial! Or maybe you'll start a pissing contest with your dog?" I challenge, raising my eyebrow.

Edward rolls his eyes, patting Slob's head then stepping closer to me. "Do we have time for a little dessert before dinner?" He takes my hips in his hands, pressing his lips to my neck.

I push against his chest. "The sauce is burning. Dinner is almost ready." I turn to the stove glancing at him over my shoulder. "When I agreed to this, I never thought I'd become your maid too." I scowl.

"It was you who offered to cook, not me." He shoots me a big smile.

We take our plates to the dining room because the man never eats anywhere else. A few bites in the delicious dish, I feel his foot on my calf, then his hand on my thigh.

 _Goodbye, appetite_ —for food, that is.

I definitely have appetite for something else. Testimony is the mess in my panties.

"Isabella, get here. On my lap."

I quickly shimmy out of my panties because I wasn't kidding when I said I'm running out of lingerie. As I straddle his hips, he unzips his pants and pulls his glorious dick out.

I lick my lips as I guide him into me.

It will never grow old—this feeling of having him fill me up, completely.

Edward scoots down the chair, bringing my legs up to wrap them around his hips. My back is resting on the edge of the table and he realizes I'm not comfortable, though it feels amazing. We really are trying various positions—every time.

"Hold on," he murmurs, pushing the chair away from the table and stretching his legs. "Now, lean back. I won't let you fall."

He's so fucking deep I feel him in my stomach.

This position is beyond rational thoughts. He does most of the work since I'm focused on keeping my balance and trying not to come with his every push and pull inside me. My clit is overstimulated and one of his hands is tormenting my breasts. I'm gone in a matter of minutes.

When he shoots deep inside me, I sit up on his lap, grasping his shoulder to make my blood flow in my body since it went to my head. Edward doesn't give me a moment of respire, smashing his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily.

It's not the first time it happened, and I'm so asking him what happened to his rule. But later, when I can form a coherent thought.

After my legs stop shaking and I'm breathing relatively normal, we finish our food before Edward takes me upstairs.

Round Two, here we come!

I giggle at the double meaning.

He shoots me a look, but I shrug.

Smirking, he brings me closer and kisses the side of my head.

It's little gestures like this that leave me confused.

I don't know about him, but I'm in this for steady sex. I don't see myself falling for him, and if that happens, it won't be because of his lovely personality.

"So, what happened to the no lips kissing rule?" I wonder, swinging our clasped hands as we enter his bedroom.

"You taste too sweet to resist. Are you complaining?"

_Am I?_

Maybe a little.

It's too personal.

"It's okay. You're a decent kisser." He's the best, but we don't want to boost his ego.

Edward gasps, turning to me. His green eyes are filled with humor. "Decent? Do I have to kiss you again to change your mind until you think my kisses are mind-blowing, toe curling, orgasm inducing?"

"Now, don't flatter yourself, Mr. Cullen."

"Mhmm. Say it again."

"What?" I ask surprised. _What did I say?_

"Mr. Cullen. Say it again," he insists.

I grin, a plan forming in my head. I step in front of him, still holding his hand and look up into his eyes.

Ungh, he's so freaking tall.

"Mr. Cullen," I murmur, tracing a finger over his chest.

"You're killing me, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"You are little. Look at you! Your head isn't reaching my shoulder."

"That's called petite!" I huff. "Little girl makes me think of a child."

"Petite," he whisper then throws his head back and laughs.

I want to smack him, then push him down and fuck him on the plush carpet.

And that's what I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about my Monday teaser on Fictionators and Twilight Fic Zone. ;)
> 
> If you want a visiual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Present time**

As time passes, Edward is getting better and better. He can keep up his balance without falling and even takes a few steps but nothing big.

Of course, to get here was a bumpy ride.

Only a few days after he got the crutches from the clinic, I came home tired only to find him drunk, on the couch. He refused to talk to me and just locked himself in the guestroom downstairs.

That happened for about a month. When he came to work, he was much more irritable than usual.

I guess everything accumulated and he didn't have control of anything—Edward loved control.

The only thing that snapped him out of it was when Slob got sick after eating God knows what. Edward called me panicked to come home and get them to the vet. He still couldn't drive, so I left everything and rushed to them. I love that dog too much to allow anything to happen to him, besides it would crash Edward if the dog died.

He snapped out of his stupor after that trip to the vet. He was almost that Edward I once met and fell for.

I'm currently at a restaurant with Edward's mother—I've finally been corrupted to work on our wedding. I never thought it could be so complicated.

My head is swirling with all the information she throws at me—patterns, theme colors, music, guest lists and guest sitting, flowers, church, city hall, a place for the reception—I'm going crazy.

When Esme's not paying attention, I extract my phone from my bag and text Edward.

**SAVE ME! Please, bb. I promise a lifetime supply of bj.**

That should mean something, right?

I never went down on him, but heck, for everything is a start. I hope I didn't just sign my death.

"As I was saying, we need to find the restaurant first. Or maybe, a hotel special ballroom?" Esme's relentless.

I smile nervously, putting my phone next to my plate. "I'll talk to Edward…"

"No, sweetie. Leave this on us. Men don't have any sense."

"But Esme…" I protest, staring at my phone. "You know we talk about everything." If the blowjob promise doesn't do it, then I lost all hope.

_Answer me, dammit!_

"Are you trying to set your phone on fire with your eyes?"

I glance at her surprised. "Uh, no."

That's when it lights up and with a huge smile I open it and…

**Sounds legit, though I can't save you. We kinda have guests - YOUR MOTHER!**

"Holy fuck!" I shout then clap a hand over my mouth watching Esme worried. She probably hates me right now.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" she asks concerned.

"My…mother," I choke out. I can't breathe.

What the fuck is she doing here?

"Oh, is she okay?"

I stare into Esme's concerned eyes then nod. "She's okay…I can't say the same for your son. We must save him," I blurt out. "Quick. WAITER!" I shout, waving my hand.

Mom can be so insistent when she wants something. Esme has nothing on my Mom.

All the way home, Esme clings to the holder above the window, but I'm on a mission. I have to save my poor fiancé from my Mom's claws. She never really liked him.

The car's tires screech loudly as I park in front of the garage then I rush inside the house. Edward's in the kitchen, stirring in a pot. His head snaps up when he hears my violent entrance.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks, frowning as he looks out the window. "You brought my Mom over? Isn't it enough yours installed herself in the guest room?"

"That's why I'm here." I walk to his side and hug him. "Did she give you a hard time? You didn't fight, did you?"

"You can be so adorable." Edward kisses my nose. "We didn't fight. Odd." He shrugs. "Anyway, she started complaining about the dog being on the couch then she scolded me for smoking—" He looks over my shoulder, smiling. "Hi, Mom!" Then he looks back down at me. "Anyway, we're cool. I think."

"Is Renee in the guest room?" Esme asks, already making her way there.

"Try not to go overboard!" Edward shouts, dropping his forehead on mine.

"I have a plan, sweetie. I talked with a wedding planner. The problem is how to convince our mothers that she's better."

"You did?" He looks relieved. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

I nod. The smell of burnt makes me turn my attention to the stove. "What are you doing here?" I inquire, going closer to inspect whatever he was making.

"I'm just heating the sauce for the spaghetti you'll make." He grins looking all kinds of adorable.

"Who says I'm making spaghetti?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You won't?" Edward pouts. "Not even if I beg?"

I cover his face with my palm, because I can't think straight when he looks at me like that. His lips pucker as he kisses my palm making me shiver in pleasure.

"Behave," I snap, pursing my lips. "Can you put some water to boil while I go change my clothes? Try not to make it evaporate."

"Ha, ha! You think you're funny."

"I thought I was." I peck his lips. "I'll be right back witcha! We have to tell our moms about my plan."

During our late lunch, I watch as our mothers bicker over different things about the wedding.

I'm sitting next to Edward at an end of the table while they're at the other end, facing each other. They usually get along, but apparently not when it comes down to overrated roses and beautiful freesias.

I clear my throat loudly, hitting my fork to my plate. "Uh, stop it already!"

"Bella, this is important. You finally decided to go with this weeding—which has been postponed for too long!" Mom hisses at me before turning to Esme. "Roses work for any occasion!"

"Mom, Renee," Edward says loudly, over their voices. "Just hear what Bella has to say and promise you won't kill her." He covers my hand on the table.

"You're eloping!" Mom shouts, horrified.

"Tell me you're not calling it off! I already talked at the restaurant!" Esme moans.

"What?" That piece of information sidetracks me. "Why would you do that, Esme?"

"Just tell us, already!" Mom looks at me anxiously.

I bite my lip, squeezing Edward's hand.

I'm suddenly sweating—this is ridiculous. I'm scared of our mothers.

"I talked to a wedding planner," I blurt out.

They stand up and I shrink into Edward's side.

Fuck.

"It's our wedding, so please understand that we want to do it the way we want! You had your shot when you got married, a hundred years ago," Edward tells them.

That kind of stops them and makes them ponder his words. They share a look and for the first time since we announced that we got engaged, I think they realized this is about us, not them.

"I overdid it, didn't I?" Mom whispers, coming closer. I stand and hug her.

"Something like that. You even got married twice, so let me enjoy this. I promise it's the only time I'm getting married." I wink, leaning down to kiss Edward. "Unless it's a vow renewing with this idiot, then there will be no other wedding."

"Hey!" Edward protests, dragging me on his lap, burrowing his face in my neck.

Esme is next to apologize, hugging both of us and kissing our heads.

This is too good to be true. After half a year of pestering us about this wedding, they are laying off.

Edward and I are instructed to go have fun while our moms clean the dishes. It's a nice change to laze after having eaten.

We go upstairs to our room.

Edward flops on the bed, face down. I prop myself against the headboard, phone in hand.

"What you doing?" he mumbles, slinging an arm over my lap and pulling himself closer to me.

"I wanna show you the site for the wedding planner company." I thumb through my bookmarks.

"We're finally fucking alone, without worrying about the parents bugging us about this and you start? Really? I just want to lie here with you…"

"Don't you want to see some pictures of the weddings she organized?"

"Bellaaa," he whines, taking my phone and throwing it on the other side of the bed. "Not now. Now…I just want you." Edward lifts my shirt and puts small kisses on my stomach making my muscles tighten. "You smell so good."

His hand starts tracing my thigh, going dangerously close to where I need him, but just as his fingertips reach my covered pussy, the door opens breaking our contact.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Esme checks, eyeing our red faces.

"It would be nice if you knocked, Mom," Edward grumbles.

"I'm sorry, my dears." She comes in and sits at the end of the bed. Edward groans and sits up. "Are we forbidden to get involved in your wedding? You must explain more about this company. I want to see what you do for your wedding—I'm sure you'd like to have a wonderful wedding day, Bella."

That's a low blow. I cave. "The phone's around there somewhere." I gesticulate to her.

My Mom joins us and that's Edward's cue to disappear, mumbling something about TV. I take my laptop because it's easier to show our moms the website and the beautiful weddings Alice organized.

The name of the company is so catchy and all the pictures from other weddings are ripped out of my dream wedding.

 _Put A Brandon Your Wedding_ is a small business, but I don't need something expensive or extravagant.

I promise both Mom and Esme that if I need their help, I will contact them, but unless I ask they are forbidden to get involved. Alice's ideas are exactly what I want—unlike what they had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about my Monday teaser on Fictionators and Twilight Fic Zone. ;)
> 
> If you want a visual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10

**December 2010**

We postpone the new project until after Christmas holiday.

I'm kept on Edward's team. I wonder why—insert sarcastic tone.

I'm currently visiting my father in Philly, but I wish I stayed in N.Y. —I'd have been closer to my booty call.

That's how he's named in my phone—BC.

And I have to say there are a shit load of dirty texts from BC, spamming my phone.

Right now, I'm shoveling snow with my Dad, catching up. But all I can think of is Edward's text from early this morning.

_**When I get you back I want to try some new positions like... I'd let you guess.** _

I was definitely awake after reading that.

"Is there any man to whom I have to show you're my little girl?" Dad asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, Dad. Don't worry."

"Hard to believe, Bells."

"Are we really having this conversation?" I wonder, propping myself on the shovel's tail.

"Well, let's keep it real. I'm not getting any younger. I want to see you happy, at your house with a man that worships the ground you walk on...and maybe...grandbabies for me." He smiles when my jaw slacks.

"Uh, Dad. No." I make a face.

Babies? Definitely a no go.

Not yet.

Not ever.

"Fine. There might be someone..." _What am I doing?_ "But it's really new," I add quickly.

"Let me know when it gets old." He winks. "It's getting cold. Let's head back inside, huh?"

"You just want Sue's hot cocoa," I tease him, glad we're over my relationship status subject.

Why do parents care so much about this, but when we actually introduce them to our partner, they flip?

It's complicated.

In just a day I'm returning to my little apartment.

Everyone can see how giddy I am about going back, but they think it's my new job. To some extent, it is.

I do love my job, but my boss...mhmm. Yeah, I miss the kinky fucker.

The first thing I do when I arrive in my apartment is shoot him a text message.

_**Back in the Big Apple! :)** _

Not one minute later, my phone beeps, but I'm on my way to take a shower.

My doorbell ringing annoyingly loud pulls me out of the bathroom, clad in a short towel, dripping on the floor.

I swear, if it's my nosy old neighbor, I'm going to throat punch her and slam the door in her face.

But it's not her.

It's Edward.

The disadvantage of fucking my boss—he knows where I live.

"H-h-i," I stutter like an idiot.

"Isabella." He beams at me, walking in as if I invited him. "Didn't you read my answer?"

"Uh, no. Took a shower." I point to my wet self before I close the door.

"I can see that." He smirks.

As I think of something to say, Edward approaches me, more like stalks to me and steps into my personal space. His fingers wrap around the side of the towel then with a swift gesture, it's on the floor.

He walks me backwards until my back hits the closed door. His cold clothes make me shiver and turn my nipples into pebbles. I watch him meticulously unbuttoning his winter jacket then his shirt goes off, followed by his jeans.

I'm panting just by watching him undress.

Fuck, I need him to touch me.

Please, touch me.

Anywhere.

Edward's head snaps up, our eyes meeting.

Shit. Did I just say that out loud?

"Has anyone taken you against the door before?" he asks slowly, coming closer and raising my leg.

"Does that time against the wall count?" I ask back, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, but it's much better against a door—both of us naked, your back sliding against the cool metal, and I have to say...it's warm in here."

"Yes, it is." I nod. "Right here is toasty warm." I grab his hand and put it between my thighs.

"Oh, naughty, naughty girl." His hands push my other leg away before suddenly hoisting me up. My back slams against the door making it rattle.

Edward grabs my hands and lifts them above my head until my arms are stretched to the limit. My legs cling to him harder, afraid he'd drop me.

Then he's inside me.

God, how I missed this!

One of his hands remains on my wrists; the other is digging into my hip while his lips are kissing up and down my neck, slowly making their way to my breasts.

I cling to him as best as I can. My fingers go in his soft hair, my heels are digging in his ass while my shoulders are pressed against the door. My ass slams into the door with every thrust from Edward.

I don't have enough voice to scream, I merely whimper.

"I'm not done with you," he growls under his breath, attacking my mouth.

If he maintains this rhythm I surely will come so hard… He doesn't relent until I shout in his mouth while my body goes limp in his arms. This doesn't seem to faze him, as he wraps his arms under my ass, keeping me close while he thrusts up, quickly.

Holy shit.

"Again," I moan lifelessly when my inner muscles clamp on his dick.

This finally takes him with me.

Edward pulls out then shuffles to my couch where he slumps, groaning.

Well, nothing's better than seeing a fine specimen on my couch—naked, sated, deliciously sweaty and rumpled.

I snatch his shirt off the floor, tugging it on me before I walk to the kitchen. "Hungry?" I call over my shoulder.

"For you, always."

I roll my eyes.

"A snack. Maybe some fruits?" I suggest, looking through my fridge.

His groan of protest tells me fruits are a no go… _for him_. I take a banana, the only fruit not rotten, and some ham. I put two pieces of ham on a slice of bread, take a paper tissue and make my way back to him.

"I hope this is okay," I say as I hand him the sandwich.

He eyes my choice of food, before closing his eyes and clearing his throat.

"We can start your training in giving head," Edward comments off-handedly as I peel my banana.

"Or you could eat your sandwich and shut up. I told you I don't do that!"

"Ever? Don't you want to at least try?"

"If me not going down on you is a deal breaker then you better tell me now," I hiss, annoyed.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I can survive without your mouth on my dick, but it's just wishful thinking." He shoots me a crooked smile.

"And you've got to promise me to never take advantage of me if you decide to tie my hands or something. I'm not doing that to you or anyone else."

"Smart." He nods. "Deal. No blowjobs." He bites in his sandwich and chews slowly.

I decide to tease him by wrapping my lips around the tip of the banana, sucking a little, tracing my tongue around…until the piece gets ripped off. That makes us laugh. I'm not even good at teasing. Uh, whatever.

"It's for the best if you end up biting off," Edward jokes, making my cheeks fill with color.

"I've never done it," I admit.

I can't believe we're talking about this.

"Can I ask why? There must be a reason. Did you try it and didn't like it? Were you forced into doing so?"

I take a big breath of air, letting out through my mouth. "Every girl in high school was bragging how they sucked one or another, and they had different opinions on how it felt. So I said, why the hell not? I had a steady boyfriend of a couple months so yeah…when we were alone at his house, working on homework, I kinda seduced him." I bite my lip, eyeing Edward unsure if he wants to hear about it. He looks captivated by my story. "So one thing led to another and I found myself in front of his…" I gesture to his dick. "I suddenly couldn't do it. I guess all I could think of was that he pees through there…and I had no idea if he had a shower before. And it smelled funny so up close. Then I thought of that semen spurting out…probably down my throat. I have to say that a car pulling up in the driveway saved me from big embarrassment, but the next time we were alone, he asked me to continue where we left off—I said no, we fought and…my first break up came…" I shrug. "For most guys it is a deal breaker."

"Sucks," he answers with his mouth filled with the last of his sandwich. "To tell you the truth?" He chuckles a little. "I had a horrible first blow job and didn't understand what the hell was so special about it. Until college." There's a dreamy smile on his face. "Anyway, I can live without it, as long as I have your sweet pussy and ass." He winks, getting up. "Where's your bathroom?"

I point a shaky hand in that direction, then stare at his glorious ass as he makes his way there.

After the door closes behind him, I go back to my banana, frowning at it.

_Could I do it? At some point in the future?_

Glancing at the bathroom door, I take the banana in my mouth, nearly choking on it.

Right, there will be another problem—my horrible gag reflex. It kicks in even at the dentist.

I guess this is doomed from the start.

Edward's out a minute later. That's too fast. Even for a man…unless he's one of those who don't wash their hands or shit.

I narrow my eyes at him, trying not to stare at his friend down between his legs.

_Does he have no shame?_

"Did you wash your hands?" I question.

He laughs, thrusting a palm under my nose.

Before I can gag at the thought of where that hand had been, I smell honey and milk—my soap.

"Is the toilet lid up or down?"

His eyes shift down and he clears his throat. "I'm a man, cut me some slack."

"You can be a man in your house, not mine. Do you know that I nearly killed myself when I was younger? Nearly fell down the toilet because Dad never put down the toilet seat?" I inquire.

He bursts in laughter—not the desired effect. At all.

"Sorry, but I can imagine you…arms and legs flaying about, ass in the toilet!" He bends over. I swear there are tears in his eyes.

He might be true, but I won't give him the satisfaction.

"Okay, enough fun at my expense."

"Mhmm, yeah, some fun is in order." He nods, coming between my legs and opening them. I abandon my half eaten banana, moaning loudly when one of his long fingers dips into me.

While he's trying to see how far his finger can go inside me, I grab his dick and give it a few tugs, loving the feeling of it hardening in my palm. It gives me power to see what I can do to him.

"You really have no idea of the power you have over my body," Edward murmurs, sinking one knee on the couch, lifting my ass before diving into me.

"Ah!" I claw at his back.

One can't simply get used by being filled by his huge cock. And I love it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about my Monday teaser on Fictionators and Twilight Fic Zone. ;)
> 
> If you want a visual on my characters, check them in my FB group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Present time**

"This pale rose will look wonderful," Alice says with determination, pointing to a piece of cloth in front of her.

I scowl.

I hate pink.

She loves pink.

It's _my_ wedding.

"I'd still go with the red and black combination."

"Bella! Black, at a wedding?" she exclaims, exasperated.

I guess we're over the customer/client stage.

"B-b-ut I like it."

"Have you seen the pictures from the other weddings?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Yes," I whisper, feeling chastised.

"Did you like them?"

"Yes."

"That's because I always got my way. I get that you hate pink, but what I'm telling it's not really pink! It's a pale rose. It will go wonderfully for any decoration from chair clothes, tablecloths, balloons and flowers. We can even have some red if you really love it so much. No black, though."

I take a gulp from my coffee-to-go. I need it.

"Show me again the difference between pink and pale rose."

Alice groans. "Are you sure you're a girl? Men have trouble distinguishing the color palette."

"Must have been a guy in another life." I shrug.

She rolls her eyes at me, taking a few pieces of cloth from the table in front of us and explaining to me as if I am stupid which is which.

Of course, she gets her way and my wedding theme is pale rose and burgundy red.

"This means my maid of honor has to wear pin…uh, pale rose?" I ask, suddenly amused.

"Yeah."

I burst in laughter, because I simply can't see Victoria in anything pink or red.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks, narrowing her eyes at me, already scribbling furiously on a notepad.

"Uh, Vic, Edward's younger sister… These colors won't look good on her," I explain.

"Why's that?"

"Her hair is red," I tell her quietly.

Alice eyes me contemplatively for a while then she nods. "When we get to clothes, we'll discuss that in details."

This is only my fifth meeting with her, but I have a feeling we'll need five hundred more to cover everything. Maybe we can get married by the time we reach sixty.

After every time I see Alice, I tell Edward everything, and to my surprise he wants to get involved. He's asking of tux fitting, stag party, my bridal shower, if we'll have a limo taking us to church then to the party…

After a month or so into the planning, I bring Edward with me to meet Alice. We're at the point where we discuss clothes.

The wedding will take place in December because we can't make it an autumn wedding as Edward wanted.

We still have five more months to prepare it.

Edward instantly likes Alice and an hour into discussing tuxes, he already decided on a Calvin Klein three piece and a two piece for his best men. He'll have to go with them and assist them in shopping for their suits, because that's how he rolls.

Now, my turn.

It's gonna hurt, I have a feeling.

We're just looking over dresses online and I feel tired, but when we'll go to see if they fit or if I like them…argh.

I find a few that I like. Edward seems to like the same as me so it's settled—on my next meeting with Alice, we'll go dress shopping. I'm sure Vic will be the happiest considering she's coming along, Rosalie too.

"We really have to go now," Edward says, pocketing his phone. "We have dinner with my parents."

I cringe, because every time we're in the same room as Esme or my Mom the topic is our wedding.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Alice chirps.

"Super fun," I mumble and stand. Edward takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Parents always get involved in their children's wedding. I'm expecting your mothers at the dress fitting, Bella. Then, the dads when we go tux shopping," she adds, looking at Edward.

"What? You'll come shopping with me?" he asks, shocked.

"Of course!"

***BH***

"Next Saturday? I can do it." Esme nods, sipping from her cocktail.

"Alright. I'll invite my Mom, too."

She beams at me, patting my arm. "You have no idea how happy I am to see this wedding planning moving forward."

I offer her a tight smile, bringing my glass to my lips.

After the early dinner, Carlisle closed himself in his study with Edward, while I helped Esme with the dishes. Now, we're on the porch, drinking cocktails.

"Tell me about the dresses that caught your eye."

"Uh, they all have some blazer or shawl. It will be winter, after all."

"So you're sure on the winter wedding? I can talk with some friends and find a place for this autumn."

"Esme, we agreed on winter. It's right before Christmas so to allow people to have that holiday with their families. The honeymoon will cover the winter vacation." I smile.

"You two and working." She shakes her head.

"As you know, we both love our jobs."

"True." She nods, smirking at me.

Our men come out of the house, laughing and stumbling over their feet.

When I see they had one too many drinks, I immediately push my glass away. I guess I'm driving tonight.

"Hey, love," Edward whispers, sporting a huge smile as he falls on the swing next to me, rocking us.

Esme giggles and gets up, pulling a chair for her husband before she sits next to him.

We continue talking, thankfully about anything but the wedding until well into the night. It's funny to see my fiancé tipsy. He's a cute drunk when he's not completely trashed or upset.

Esme's sharing memories of baby Edward, making my poor man cringe and burrow into my side, pretending he isn't here.

"The time I left Rosie to babysit them when I had to meet one of my clients…I'll never forget that day." Esme laughs.

"Oh, that sounds juicy," I say eagerly.

"It's not my fault she decided to take a nap while babysitting us," Edward mumbles.

"They put shoe cream on her face and toothpaste on the door handle, but the cherry on the pie was the rope at the top of the stairs."

"Oh, God!" I exclaim. "Did she get hurt?"

"Obviously. She kind of regained her balance, but she sprained her ankle. It was a day before graduation day. She didn't talk to Edward and Victoria for weeks."

"In my defense, it was Vic's idea—the rope." He nods to himself.

"You should have stopped her. Seriously, Rose could have been badly injured. You were what, thirteen at the time?" Esme muses. "Victoria was only four."

"Yeah, yeah. But we had fun. Okay...when I realized Rosalie could have cracked her head...yeah, I panicked," he admits quietly.

We lapse in silence. Carlisle and Esme are nursing their drinks, while Edward's tracing my arm with a finger, kissing my shoulder.

I scratch my nails against his scalp, knowing how he loves it. All I hope is that it doesn't put him to sleep. It will be a bitch to wake him.

"When are you going tux shopping, honey?" Esme asks, making me jump a little.

It's been so quiet.

I guess two hours is too long not to talk about the wedding.

"The weekend after Bella's going for the dress. Alice insists on accompanying us," he answers, only turning his head to look at his mom.

"Are you going with them, too?" she inquiries, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Probably. We'll see. Unless Alice gives me some other task as homework," I joke.

"What's that?" Carlisle asks amused.

"So far I had to choose from a multitude of ballrooms, which decoration style I like, what kind of cake I'd like—we still have to go cake tasting, sweetie." I pat Edward's arm.

"We'll leave early one day next week," he promises, kissing my brow.

"Okay." I grin.

"You seem to really like this wedding planner," Esme notes.

"Unless she unleashes her Nazi driven ways on me, we're best friends."

"That's nice, but still, you shouldn't allow her alone with them." She gives me the look, making me realize where she's headed with this.

"Don't worry." I wave my hand about.

If I learned something from Alice is that she doesn't do one night stands and that she's not a cheater.

I can't believe Esme even thought of something like this.

"I think we should head home, baby. I'm about to fall asleep here," Edward whispers, playing with my fingers.

"Okay, let's go." I get up, tugging him after me. "I'll call you later in the week," I tell Esme.

"That you do, honey. Tell me what cake you decide on."

"Will do." I hug her one-armed and wave to Carlisle who looks half-asleep.

As we walk to the car, I hear them going back inside.

On the way home, Edward seems to freshen up because he's all playful and handsy. I keep swatting him away until we arrive in our driveway—that's when I turn to him, straddling his lap.

It doesn't turn out like I want when I hit my head so hard on the roof of the car that it brings tears to my eyes.

"Fuck, baby," Edward moans, cradling my head in his hands. "Are you hurt?"

I pout, rubbing the bruised spot. "Just my ego—me, the mood killer extraordinaire."

He chuckles, kissing my hairline, hugging me tightly. "Can you get out without hurting yourself further?"

"You mean that time when I spilled out of the car, landing on my face wasn't sexy?" I joke, catching the lobe of his ear between my teeth.

"Don't remind me! I thought you killed yourself."

I smile into his neck before opening his door and carefully getting out. He follows me, shutting the door close, then he grabs my hand and walks quickly to the front door.

Inside, he presses me against the wall, his hands going up my skirt, ripping my panties. I guess old habits die hard. Edward kneels, sticking his head under my skirt, propping one of my legs on his shoulder before he dives in my pussy like a starving man—moaning, sucking, mumbling.

"Whoa, crazy man!" I giggle as his short five o'clock is tickling me.

"Shh. I'm having a conversation with your pussy."

I snort. "And what is it saying? It will claw your eyes out. I'm sure it's all puffy, red and swollen."

"It's purring," he answers seriously, giving it a long lick and making me shudder.

The sounds he extracts from me are so loud they alert Slob of our presence and he starts barking.

"It's us!" I shout to him, gripping Edward's head. I'm so close that not even the dog's barking can turn me off.

For the grand finale, Edward brings two fingers inside me, and I'm done. My whole world is spinning as I come so hard I see black spots for a few minutes after he moves away. There are small shivers racking my body as Edward takes me upstairs.

"I'm kinda hungry. Want something?" he asks after depositing me on the bed.

"You're hungry? We just ate a few hours ago."

"There goes my lame joke," he grumbles. "You should have told me that I just ate, Bella!"

"There's a reason I'm a girl and I think differently. Thank God."

He scowls at me. "Still, are you hungry?"

"No," I moan. "I just wanna sleep."

"No, you don't! I didn't get my way. That was an appetizer." He winks before disappearing from the room.

I wonder what he'll do if I fall asleep before he returns. I won't put it above him to take advantage of my comatose state.

"Sweetie, wake up." I feel a hand shaking my shoulder.

Seriously?

"Bella, wake up!" He hisses into my ear. "Come on, it's late."

"Leave me alone," I mumble, rolling on my other side, draping the blanket over my head.

I hear him laughing.

"You're not getting lucky in the middle of the night," I mumble into the pillow. "Go back to sleep."

This seems to make him laugh harder. "Bella, it's Monday already! It's eight."

"What?" I sit up, looking at him surprised. "Monday?" I ask in disbelief, looking at the clock.

"Yep. You were asleep when I returned from the kitchen so I let you sleep." He shrugs, turning to the mirror to work on his tie.

"God!" I moan, flopping back on the bed. "I'm so tired. Can I skip today?"

"Nope. Boss says you have to come." He smirks at me through the mirror.

I show him the finger, turning around so my ass is in the air.

A second later, a heavy palm connects with my ass cheeks.

"Ow," I mumble, not really hurt, but it's fun to mess with him.

"Get out of the bed, Isabella!" He grabs my hand and pulls, nearly ripping my arm from the socket.

"Jeez. I'm up, alright? Is it a crime to be tired?"

"You're never tired," he states.

"I have a right to be lazy once in a while. Did you make coffee?" I ask on my way to the bathroom.

"Yeah. It's waiting for you downstairs along with a Marlboro and a muffin."

"I love you," I whisper, kissing his cheek before slipping in the bathroom.

By the time I get downstairs we're almost late. My coffee is transferred in a cup-to-go, my muffin is in a paper bag and I can't see my ciggie. It's missing, just like my man.

"Honey?" I call out, grabbing my coffee and muffin.

"Finally," his voice comes from the front door. "Hurry, will you?"

I make my way to him, smiling big when I see him dressed in his grey suit. There's something about this suit...mhmm.

"What the hell happened to you? Seriously, since we moved in together, you're all girly and late is good."

"Not true," I mumble defensively. "I couldn't find my earrings."

"You have ten thousand earrings," he points out, opening the passenger's door for me.

"I wanted those," I huff. "And not another word, okay? Maybe you didn't know how I was before. And you accuse me of being late? Do I have to remind you how long we waited for Victoria when we had to take her and meet the parents at the cabin last Christmas?"

"I take it back," he says quickly, closing my door and rounding the car, getting in.

"Can I have my cigarette?" I beg, though I know his rule about smoking in the car.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Please, pretty please?" I murmur, wrapping my arms around his right arm. "I'll do anything you want. You can make an exception just this one time."

"As tempting as it sounds... One, you will never do what I want. Two, my rule about smoking in the car stands."

"I hate you," I grumble, sinking in my seat, taking a sip of the coffee. At least, he got it just perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**January 2011**

Ringing in the New Year at the company's party is pure torture.

Especially, seeing Edward dressed in only slacks and a button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows, slightly tipsy, talking and laughing with the boss.

He keeps stealing glances at me, but stays away. I guess I grabbed his curiosity with my romper. It's lacey, very transparent but strategically covering all the important places. Of course the surprise will be on Edward because this outfit doesn't allow underwear, but he doesn't need to know that until the right time. It's enough he realized it's not a dress when I stayed with my legs a little more spread than I should have for a picture.

As the night wears on, I finally give up wearing my heels and kick them under my chair. I don't give a fuck about what others may think.

My poor feet have suffered enough.

"A dance?" Mr. Brown asks, offering me his hand.

Shit.

I'm so embarrassed, I trip over the chair.

_To bend and put my shoes or simply decline because I don't know how to dance?_

"Don't worry. I understand you. You're not the only one ditching the shoes," he says amused, nodding to a woman a few chairs away—she's rubbing her feet.

Smiling, I put my hand in his and we walk away from the tables. It's a relatively normal song so neither slow, nor fast—just perfectly suitable for the boss.

I glance at his face, but never keep my eyes on his. It's awkward. I don't know what to talk to him because we don't usually socialize while we're working.

"Edward tells me you're one of the best he had in a long time," he comments.

I smile modestly and try to hide my blush behind a few strands of hair, fallen from my up-do.

"He rarely praises his newbies."

"I'm special, then," I say without thinking.

His eyebrows shoot up, and to make it worse, Edward in person appears next to us. "Can I steal Ms. Swan?"

He's oblivious to Mr. Brown's looks.

"Do you remember about the policy?" he asks, placing my hand in Edward's.

"Of course, James. I just want a dance."

"You know what I mean, Edward. That policy is there for your own good. I don't want tensions in the team or between teams if a relationship goes wrong," he tells us sternly. "In my opinion, you can do whatever you want. I can't stop you, but I don't want drama at work because he broke your heart or one of you cheated or God knows what else. Are we clear?"

I share a look with Edward. "Of course, sir," I answer. "Don't worry. He's just my annoying boss."

"And she's my stubborn employee, though she has a nice ass," Edward adds under his breath.

Mr. Brown nods, pats Edward's back and heads away.

"What was that?" I hiss.

"What? You're right. We're not in a fucking relationship, so he shouldn't worry." His hand wraps around mine, while the other pulls me close as a slow dance starts.

It's like the DJ is in ballade mode now.

I'm about to protest and suggest we should leave or something, but when I look into Edward's eyes I see something that hasn't been there before.

One of his hands comes to my cheek, rubbing it softly as he's gazing at me with _that_ look.

What the fuck?

I don't like that look—it's too soft, too glazed over.

I start paying attention to the lyrics.

 _To some secret place to find_  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_   
_In time you slipped away_   
_When the mirror crashed I called you_   
_And turned to hear you say_   
_If only for today_   
_I am unafraid_

Ungh.

"Ready to go?" I whisper, hoping to snap him out of it.

His green eyes widen then he blinks. "Sure."

"Let me grab my shoes." I wink.

"Your…what?"

"Shoes." I point to my feet, laughing.

"I should have known you were too small."

"Hey!" I swat his arm.

We leave the building side by side and I regret not taking a jacket or something warmer than this flimsy shawl.

Just to make it perfect, Edward didn't drive considering he knew he'd drink.

"We can go to my place?" I suggest, rubbing my arms as we walk on the almost empty streets—just a few late party-goers noisily going home.

"We can take a cab to my place if you want," he says quietly, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

"Oh, no. You'll be cold," I protest, pushing it away.

He presses his lips together, but listens to me. _Wow_. That was easy, though I'm cold again.

"Now, you have to come here," Edward whispers, bringing me under his jacket. "This way we're both warm."

It feels nice, and I'm not thinking clearly.

I live pretty far away from where we work, but still closer than him. Though, half way to my house, my legs start protesting.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned when he sees me wobble.

"I can't feel my feet. Those shoes are killing me," I whine, wrapping my arms around his waist to keep myself upright.

"Are you opposed to me carrying you?"

"Yes!" I shout.

"Hmm. Let's try our luck and look for a cab."

Luck's not on our side, so we keep walking. Edward eventually lights a cigarette and shares it with me.

I don't understand what's going on.

Something's changed during the night, but I like it.

"Tell me something about you," he whispers in my ear.

"I hate heels. I mean, I despise them!" I hiss, leaning into him further.

He chuckles. "Something else. Something I don't already know. We never talk enough."

I glance up at him, my brows furrowing. Edward gives me a smile and brings the smoke to my lips. I take a drag, thinking of something random about me.

Releasing the smoke to the side, I sigh. "I never visited Lady Liberty." I point in her direction. "And I've lived here most of my life."

"Are you serious?" he asks shocked.

I nod. "Your turn." I feel his chest expanding under my cheek as he takes a drag himself.

"I used to be quite rebellious in college."

I snort. "I can't imagine you…rebellious."

"I was Freshman and had befriended James—he's a couple years older than me—and I tried to impress him and his group. You know, it's not every day when the older students accept fresh meat in their group?"

"You mean like frats?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I always got in trouble if I skipped a class, but they never did. When we got drunk at a party…and drove back…I got pulled over. I was still a minor."

"Quite the bad boy," I joke, patting his chest.

"I tried to keep up the reputation I got during their last years once they graduated, but then I befriended a guy from my year and he was this calm, laid-back dude. I realized I should have never tried to be something else." He's quiet for a while. "Even though Jasper studied the same thing as me, he never finished. He gave up just a month before graduation saying school wasn't for him and he went off Los Angeles."

I burst in laughter. "That must have been a bummer for his folks."

"I doubt they know much of him. He was always the rebel and artist kind out of the two brothers. I really miss him. Haven't heard of him in months. He usually shoots me text messages or emails."

"I'm sure he's having fun in the City of Angels. He's an artist? What's he doing?"

"He's the singer and lead guitar of a small band. When he left he was alone, but over the next few months, he told me he found four other members," Edward explains.

I can tell he really misses his friend.

"Hmm, so our boss was a bad boy, too?" I change the subject.

He snorts. "You can say that, but when I returned to New York after graduation, I started looking for a decent job and just so you see how destiny plays, I bumped into him at a coffee shop. We caught up and he told me about his intention on opening this advertising company. I was one of the first five who started this wonderful project." He rubs my arm absently. "At first we started in the basement of a big building, then after a few good advertisements, we decided to find a better office. After pulling some strings, James found the office we're now in."

"Wow. I had no idea. What was the first commercial?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Ah. No. We recently started working for TV. Our first advertisement was for toothpaste, if I remember right. I used to grin like a lunatic when I saw it on some bus or even in Times Square. Fuck, when Rose called me to tell me she saw it there, I kind of squealed."

I giggle. "I was all kinds of giddy during Christmas break when I saw our commercial on TV," I tell him. "So proud."

We keep talking about how the small company became as big as it is today, and before I know it we're in front of my building.

It's probably still late, or early, depending how you look at it.

"Come upstairs?" I ask, unsure.

Edward winks. "Of course. I'm really curious of what's under this." He rubs a hand over my side.

I smirk and open the front door, before I guide him to the elevator. The crammed space makes the transition for cheery and friendly to sexual charged and needy. By the time I unlock my door, Edward's hands are everywhere, his lips on my neck, while he grinds against my ass.

I help him out of the jacket then I loosen his tie and as last minute thinking, I pull him close by the ends of the tie, pressing our lips together. He moans, opening my mouth and devouring me.

His fingers are on my back then at my side, seeking for something—the zipper. The non-existent zipper.

"How do you take this thing off?" he grumbles, pulling away and turning me around.

"The buttons at the back of my neck," I explain.

But Edward's busy tracing my bare back and cupping my ass, pushing into me and groaning.

I quickly undo the buttons before I slip the sleeves off my arms and shimmy my way out of the romper. I can hear his breath picking up as he realizes that not only did I skip the bra, but the panties as well.

Once I'm naked in front of him, I help him undress, take his hand and lead him to my bed.

We haven't tried it yet.

"You have some Kama Sutra positions to show me," I whisper teasingly.

"That I do, Isabella. By the time I'm done with you, you'll graduate from Sex Positions 101."

I giggle, stopping next to my bed. Edward turns me to face him and after kissing me thoroughly making my toes curl, he pushes me on my back on the bed.

"We'll start with something easy. Ever heard of the Hero position?" he asks softly, rising my legs until my knees are pressed to my chest and my feet are extended facing the ceiling.

I'm not sure my body is that pliable. I'll probably pull a muscle.

Edward kneels down with his thighs under my ass—so I can rest on him as he enters me.

Whoa!

He's in so deep and it feels so good.

The look on his face can only be described as smug, but I can't complain when he moves agonizingly slow inside me. My legs start to go numb after a while.

"Another position?" I prompt him, with a sly grin.

"I'll show you one that takes you over the edge." In one swift movement, he has my lower half in the air—the only parts of my body touching the bed are my shoulders and head. "This is called the Dolphin."

My legs are on either side of his waist, my feet dangling down, and my toes touching his soles. He moves slowly, but with precise movements. His fingers come to play with my nipples as he continues to thrust slowly into me.

We never moved so slowly.

He leans me until I'm once again lying on the bed, my legs open with him between them, his arms around my waist, holding me close. He lifts my hips for a better angle and at the same time he bends down to kiss my belly.

Holy fuck.

Where has the kinky fuckery gone?

"Edward!" I moan as I shiver under him, clamping down on him.

It's more the gesture than the slow…uh, sex. I'm so not ready to label this.

We're just fuck buddies.

Friends with benefits.

"This was Glowing Juniper," he whispers, switching to Missionary to get access to my lips. His thrusts are jerky and hurried—proof he's nearing his release.

"Oh." He falls on top of me, hugging me tightly. "I can't get enough of your body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures in my FB group Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction
> 
> If you're curious about the positions...Google 'em.


	13. Chapter 13

**Present time**

"Ready?" Edward asks from the doorway of my office.

I'm currently in the middle of a brainstorming session about the newest challenge we got—a new generation touch screen tablet that seems to be made for the whole family—anytime, anywhere.

I really don't like tablets. It may have something to do with the fact that Edward got his right before the accident, and afterwards? He'd have it with him everywhere he was in the house. He even let me snuggle next to him but never took his eyes and hands off that thing.

"Just a second," I answer, scribbling a few ideas on my notepad.

"Bella, it's nearly lunchtime. We'll get caught in a traffic jam and never make it on time," he protests.

"Go, Miss Swan. We got it."

I love my new team.

"Just call me if you need anything," I tell them, as I get up and grab my purse. "Let's go." I beam at Edward.

"How's it going, love?" He takes my hand, looking expectantly at me.

"It's going." I shrug. "Not my favorite project."

"Well, you know you can't win them all."

"Yeah." I nod. "At least I know someone from our company did this advertisement. We should stop this rivalry between teams. Seriously. I saw Sam trying to blackmail one of the new girls from Jake's team."

"Sam?" Edward frowns, glancing at me confused.

"Don't you know your own staff?" I groan. "Sam's on the Blue Team. Jake…remember? He was in your team with me from the very beginning? He's Yellow Team's supervisor now."

"I know the douche. Too bad he's good at his job. I can't stand him. Though, I still don't know who this Sam person is."

I shake my head. "Wavy shoulder length hair, tan skin, rather tall… ring any bells?" I joke.

We're in the garage by now, walking to his car.

"A woman?" Edward asks, looking more confused.

"A man, idiot!" I hiss.

"OH! Sam Uley! I know him as Indian Boy. That's how James refers to him."

I roll my eyes, because both of them can be such kids sometimes.

During the drive to the bakery where we're going cake tasting, I fill him in about the things Sam does just to steal some ideas from other teams, especially Jake's. Edward promises he'll find out why Indian Boy doesn't like Douchebag.

The bakery specializes in weddings from what I see in the windows, and even the big letters above the door are black and white, with a bowtie and veil covering them. Funny.

"This gets more real with every passing day," I hear Edward mumbling under his breath as we enter the place.

"Wait 'til December," I whisper, squeezing his hand.

He beams at me, his eyes shining with happiness and love. I rise on my tiptoes and peck his lips just as a short, plump lady in her late forties appears from a back door.

"You must be my twelve o'clock," she smiles.

"Bella and Edward," I tell her.

"Of course. My name is Maggie. Please, follow me," she says cheerfully.

We step into a large room filled with cake samples and different designs and sizes of real wedding cakes.

"What would you like to try first? Taste the cake or decide what kind you want and how you want it to look?"

Edward answers Maggie by walking to the table where a dozen plates are placed, labeled with the cake's name.

I give her a wide smile and follow my hungry man.

Of course, he's tasting some chocolate cake. I decide on a vanilla and raspberry combination.

"Brown doesn't work with the theme," I tell him amused.

"It will be inside the cake, Bella! We can make it all white and pink and however Alice wants on the outside."

"A chocolate cake for our wedding?" I pout.

That's… _lame_.

"You don't want this? Here, taste it." He brings the small fork to my lips.

Oh, God. It tastes delicious.

It's not only chocolate cake, it has cherries or something in the cream.

"Good," I tell him, smiling.

"Just good?" Edward asks shocked. "Your face just now…it looked orgasmic."

"Shh." I narrow my eyes at him, glancing apologetically at poor Maggie. "I think a fruit cake will work better. I mean, think of all the food we'll have there. People will want something light for dessert."

"Okay, you win," he grumbles. "But I get to choose the top for the cake."

"Top?" I ask distracted, nodding.

"Yes, the bride and groom."

"Fine." He can't go wrong with that. Just two figurines.

A lot of cake tasting later, we decide on a wild berries cake with lots of cream and with two layers—one white made of butter and vanilla and the other black made of butter and coffee. It's an amazing combination. I never thought it would taste good when I read the ingredients, but oh, my God. As Edward said earlier—orgasmic.

Now to choose the design and the tops.

After much debating, we settle on three round layers, each decorated nicely with edible red and white rosebuds. On top, Edward finds a rather unconventional couple. The bride is in the groom's arms, her legs around his waist.

"Can you find something decent?" I beg him.

"How about this?" he wonders, pointing to a beautiful couple.

The groom is behind the bride, his arms around her, while one of her hands is cupping his cheek. It's lovely.

This being settled, we talk a few more minutes with Maggie, telling her to call us in case something comes up.

This was the easy part.

I'm dreading the dress shopping.

***BH***

On Saturday, I'm stressed to the maximum about the day that waits for me, and Edward is in a playful mood.

I love seeing him acting silly, but not today.

Slob is extra friendly, too, staying only between my legs, not allowing me to prepare breakfast. Edward's laughing at my dancing skills as I jump and duck the dog.

The second the frying pan is off the stove, Edward's over me, kissing and nipping at my jaw. I melt against him, allowing him to distract me.

Sadly, when his wandering hands get under the large tee I'm wearing, the doorbell rings.

He curses and goes to answer.

 _I really needed this distraction_ , I think sadly as I stare after his delectable ass. His pajama pants are hanging low enough to let me see the curve of his ass.

"Why are you here so goddamn early?" he groans at whoever is at the door.

"We're here to get Bella!" I hear Vic chirping.

"Must you walk around without a shirt? It's not decent to greet your guests like that," Esme chastises.

Fuck. Are they all here?

"It's my house, Mom!" I hear Edward hissing just as Victoria skips in the kitchen. "Hola! Hey, old man!" She crouches to hug Slob. He whines and moves out of the unwelcomed hug.

Over time, I realized Edward wasn't kidding that first time. The dog didn't like being touched by strangers. He either barked or shied away.

"Hi, Vic," I answer, patting Slob's head which he's rubbing against my thigh.

"Mhmm. Pancakes!" she squeals and takes the plate and syrup to the table. "I knew there was a reason why I didn't eat at home."

"They're mine, you psycho!" Edward shouts, rushing into the kitchen.

My man loves my pancakes. He rarely even shares with me, so it's obvious he gets territorial when his sister is involved.

"I taught you to share," Esme comments, appearing in the kitchen. "Hello, dear!" She grins at me.

"Hello." I smile, sipping from my coffee.

"Are you ready?" she asks excited, while she separates her children who are currently tugging at the pancake plate.

I swear they're not even acting their ages. Okay, maybe Vic can act like a brat—she's a teenager and has just finished high school. But Edward? CEO? Please.

He sheds his grownup boss clothing when he leaves work.

I'm proud because that's my work. When we met, he used to be so strict and set in his little routine, it wasn't even funny. I got him to loosen up and live it up a little in his life.

Why limit yourself to only one room to eat?

Why have tons of movies and never watch them?

Why so serious when deep inside is a child waiting to play?

"This is how you act with Jim, too?" Edward bites, making me choke on my coffee.

I doubt their mom knows of her youngest's secret lover.

"Jim? Who's Jim, honey?" she asks confused.

Victoria pales before my eyes, and I'm afraid she's going to faint. Or puke.

Then out of nowhere, her fist flies into Edward's face before she flees out of the room, shouting that she hates him.

I abandon my coffee and rush to Edward's side. Shit. She split his lip.

I stroke his cheek as I dab his mouth with a dishtowel. I try to communicate through my eyes that he's in deep shit.

Seriously? To out his sister like that.

"What's going on?" Esme insists. "I better go check on Victoria."

"No, let me," I whisper. "Can you call Alice and tell her we'll be a little late?" I ask Edward. He nods, absently rubbing his cheek.

I kiss the red spot then go in search of my sister-in-law, or soon to be. Unless she kills my fiancé before the wedding can take place.

I don't have to look too far. She's in the living room, on what I learned to know is her favorite armchair—it's actually a beanbag. I always thought it was out of place, but then I met Vic. Edward loves her to bits and will do anything for her.

That's how I start my pacifying speech, actually.

"Edward loves you, sweetie."

"He has a funny way to show it," she mumbles, keeping her head in her knees. "I really hate him now."

"Vic," I whisper, going to sit next to her. My arms go around her. "You know he can't get used to this. James is his best friend, and you are his little sister. He'd hate to hurt his friend if this doesn't work."

"It has to work, okay?"

"Why's that? And I don't doubt it. I can see how good you two look together." I stroke her hair.

Victoria lifts her tear-stained face to look at me. "I…I'm…late…you know? I think it's just simply late, but it freaks me out."

"Holy shit!" I whisper yell.

"Yeah. It's just a day late, so I won't even think about…that."

I hug her again. What else can I do?

"You have to tell your mom," I add after some time.

"Are you crazy, B?"

"Not this." I giggle despite myself. "Tell her about James."

"She knows…that there's someone else. She sees I'm happy, but I'm afraid of her reaction. I remember how upset she was when Rose told them about Emmett. Now no one has a problem with him, but seven years make a difference when you're the teacher and your boyfriend is your student."

"From what Edward told me, Emmett wasn't her student, per se. She was just tutoring him."

"Same principle applies. At least he was eighteen. Like I am. And this is different. Jimmy isn't my teacher or boss or…" She hiccups. "I love him, Bella."

"I'll be there when you tell Esme. I promise."

"No need, Bella. I already heard it all."

We freeze at Esme's voice coming from behind us.

"Victoria, sweetie, I can't control who you date or who you love. Just promise me you'll be safe. I don't want to worry for you, but of course I will. James is so much older, and well, you're too young."

"That means you understand? You accept this?" Vic squeaks, keeping her wide eyes on her mom.

"Me, yes. Sure. Wait until we tell your dad," she snorts.

"If he throws me out, I always have their couch to crash on," Vic answers, nodding to me.

"No, you don't! We're engaged and still exploring our relationship!" Edward shouts from the kitchen.

Before I can shout at him, Victoria sighs. "Okay, I guess I have James." She beams winningly.

All hell breaks loose after her comment.

Esme shouts about her being too young to move in with her boyfriend.

Edward yells that he's going to kill his friend.

I simply slink away, drinking my coffee and watching the crazy family I'm going to be part of in a few months. God help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cake pictures in my group on FB.


	14. Chapter 14

**February 2011**

"We're going out," Edward declares loudly right after the door closes behind Mr. Brown.

I'm so not feeling like celebrating, even though we just won. The latest project consisted in a simple yet meaningful advertisement for Valentine's Day.

It was a tight between our team and the Blue one until the store that asked for our help, decided our advertisement was better. I'm ready to see it on buses and buildings. Pink Day is over a week away.

While everyone packs up, Edward asks around where we should celebrate. I learned that he loves to take the team out—or who wants from the team—and have dinner. He gets to know them better and it's easier for him to choose who stays or leaves.

A few from the team go to Edward and decline his invitation. I decide to do the same since I'm really not feeling up to anything.

I'm coming down with something and I feel funny.

Once the three of them leave, I approach Edward, who's staring at his phone, looking amused.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I mumble.

His green eyes jump to mine. "Yes, Isabella."

"I don't think I'm coming at the restaurant."

"Of course, you are! Despite… _everything_ ," he whispers, straightening up and leaning closer. "You're the best on my team."

"You know I like these get-togethers. Just not tonight." I feel feverish and my ears are ringing.

"Are you okay?" he asks alarmed when I sway.

"I think…"

"I'm taking you home."

"No, don't cancel on my behalf," I mumble, dragging the words out.

All I want is my bed and to sleep. For a week.

"Don't be stubborn, Isabella. I can't let you go home alone in this state!" He stands and wraps an arm around me. "Guys, we'll have to do this some other time. Ms. Swan is not feeling well."

Everyone agrees probably seeing me look like a ghost. I don't even care Edward's kinda my boss. I lean into him, trying to make my stomach settle and stay on my legs that feel like jelly. He mostly drags me along to the elevator, then to his car.

I think I'm dozing off on the way home, because I don't remember arriving to my apartment. He must have carried me. And looked in my purse for my keys.

I'm on my bed and I know I can't fight off the nausea anymore, so I dash to the bathroom.

Fuck.

I think I ate too much grease last night. Or maybe the mayo sandwich I had at lunch today.

Ungh.

I hate being sick.

After I finish emptying my stomach in the toilet, I flush it before curling on the soft carpet I have there.

If I knew where Edward put my purse, I'd call Mom. I don't even know if she's in town. She follows all kinds of groups she joins in, all over the country.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I hear someone asking worried. I'm being lifted and carried back to the bed.

Something cold and wet is set on my forehead.

I try to push it away—too cold. Firm hands push my hand away, telling me to leave the cloth there.

Sometime later, I'm raised a little and there's a thin tube stuck in my mouth. I immediately suck. Water is so good. It never tasted better.

I wake in the middle of the night, shivering and realize I have three blankets on me.

"Mom?" I breathe, not able to speak louder.

Instantly, a hand touches my lower back. I move closer to the warm body behind me, drifting again.

In the morning, I come around feeling a lot better. No feverish feelings, no shivers, no upset stomach.

A heavy arm is draped over my stomach.

Mom.

But why is she hugging me?

I choke up on my saliva when I turn my head and see Edward sleeping next to me.

Holy crap!

He stayed.

It was him this whole time.

His hair is in a complete disarray, there are dark spots under his eyes and his shirt looks rumpled. Poor guy.

I can't believe he stayed.

Deciding to let him sleep, because he needs it if he stayed up for me the whole night, I pick his arm and before I can slip away, his eyes open.

"Isabella," he says on a hoarse voice.

"I'm okay," I state. "You should sleep. Really. You look like hell."

"You scared me shitless last night. I stayed on the phone with my Dad half of the night to see what I can do. He's a doctor," he explains.

Oh, God.

Not only did he stay here, he kept his father up, too.

"You really shouldn't have."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine, really. I know what happened. I think," I tell him. "Grease is not really good for me, and then the mayo. Plus, I've been coughing and sneezing for days. I'm coming down with a cold and the combination between that and my food choice…" I wave around, shrugging.

He nods, not looking convinced.

I reach to stroke his hair and his cheek. "Thank you, Edward. Sleep. I'm going to make a light breakfast."

"I can't sleep. I'd kill for a coffee, though." He gives me a small smile.

**April 2011**

"Chill, woman!" Edward groans from the bed.

I'm running around his room, picking my clothes. "Don't tell me to chill!" I shriek. "I have to meet the guys from Pepsi! _Pepsi_ , Edward! Why did you decide to send me talk to them? We won't get the deal!"

"Fucking calm down, Isabella. They're just people. Uh, your panties are inside out, by the way."

I throw him a murderous look for even joking about this. If he hadn't decided on a Bella snack this morning, I wouldn't be running late on my very first—most important—meeting of my life.

"Do my zipper," I order, going to stand next to the bed.

He gets dressed quickly. On the way downstairs, I slip in my shoes.

"You can buy coffee from the shop near the office, or the vending machine. You have to drive me there," I ramble.

"I'm giving you a Valium if you don't calm the fuck down. Seriously, Isabella. It's just a meeting. You're trembling. Get a grip of yourself."

"I'm so going to fail. James will fire me."

Edward turns me to him, smashing his lips on mine, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

I guess this is all I needed, because my nerves disappear just like that.

My meeting goes smoothly and I get out of it successful. We're going to work on a Pepsi commercial.

Holy shit!

This is huge.

My smile is so wide as I step in our building, I can't wait to see Mr. Brown and Edward.

It's lunch hour, but Edward promised to wait in his office for me.

"I got it!" I squee as I rush inside his office.

Seeing a dressy blonde on the chair next to him, his hand on her back, I realize I should have knocked.

_Who's she?_

I shouldn't really care, but we're exclusive fuck buddies.

He smiles at me. "I told you not to worry about it."

The blonde woman gets up, wiping her eyes. "I'm telling Mom this weekend. Can you be there, too? Please."

"Of course, honey. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I can't be fucking okay! I just learned that I can't have kids. Ever. I'm feeling fabulous, asshole!" she yells. "Why do I even bother?"

She storms out, nearly knocking into me.

"Rose!" Edward rushes after her. "Wait in there for me," he adds over his shoulder for me.

Super.

Who the heck is that woman?

But I can't stop and feel sad for her. I really don't want children, not any time soon anyway. But someday…probably. I guess.

I sit in a comfy chair, waiting for Edward to return.

He looks dejected when he reappears in his office, closing the door softly behind him.

"Sorry about that. You met one of my sisters—the one hosting that crazy party. Where we met… It should have been a few close friends and it ended up in that madness."

"And you got plastered and ended up dressed as Santa, on the receiving end of many kisses." I giggle.

"True." He slumps in the chair next to mine, sinking low on it.

"I'm sorry for her," I mumble, not knowing what else to say.

"She's been trying for a while, and like always she blamed her husband. Turns out she's the problem," he explains. "So…Saturday…we have to cancel the trip to Boston."

"Don't worry. I'll ask around if anyone else loves Linkin Park."

He pouts, taking my hand. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry," I repeat. "Go, spend time with your family. I rarely hear you speak of them." I stroke his palm with my thumb.

"I talk with them more often than I speak of them. I'm actually close to them."

I shrug. "You never mention anyone."

"That was Rosalie, my oldest sister. She's five years my senior. Then there's Vic, my youngest and favorite sister—nine years younger than me. She was a total surprise to my parents and my favorite toy when I was young." He laughs. "Until I got banned from TV for nearly killing her. I was simply tossing her around with one of my friends. Apparently babies don't make good balls."

My eyes are so wide they're about to fall out, but I'm also laughing at his story.

"My parents?" He adds. "I love them and even though Mom can be a little crazy at times, I don't deny some mommy time. Aaaand you didn't hear that."

I zip my lips, beaming at him.

So he's a softie under this façade. Aww.

"As I told you that day when I got sick…Mom lives here in New York. Dad's in Philly with his new wife. Mom's new husband, Phil, plays baseball. She's absolutely crazy, and I'm the adult out of the two of us." I keep playing with his fingers. I love his hands. "I don't have any siblings sadly. Just step ones—who I don't really know."

"Sometimes, it's for the best."

"Do I detect an embarrassing story behind that comment?" I tease him just as the door opens.

We drop our hands.

"Another time." He winks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Present time**

Our first dress shopping trip is successful for Victoria and Esme. Rose doesn't find anything, and Mom's way too picky—just like me.

There are a few decent gowns that catch my eye, but one of them is way too expensive and even though our parents offered to help, I'm not crazy. The others didn't have that little something extra to make me take them home.

Besides, we're just in July now. There's time.

Esme buys an elegant, long red dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and a soft lace blazer. She definitely looks like the mother of the groom in this dress.

Vic finds a knee-length red dress—the sixty's style. If she does her hair up in a nice bun, she'll look like Audrey Hepburn. Of course, she gives me a dubious look when I mention Audrey. I wave her off, laughing.

Alice sets the next girls' shopping trip in two weeks' time. Next week she's going with the guys.

I'll be busy, swamped in hair style catalogues.

Apparently I can't just curl my hair and clip it like I did for all those Christmas/New Year parties at work. Bummer.

Rosalie is the first to say goodbye to us since she has to go home and grade some papers for kids in summer classes.

Esme takes Victoria home to finish packing. She got in the college she wanted, which is in Chicago. Of course, she wanted that before she started going out with James. I wouldn't put it past her to give up her dream and attend NYU.

That leaves Alice and me. I take her home.

Edward had to go out of town for business after we left this morning, and I'd go crazy if I had to stay alone the rest of the day—what's left of it, anyway.

Slob's right at the door when I get home, and he rises on his back legs, kind of hugging me.

"Hey, big boy." I pet his head. "Hungry?"

He whines, sitting back down and cowering against my leg, growling softly at Alice.

"Don't be scared. He's more bark than bite," I joke, taking hold of the collar and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Nice house," Alice whistles, following me.

"It belonged to Edward's grandparents. His grandpa passed when he was in college, so the house was his when he graduated."

"This is a real inheritance, not like the one I got. I inherited a small street shop with rats in it, but I think it worked out well." She beams at me.

"I never inherited anything," I tell her. "You're lucky."

I make two cappuccinos, and we take them to the living room. I plug-in the iPod dock, press play, then settle on Vic's beanbag.

"Man, my feet hurt," I grumble.

"That was a mild shopping session," Alice says dismissively.

"Mild? Are you nuts, woman? We visited half of New York's wedding stores."

"If you hadn't given up, we'd still be out there. Usually when I take brides shopping, we're pushed out the stores at closing time."

"I'm not most brides, in case you haven't noticed," I say drily, taking the box of smokes from the table. I offer it to Alice, but she declines, scrunching her nose.

I shake one out and light it up. I need it after not having one all day. I try to be good around the parents, even though everyone knows of my bad habit.

"So…how did you two meet?" Alice asks, getting comfortable on the couch.

"That's funny," I laugh, inhaling nicotine. "We met at Rosalie's birthday party. He was dressed as Santa and…covered in lipstick kisses. It was lust at first sight." I grin. "Only in the very next day, I realized we worked in the same place, and he was my supervisor. Awesome, huh?"

"Stuff like that only happens in movies."

"Real life, too. We were going strong until last year… Last month was kind of the anniversary of when it happened," I mumble. "As time passed, our feelings changed, but we never acknowledged it. Or, I didn't, because Edward couldn't exactly hide his. Anyway, it took a surprise birthday party for him to make us admit everything through loud shouting in the middle of the company. To make a long story short, I left in a hurry because I thought he couldn't share my feelings. I thought those looks and everything…well, it was just for show. Dunno." I shrug, taking in another drag then slowly releasing it to the ceiling. "I stormed out of the building and was crossing the street between cars…when I heard Edward yelling after me. I almost got to the other side when I heard tires screeching…" I gulp, my eyes watering. God, it's so hard to talk about it. "Metal clashing with metal. People screaming… I turned to find him on the ground."

Alice is next to me in a blink of an eye, hugging me.

I sniff, running a finger under my nose. "He had to stay in a wheelchair for half a year. He only recently started walking again. It still hurts him from time to time, but we decided to put the past behind us."

"I'm so sorry I made you all sad. You can share how he proposed to make you smile again."

I snort, glancing at her. "It has to do with the above mentioned. When we were still in the office, one moment we were yelling our lungs out, the next he was kneeling, asking me to marry him. That's when I lost it and left." I tap the diamond on my finger. "I found the ring at the hospital..."

"That's a really beautiful rock," she nods.

"When I pulled my head out of my ass, and we talked it out, I realized how stupid we'd both been. I vowed never to take this off."

"Never?" she asks amused.

"Yeah, it didn't work in my favor when I washed my hair or I thought I sprained my wrist and had to have it X-rayed. Edward was mostly amused when I apologized for taking it off to wash my hair."

"You're crazy, Bella."

"Crazy's my middle name. I have to be crazy to willingly be part of Edward's insane family."

It's nice to get to know Alice like she is, behind her glamor wedding planner façade. She is totally all girly and loves pink, but she's the best friend I never had. Everyone speaks of this best friend that you talk about anything with and share your deepest darkest secrets—I never had this. Until Alice.

I still can't believe how one click on an advertisement on the side of my Facebook wall changed my life. Ironically, it was an advertisement, yeah. But it brought me to the best wedding planner known to human kind and to my longed-for best friend.

It's late in the night, and Alice left hours ago. I'm snuggled with a throw on the couch in the entertainment room, watching a comedy with Ben Stiller when my phone buzzes next to me.

I'm trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard as I press the green button.

"Hello?" I answer, taking in a huge gulp of air.

"You okay?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, just laughing my ass off. You?"

"Oh, you sounded like you were crying. I thought you missed me so much you were crying," he teases me.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cullen. I'm having fun with Mr. Stiller."

"Bastard," he mutters, sounding amused. "Well, how did it go today? Any luck?"

"Sadly, no. Next week is your turn, then mine again."

"It's like at the roulette thingies in fairs. Ten more dollars for a shot."

"Edward!" I snort, nearly falling off the couch.

"What? It's true. Try again and again and again…with no result."

"I'll have a result, don't worry."

"It will be much cheaper if you buy nice lingerie from La Perla and show up in that."

"It'll be winter, honey."

"You can wear an overcoat."

We start laughing at the crazy idea. I can imagine people's faces.

"I miss you, crazy man," I admit once I calm down.

"I miss you like crazy, too."

I giggle, my eyes watering.

"You're crying," he accuses me.

"How do you know that?" I ask, confused.

" _Meet the Fockers_ is my favorite out of the three movies."

My head whips around, and I find Edward in the doorway, grinning at me.

I ditch the phone and run to him, jumping in his arms. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I don't even care why you're back early."

"We made the deal in a few hours, and then I took the first plane home. I missed you, baby." He kisses me passionately, making me melt in his arms.

He walks into the room, lowering me on the plush carpet in front of the couch before proceeding to show me how much he missed me. We haven't made love so slowly or had this much of a connection in ages. I guess a day apart is too much for us.

Sweaty and drowsy, we take a shower before crashing on the bed, snuggled up.

The warmth of the sun on my back wakes me up. I can't find a cold spot on the bed, and Edward seemed to take up all the space on the bed.

I give up trying to sleep and decide to start the day. A look at the clock shows me it's freaking ten in the morning.

I know I put on the movie around ten last night, and Edward arrived about halfway there. Wow. I slept like the dead.

"Waking up?" he mumbles from behind me. His hand slaps around the bed until he finds my back then his arm sneaks around my waist, dragging me back. "Snooze time."

"Wakey time," I joke, rolling around and kissing his face.

"No," he grumbles, hugging me tightly, tracing his fingers down my spine. "Can we stay in bed all day?" he begs in that sexy morning voice of his.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why's that? Give me a sound reason."

I lift my head off his chest and look him square in the eye. He raises a brow, looking amused.

"I'm hungry." I grin.

"Well, we can work on something quick then come back here."

"Deal!" I beam at him.

After a bathroom stop, we rush downstairs, listing stuff we feel like eating. When we reach the kitchen, it's like we're on the same frequency as we blurt out the same thing.

"Chocolate cake!"

Laughing, I start taking out ingredients after turning on the oven to heat. "You're helping me." I point to him with the eggs I grab from the fridge.

Edward winks and bends to take out a bowl and then the mixer.

It's gonna be fun.

"So what are we making?" he asks as I arrange all my ingredients on the counter.

I scratch the side on my jaw. "We'll see the result." I grin and push him away to get to the bowl.

Cocoa, flour, baking powder, and salt go into the first bowl.

"Get another bowl, honey. Now, mix the butter with sugar," I instruct. It's not every day he willingly helps, but I know what a disaster he can be in the kitchen so it's for the best he stays away. Under my close supervision, Edward manages to follow my instructions. "Okay, now I'll add the eggs. After each one, you keep mixing. Carefully, mind you," I add quickly. "Don't lift the mixer!" I shout.

Jesus.

In the end, he manages to mix everything without spilling anything.

"Turn it down while I add the vanilla. We don't want vanilla extract everywhere."

Once he's done, I combine the bowls, add cream and more flour, pour everything in a cake form and put it in the oven.

"That's it? Easy," Edward says, going to sit on a chair.

"No, mister. Now, we work on the frosting."

"Oh."

"Tired already?" I laugh, untying my hair and binding it better, all the while smiling at how put off Edward looks.

I start to melt the chocolate in the double boiler, because I know Edward would laugh if I asked him to do it. So I give him an easier task. Wash the dishes then run the mixer again—for the butter cream frosting.

"I'm done!" he announces proudly just as my chocolate has melted nicely.

"Great job. Do you know how to separate the egg yolk from the white? We need only the yolk in that butter there."

Poor man looks lost.

Shaking my head, I quickly crack the egg, separate the yolk, pouring it in the bowl before I wash my hands and help him. I add the vanilla, sugar, and almond extract.

"Keep mixing."

When I pour in the chocolate, I take over because Edward doesn't know what he's doing, and he's moving in slow motion. I at least appreciate he helped so much.

We're done faster than if I had done it on my own.

Now we have to wait for the cake to bake. While I'm wiping down the counter, Edward decides to play. Not that I say no or anything.

My chest is pressed against the still damp counter, getting my shirt wet, but the feeling of his hands opening my legs and kneading my ass? Oh, God.

One finger teases my folds making me shiver and a gush of juices to flow out.

I just had him mere hours ago, but I can't get enough.

"I always loved how responsive your body is." I hear him taking his boxers off before he's hugging me—his dick nestled between my ass cheeks.

We don't get adventurous like before, but I miss him there.

"We need a kinky session," I mumble into the counter. "Soon."

"Your wish is my command," Edward says seriously, his hand falling down on my ass making me yelp.

I wasn't expecting that. At all.

"Mhmm, I have an idea," he whispers thoughtfully.

"NO!" I yell when I see out of the corner of my eye how the frosting for the cake disappears from the counter. Then some of it ends up on my ass and pussy before Edward sets to clean me off.

I'm moaning so loud that I'm suddenly happy there aren't neighbors close. My legs start shaking as Edward keeps lapping at my clit, his fingers moving quickly inside me, his thumb rubbing circles over my rosebud. I'm so gone and lost in my pleasure that when the timer of the oven goes off, I jump and fall back on top of him.

We start laughing at how silly I am.

Sitting up on my knees, I take the cake out of the oven. It looks nice and smells awesome. But we'll get to decorate it later because Edward's not done. The second the cake is out of my hands, he pushes against my back until I'm on my hands and knees—then he plunges deep inside me.

"Holy fuck!" I shout, digging my nails in the tile on the floor.

He moves in long, powerful thrusts making me slide a couple inches every time. I'm going to bang my head on the oven door at this rate. He realizes it, too, because suddenly, I'm only on my knees, sitting on his hips…kinda. He's sitting on his heels, so that means I have to do the work. Gladly.

One arm behind me and around his neck, the other squeezing his hand which is on my breast. Then I start bouncing and moaning like a porn star. Fuck, it feels so damn good.

I'm in sensory overload.

His cock is rubbing all the delicious spots inside me. His hands are squeezing my breasts while he's nipping at my ear, breathing harshly. I make sure to drive him crazy by scraping my nails on his scalp.

"Fuck, Bella!" he suddenly shouts, thrusting his hips into me—hard, fast, rough. "There!" he groans. "YES!"

"AHHH!" I shout when his arm comes around my stomach, holding me up while he fucks me in earnest, chasing our orgasms.

"We should bake together more often," I murmur from the cold floor where I'm lying now.

"Duly noted. By the way. The frosting?" He has a wicked glint in his eyes. "It's delicious."

I pinch his cheek and get up, turning red when I feel something sliding down my inner thigh.

Ungh.

This is so messy, but I do love to have him bare inside me.

Quickly taking care of the semen on my thigh, Edward joins me to finish the cake. My hands are shaking from the fuck-awesome fucking session we just had. Of course, I can't cut the cake in two nice layers. But by using lots of frosting, I try to cover the mistake.

It turns out sloppy and lopsided. But who the fuck cares?

It looks like a disaster waiting to happen.

It should stay in the fridge to cool for a few hours, but we're hungry. After cutting a healthy piece, we put it in the fridge and take our plate upstairs.

The cake has so much chocolate and cocoa that we fall in a small sugar coma once we're done.

Edward calls it Deadly Cake.

I couldn't agree more.

But what a way to die…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post pictures of the dresses and the cake in my group on fb: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.


	16. Chapter 16

**June 2011**

I decide to have some fun with Edward since he's a heavy sleeper.

As I work the ties around his wrists, I think of how off-handedly he told me last night that today is his birthday, but not to worry—he got all he wanted.

I didn't doubt he got all he wanted when he was buried balls deep inside my pussy.

Smirking to myself, I finish tying his wrists to the bed then start the slow torture. Small kisses and touches until he wakes with a jerk. His smile turns into a frown as he yanks with his wrists at his bound hands.

"What the fuck?" he mutters, tugging at his wrists. When he realizes what's going on, his head falls on the bed and a long groan escapes him. "You're going to kill me."

"Happy birthday, pretty boy." I grin, sucking at his Adam's apple.

"Fuuuck! Can my birthday be every day?"

"It depends on how good you are," I tease him, circling the bobbing apple with my tongue.

Damn, this part of him drives me crazy.

"Gimme nipple," he whines. "I hate not being able to touch you."

I feed him my left breast, moaning at the wonderful feeling.

Unfortunately, my plan doesn't work when the doorbell rings loudly.

"Are you expecting someone?" I squeak, tearing myself away and wrapping the bed sheet around me.

"Not that I know of. Can you get rid of whoever is there?"

"Uh, sure," I mumble, rearranging the sheet around me before taking the stairs slowly.

If it's one of his friends, can I really send them away?

What if it is family?

Or maybe an ex dropping by to say "Happy birthday."

Ungh. I should have untied him and made him open the door.

_I'm in a bed sheet, for Christ's sake!_

And he's naked and looking all yummy upstairs…tied up.

I wrench the front door open and come face to face with a woman in her fifties.

I don't have to be a genius.

Edward's mom.

She giggles nervously. "Here I thought he was all alone on his birthday."

I swallow convulsively and offer her a small smile, hugging the sheet around me. "Hello."

"I realize it's bad timing, but we prepared a nice surprise for Edward. You can join us. Do you mind bringing him downstairs? Oh, I'm Esme, his mother, if you haven't realized."

"Uh, Bella. Sure." I nod jerkily before running upstairs, nearly tripping on the stairs.

"Are they gone?" Edward asks, lifting his head to grin at me.

"Your mom is downstairs. Can I burrow myself in a spot under your bed? I think I'm going to die," I mumble.

"Mom?" he yells shocked. "Untie me!" he pleads urgently.

I quickly take the ties off. We get dressed, and I'm thinking of calling a cab to go home, but apparently Edward has other plans.

He's holding my hand making it look like something else as we walk in the kitchen. "Mom." He kisses her cheek. "Sorry for finding out this way."

 _What's he playing at?_ I frown at him.

We're not dating, dude!

Did he hit his head or something?

"I met Bella. She's a nice girl, though I knew for a while there was someone. We barely see you," she admonishes him.

He hangs his head, and I see what he meant about being a mama's boy.

"Now, I have instructions to steal you," she adds cheerfully, producing a silky scarf from her purse.

"First, tied up, now blindfolded. I'm liking my birthday more and more. Shit." Edward's eyes widen when he realizes what he just said.

I hide behind him, trying to get control over my blush. "Sounds like we need to gag you, too," I mutter.

Once the scarf is covering Edward's eyes, Esme takes us to a car outside. I'm surprised to see a simple Volvo – not some fancy car…like her son's.

I take this opportunity to try and say goodbye, but it doesn't work. I get sucked in the birthday surprise, riding shotgun while Edward's in the backseat, jittery, asking where we're going.

Esme mutely points to the glove compartment. For a wild second I think she wants to duct tape his mouth, but I find a picture with a cottage…on the beach. In Beach Haven West.

"I really…" I start protesting.

"Tell me your address," she cuts me off.

Oh.

Thank God she's taking me home.

Saves me more embarrassment.

It turns out, I'm home only to pack. I have fifteen minutes according to Esme's schedule. When I ask her through hushed voices if Edward has his own bag, she rolls her eyes and pushes me out of the car.

I don't get it, but she's doesn't budge. She's like a version of my Mom, only much more styled and filter-free.

Two hours of driving later, we arrive in front of the cottage. There are two cars parked to the side.

Oh, my God.

His whole family is here.

"We're here, honey!" Esme exclaims excited.

"Finally. Why do I have a feeling I'm back home, and you just drove around?" he mutters from behind me.

"You're home, indeed. The beach house!" she tells him cheerfully.

We get out of the car, Edward with his mom's help since he still has the scarf around his head.

"Thank God you dropped Isabella at home. I'd hate for her to see all the embarrassing shit you have here," he mumbles.

I bite my lip, trying not to laugh.

Esme winks at me, gesturing for me to be quiet. "Yes, too bad, honey. Go ahead. I have to take care of Part Two of your surprise."

"If you brought Heidi, I'm going to drown myself in the ocean," Edward hisses, fisting his hands.

I see Esme paling. Her arms rise as if to untie his blindfold, but she changes her mind. "I haven't seen her since…then."

"At least guide me to the house. Don't leave me here," he protests quietly. "Mom?" He turns his head when he hears her walking away. "I know it will upset you if I take this off. Come on…I don't want to break my neck today."

She nods to me to accompany him to the door.

When I grab his arm, Edward jumps and freezes. "Isabella?"

"Who else?" I giggle.

"Shit."

We walk slowly to the front door.

"Who's Heidi?" I blurt out, my heart beating in my throat.

"I'll tell you some other time. If I survive this surprise…I'll take you to that locked room…home."

"Okay," I whisper, opening the door.

There are four people in front of the door, and they start yelling when they see us.

"SURPRISE!"

The clapping and cheering dies down when they realize who is standing next to Edward. He takes the scarf off, clearing his throat. "Surprise," he mocks them, fighting a smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "This is Isabella. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got kidnapped along with me."

"Seriously? You're fucking hookers now?" The blonde girl that I remember as Rosalie asks, disgusted.

"Rose, you met Isabella at work. She's on my team!" Edward snaps.

"Were you working on your birthday?" an older man asks amused. "Typical." He smiles at me, and I can see the resemblance between them. "I'm Carlisle, his father."

"That's Emmett, my brother-in-law, Rose's husband. And the overexcited kid is my younger sister, Victoria," Edward explains.

The young one breaks free from the group and rushes to Edward, jumping in his arms. She doesn't look that young—she's a teenager. A really, really cute girl. Redhead, blue eyes, freckles.

The awkward silence that has fallen in the small hallway is interrupted by the door opening and Esme stepping in, eyeing us surprised.

"We have a spacious living room. Honey, where are your manners?" she scolds her husband. "Vic, get off your brother."

Victoria kisses her brother's cheek soundly before jumping down and coming to me, hugging me tightly. "Hola!"

"Uh, hi."

"You're like the sister I always wanted and never had!" she exclaims, kissing my cheeks. Her eyes shift between me and Edward. "You make such a cute couple!"

"Honey, you already have a sister," Esme reminds her, shaking her head.

"She doesn't count," Victoria dismisses the information making her sister bristle and storm to the living room. Her husband—much younger husband, mind you—running after her.

"Come on, sis." Edward drapes his arm over her shoulders. "Let's not scare Isabella. We should introduce her to the crazy family slowly."

"I can't believe he kept you a secret!" Victoria whines, taking my hand. "We're going to be great friends!"

"Is she always like this or is it because of the recent news she got?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder at Edward.

"Speaking of me or big sista?" Victoria asks.

"Rose. I mean, I know her situation should hurt, and to an extent, I understand her, but I assumed when in need, you stay close to your dear ones and not drive them away." I shrug.

"She's just jealous. Because of the age gap, they're not really close. I'm in the middle, so I had to put up with both of them," Edward explains.

"I put up with you, asshole!" Rose snaps from the couch in the living room.

I'm not sure if I'm welcomed in here.

I still can't believe I got dragged into this.

"Whatever, Rose. You always were a drama queen. The attention is not on you, and bam, you start whining and acting like no one cares for you." Victoria takes me to the other couch. "And don't insult our guest. Bella is Edward's girlfriend. He's never had a girlfriend."

"That you know of," Rose mutters. "They seem to move far, far away when—"

"Don't finish that!" Edward yells, making me jump.

She huffs and leaves the room. This time her husband stays rooted in spot, his eyes on me.

"It takes time for her to warm up to people," he excuses his wife. "She's not mean."

"Because she has two faces. She's an angel with you and a devil with us," Victoria comments.

"Enough!" their father calls loudly. "So, Bella, right?" he asks me. I nod. "Tell us about you. Edward sure knows how to keep his relationships secret."

"It's nothing official," I mumble.

"Yeah, we're just taking it easy…to see if it works." He winks at me.

Easy, my ass.

When we're alone, we're taking it anything but easy—we're going at it like rabbits.

The sexual relationship is healthy.

The other relationship—which doesn't exist much—is going at snail's pace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Present time**

Slob's taking advantage that we're alone, and we're having some bonding time in the middle of the kitchen.

Kisses, licks, hugs, strokes—the whole deal.

Until the front door opens.

Well, he doesn't hear it, but I do, and I try to get up, but he puts his paws on my shoulders making me laugh.

Edward appears in the doorway looking like he's been run over by a train. He shuffles to the table and slumps in a chair.

"Awesome. Simply awesome."

"What happened?" I ask worried, pushing against Slob's head to turn it toward Edward. "Look, daddy's home."

It's like he sees Edward for the first time. His eyes light up, his ears perk, then he walks to him, rubbing his head on Edward's leg.

"Where do I start?" he mutters, scratching behind Slob's ears. "Alice is a tyrant. I don't know about you, but we visited every fucking special occasion suit store. I can't feel my legs, I probably have blisters and my back is killing me."

"Aw. I know how you feel. I was recovering last week when you came back home. Just imagine; I have to suffer twice…or more. Until I find the gown."

"Sucks. At least I found what I wanted."

"Calvin Klein?"

He nods, rolling his neck eliciting a loud popping sound.

"Do you want a rub?" I offer, getting up from the floor.

"It depends on what kind of rub you're offering."

"A back rub, you sick perv! You're in pain."

"And a bath, please."

While I draw his bath, Edward puts away his suit, shoes, shirt, and bowtie.

I can't wait to see him all dressed up, but he promises to offer me a free show only when I buy my gown—and parade for him.

Not happening anytime soon.

Strong arms wrap around my waist, making me squeak.

"I love to see you bent at the waist," Edward murmurs in my neck.

"You love any opportunity you get to ogle my ass."

"True." He kisses that spot behind my ear, his hands going to cup my ass. "Damn. You're killing me." He moans when I shake my butt, giggling.

"Strip and get in the tub," I order playfully, escaping his hug.

"No, no. You're taking a bath with me!"

"Just get in there, and stop complaining. Do you want a massage or not?" I put my hands on my hips, eyeing him.

Nodding, he starts undressing, groaning when his muscles ache. Poor baby.

When he slides in the tub, I crouch at the side. After wetting his back a little, I squirt some shower gel and start rubbing. I can feel his muscles straining.

"Lean forward," I instruct so I can reach his lower back. I try not to look at the ugly scar there, but it's so big and red. I hate it—and it's all my fault.

"Bella..."

My head snaps up, and I see him watching me, upset.

"Stop it, baby. I'm okay now. All thanks to you." He cups my cheek, pressing his lips to mine. "I love you."

I sniff, a small sob escaping me when we separate. I throw my arms around him, not caring about getting my shirt all wet and soapy.

"If I lost you, and the last thing I did was fight with you because I'm too freaking stubborn...I don't know...I'm an idiot."

"Don't say that. Let's not go over this again. I thought we put it past us," Edward says quietly. "Please get over it. I did."

How can I?

But I nod and smile.

He starts chuckling when I step back, his eyes on my boobs.

"Kid," I joke, pinching his cheek.

I finish washing him, then while he's drying, I take a quick shower.

"Do you want a massage of your own?" Edward offers, while he wraps me in the soft towel.

"I'd like that...unless it turns into something else."

* **BH** *

On Wednesday, as I wake up, I know it's going to be a bad day.

I feel like shit and wish I could sleep the whole day, never facing the world.

"Wake up!" I hear Edward calling to me. "Hurry. I have a meeting at nine thirty."

I hate that I'm procrastinating in deciding on what car to get.

Edward suggested a thousand times that I should buy my own car, because he's not always here. Sometimes he has to go somewhere, and I end up taking a cab home.

I finally drag myself out of the bed and to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I see something horrible on the tip of my nose. Now I'm not one of those girly girls who care all about their looks. I can leave the house without makeup and not give a fuck.

But this.

I keep staring at the huge zit on the tip of my nose.

_Where the fuck did it come from?_

"AHHH!" I shout, trying to squeeze it and not managing, only making my nose turn red. Fuck.

"You okay?" Edward bursts in the bathroom.

"I have a zit!" I hiss, pointing to my nose.

"Seriously?" he asks, rolling his eyes. "I thought something bad had happened."

"It did! You know I'm not one to whine about this shit…but this is on my freaking nose!" I mumble.

"Can't you…break it or something?"

"I tried," I moan.

"Well, I love you anyway. Zitty or not."

"Not funny."

"Get ready, Bella. I'll make you a coffee."

I pout as he kisses my brow before leaving.

I know he loves me anyway, but I'll be self-conscious the whole day. And he'll probably be too busy to boost my self-esteem when everyone will stare at my zitty nose.

Fuck, I sound like a stupid girl.

I apply a ton of foundation—which I never use, mind you. Thank God for Mom and her buying me this thing. It could be expired, but I don't care right now.

When I look human again, I make my way downstairs with my jewelry in one hand and shoes in the other.

"Are we still on time?" I ask, dropping the shoes on the kitchen floor scaring the dog who jumps as if burned. "Sorry," I tell him sheepishly.

"Yes, still on time," Edward answers, taking my necklace from my hand.

I love how we work. I don't have to ask, he simply offers. When he's in a good mood.

I put my earrings on, then work on my charm bracelet—it keeps slipping until a chuckling Edward takes pity on me. I have two left hands. Blame my parents.

"If you're done, you can take this. I'm not changing my rule." He offers me a cigarette.

I quickly take it from him, lighting it up. It goes wonderfully with my coffee.

"How's the last project going?" he asks casually, leaning against the counter and lighting his own cigarette.

"With a little luck, we can finish today. I love this team so much, I might take a leaf from your book and take them out." I wink.

"Sounds nice. Just let me know if you decide to go out or not so I'll find a good take-out restaurant."

I laugh and walk to him, kissing his cheek. "I'll take you with us."

"Really?" His eyes light up.

"Well, isn't it normal? We're engaged, and even if we weren't, I doubt I could have gone out without you." I shrug. "I know you do it, but it's different. You need your man time with James and Emmett and others."

"You make me feel guilty. It's your special quality," he mumbles.

"Oh, shush! If I'd be closer to Rose, we'll go out, too, but I'm not. Vic is still a minor, but don't worry. I think Alice is what I've been looking for." I beam then make a face. "That came out wrong."

Edward starts laughing. "I had no idea you were into girls."

"Shut up!" I moan, covering my face. "Shit!" I just touched my nose. The fucker hurts, too.

* **BH** *

At work, in the elevator, Edward keeps eyeing my boobs.

Maybe today's blouse is too low-cut, but I might have done it on purpose.

Of course, the ride to our floor is spent with his hands molesting my poor boobs and our mouths fused. When the doors open, we straighten our clothes and step out as if nothing has happened, giggling like two teenagers.

It's his fault for bringing this side out of me.

He walks me to my office, keeping our hands locked. Stealing glances, smiling bashfully.

God, I love him.

"Edward, Mr. Cooper is in your office," Tanya calls from her desk.

"Shit." With a peck on my forehead, he sprints to his office.

"That's early," I comment, looking at Tanya.

She shrugs, not taking her eyes off the computer.

I don't relent. "Didn't he say nine thirty?"

"Yes, he did," she answers, still not looking at me.

"Well, it's only nine."

This gets her attention. "Bella, it's nearly ten."

My eyes widen as I turn my head to the wall clock. Holy shit.

I turn to go to my office when she calls after me. "What is it?" I ask, frowning.

"Well, several somethings actually," she laughs. "First, your lipstick is all over. Maybe I should have warned Edward, too," she adds contemplatively. "And secondly, Luke or whatever his name is…gave Mr. Brown the advertisement you were working on. It was way too early to hear them shouting when I arrived."

"What?" I ask in disbelief, while trying to wipe my mouth.

Tanya offers me a paper tissue.

I storm in my office to find it empty then go to the team room. They're all quiet as if waiting for the hell to break loose.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yell, glaring at all of them.

"It was me, Ms. Swan," Lloyd, not Luke like Tanya called him, whispers, getting up.

"Why would you hand James something unfinished, or let's say it was finished, but without me looking over it again?"

"Uh, I thought I'd do a good deed," he mumbles.

"You never do something like that without my approval!"

"I'm sorry." He looks down.

Taking a huge breath, I walk to an empty chair. "Okay, so what did James say?" I ask, rubbing my temple.

"He was happy at first, but then when he asked why didn't you bring it or why it was blurry and didn't have a name, I realized my mistake. He started shouting at me, and eh…he told me to wait and tell you, then pack and leave."

I want to feel bad, but I can't.

What kind of idiot does this?

He did help with most of the graphics, though, considering Seth had to go to his hometown—where his mom is sick.

I need Lloyd. I have to sweet talk James into keeping him and vouch for him with my ass. Fuck.


	18. Chapter 18

**June 2011**

The sleeping arrangements are funny as hell.

This is a small cottage. Esme and Carlisle sleep together, just like Rose and Emmett. It's a given; they're married.

That leaves the three odd sheep.

I end up in a room with Victoria, while Edward has to sleep on the couch. House rules and all that shit.

Parents can be so funny until they're not.

I can't sleep and apparently neither can my roommate. That invites many interesting and amusing stories from when they were little.

"They're closer in age, but I guess Rose tortured him a lot growing up so he found solace in me," Victoria whispers, giggling.

"Torturing you in return?" I joke, remembering about how he used to play with her as a baby.

"No, Edward was an amazing big brother. Still is. He's always there when I need something. It's awesome to have older siblings. I can go to them with shit, not be embarrassed about asking you know…private stuff to my parents."

"Only the unfortunate ones get overprotective parents," I mumble.

"Aw. That must suck. I can't imagine life without them."

"So what's your sister's deal?" I wonder, turning on my side, propping my head in my palm.

"She's really not this awful. But she got some really bad news recently, and okay, maybe she's a little uptight. But she's the oldest, and she thinks she doesn't get enough attention. Edward's the only boy, so of course he's been mama's boy, and then I came…and yeah, not much time for her." Victoria shrugs. "But our parents love her, too."

"Of course, they do." I nod. "And…I know about her. I was there when she told Edward. I overheard them," I explain.

"Yeah, sucks. She really wanted kids."

"What about you?" I ask, smiling. She's such an easy-going person. I can talk to her about anything.

Of course, she's a teenager and has some stereotypes, but I was like her once.

"I'm sixteen, Bella!" she shrieks, then burrows her face in the pillow giggling.

I gasp, realizing what she thought I meant by my question. "No!" I snicker, despite myself. "I meant...tell me about you. All you talked about was your family."

"I didn't think you'd be interested in my life. Besides Mom and sometimes Dad, no one's interested in my life. They think school is school. That means they forgot how horrible high school is and how much drama it involves to wake up, attend classes, maintain a standard, and try not to look or sound like an idiot."

That's the longest speech for her so far.

"Well, I'm younger than your sister. I remember."

"Really? How did you stand the cheerleaders? Ugh, they're soo annoying. Wait, you weren't one, were you?" she adds, concerned.

"No, and they were okay at my high school. One of them was my best friend, actually," I explain.

"Those at my high school are so annoying! They think they're important and that every good looking guy in school should be their boyfriend...or a notch on their bedpost."

I grin, shaking my head. "Yeah, that's what usually happens in high school. Don't worry about it. You'll be out in a couple of years, and you'll see that some of them will realize life isn't all about looks, or if they lost their V-card on prom night or how many boys kissed them. Trust me."

"Oh, my God! You were one of them!"

"Shhh!" I hiss. "Not exactly, but kinda. I knew what I wanted to do in life, but I got sucked in the high school life's games."

"I need a midnight snack to go with your story," Victoria declares, getting out of the bed. When she stops in the doorway looking at me expectantly, I realize I should follow.

Our tiptoeing and trying to be quiet turns out to be in vain because Edward's awake anyway—in the kitchen, eating ice cream.

"Gimme that!" Victoria lunges for the container.

I must stay away from the crazy siblings. Edward smirks, lifting the carton above his head.

"I hate you!" Victoria jumps, trying to reach the box.

"Guys, it's middle of the night," I whisper-yell, trying to keep them quiet.

"Stay out of it, Isabella. This is my favorite past time activity," Edward says laughing.

"I'm so taking basketball classes next year," Victoria mutters, making a show of turning around as if going to the table only to turn back to Edward, step on his foot, punch him in the stomach, and get access to the ice cream.

I'm shocked to say the least.

"Holy fuck, Vic." Edward doubles over. "What got into you?"

"Well, I'm playing dirty since you're a jerk."

"Why did you have to come here?" he moans, rubbing his stomach. I wonder if he's truly hurt. "I was okay on my own, eating my favorite dessert and contemplating how old I am."

"That's right!" Victoria exclaims, her eyes widening. "How could I forget to tease you? Dang it. Thirty is a turning point, isn't it?"

"Shut up and eat. Leave me alone," he pouts, then he glances at me. His hand reaches out, grabbing mine and brings me close to him. "Hi, you."

This is new on every level.

The shift in this relationship is crazy. I'm not ready for intimacies in front of his sister.

"Can you believe my Mom making us sleep apart?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes. Mine would have done the same."

"Really?" His eyebrows draw up. "Anyway, want to stay on the couch with me, while Lil' Sista pigs on ice cream?"

I should scold him for talking like that about his sister or for even bringing such a subject up, but I nod.

Grinning, Edward takes my hand and walks me out of the kitchen.

"I'm totally telling Mom if you fuck in the guest room!"

"We're going to the couch," Edward mutters acidly.

"Worse. I can see that."

He turns to glare at her. "Victoria, do you think I'd sleep with Isabella under our parents' roof? No? Good." Then I'm more or less dragged to the couch where I'm positioned on his lap.

I touch his cheek, rubbing my thumb over his stubbly skin, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I guess I should apologize for what happened...how Mom kidnapped you, too."

"It's okay. I liked meeting your family," I add, unsure how it sounds.

Fuck buddies shouldn't meet the parents or siblings.

Fuck buddies shouldn't have a relationship aside from fucking.

Fuck buddies should be just...fucking.

I must have groaned aloud because Edward rubs a hand over my back, asking if I'm okay.

"Yeah." I burrow my face in his neck, breathing in his musky scent.

I'm so scared of the weird things I'm starting to feel.

"Aw, guys! You look so cute together!" Victoria gushes as she steps into the room.

Edward keeps me in his arms, not allowing me to move.

"Want some?" She offers me the ice cream bowl.

I shrug, adjusting my body better so I can hold the carton and eat without spilling on me.

"Sorry for punching you, but I needed something sweet. I'm PMS-ing," she explains.

"Ew. Don't talk about that with me." Edward makes a face.

"That shows how mature you are," she mumbles. "It's something that just happens."

"Victoria, I'm serious!"

"So am I."

I laugh, spooning more ice cream into my mouth. This catches Edward's attention—his eyes are glued to the spoon while he licks his lips.

I eat a few more spoonfuls before I take pity of his puppy dog eyes and offer him some ice cream. He grins, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the spoon, closing his eyes as the cool dessert melts in his mouth. He moans quietly, having a dreamy smile on his face.

Forgetting about our audience, I lean closer and kiss him.

"Minor right next to you!" Victoria squeaks. "This is more than I ever wanted to see from my brother."

I see Edward's hand pointing to the door, and she immediately disappears, then he returns to kissing me with so much passion I can't breathe right, and my head spins.

Without thinking, I turn to straddle him and get better access—all I do is spill ice cream on us.

"Jesus, you're too adorable for your own good. Is there something you can do without a problem appearing?"

I feel my blush spreading all over my body. "I'm kinda clumsy."

"I haven't noticed," he laughs, helping me up. I take the ice cream carton to the kitchen while Edward takes his shirt off, going to clean up.

On my way back to the room I share with Victoria, I bump into Edward.

"Oh, you're going to bed?"

"I think we had enough excitement for one night."

He smiles, his eyes shining in the dark hallway. "Good night then, Isabella." Leaning down, he kisses my nose before continuing to walk to the living room.

"Night, Edward," I whisper making him turn to look at me, grinning from ear to ear.

I slip in my assigned room and close the door, resting against it for a second, contemplating the new side of our relationship.

"I feel like we're in camp," Victoria giggles from under her blanket. "All this sneaking around. And you, returning with that stupid smile on your face."

Ignoring her comment, I get in my bed and fall asleep immediately.

In the morning, her bed is empty, but the soft blanket that covered her is missing. Odd.

I realize why when I amble into the kitchen. Out the window, I can see Victoria and Edward, wrapped up in blankets, sitting on the porch, talking, and drinking coffee. There's also some smoke, too, above Edward's head.

I'm not sure if it's a good idea to disturb them, but I always wanted to sit on a porch and watch the ocean, first thing in the morning. It's a bonus that Edward will be there. After pouring myself a cup of coffee and adding sugar and milk, I go outside.

Edward turns his head to see who joined them. Grinning, he scoots back a little, patting the spot between his legs.

Not thinking about it, I sit there. He immediately wraps me in his arms and with the blanket. He's so warm and wonderful.

Victoria smiles at me before drinking from her cup of...tea. I think. She's probably too young for coffee.

"Sleep well?" Edward murmurs in my ear.

 _No. You weren't there._ "Yeah," I whisper, burrowing further into him, and bringing the cup to my lips.

Mhmm. Nothing else like warm, sweet, delicious coffee.

"Want one?" He shows me the packet of cigarettes.

I'm still shocked he smokes the same kind as me. Wordlessly, I take one out. He lights it for me, putting away the packet and lighter.

"So what happened next?" Edward asks, turning to his sister, continuing their previous conversation.

"He gave me a B because I didn't put Junior after Bush. Seriously? Couldn't he give me an A minus?"

"Well, it's important when you make such a mistake. What was the question again?"

"I don't remember...It's just...the answer I remember. Everyone called him Bush," she mumbles.

"Yeah, because we knew who we were talking about, but in history, it's important to mention such things. Take Kennedy, for instance. You'd have to mention which one did something because there were two."

Huh.

I never heard him explaining something so patiently to anyone.

I can see how much he loves his sister, how close he is to his family.

Sadly, he never talked about them.

Maybe we're really just fuck buddies.

_Why is this so complicated?_

I'm content to stay there in his arms, listening to him talking with his little sister. She's a hot-headed teenager, but they work together so well. I'm surprised there aren't fireworks, but maybe two fierce temperaments can get along.

I nearly choke on the smoke I inhaled when Edward's lips press against the back of my neck out of nowhere. I try to act as if nothing happened, but the look on Victoria's face tells me he's not even aware of what happened.

Crap.

This is getting out of hand.

Suddenly, Victoria nudges his leg, which bumps into me making me hit his cup of coffee, spilling it on the stairs.

"Oops, sorry." She looks anything but apologetic.

Edward mutters something unintelligible under his breath before extricating himself, putting the blanket on my shoulders and going inside for a refill.

"Oh. My. God! He's so gone!" Victoria exclaims, bursting in a fit of laughter. "I've never seen him so...in love."

I freeze, my hand shaking my cup of coffee. Not to look rude, I plaster a smile on my face.

She's relentless, giggling about how Edward's acting around me. Then she abruptly stops when he returns.

"Don't let me stop you gossiping about me...keep it going, whatever it was," he mumbles, taking his spot behind me. The blanket goes around both of us again, but he's much closer now. I'm encased in him—his right arm is around my shoulders, his knees are on either side of my body, and his hard chest is a very good resting spot for my back. It doesn't help that he's breathing on my neck or that his thumb is stroking my elbow.

A violent shiver crosses my body, but I cover it with a drag of my smoke.

I'm fucked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Present time**

On my fifth shopping trip, I finally find the dress. It should be spelled T-H-E D-R-E-S-S.

After so much walking and tired, sore feet, it happened. A miracle.

I was starting to think there was no dress for me in all of fucking New York City.

Vanessa, the Red team's supervisor, always asks if I found it, and every time, I shrug. She's not one to talk—she eloped with her high school sweetheart only to file the divorce papers before they returned from the honeymoon. Talk about crazy people.

I keep staring at myself in the mirror, and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

I look different.

Does the white gown really make me look more…I don't know…beautiful? I thought it was all a lie.

It isn't.

I even feel refreshed after six hours of shopping.

Mom and Esme are crying, Victoria is snapping pictures, and Rose congratulating me by clapping loudly. Alice is the only one looking at the dress carefully, with a thoughtful look.

The dress is simple, yet something else. The gown, itself, is made of satin and long. It's kind of a mermaid style, but not really—not like I am an expert at this. Alice will probably explain it better. The thing that attracted me to this dress is the beaded jacket that I can wear over it.

For shoes, I'm bribed into buying Jimmy Choos.

I can tell they are death traps just by their looks. I'm going to break my neck.

Four point three inches isn't that high—is everyone's opinion that's shopping with me. For me, _two_ inches is high, but I won't embarrass myself. I'm not really interested in how the shoes sparkle, but their design is nice, and for the two minutes they've been on my foot, it was okay.

I also buy a leather clutch in nude.

The price of the shoes and clutch is almost half of the amount I paid for the dress. Someone _please_ kill me!

Rose graciously offers to drop me home. We bid everyone goodbye, and I slump in the passenger's seat of her car.

"Maybe you should have simply allowed Mom to help. Alice is on a mission," she comments. "Once Mom understood that I truly loved Emmett, and it didn't matter how young he was, she actually offered to help me with the wedding. We finished with the shopping and preparations in about four months. It's taking ages with Alice."

"I like Alice. And it's my fault it took so long to find the dress," I reply. "I'm too picky."

"That's true," she laughs. "I was ready to have a coronary after all those stores and no result."

I just grin at her, busy with my phone, telling Edward the big news.

_**Put champagne to cool, baby! I got it!** _

"Are you going to show it to Edward?"

"Maybe. We'll see." I shrug, unlocking my phone when it beeps.

_**Awesome! This** _ _**calls for real celebration. Can you stop by a store and get whipped cream and strawberries?** _

Sounds like my man has a plan.

Rose scowls when I make her stop at a local store, but she does, grumbling that I should pay her considering she's not my driver.

I buy two containers of strawberries and offer her one when I return to the car. She's shocked but doesn't complain about anything else on the way to my house.

"Thanks, Rose," I say quietly when we park in the driveway.

"Anytime." She gives me a small smile.

I can see she wants to say something else, so I give her time to arrange her thoughts by slowly unbuckling my seatbelt then looking through my purse...for nothing in particular.

"Bella..." _Finally_. I look up and see her biting her lip. "I have no idea why I've been so mean to you all these years. Okay, maybe I know—you were the potential gold digger or simply the person that could hurt my brother. I've seen him hurt in the past, and I didn't want to see it again. He never spoke of you until we officially met you on his birthday. And that time at work, I barely remembered my own name, let alone see my surroundings."

I cover her hand on the steering wheel. "I understand, Rose. Edward told me what happened with Heidi. I'd never do such a thing."

She sighs heavily. "I know. I can see how much you love him. In that relationship...everyone could see clearly he was the only one involved, but he was too in love to see it as well. Anyway, go and have fun." She winks.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll have fun alright!" I giggle, blushing and pointing to my recent purchases.

"No, please. I'm still his sister."

I grin and get out of the car. While I'm wondering how I am going to carry all the bags inside, I hear steps on the gravel.

"At last! I thought they kidnapped you!" Edward exclaims, stopping next to me and hugging me to his side, kissing my lips quickly. When he realizes who brought me home, his eyes widen. "So you and Rose are friends?"

"I guess it was time for us to hash it out," Rose calls from inside the car. "Now take the bags and your fiancée, and let me go home. God knows what Emmett can do after a game. I hope his favorite team won," she mumbles.

"They lost," Edward informs her, smiling from ear to ear. "And he was relatively calm. Just got off the phone with him."

"Relative is...well, relative," she laughs.

We take the bags, say goodbye, then walk inside the house. Edward toes the door closed, turning me to him and kissing me deeply.

"Fuck, woman. I missed you. We're done, right? No more shopping sprees or hours apart on weekends?"

"There's still a lot to do. Alice reminded me about organizing the bridal shower and the parties," I explain. "You can talk with the guys about the bachelor party. But I have a rule—don't have it the night before. Please. I don't want anyone drunk or smelling of puke at the wedding."

"You got it." He winks.

"So what did you do today?" I ask, slowly pulling off my sandals.

"Had some man time with Slob and watched sports, eating crap." Edward beams at me.

"Sounds like fun. Let me put the dress away, then we can try the strawberries."

"Don't I get a show?"

"Nope. Maybe some other time. I'm really tired."

"Want me to put on a movie?"

"That would be lovely. I need to lie down. I can't feel my legs."

Fifteen minutes later, I plop down next to Edward on the couch. I see the movie choice is with Kate Hudson. I simply love her and all her movies. She has nice chemistry with both Matthew McConaughey and Owen Wilson.

I lay my back against the armrest and put my feet on Edward's lap, turning my head to the flat screen. He offers me the bowl of strawberries…where he put probably half of the whipped cream tub.

"Why did you do this?" I protest. "This will melt, and the fruit will be all sticky."

"Oh come on, it's better than squirting whipped cream on every strawberry."

I scowl, popping one in my mouth. I like to put whipped cream on each and every one, but he doesn't understand it.

Between eating the delicious fruits, Edward rubbing my feet, and the predictable movie, I fall asleep. A sudden loud noise makes me jump and end up kissing the floor.

Ow.

Fucking hurts.

I can hear Edward shouting, but I don't know who's here. Of what I can see, it's dark outside.

Damn, I was sleeping so nicely.

Rubbing my shoulder, I stand up and make my way downstairs—toward his voice.

I catch the end of his speech.

"…just tell me. Do you need a fucking diaper? What's wrong with you? Just come and drag my ass out of bed if you need to poop, you old fart!"

I stop in the kitchen's doorway. Edward's on his knees wiping the floor, one of his socks is missing. Slob is a few feet away, his ears plastered to his head, looking…dejected for the lack of another word.

"Stop giving me the puppy dog eyes. It's not working!" Edward snaps. "Bella would kill you if she knew what you did."

"Don't be too hard on him, honey," I whisper making his shoulders stiffen. "He's old."

"He pooped in the middle of the kitchen, Bella! I don't care how old he is, he knows better. He never did such a thing."

"Edward, maybe he doesn't know…I mean…you know he can't feel his right back leg. Maybe it spread, and he can't feel…more." I shrug. "We should visit the vet again."

His green eyes widen, and then he looks sadly at Slob. When he opens his arms, the dog immediately goes to him, licking the side of his face.

I approach them and touch the dog's back. He doesn't turn. I tug gently on his tail—still nothing. When I meet Edward's eyes, my fear is mirrored there.

In the morning, the first thing we do is take Slob to his doctor. The vet confirms my suspicions. Slob's slowly becoming paralyzed. I don't want it to happen—ever. This means he's slowly but surely going to leave us.

Then we spend the rest of the day coddling Slob and playing with him. He probably loves the sudden attention, being rubbed and kissed by his owners.

"I knew why I didn't want him," Edward mumbles, running his hand over Slob's back. "In the very beginning, I protested when I realized what my dear family got me for my eighteenth birthday. Yeah, I've always wanted a dog, but now I was older, and it was different."

"I bet. Instead of chasing skirts, you had to take care of a puppy. And I bet you don't know math. You never mentioned that… Whoa, Edward! Slob's like…sixteen now, and multiplied by seven or so I hear you learn their true age…that will make him…"

"One hundred and twelve." He laughs, leaning to kiss the dog's head. "Christ. I guess, I never really thought of his age or stopped counting when he turned seven."

"Probably. Gosh. He's old."

Slob rolls between us, sighing, propping his huge head on my lap.

"I guess it's true what they say about animals—pets—living longer if they're loved," I say, rubbing one of his paws. So velvety and soft.

"I know it won't be tomorrow," Edward says on a shaky voice. "But I'll miss him."

While we sit in front of the couch downstairs with Slob, I decide to be productive. I bring my laptop and pull up a Word document where I start writing people's names.

We need to decide who comes at the bachelor/bachelorette party, bridal shower, and of course, the wedding.

Since I decided to number the guests, when I'm done, we have one hundred and seven. That's a lot. But we have to invite everyone at the company. Edward insists on a few previous employees that he befriended, I add the only girl I befriended at my old job, and she has a husband and a three year old kid now.

From our family's friends, we have the most because he insists on inviting his parents' good friends, then I realize he's right, so I add my parents' friends, too. Mom makes new friends every day—that's tricky. Phil would probably like to bring the team he started coaching last year, or some of them. Dad will insist on bringing his old partner from when he was a cop, Sue will probably bring her daughter who's married and has three kids.

God.

We're a huge lot.

After checking the calendar, we settle on having the wedding on the twenty-first—not seventeenth as we had planned.

_Who gets married on a Tuesday, really?_

The city hall will be on December thirteenth—the day we met all those years ago.

So the parties can be on fourteenth-fifteenth…all weekend.

"I want to have it combined with the bridal shower so I'm having it at home," I declare.

"No… I want it home," he grumbles.

I give him a dubious look. "Not a bar?"

"Nah. Maybe we'll borrow Emmett's house."

I laugh, imagining the crisis Rose will go through upon hearing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of the wedding attire in my FB group - Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction...at photos under the story's name.


	20. Chapter 20

**July 2011**

People usually go out and have fun on Independence Day.

I was happy to be done with high school and leave Dad and Philly behind. Being an ex-police officer, he always attended the parade…and I got dragged against my will.

Mom's not really interested, so she usually just goes out and enjoying the parade, but she never dragged me along.

So this being a free day, I plant myself in front of the TV, wearing a t-shirt with a flag design that covers everything important, paired with a pair of panties that have an eagle on them.

Yeah, Dad will be proud of me.

I'm feeling the celebration.

I groan loudly when I hear my phone ringing from the bedroom where I left it this morning. Trudging my tired legs in there, I realize it's Edward's ringtone.

"Hey, boss," I answer, stifling a giggle.

"Isabella," he murmurs, his sweet voice engulfing me with warmth.

"Yeah." I sit on the edge of the bed, wondering why he's calling.

"Busy?"

"Nope."

"Look out the window."

"You're not here!" I exclaim in disbelief as I run to the window.

There he is, perched on his car's hood, smoking, and waving to me.

"Fancy a ride to my house?"

"Pompous, aren't we?" I joke.

"Won't you?" He pouts up at me.

"Give me five minutes. I have just this thing on me." I tug at the material on my shoulder.

"Clothing is optional." He grins.

"I don't want to give any neighbors a heart attack. Stay put, I'll be there in five."

We hang up, and I quickly pull on a pair of short jeans, tie the t-shirt to my side, switch off the TV, grab my phone and keys and leave in a hurry.

"Two point five minutes. Wow." Edward nods, taking my hand and bringing me closer, kissing me softly.

"I can be quick." I beam at him, kissing him back.

All the way on the drive to his house, he holds my hand, turning to smile at me every now and then.

After his birthday, we got even closer than before. The weird feelings are there—my stomach tightening when he smiles, my chest squeezing when he simply takes my hand, my head spinning when I'm in his arms.

When we arrive, I'm surprised to see a blanket on the grass to the side of his house. Edward smiles bashfully.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

I lounge on the soft blanket, closing my eyes only to feel a heavy breath on my face a moment later.

"Hey, buddy." I stroke the dog's head. "Good boy." I take his head between my hands and kiss the spot between his eyes. He growls playfully, opens his mouth and laps at my face.

"I still can't believe he likes you," Edward comments, joining me on the blanket. He has a cooler with beer and a few Lays bags.

"We're celebrating Independence Day?" I laugh. "With beer and chips?"

"Don't you like beer?"

"Oh, I do!" I nod. "What kind do you have? I'm picky."

"Corona for you—I know chi… girls like it. Heineken for me."

I nudge him with my leg. "Meh. I might steal some of yours."

"You know it's not nice to copy someone else?" he teases me.

"What?" I ask, confused, opening myself a beer bottle.

"Well, you Miss Swan are copying me. You smoke Marlboro, you drink Heineken, you have the same phone as me, only yours has a different skin. Also, you have the same habits as me—I saw it." He nods.

"What are you talking about?" I bump my bottle to his, smiling then take a swing.

Mhmm.

Cold beer. Nothing compares to this.

"Don't laugh, but I realized we have this in common so I remembered it," he says defensively.

"Still, I don't understand. Many people like the same things."

"You always put toothpaste on the brush then wet it before brushing your teeth. You always clean after yourself…whether it's your makeup in the bathroom or cooking in the kitchen. I do the same."

"So does half of the clean population of this planet," I mutter, trying not to laugh. "Anywaaaay," I drag the word out. "Anything special planned for today?"

"I thought you'd like to see the firework show. I have a great view from here."

"That will not be for at least eleven hours, considering it's a little after ten now."

He doesn't answer, and I turn to see him peeling at the label. I watch his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

"Bella, I want to tell you about…my past."

 _Bella_.

I nearly choke on my saliva.

He's never called me Bella before.

I've always been Isabella, and as much as I hate my full name, Edward made it sound nice.

"Okay," I whisper, covering his hand with mine. "There's no rush."

"After my first lost assignment at the company, I drove to the beach house. I told everyone that I wanted to be alone. I was on the porch with my dear friend, Jack, when someone approached me. At first, I thought it was family, then I realized I didn't know the girl." He swallows hard, flipping his hand so he's holding mine.

"She pulled the bottle from my hand and told me drinking kills brain cells, and I look like a smart man. You know how I get when I'm upset and I drink—a disaster. Well, she managed to calm me with her presence. She told me that she's been watching me for the past two days, drinking and smoking. We kept meeting every day for a week. She came to me. Until a day she didn't…so I sought her out."

"And found her with someone else?" I ask fearfully.

"No." He chuckles a little. "Heidi was working at a souvenir kind of shop…that had the option of snapping pictures of tourists. God, I could have realized it back then, but she was so interesting, and it happened in a bad moment of my life. Anyway, when it was time to return home, I asked if she'd like to find a job in New York. People were likely to pay better in the big city." Edward sighs and leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I brought her here, in my house. Within the first day, she had a job at a small souvenir shop downtown…or so she claimed. I never thought anything of it. We didn't like to talk about work when we met back here after a long day. As time passed, I started falling for her, even told her a few times. I never pushed her into returning the words." He shrugs. "It's something that you just say, you know?" he murmurs, playing with my fingers.

My heart is breaking at his voice, at his story.

How could anyone hurt him?

"At some point after a few months, she asked if she could have the room next to mine for her real love—photography. I loved her photos and agreed…to transform that room into a darkroom."

"I don't think I want to know what she was doing in there," I mumble into his hair, stroking his cheek.

"Developing photos."

"Oh." I feel silly for jumping on conclusions.

"Of her and her clients," he spits, straightening himself. "She used to work in a day club where she stood behind a window…you know the kind?" he mutters, glancing at me.

Holy shit.

"It wasn't for Heidi, because she was obsessed by seeing herself in different positions near other people, not only men. Vain, narcissistic, crazy, obsessed. All you want to call her."

I'm trying to grasp what he's telling me.

"As I mentioned, I truly loved her, and at some point she started returning the words…of course they meant shit for her. So I took the next rational step. I proposed. She said yes, and we were happy. Until a day when she told me she had to go to a seminar…in Paris.

I was making plans to escape work and go with her. A week away from work would be great, I thought. But Heidi… Uh, in the morning of the day she had to go, I woke up around seven to an empty bed. After a tour of the house…it looked like she's never even lived with me. Panicked and crushed, I went into her private room—the dark room. I nearly died on spot. All those pictures…the ones in them were mostly naked as she was in every single picture. Fuck, there were even pictures of us."

Slowly, I reach to hug him, and he allows me, sagging in my arms.

"There was a note attached to the fridge with a magnet. It said some bullshit that I don't remember. I didn't hear of her in ages. Mom heard from the people at the beach house that Heidi was really in Europe. I don't care. Frankly, she can be anywhere. But if I ever see her, I'd like to know why she was such a coward and never told me about her secrets…or even break up with me face-to-face."

"I can't believe it," I finally talk. "How could she hurt you like this?"

"She's the reason I am done with relationships."

I stroke his hair, feeling my heart aching for me.

"But you're teaching me again. Our relationship is so much different."

_Yeah, cuz we're only fucking. Or so we're supposed to._

Though, I don't say it loudly. He'll probably hate me.

"Is that room still there?" I wonder.

Edward laughs through his nose, raising his bottle to his lips. "The room is there, Isabella, but it's empty, and it holds horrible memories."

"Can we make it hold nice memories?" I whisper, tilting his head to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Repaint it, turn it into a room that will hold nice memories…like a small couch and a bookcase. That side of the entertainment room doesn't quite fit with all the technology. Books need a special room where you savor them in silence."

"That's a smart idea. I'll show you later, okay?"

I nod, pecking his lips. Edward pushes me on my back, returning my kiss. His long fingers brush a few pieces of hair away from my eyes.

"Where were you when I needed you?"

A shiver runs up and down my spine. "Waiting for you," I joke lightly.

Smiling, Edward descends for another toe-curling kiss.

I've never been happier he lives away from other people—sure, he has neighbors but not for at least a mile, and his garden walls are high enough.

We end up naked and exploring each other right there, outside. I can't say I don't like this slow dance, it's intense as heck, but it holds so much meaning.

Currently, I'm lying on my stomach, and Edward is taking me from behind. His whole frame is pressed against mine—only his hips are thrusting into me. His large hands are on my boobs, his breath coming in pants against my ear.

It's too much.

When he brings me to a binding orgasm, his hands move to mine, our fingers intertwined, our legs tangled…we're too close, and the things he's mumbling in my ear? God. I explode, taking him with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news, guys! I finished writing all the chapter of this story...so I'll update more often.
> 
> Other good news, I signed up to donate a story for Fandom for Animals. Link is in my facebook group


	21. Chapter 21

**Present time**

By the end of August, we had to make a hard decision regarding the dog.

The poor thing couldn't walk much, but he was smart and understood why he had to stay on the plastic bag we put in his corner. At some point in the past month, everything changed for the worse—he completely lost his sight, both his back legs became paralyzed, and he could barely eat.

A couple nights ago when I came out of the shower, I found Edward pacing the bedroom, tugging at his hair.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked, worried.

He told me it was time to put Slob out of his suffering. God, did I cry that night.

Edward even swore pets were no longer allowed in the house considering in the end, we will be hurt. I wholeheartedly agreed.

So now we're on the way to the vet…to do something horrible.

I have no idea how Edward can drive because I sure can't see anything a foot in front of me, being blinded by my never-ending stream of tears. He sniffs every now and then but keeps his eyes on the windshield.

When we stop in front of the clinic and I see Edward taking Slob out, I have a sudden urge to keep him in the car, to hug him and never to let him go.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," I blurt out, getting out of the car quickly. "We can't kill him."

"Bella, love, he's already suffering. I hate seeing him like this," he murmurs, picking the dog up.

Oh, my God.

I can't do this.

"Edward." There are tears running down my face as I watch him walking determinedly to the clinic's door.

"If don't go in now, I'll lose my nerve," he says, opening the door.

I rush after them on shaky legs.

The whole thing is a blur for me. All I see is Slob's sad, hazy eyes, the tears dropping from Edward's eyes, the syringe going between Slob's shoulders, his sigh. It's overwhelming.

When his eyes close, I crumble; thankfully, Edward has his arms wrapped around me.

I'm a sobbing mess all the way back home, and the second we arrive, I run inside and lock myself in my favorite room—the small library. My nook. My safe haven.

Sadly, the window here—where I love to sit—has a great view to the backyard. Edward's currently digging a hole there.

I know I should be there, because he's probably suffering more than me, but I can't.

I simply can't.

My arms go around my knees as I rock back and forth, thinking of the most amazing dog I ever met.

At some point, I fall asleep on the loveseat and a knock on the door pulls me from a nice dream.

"Yeah?" I croak, opening the door to find Edward there, still dressed in his sports pants and a once white shirt, now smudged with dirt.

"Pizza?" he offers, showing me a box of mouthwatering salami pizza. My favorite. "And beer?" He pats his pockets.

Too adorable for his own good.

But mhmm.

The heavy beer bottles make his pants hang low on his hips.

"Come here, silly man." I pull him in the room, to the loveseat. I snuggle on his lap and sigh heavily. "How are you?" I whisper, stroking his jaw.

"Holding up pretty good so far."

"You should let it go. Just cry. You know, it makes you feel better?"

He's stubborn and stays strong for the rest of the day. Until late at night when he goes to shower.

I don't go after him, but I can hear it. It's for the best.

The wound will heal in time, I know. All too soon, we'll remember Slob as the happy, crazy dog he used to be.

At work the next day, we're both somber and too serious, getting everyone's attention. Normally when we're next to each other, we're either poking fun or cuddling or something. Not today.

Of course, it takes a new guy from my team to ask who died for me to make a mad dash to the bathroom and cry my eyes out. Again.

I hope this pain will go away soon.

I already miss him.

This morning, I stared at his corner until the bacon burnt, and I realized this is the natural course of life.

In the upcoming weekend, Esme invites us for dinner, and only when we park in front of their house do we realize it's a family event by how many cars are there—including James's car.

We're getting better, but there are moments when one of us looks around or just gets this look. We're pathetic.

Holding my hand, Edward walks to the door and then inside.

It's so loud inside, and it smells wonderful.

I can hear Emmett's voice over everyone's then Esme shouts about something making everyone laugh.

"Nothing like a few hours spent with the family," Edward jokes, leading the way to the living room.

"I was just calling you!" Vic exclaims. "I have great news!" She pauses, probably for dramatic effect or simply to allow someone else to comment, then she juts her chin out. "I dropped out of Northwestern's program! I'm going to attend classes in New York!"

Apparently no one knew of this because not only her parents but James, too—start scolding her. It's too funny to see her pouting and looking chastised.

I'm still shocked that Carlisle accepted James so easily, but his argument was that James is old enough not to play around or make some stupid mistake and hurt his baby girl.

Once they get off Victoria's back, they turn on us—gushing about how cute we are, how we look more in love every time they see us, how we're glowing…

Edward destroys their cheery mood by blurting out about Slob…out of nowhere.

That ends up with all of us in a group hug and light scolding from Esme for not telling her sooner. She'd have been there with us, for us.

"We did pretty well on our own, Mom," Edward tells her, keeping an arm around me.

"Yeah," I nod.

She frowns at us. "Why do I have the feeling that you bawled your eyes out the whole day?"

"For the rest of the week, too," I add softly, lightly.

"Oh, sweetie. We all loved him." Rose comes next to me.

Thankfully, the conversation switches back to Victoria, then Emmett asks Edward about the bachelor party. I've never been happier to talk about the wedding.

Esme tells me not to worry about my special party because she's planning it with my Mom. I can't say no. They're having so much pleasure doing it.

.

.

.

On my birthday, I get breakfast in bed.

It's nothing fabulous—some pancakes half done, cranberry juice, and a pitcher of chocolate syrup for the pancakes. There's also a white rose, a cup of coffee, and a box of Marlboros on the tray.

Sadly, only the tray is in Edward's spot. Edward, himself, is missing.

I dip a pancake in the chocolate then go in search of my man. Unfortunately, I'm alone.

Not even a note or something. I scowl at the tray when I return to our bedroom.

I don't know what he's playing, but I'd have loved to wake up next to him, not breakfast.

To top it all off, he's not even picking his cell phone.

Only because I'm hungry, I polish my plate and drink the last drop of my coffee and juice.

His car is gone, too, so that means I can't go anywhere, not like I'm allowed out of the house. A couple days ago, I caught a nasty cold for having all the windows open at the office, along with the door. I had only a thin blouse on, so of course, I got sick.

As the day wears on, I start wondering what the hell is going on.

No one has called or texted or emailed me.

It's like they forgot about me.

While I'm working on lunch, my phone starts buzzing on the counter. I'm tempted not to answer, but it's Vic—she hasn't done anything wrong. That I know of.

"Bella! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, sweetie," I answer cheerfully.

"Celebrating?" she asks, giggling.

"Me, myself, and I are having fun while cooking ravioli," I mumble.

"Oh! Where's my brother?"

"At work, probably." I shrug. "Anyway, you done for today? I could use some company..."

"Uh, I'm not sure... I'm sorry, Bella. I have classes." There's something in her voice that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Fine. Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

When I finish cooking my lunch, I take it upstairs to the flat screen. This is where I nest—there's toilet paper for my runny nose, tons of pills for my cold, a trash bag, my smokes and an ashtray, and a shit ton of chick flicks.

I plant myself on the couch, picking at the still hot ravioli, my eyes on the TV set.

Two movies later, the doorbell rings loudly making me jump.

I step into my bunny slippers, tug the robe tighter around me, then go to open the door. Mom. She looks worried.

"Bella, honey! I was so worried!" She throws her arms around me.

"What happened?" I ask shocked, pulling her inside.

"You weren't answering the phone, and when I called Edward, he told me you were sick." She cups my cheek, and then she feels my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a cold."

"Are you sure?" There's a glint in her eye. "Maybe you're pregnant."

"Mooom!" I groan. "It's a cold, trust me."

"How do you know, hon? Nothing is one hundred percent sure."

"The shot is."

We stare at each other for a long while until she realizes I'm right. I offer her ravioli and a Brad Pitt movie—she can't refuse.

I also grab my phone, which I have forgotten in the kitchen.

Of course, when Mom sees my nest upstairs, she starts laughing. Until she sees the smokes and starts the preaching. Ungh.

We have fun with the movies and young Brad Pitt…yummy.

"Baby, I'm home!"

I exchange a look with Mom, surprised of how fast the time has passed.

"Be right down!" I shout back to Edward.

When I leave the entertainment room, Mom covers my eyes. God, she has awful timing.

What if I was on the stairs?

"Mom? What are you…"

"Shhh. I'll guide you."

"No offense, the last time you guided me, I drove my bike into a tree."

"Bella, have some faith!"

I grip the banister with both hands.

We stop on the last step, and Edward takes my hand. The electricity is there alright, making us laugh.

Then my eyes are uncovered and light floods the entry hallway.

I blink several times, trying to take in what I'm seeing.

Our families are here. Whoa. Even Dad.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh, God," I choke, bringing my hands to my mouth. "Did you do this behind my back?" I ask Edward, amazed.

"No, Santa came early this year," Emmett says loudly, finally making me move.

I approach them, opening my arms. "Thank you so much. This is a wonderful surprise."

We're not even the least prepared for so many guests. I've been so sick that I didn't even bake a cake.

I shouldn't have worried, though. I can see a huge take-out bag by James and a cake at my Dad's side.

Edward takes my hand, not allowing me to join our guests in the living room. "Your surprise is outside."

"What did you get me, crazy man?" I wonder.

"You'll see. I hope you like it, because it will be difficult to change it."

"Edward," I warn him, not even wanting to think of what is outside.

"Just don't flip, okay? Smile, and say thank you. Everyone contributed to this, but they didn't exactly support my idea. You can kill me once they go. Deal?"

"Deal." I peck his lips, laughing.

Clearing his throat, he opens the front door, and I shout in surprise.

There's a car.

A freaking new car with a bow tie wrapped around it.

We kept discussing it lately, but it wasn't in the plan for the near future—the priority is the wedding, which it expensive as it is.

"Holy shit, Edward!" I squeeze his hand to keep myself upright.

"Happy birthday, baby. I love you." He kisses my cheek, nuzzling my ear. "Don't you like it?"

"Uh." I turn to look into his eyes. "It's the car I showed you last week. The one I liked…but I didn't intend on buying it. Ever."

"You're welcome," he chuckles.

"It's red," I murmur, glancing back at the car. "God, you're crazy!"

Edward squeezes me in his arms. "Anything for you."

I hug him back, kissing his lips. "Thank you. Really. Wow. I can't ever top this gift."

"One day…maybe you can," he says softly.

I know what he wants, and maybe I want it, too. One day.

We stand there, hugging, looking at my new car until Esme ushers us inside, while reminding me that I'm sick.


	22. Chapter 22

**October 2011**

I almost take my eye out with the mascara brush when my phone blares from the bedroom.

I rush to it and answer, annoyed. "I thought I told you eight-thirty."

"I have to get to work early. James called me about a problem. If you can't come downstairs now, you'll have to take a cab."

 _So sweet, Edward_. I roll my eyes.

"Give me five minutes," I beg him.

"Fine, but just because I know you won't be late."

I hang up and pull off my skirt. No time for that. I slip on a cotton dress and my boots, make sure I have all I need in my purse, then lock up and run down the stairs.

When I make it outside, I realize I forgot the coat. Damn it.

"I'm so sorry to rush you," Edward says as a greeting.

"Don't worry. I was kinda done anyway." I shrug.

He drives like a maniac to work.

"So where's the fire?" I wonder, crossing my legs.

"I don't know much, but James told me something about Bill..." He glances at me. "I truly hope he didn't do anything stupid, because we just got that big project where all the teams work on it at the same time."

"The Thanksgiving one?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's pretty big, and we usually work together on something like that. So we can't afford losing a team."

"Bill is their supervisor. You won't lose the team..."

"Isabella, without the supervisor, a team is like a headless chicken."

I nod but don't really believe it. Especially when it's a group thing.

When we get to work, Edward sends me to our team, telling me to make sure the latest project is finished by the time he returns. I stare in disbelief at his back as he walks into our boss's office.

How can we finish a project we started yesterday?

Is he crazy?

Maybe he forgot what day it was in the grand scheme...

Ugh.

We're working on a cosmetics commercial, and of course, the men stepped away allowing the women to brainstorm. Actually, that was Edward's idea yesterday.

Well, he put me in charge now. Everything's gonna change.

In our team room, the girls are at the far corner of the table, working on the project while the men...well, they're spread around the room, talking, thumbing through their phones. I see red—and not because of the room's color.

"What's going on in here?" I hiss.

Nate, one of the new guys, shrugs. "They're working on the commercial. You should join them."

I narrow my eyes at them. "Edward's busy, so he put me in charge." I put my hands on my hips. "So you better get your butts over there and help with this commercial or I'm telling James about your lack of interest! You don't see us women staying away from manly commercials. Do you, now?" I shout.

Surprisingly, I don't have to say it twice because everyone gathers on the other side of the room, asking what they can do to help.

In the end, it turns out that some of the guys have better ideas than the girls.

We even start working on the technical part, while half of the team goes to shoot for the commercial. I hope Edward won't be upset we took that step without him.

Edward joins us around lunch time, looking around confused as to why there are so few people there. I explain that I sent them to shoot the video, and he nods, giving me a small smile.

On the way to cafeteria, he falls in step with me, taking my wrist. "Isabella, James wants to talk with you later."

I stumble, but he catches me.

Shit.

My stomach just pummeled to the ground, and my heart is in my throat.

"Does he know?" I murmur as we step into the elevator.

"Know what?" He looks innocently at me. "It's about Bill."

"Oh. So he doesn't know..."

"Isabella, there's nothing to know."

Right.

I'm giving us away if I keep hinting at our relationship.

Though I know the boss isn't aware of the intercompany relations, it's still hard to make my food settle. I give up eating after a few bites.

Edward gives me a raised eyebrow, but he continues talking with Kim, from our team. I shake my head then get up.

"It will be okay." It's all he tells me as I pass him.

I wish I'd be just as confident as he is.

I'm afraid I'll spill the beans at how nervous I am.

My hand is shaking horribly as I knock on Mr. Brown's door.

"Enter!" he calls out.

I step inside with my heart beating wildly. He doesn't look upset or anything.

"Oh, Ms. Swan! Come on in. Please, take a seat." He gestures to the intimidating chair in front of him.

I hate that chair. I sweated it in when I had the job interview last year.

"Don't look so worried; nothing bad is happening," he tells me, amused.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day I'm called into your office," I mumble, feeling a blush rising to my cheeks.

"It will be a common occurrence, if you agree with me." He smiles widely.

Shit.

No.

What does he want?

"You've been working here for almost a year now, am I right?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

If he's not firing me, then he's interested in something else.

"I have no idea what you're thinking right now, but hear me out first. Look at me, Isabella. Is it okay to call you that?"

I swallow hard and meet his blue-gray eyes. "Y-yes."

"Good. As I was saying, you've worked here long enough to know how the company ticks. You have worked under one of my best men, Edward. I trust you learned a lot from him."

 _I'm close to graduating Sexual Positions 101 with flying grades._ "Yes, a lot." I nod, stifling a smile.

"That's good. Have you heard of Bill McCoy?"

"Edward told me something happened...nothing specific."

"He did the best advertisement for the Halloween costumes website. I told him to just find a different name, and it was a go. What does he do? He goes to another company that accepts his work, and now he left us, along with half of his team for the rivals."

"Oh. Uh, crap. Shit, I mean... I..."

"Yes, I felt the same when I heard what happened. But luckily I don't have to look too far for a supervisor for the Green Team."

"Well, I bet anyone is better than that two-faced..." I trail off.

Mr. Brown looks at me amused. "The person is in front of me."

My eyes widen. "Me?" I squeak. "I'm sure there are...others..."

"You're the best. I don't need Edward to tell me what everyone can see," he says firmly. "Once you're done with this project, come to me so I can introduce you to your new team."

"But...I'll work against...Edward."

"That's one of the most appealing things, isn't it? I simply love this. The supervisor teaches you everything he knows, then the best from his team flies from the nest and works against him."

He's crazy.

"Thank you," I whisper, realizing I should say that. "I'm still...shocked."

"Well, think about it. I see you're friends with Edward. Ask him how it was to leave my team and become the leader of his own team. How he felt when one from his team started working on another team. I won't expect your answer until the end of the current project."

"Alright, sir."

For the rest of the day, I don't really pay attention to my surroundings.

When it's time to leave, I feel so guilty about James's proposal that I avoid Edward, wanting to go home alone, away from him. My plan vanishes when he holds the elevator for me.

Damn.

"You've been quiet," he comments.

"Just thinking of what Mr. Brown told me," I explain, aware of other people in the elevator.

I meet Edward's eyes in the mirror, but we don't talk until we're alone again—that's in the garage where he guides me to his car.

"Tell me, Bella."

"It's nothing."

"You're going to tell me. I have lasagna."

"You cooked?" I ask, shocked, staring at him, amused.

"No, of course. Mom dropped by yesterday after I returned home." He throws me a huge smile. "You have to taste her lasagna. It's delicious."

I pout, sliding in his car. "That means you didn't like mine?"

"Course I did!" Edward shouts, but I can see he doesn't really mean it. "Okay, fine. Yours is very good, but Mom has this sauce or something, and she puts lots of mozzarella in it."

"I'll have to steal the recipe."

"She wouldn't give it to Rose, so I doubt you'll be able to get it from her."

At his house, I try my luck eating in front of the TV. Reluctantly, he agrees.

It's so funny to see him unsure how to situate himself—where to put his plate, how to maneuver the fork and knife.

I tuck my feet under my ass, place the plate on my lap, and start eating, cutting the lasagna only with my fork.

Like a curious child, Edward peeks at what I'm doing and does the same.

He settles on HBO where there's an action movie playing. He seems captivated by it, forgetting to eat.

I take his hand in mine and raise it to his mouth, making him laugh.

"I really like this guy. He has awesome movies," he tells me, nodding to the TV.

I nod, not really into the actor or movie.

Luckily, the movie ends soon—we probably started watching when it got more interesting.

"Mr. Brown wants me to supervise the Green Team," I blurt out.

"I thought so." He grins.

"Not just for now…"

"I know, Bella. He even asked me if you'd be able to take charge of a group of people and not only come up with good ideas. So I allowed you to take charge of my team while I talked to him."

"You did that on purpose?" I screech. "Couldn't you have warned me?"

"If I told you this morning, you would have probably been overwhelmed by the news and unable to focus on keeping everyone in line. You did a fantastic job, by the way."

"Oh, God. Are you sure I can do this?" I ask fearfully.

"You proved to yourself today that you can."

"I'm serious, Edward. How do you feel? I'll be working against you!"

He smirks. "That will be a huge problem on my side. I'll need to find someone to rival your skills so I can compete."

"I'm not joking."

"Neither am I. Stop fretting, woman. Look, when we first expanded and James assigned all the members a team, I was just as scared as you. Back then, James had his own new team, so we all had the same chances to win or lose. All of us from the original team kept going to him to ask stuff, and he answered in such a way that it was too late when we realized he stole our ideas. At the end of the project meeting, James reminded us to never spill from the house cup, so to speak. We were the leaders of our teams, and only when the project was done did we talk with him about it. That was a hard lesson for everyone to learn."

"You won't borrow my ideas if I ask your opinion on something, will you? I'm so worried I'll suck," I mumble.

Edward puts his hand on my shoulder. "Isabella, you won't suck. You'll be just as amazing as I believe you'll be. Stop worrying for nothing. Until then, you're still on my team, and we have a project to finish."

"Thanks, I needed the ego booster," I laugh.

"Anytime." He leans closer and kisses my cheek. "By the way, next week…are you coming to the party?"

"I thought it was customary."

"It is, but some escape it."

"Are you going?" I challenge.

"Only if you are."

"I've never attended a Halloween party, so I guess I'll go. Though, I have no idea what costume to wear."

"That's easy. We have to call Victoria. She's an expert at this." He winks, tucking me under his arm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Present time**

"This pattern is nice." I point to a light blue card with a few white roses printed on it.

"Bella, it's supposed to be romantic," Edward mutters. "How about this?"

He shows me a burgundy red card with two wedding bands united in the right corner. I scrunch my nose.

"Baby, this is really nice. It looks like a wedding invitation. And it's red—like the theme."

I glare at him. "It's too simple. I want something else…something different."

Alice gave us the hardest homework ever.

Choosing the wedding invitations and then writing them.

I think she saw we never disagreed on anything and decided to test our limits.

Everything I like, Edward doesn't—and vice versa.

I'm close to throwing all the wedding invitations out the window, along with my fiancé.

"Look at this one!" he exclaims suddenly.

I try to resist, working on my breathing not to explode upon seeing God knows what horrible thing.

"You'll love this, baby."

Reluctantly, I open my eyes and peek at the card in his hand.

Whoa.

It's…wow. Simple and exactly what I want.

I tackle him to the ground, kissing him enthusiastically.

"So you agree?" he asks.

"Yes. I love it." I roll on my back and take the card from him.

It has a light gray background with a few white curves across the face, the word 'love' written elegantly, and many red roses. Beautiful.

"Now…" Edward turns his head to me. "What do we write?"

"How about we take a break from all this wedding madness? I just want to get lost in my fiancé. Can that happen?" I smile, rolling around so I'm lying on him, my palms flat on his chest, my chin on top of my hands.

His fingers catch the ends of my hair and twirl them around. "I dunno. Can it happen? Let me think about it?"

I pout, leaning closer until we're a breath apart. "We need a rehearsal for the honeymoon."

He snorts, crushing me closer, kissing me deeply. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too," I reply against his lips.

Of course, writing the text for the invitations is postponed.

We make slow, sweet love right there on the carpet, at the foot of the bed, between a sea of invitation cards samples.

.

.

.

For Thanksgiving, we're invited to Rose and Emmett's.

Emmett greets us at the door, grinning from ear to ear. "We were just talking about you!"

"Joy," Edward mumbles, offering the bottle of wine we brought.

"Hi!" I kiss Emmett's cheek before going to the kitchen with the pie. Of course, this is my second pie because the first one kind of disappeared overnight.

I should have known, especially when Edward had that innocent look about him when I woke up.

Rose hugs me, taking the pie from my hands. "Goodie. Another apple pie."

"Uh, it's pumpkin pie. Thank your brother for that. He ate half of the apple pie for today," I explain. "I hope you like pumpkin pie."

"You're my personal hero, Bella! Someone broke the apple pie tradition!" she exclaims excitedly.

"You know what they say about those who break the tradition?" Esme joins us, winking at me.

"No?" I whisper meekly.

"I am part of the family, and I had no idea until I fought with Dad a couple years ago about letting Emmett cut the turkey. That's how I ended up hosting this," Rose tells me.

"Oh! So next year…is us?" I ask, scared.

"Exactly!" Esme beams at me.

"Edward!" I shout, running in search of him.

I find him in the living room at the arranged table with his father and brother-in-law.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" I blurt out.

"Yeah. What's up?" he asks confused, leading me to his father's study.

"I know it's next year, but I'm freaking out. I never did this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I kinda…broke the tradition." I shove my finger into his chest. "You knew! You ate the pie on purpose so I'd make something else!" I gasp, looking at him with huge eyes.

"Baby, you're not making sense," he says gently.

I explain what I just learned from his mother, and by the scared look on his face, he had no idea.

"We'll have to get out of that one or just try and see what happens. It can't be that hard."

I shake my head at him. "Having the family over and cooking for them is a tedious job."

"Don't worry about that now," he whispers, putting his hand on my elbow. "She'll forget about it in a year."

I doubt it, but I leave it be for now.

The lunch goes well, until Victoria starts fiddling with her phone under the table making Esme snap at her. After a heated discussion between them, Vic loses the argument and slouches on her seat, refusing to talk to anyone.

Apparently she was talking with James, who didn't want to intrude in the family time so he declined her invitation.

"Not you, too!" I hiss when I see Edward thumbing through his phone under the table.

"Shh. Don't give me away. I'm telling that idiot to get his ass over here before Vic's mood ruins the holiday."

Oh, sounds like a plan.

By the time James arrives, we're at the pie and the 'thankful for' part.

Another chair appears at the table, along with a plate for the new guest. The men get engrossed in the game on TV, while we eat and talk, waiting for the game to end so we can be thankful.

I find it silly. It's obvious everyone will say they're thankful for their loved ones—it's always the same.

Of course, Emmett has to add he's thankful for the Giants, Edward says something about his car, Vic adds her brother's name and jumps on him, whispering how grateful she is that he called James. It's funny.

While we just laze, talking about different things, I hope that next year I can throw a party half as nice as Rose's. Unlikely, but I have to try.

.

.

.

The first week of December brings with it a round of nerves like I've never had in my life.

The wedding day is so scarily close.

As I do my eyelashes, Edward's shaving next to me. Poor guy has a hard time keeping his eyes open, and that is horrible when he has a sharp razor in his hand.

In my defense, I really wanted a midnight snack, and it's his fault he woke up with me. Of course, the actual snack was forgotten, and we snacked on each other. Until I realized it was three a.m., and the next day was workday.

"So, how are the vows coming?" I ask, hoping to keep him awake.

"They're done."

"Really? Alice will be happy." I grin, capping the mascara tube.

"I just need to write them down and make 'em sound nice."

"You said they were done," I say confused.

He taps his temple. "In my head they sound nice, but I bet once I put them down, they won't be nice at all."

"You better hurry, sweetie. I want everything done by the end of next week. After the city hall come the parties, and then the next week will fly by."

"I know. Damn, where did the time go?" Edward meets my eyes in the mirror. "Can you believe it? We're getting married in about two weeks?"

I grin and hug him. "Yeah, I can. I love you."

"Love you, too. You better get dressed or we'll be late for work."

Giggling, I walk into the bedroom and pull on my dress pants and button down along with a vest. Perfect for a cold day like today.

At work, I get swamped in a Christmas commercial that I doubt I'll finish on time, but I'm going to try.

Edward's busy, too, wrapping things up for the week we'll be gone.

I get everything done on time, and as James jokes, my team wins as an early wedding gift. Still, I'm on cloud nine on December thirteenth when we drive to the city hall.

I'm wearing a long dress—the upper part is lacey and in nude colors, while the skirt is straight and black. Edward wears a fine black suit.

We're both a mass of nerves, but Vic and James manage to calm us and keep joking about what the parents will do when they hear we got married without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures in my FB group as usual.
> 
> Also, I will start posting twice a week. Wednesday and Saturday. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**October 2011**

At last, the Halloween party is here.

I'm really not looking forward to it, but I can't say I'm not curious.

Victoria gave us tons of ideas, and it is just now when we're driving to work on October 31st that I see we didn't realize she gave us paired costumes.

All her ideas were of couples. Ugh.

Out of all the silly things she rattled off, we chose pirates. And even like this, Edward looks too funny for words.

"If you laugh one more time, I have this sword, and I'm not afraid of using it!" he threatens me on the way to the elevator.

I giggle, walking a good foot away from him. "And I have this gun." I try to twirl it around my finger, managing to drop it with a lot of fumbling.

"What a lousy pirate you are, my lady!"

I scowl at him, retrieving my gun before we step in the elevator.

"Hold the door!" someone shouts. James—the boss.

"If he's not dressed up, I'm slicing his throat," Edward mutters.

True, he kept reminding us the whole week to come dressed up today, then we're to stay for the afterhours party or something.

"Oh, what do we have here?" he asks cheerfully looking at us amused.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Edward mutters, eyeing him. "You don't even have a costume. Just because you're the boss—"

"This is my costume, man!" James straightens his raised collar, running a hand through his hair. "Don't you see the resemblance?" he asks, turning to me. "You should know, Miss Swan."

I feel like a deer in the headlights. "Uh, guessing is not my forte."

He shakes his head, the corner of his lips lifting up.

What the….?

"Holy….you're…uh…that vampire…the one Brad Pitt played!" I squeal.

Edward turns to look at me shocked, his eyebrows drawn up. The boss looks smug.

"Correct. Call me Louis today."

Edward snorts, resting his elbow on my shoulder, tilting his hat back with the tip of the sword. "Call us Jack and Liz."

I press my gun to his ribs. "Shut up!"

James is laughing so hard, he doubles over. "As long as there's not a blood spill in the company… Oh, let me guess, now you're going to be enemies since she's taking over the other team?" he asks, still chuckling when we step out of the elevator.

"Lucky guess." I beam, pushing the fake pistol harder into Edward's side.

"Ow, woman! Seriously, Bella." Edward rubs his rib. "For this, you'll be punished today."

"Goodie! Just admit you can't handle a woman taking charge!"

"You're going with the ones that go for the final photo shoot session on the makeup commercial."

"Aw, but it will be boring."

"The commercial is just as good as done," James butts in. I almost forgot about his presence. "If you don't need her around, I'll steal her and introduce her to her new team."

Edward frowns but turns on his heel and heads to his office.

Well. Shit.

I hope he's not truly upset.

James leads me on the opposite direction of the part of the round floor where I usually work.

Tanya gives me thumbs up. "Good luck with the newbies!"

I smile a little, feeling like throwing up suddenly.

"Nice costume," James calls to her.

I don't see anything changed—she's always wearing a blouse and a skirt. Yeah, now she has some interesting glasses on her nose, and her hair is done up. Maybe she's trying the sexy librarian look, or maybe a secretary. Not very original, anyway.

"Are you sure, Mr. Brown?" I stop him right before going into the room.

"We've been over this. You can start on Monday. I bet tomorrow the current project can be wrapped up, and then you have the weekend to mull this over."

"They're going to see me like this," I say, pointing to my attire.

"They're dressed up, too. You need to find a better argument than that."

I hang my head down, effectively allowing him to open the green door.

"Good morning!" he says loudly. No one answers. "The pirate-lady is going to be your supervisor. Mind yourself, or you might get shot."

I raise my head to look at him in surprise. Edward told me that James is not as serious and bossy outside work, but I never really had the chance to see this side of him.

When I realize the room is empty, I turn to glare at him, not even caring he's my boss.

"How could you?" I moan.

"It was fun seeing you squirm. Go on, make whatever changes you'd like. It's yours now. Oh, and what's left of the Green team is in the team's room. I hope. Have fun." He waves to me before leaving.

After walking around the spacious office, I start rearranging chairs, the desk, put away papers. It's a mess in here.

I've only talked with Bill a handful of times and never liked him; it turns out he wasn't tidy, either.

The door opens and closes, but I can't really see who came in. I'm on the floor, stacking papers on dates and projects.

"Here'll be empty until we meet the new supervisor," a man's voice says quietly.

"Still, aren't there cameras?"

I stifle a giggle.

Good to know Edward and I aren't the only ones sneaking around.

But if I don't make my presence known soon, I'll end up a spectator to live porn.

I take one stack of papers and sigh loudly as I stand making the couple jump apart. They're still near the door, kissing furiously.

"Oh, we didn't think anyone was… You wouldn't tell anyone?" he asks, begging me with his eyes.

"Nah. But I could use some help." I smile sweetly.

"I'm Conner, and this is Betty." He gestures to the red-faced girl.

"Green Team?" I ask.

"Yeah. What are you doing in here, anyway? Aren't you Red?"

I smirk. "Soon to be Green." I wink, walking the papers to the bookcase. "The supervisor," I add, glancing over my shoulder at him.

"Oh my God, Conner! She's our boss!" the girl squeaks.

"Don't worry. It's hard to find a good hiding spot," I blurt out then avoid their wide eyes. "Anyway, James isn't exactly against this. He's worried of the effect a bad relationship can have on the team."

"Oh, so he accepts your relationship with…whomever you're sneaking around with?" she asks quietly.

"Who says I'm sneaking around with anyone? I was just stating a fact. This company has too many cameras." They nod in agreement. "Have you met Laurent, the one managing the tapes?" I laugh, shaking my head. "He's this old man. I bet he sleeps all the time, but James loves to bring him up to scare people."

"Wow. You met the camera guy!" Conner exclaims. "Old? You sure?"

"Yes. Like really old. He just stays there and watches us. Creepy dude." I shrug. "I had to go for the footage when we stayed here after hours one night, and in the morning, Edward couldn't find a CD. I tracked it through the footage."

They laugh, and I join them.

Yeah, I felt a little like 007 that day. Loved the action.

They're really nice and offer to help me organize my new office.

Time flies, and when we realize it's lunch time, we head that way together. I had no idea there were nice people on other teams, but then again, I didn't actually interact with others…much.

It's been Red Team and only that for me.

In the cafeteria, I look around but don't see my pirate. This is odd. He's the first when food is involved.

I stop Jake, who used to be on our team until James gave him his own team a month ago. I think I understand how this works, shifting between teams, having different responsibilities.

"Hey," I say.

"Bella!" he exclaims. "Whoa. Didn't recognize you there."

I giggle. "I'm supposed to be a pirate. You?"

He points to his jersey. Right. Giants player.

"Nice. Listen, have you seen Edward?" I ask, looking around.

"We were on the way here when his phone started ringing, and then he left."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

I walk to an empty table and pull my phone out, dialing his number. It goes to his voicemail.

"Hey, just wanted to know…" _What's going on? If you're okay? How are you?_ "…what's up. Call me."

The second I put the phone on the table and open my fries, it starts ringing.

Laughing, I answer distracted. "That was quick."

"Hi, honey. Am I calling at a bad time?" Mom's voice asks amused.

"Oh, hey, Mom. No. Just you know…expected it to be someone else."

"A he?"

"Mom… My supervisor," I explain, not lying, just leaving out the most important part.

"Oh, I see. So what about the new thing you told your father about?"

"Seriously?" I ask astonished. "He's gossiping like an old lady. It's still new."

"You don't have to give me details, hon. I just want to know if you're happy." She sounds concerned.

"I am. Uh, why did you call?"

I pick at my fries, watching how everyone is dressed in the craziest get ups.

"Can't I call my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter—only child, actually. What is it?" I insist.

"I want to know if you have plans for Thanksgiving. I talked with Charlie, and he invited us there."

Crazy, I know.

They're divorced, and they should hate each other, but they get along pretty well. They were really young when they had me and Dad being busy with the police academy and all, they decided to split. Of course, I was too young to remember, but I always shared time with the both of them equally.

I even attended high school in Philly after a huge teenage hormone inducing fight with Mom. I simply left home and went to Dad—scared both of them to death.

"So, do you?" Mom snaps me out of my daze.

"Uh, not that I know of."

Just then Edward steps into the cafeteria looking agitated. His eyes find me, and he makes his way here.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll catch you up later," I rush out, hanging up.

"Bella, can you take over for me?" Edward begs me, not joining me.

"Uh, yeah. Is this a trick again?" I check amused.

"No. I really have to go to Vic's school. I don't know what she did, but I better get there before Mom or Dad hear about it. I usually save her ass."

"Victoria, a troublemaker?"

"Don't let her angelic face fool you. Thanks again. See you later." He cups my cheek before turning around and leaving.

I scan my surroundings, afraid someone saw our exchange, but no one is looking…besides… _holy fuck_. James.

I dig in my food, not looking up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Present time**

Why did I agree to leave the bachelorette party to the moms?

Why?

WHY?

Because I'm an idiot—that's why.

Now I have to spend the whole weekend locked with them in the house and enjoy it.

Besides the friends I invited—who will leave at some point during the night. The family will stay—fabulous!

Edward's been kidnapped. It happened last night, compliments of Emmett and Carlisle; he was taken to his parents' house.

All I hope is that they don't bring strippers—for either party, mine or his.

Right now I'm swamped in presents, and everyone is giving me advice on how to be a good wife and how to keep my husband in line.

This is so overrated. I don't need this.

I've been living with Edward for over a year, and we never stepped on each other's toes. Ever.

We did have disagreements, but I don't think we fought—unless we count that unfortunate, horrible moment when he got hurt.

Esme is in charge of the cocktails, Rose brought the cookies, and I just called for take-out.

Besides family, I invited my good old friend from college and from my first job, Angela. Then there are most of the girls that worked in my team or on Edward's team when I was part of it. We're about fifteen, barely fitting in the living room.

I have tons of girly presents from clothing articles I may or may not like, to nail polish and makeup boxes, even kinky presents from Alice and Rose making me quickly hide them from the moms. Seriously.

While I'm upstairs indulging them and putting on a dress Esme got me, I hear the doorbell ringing. The food.

Great, because I'm hungry. And I need to eat if I want to taste some of Esme's delicious cocktails.

Edward's going to be upset because we wasted his alcohol, but he doesn't even drink that much, so I really don't see why we can't use it for a good cause.

The dress is cute, maybe shorter than my usual comfort zone, but I really love it. The upper part is black with sleeves that reach my elbow, and the pleated skirt is white with black. Before I go downstairs, I step into a pair of black high heels just to do the dress justice.

"Wooow!" Vic sees me first.

Then follows a chorus of cat-calls.

I roll my eyes at my friends and twirl on the spot, smiling. "I love it. Thank you, Esme."

"I'm really happy you like it. Now, let's get this party started!" she cheers.

Between cocktails, everyone shares insights on married life or how to have a healthy relationship.

"It will be different when you get married. You'll see how everything changes."

"Nothing's changed so far," I mumble. "Except that I'm kept away from him."

Mom huffs. "I still can't believe you went to the city hall without us!"

"It was planned since forever to sign the papers on thirteenth—the day we met. We didn't even know when or where it landed on the calendar. Besides, we had James and Victoria." I pat my sister-in-law's hand.

"Do you have pictures?" Angela asks, sipping from her glass.

"Not yet. They'll email them to us at some point next week."

"Send me some."

"Me, too!" a few other voices echo her.

"Oooor you can post them on Facebook." Victoria nudges me with her leg.

"That's better," I agree. "So you say everything changes. How's that?" I insist, because everyone says that, and I can't believe it.

"One, you get more territorial—both of you," Rose offers with a small smile.

"At first, it is the same until you make the transition to a routine you'll get sick of," Mom adds.

"You need to keep everything spiced up."

I turn red, looking at Kim. "Uh, okay."

"And no more going out separately, or buying things without talking to each other."

"You're lucky you work in the same place and can keep an eye on him."

"If one of you has to go with work out of the city, always talk and keep in contact."

"It may sound suffocating, but it will keep the relationship strong."

"Don't forget to fight every now and then," Esme quips up after a small pause.

"Sorry?" I choke on my drink.

"Yes, honey." Mom nods. "Pick a fight with him…over the silliest things." She winks.

Oh, God!

I want to die.

They have no idea how healthy our sex life is. We don't need any more spicing up.

"Trust me," Rose says quietly. "In a few years, you'll remember this. In time, even sleeping together turns routine."

I don't believe that.

We've been together for three years. Not for one moment did I do anything out of routine with Edward.

We always felt it when we did it. Of course, there were times when we just wanted to be, and those were good, too. We never forced anything.

"Make him help you," Angela tells me.

"Edward's not allowed in the kitchen," I mutter. "He's a disaster."

Esme laughs. "I lost all hope of him being any good in the kitchen when I made him just look at my rice and stir while I got dressed. He was ten, I think. Not two minutes after I left, he started shouting for me and…before I made it to the kitchen, the sprinklers were on."

I nod in agreement because I've witnessed his cooking skills first hand. "Though…" I muse aloud. "He did make me pancakes for my birthday. They were barely cooked or burnt, but it was progress from that time he splattered the pancakes on the ceiling."

Everyone starts laughing and starts sharing amusing stuff about their husbands and boyfriends.

Late into the night, my friends leave; only the family and Alice stay. She's been awfully quiet.

After they go to bed, I stack my dishwasher for later then pour myself another cocktail since I'm not tired.

I have a lot to think about.

"Oh, you can't sleep, either?" Alice asks from the doorway.

"I'm too buzzed to sleep," I reply. "Let's go to my room," I suggest.

We take a half empty bottle of vodka with us. I rest against the headboard, taking my smokes from the nightstand. I need one badly.

"So, Alice," I start, eyeing her. "You didn't say anything… Don't you have any advice for me?"

"I'm not good with relationships. I guess I'm a pro at making the dream wedding for people, but I can't even find a decent boyfriend. I'm picky, too."

"Tell me about it."

"You did pretty well."

I beam at her, downing my glass. "I did, huh? Edward's everything I could ever want."

"That's how it should be." She nods, sipping from her glass.

"Your criteria? Come on, tell me. Let me try my matchmaking skills on you."

"Uh, they have to be blond with blue eyes, dimples, totally laid back to compensate with my wild self." She taps her chin. "If they have a tattoo, I'll marry them on spot."

I giggle. "Well, maybe you should stay away from James, then. Or Vic will kill you." I laugh.

"Uh, no. He's too serious anyway."

"I don't think you met James. Yeah, he can be serious and all business at work, but if we go out…damn. He's the crazy one."

I pour myself another shot of vodka, sloshing the glass, and making the drink end up on the bed.

Oops.

We burst in a fit of giggles.

Alice starts telling me about some guy she used to date, but then they broke up when she didn't have enough time for the relationship.

Somehow, we both fall asleep on the wet, stinking of vodka bed.

I wake up when someone shakes my shoulder.

Phew. It stinks in here.

"So I leave my wife for a night alone and find her in bed with another woman?"

"Edward!" I shout, but instantly regret it.

I have the mother of all headaches.

"Why so loud, hon?" Alice moans from the foot of the bed.

"Did I miss something?" Edward jokes.

"Edward, go away," I moan, flopping on my stomach. "And do something about that light!"

"Baby, that's the sun. And you should wake up. Apparently, we have plans for tonight. The families are taking us to a club. VIP tickets or something."

"Tell them to take the tickets and shove them up their asses. I wanna sleep."

"Holy shit! Hi, Edward!" I hear Alice squeaking. "Oh, shit. Headache."

"Did you wake her?" I hear Mom's voice from the doorway.

"Why is everyone so loud today?" I protest, putting the pillow over my head.

Surprisingly, they go quiet, and I manage to fall asleep again. Next time I wake up, I find Edward next to me, typing on the laptop with a huge smile on his face.

Still sleepy and confused about why he's home, I shuffle closer and hug him around the waist, propping my head on his knee.

"Feeling better, baby?" he whispers, stroking my hair.

"Uh, what?"

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" he checks, smirking.

"Not sure…"

"I came home to find you in bed with Alice."

"God. I'm so sorry. Did I talk to you?"

"A little. You had a headache, so I let you sleep and closed the drapes."

"You're an angel. And I'm really sorry about Alice in here. We got talking last night. I drank too much."

He snorts, leaning down to kiss my nose. "Remember how you warned me about not drinking? Then you go and do it."

"I feel awful. Bleah. I need to brush my teeth."

"Go, you can also take a shower; you reek of alcohol."

"Oh!" I shout. "I poured vodka on the bed at some point…"

"You, what?" Edward shouts back.

"I…" I bite my lip. "I was drunk."

His eyes jump to the laptop when it pings. Smiling, he starts typing again.

"What's up?" I lean over him to see him writing on an Instant Messenger window. "Who's Jazz Wit?"

"Jasper. I told you 'bout him." He keeps typing. "My college friend."

"Oh. You're talking again!"

"Yeah, he's coming to New York in a couple weeks."

I grin. "Make him come sooner. Invite him to the wedding. I bet you'd love to have your friend there." I nudge him, pecking his cheek before skipping to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures in my FB group as usual.


	26. Chapter 26

**October 2011**

The party is so much calmer than what I anticipated, but of course, I have the New Year party as a memory. Nothing crazy happened back then, so why now?

I'm currently in a room, sipping from a glass and talking with a few people from the team.

Everyone knows that I'll leave Red Team for Green Team, thanks to James's announcement at the beginning of the party.

My actual teammates encourage me, saying that I'll be just fine on my own and to make sure to beat Edward's ass in the first project we get. They don't really like him, but he's an ass at work most of the time.

I wish he wouldn't be so uptight. Work is important, I know, but there's no need to try and kill someone with your looks every time they make a mistake.

I'm in the middle of defending him, saying that he's not that bad when there's a knock on the open door.

Edward.

He looks disheveled and angry.

"Can I speak to you, Isabella?"

One guy throws me a pointed look, and I roll my eyes, going to Edward.

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"Not here," he whispers, taking the glass from me and putting it away.

"We can't just leave!"

"Yes, we can," he insists. "Come on."

Well, it was good as long as it lasted.

"Is your sister okay?" I ask while I'm being pulled to the car.

"Don't talk to me about that little, annoying person! I want to strangle her."

Uh-huh.

_What has she done?_

Once in the car, Edward peels off before I even buckle the seatbelt.

"She's so fucking irresponsible! Seriously," he mutters.

"I still don't understand what happened," I tell him.

"Well, let me explain a thing about Victoria. She's worse than a teenage boy when it comes to dating. I don't know and I really don't want to know if she started having sex, but after what just happened at her school, I believe she's an expert."

"At sixteen?"

"She's seventeen, Bella."

_Like that makes a difference._

"So what has she done?"

"The school's gossip chick heard noises from a bathroom stall, and she called a teacher. It could have been nothing," he mutters. "But, no. It turns out my stupid sister was going down on some senior. And she called me so that our parents don't hear anything about it."

Whoa.

"Does this really happen in high school?" I ask, shocked.

"Apparently. Anyway, she has a new one coming her way. I called Mom to come to my house where I drove Vic earlier."

"Edward!" I gasp.

"Don't say anything, Bella. She has to understand that what she did is beyond rude and all kinds of forbidden."

"Really, Edward? I mean, seriously?" I hiss. "You're trying to teach her a lesson—yes, I know it's not okay considering how young she is and that it happened in her high school bathroom—but need I remind you of the times we hid in the smoking room or even in your office? Edward, you can still lie to your mother. Victoria will be really punished for this. I bet you did your fair share of stupid stuff in high school and college," I say as I try to talk sense into him.

I really like his younger sister. I can consider her a friend even though she's so young and everything.

"Bella…"

I can feel his resolve crumbling.

"I sort of told Mom that Vic did something bad at school. And I know Victoria. If Mom made it there, she already told her because she would feel guilty. She'd tell her anyway, even though I'd lie now. They're really close."

Oh.

"I wouldn't know." I shrug. "My high school years were spent only with Dad, and he didn't really know what to do with a teenage girl. Around that time he started dating Sue, so yeah, I did what I wanted for most of the time, but I always minded the curfew and his house rules."

"Lucky you," he mumbles.

When we arrive at his house, there's Esme's Volvo parked askew making Edward grumble that she never parks normally, and he can't get his car in the garage. Not like I've seen him parking in the garage before—maybe a handful of times.

Once inside, we take the shoes off then walk into the living room where Mr. Cullen is pacing with his hands behind his back, Esme is on the couch fiddling with her wedding band, and Victoria is on her beanbag, coiled up looking like a human ball.

"Edward, at last!" Mr. Cullen exclaims. Then he sees me and smiles. "Oh, see what you've done! You not only embarrassed him at school, you interrupted his plans!" He turns on his daughter.

"Daddy, I said I'm sorry! It's Haley's fault for ratting me out!" Victoria whines.

"That's just…" Mr. Cullen shouts, raising his arms above his head. "Stop blaming that girl! It was you who was caught in a compromising position! It is you risking expulsion!"

Victoria burrows her face in her knees and starts sobbing.

Expelled?

I didn't think of that one, but it sounds legit.

But can't they do something?

"Can I ask something?" My voice is trembling horribly, especially when every member of their family looks at me.

"Yes," Victoria mumbles, wiping under her eyes. "You hate me, too. Don't you?"

I walk closer to her and crouch next to her. "No, I don't hate you. I'm just curious… Did you want…you know… you weren't there against your will?" I whisper.

This makes Esme gasp. "God, tell me she's not right! I didn't even think about it, sweetie!"

Victoria turns as red as her hair. "No, Mom. He is…or was…or whatever…my boyfriend. I willingly followed him to the boys' toilet."

"Wait!" Edward exclaims. "Men's room? You said another chick told on you."

"Yeah…" Victoria nods then her eyes widen. "Holy shiiiit! I'm so going to rip his dick off and shove it up his ass! He did this on purpose!"

I'm the only one laughing at her rage.

Mr. Cullen starts scolding her for such crude language, and then Esme interrupts him and starts questioning her about this boyfriend of hers.

It turns out that this boy has been dating that Haley girl, and he broke it off when Victoria started flirting with him. So now the girl wanted revenge. Typical high school drama.

In the end, in Esme's words, "We're putting away the odious act you committed, and first thing in the morning, we're going to the principal, and you're going to tell him what you just told us about that girl."

Subject closed, Esme starts ushering her family away to leave us alone, but we both insist on having them for dinner.

I have no idea why I offer such a thing considering I'm not even Edward's girlfriend.

Esme refuses, vehemently insisting on leaving. When they're all at the door, Mr. Cullen suddenly realizes how we're dressed. This makes us laugh, then laugh even harder when Victoria points out why her principal gave Edward dubious looks.

He huffs, folding his arms across his chest, making his muscles bulge out. "You mean you don't like having a pirate for a brother?"

"Of course! But tomorrow if you join us, wear something normal or your explanations won't be reliable. At all."

"Jack Sparrow is upset," Edward mumbles.

Giggling, Victoria slings her backpack around and looks through it for something. A moment later, she comes up with a lollipop. "If you ask nicely this is yours." She winks.

Edward's eyes light up.

Seriously?

For a lollipop?

He's so not living this down! Ever.

Taking his hat off, he turns it around and grins at his sister. "Trick or Treat?"

She cocks her head to the side, slowly unwrapping the candy then sticking in her mouth. "I guess it's just Trick this year."

"You little..." Edward hisses. "Mom, did you see that?" He looks at Esme with pleading eyes.

She shakes her head, guiding her daughter out.

Mr. Cullen pats his son's back, winking. "I bet Slob will share a treat with you if you play nice."

"I hate my family!" Edward shouts after them. "They're mean! I want candy. It's Halloween!"

"You have candy behind you, son," his father says amused before sliding in the car.

We stare in shock after the departing car.

After we close the door, Edward picks me up and carries me upstairs. "If you're candy, I'm gonna lick the shit out of you."

"That sounds nasty." I laugh, wrapping my fingers in his hair and kissing him deeply.

**December 2011**

My first project as the leader of my own team was a total disaster, but instead of being upset, I found it funny.

When Edward won, it wasn't a surprise, but he felt guilty and asked me out that night. I kept saying no, because I was aware we've never gone somewhere alone…just the two of us.

I guess he got tired of me saying no, because right now, we're parked in front of a restaurant.

I thought he was taking me home, but apparently we're having dinner at some fancy restaurant.

Alone.

Like a date.

"What's this, Edward?" I ask, not comfortable in this place.

He frowns, helping me out of the car. "Do you know what today is?"

I shrug. "Tuesday."

"The date, Bella. Yeah, I didn't think so, or you'd have said something."

"What? I don't get it."

He walks me to the entrance of the restaurant. "It's our one year anniversary."

"Our… _what_?" I screech. "Back up a second. We're not dating!"

"Then what do you call this?" Edward asks, cocking an eyebrow at me. "I think the lines between fucking and a little more got blurred along the way."

"Edward…" My mouth is suddenly dry.

"Please, accept this night out." He's begging me with his huge green eyes, and I can't say no.

Inclining my head, I allow him to escort me inside. We've been out like this a million times, but it's always with the team in the past.

I don't like this one bit, but my stomach keeps churning, and my chest is tight. I can't breathe.

We're led to a table in a secluded spot.

Jeez.

Edward orders a glass of whiskey on the rocks, and I blurt out about needing a long martini. I need a dozen to get a grip on myself.

"Bella, if you don't want to label this, think of it as dinner between two supervisors, sharing thoughts on the last project."

I play with the edge of the table cloth, avoiding his eyes, thinking of what to say.

I know this isn't merely fucking—it stopped being that a long time ago.

The waiter brings us the drinks, and after glancing at me, Edward orders today's special. Whatever that is.

I doubt I can stomach anything.

"Bella, please. Since I saw you then…when you…bit my ass. Fuck, woman. Then we had that memorable night together…"

"Edward, it's changed. I know," I blurt out, drinking half of my glass. "I'm not good at this. Relationships…"

He reaches across the table and covers my hand. "Like I am. You know how my last relationship ended. Please, can we just try…and see what happens?"

I giggle nervously. "We're already kinda doing it."

"True, but officially? I'd like to date you."

"Edward… I don't want to blame James's rule, and I won't. But I think it's best if you keep this as it is. Sure, if you need to label it…do it, just not…I don't know when it changed."

"Before it started. We have such good chemistry."

I swallow dryly.

There's an awkward pause—which is only his fault!

We never had awkward moments.

Why did he have to go and say we should date?

Why did he decide December thirteenth is our anniversary?

Ugh.

I want to kill him, but at the same time, I want to straddle his lap right here in the restaurant and stake my claim.

This relationship of ours gets more complicated by the minute.


	27. Chapter 27

**Present time**

When I finish my shower and brush my teeth twice, I feel a little more human, but there's still a dull headache.

Edward's still on the bed, typing away.

"Do you know where we're going?" I wonder, walking to the closet.

"Some club. As Rose said." He shoots me a smile over the laptop's lid. "It's gonna be fun. James made Vic a fake ID."

I snort. "That will be interesting," I agree. "Dress or pants?" I ask, running a hand through my still wet hair.

"Pants. You didn't mention a blouse so yeah."

"That means you'll allow others to see me naked?" I ask mockingly.

"On second thought, wear something that covers everything."

"I got this last night." I show him a white dress that is too long considering I'm too freaking short. "But the hem will be the death of me."

"Can't you do something to shorten it?" he asks. "It's nice."

"Yeah, the girls from the company got it." I beam. "I'm going to ask the girls."

Before I get to open the door, Edward's in front of me. "Put something on you, will you?"

I smirk. "Why, don't you think they'll like to see my legs?"

"Bella."

At his insistence, I put on my bathrobe. It falls to mid-thigh, but it covers my boobs better than a towel.

I find Rose and Alice in the guest bedroom. They get along pretty well, and I'm happy to see it.

"Guys, I need some help."

"She's awake!" Alice claps.

"Still hung-over," I mumble. "Remember the white dress I got last night?"

"It's beautiful." Rose nods.

"I want to wear it now at the club. It's too long…"

"No offence, but that's not for the club, hon. You will be just fine in jeans and a sweater or something."

Alice nods in agreement. "You can wear that somewhere else. Maybe on the honeymoon?"

"Which I still have no idea where it is."

"I don't think Edward knows either," Rose jokes.

"You better be wrong, or I'm going to strangle your brother."

"Honestly, Bella," Alice mutters. "What's the point of the honeymoon? The newlyweds barely leave the room."

"I see it as an opportunity to travel and visit new places. A vacation of sorts. We talked about this," I hiss, marching upstairs. "Tell me you have the honeymoon booked!"

Edward jumps, looking worried at me. He's in the process of getting dressed.

Hmm. I love any opportunity to see his muscles.

I walk closer, running my hand over his biceps. "So, is it all booked?" I look up at him through my lashes.

"Yes, baby. For a couple months, now. I thought you even realized where we're going. I'm not very good at hiding things from you."

"Apparently, you are. Keep it a secret," I rush out when he opens his mouth.

He nods, kissing my nose. "So you're wearing the dress?"

"Nah. Apparently it's not for the club scene. Jeans and a top are a go, though."

I untie my bathrobe, making him moan and crush me to his chest, dipping his head to kiss me.

"Oooops!" Victoria squeaks. "Guys, we're ready to go…"

Edward parts from me, looking at his sister over my head. "Give us five minutes to finish getting dressed."

"No funny business."

I roll my eyes, wrapped the sides of the bathrobe around me, and turned to face her. "Just go. We have every right to do what we want. It's our house, and we're legally married."

"What she said," Edward says lightly.

Victoria scowls at us and leaves.

"Just wait until we return from the honeymoon. No one is allowed in the house," he mutters, kissing my temple.

"No matter what they have planned for us tonight, we'll have fun, okay?" I check, eyeing Edward as I tug a pair of skinny jeans on me.

"Deal."

When we get downstairs, it's nice to find out that the parents aren't joining us.

I don't like it that we drive there, but all I hope is that we have at least one designated driver. Edward jokes about Vic drinking only Coke, and she scowls at him.

The club isn't at all what I expected—it's a karaoke place.

"I'm not singing!" I declare as we walk inside.

"Those will be your last words before you start tequila shots and enchant us with your singing skills!" Emmett tells me, laughing.

"I drank too much last night," I say to no one in particular.

Our secluded spot gives us an amazing view to the stage, where a group of plastered people are singing badly.

 _I won't be one of them_ , I promise to myself.

The men place our order, and then we settle in the comfy booths. I snuggle into my husband—he's officially my husband! Edward kisses my head, hugging me tightly.

One hour into the night, I realize it's like any other night out with our friends and family.

I'm sipping from Edward's beer, not ready to drink anything on my own, and I'm on my fifth cigarette. James is trying to be a good sport and declares a war with Vic to see who drinks more Coke by the end of the night. They'll be so buzzed, they won't sleep at all for a long time.

The fun ends when Alice fetches the waitress and whispers in her ear. Five minutes later, two bottles of tequila and many shot glasses appear on the table.

I try to resist, but Edward lures me into drinking. He makes me lie down on our booth, raises my blouse, and prepares for a body shot.

Of course, I want to reciprocate.

God, to feel his tongue on my navel, licking up to the valley between my breasts. I'm a goner.

The second he sits up, I straddle his lap and start licking at his neck before tipping his head back and pouring tequila in the spot where his throat meets his collar bones, then I sip and lick it clean. So damn tasty.

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hungrily until the others interrupt us, reminding us we can do that later.

I want him now, though.

I need him.

We keep drinking and talking. This is how I wanted my bachelorette party to go…not that failure of last night. Well, not failure, but I could have lived without their stupid advice.

We're getting advice now, too, but it's a lot more R rated, and we're so hammered we can have fun—no parents to embarrass me.

Because we're probably too gone, we decide to play Truth or Dare. Seriously now, we're middle aged people—most of us—and we end up playing kids' games.

"When's the last time you got a real surprise? Like a good one," Victoria asks, eyeing her sister.

"I know!" Rose exclaims. "It was a couple weeks ago! I got this nice invitation to my brother's wedding," she giggles.

"True, man." Emmett nods. "Everyone lost all hope about receiving an invitation."

"We couldn't decide on something," I explain.

"I kept telling them for months to get a move on that one," Alice quips, shaking her head.

"Oh, shush!" Edward waves a hand around. "Everyone knew we're getting married."

"Anyway, my dear brother, truth or dare?" Rose asks, grinning.

He downs is shot, slams the glass to the table. "Dare, 'course."

"Go there and do it as best as you can. You can choose whatever song you want." She points to the stage.

"Sure."

I stare at him in shock.

"You'd sing? How drunk are you?"

"Not as drunk as you think." He pecks my lips and makes his way to the bar to ask for a song, probably.

I watch amused as he climbs on the stage, holding the microphone awkwardly, his eyes on me.

"The next song goes to my beautiful wife. I love you, Bella."

I blow him a kiss, and feel my cheeks coloring.

_As I sit in this smokey room_

_The night about to end_

_I pass my time with strangers_

_But this bottle's my only friend_

What's this?

Really? A sad song?

_Remember when we used to park_

_On Butler Street out in the dark_

_Remember when we lost the keys_

_And you lost more than that in my backseat, baby_

He throws me a smile, making me roll my eyes.

His car doesn't even have a backseat.

Not like I'm that kind.

_Remember how we used to talk_

_About busting out - we'd break their hearts_

_Together - forever_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

_Say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on - we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

The song is so beautiful, and I understand what he's trying to say.

His voice doesn't sound bad at all, and I admire his courage for singing in front a room full of strangers.

I know that his dare to me will be to sing. And I'll probably do it.

As the song draws to an end, Edward gives away the microphone and joins us. He stops next to me and leans down. "I love you, baby, so fucking much you have no idea," he murmurs in my ear.

"Home," I whisper back.

He nods, takes my hand, and leads me toward the exit.

I can hear the others shouting after us, and some people from the club are cat-calling. I don't care.

On the way home, we give the cab driver quite the show, but I can't keep my hands and lips off my man. He's just as bad.

I feel bad for the driver. I bet he needs a cold shower after dropping us off. I even nudge Edward to give him an extra special tip for dealing with us.

Once inside the house, we walk quietly upstairs. Well, we stumble on the stairs a couple times, but we have a destination—the bed.

Edward tosses me on top of the bed before jumping on me, chuckling in my neck.

"I had no idea you could sing," I whisper, wrapping my fingers in his hair.

"There are many undiscovered talents you don't know about me, Mrs. Cullen."

My heart.

"Say it again, sweetie." I cup his cheek, gazing at him longingly.

"Mrs. Cullen." Edward captures my mouth in a deep kiss, while his hands work on undressing me.

I reciprocate as fast as I can.

Our clothes start flying in different directions, but I don't care. Only when we're naked do we take time to savor the moment—both of us on our knees, caressing and kissing. This is just the calm before the storm, because when my caresses reach his rock hard erection, I'm flipped on my stomach while Edward straddles me sideways and slides inside.

I scream into the bed sheet at the sudden intrusion but urge him to start moving when he stops, running a hand over my back.

He's so deep like this, rubbing deliciously against my g-spot. Of course, Edward's the only one to have found it, and ever since he figured out what to do, I'm always putty in his hands.

I keep trying to turn around until he takes his shirt off the floor and binds my wrists to the headboard. Now he's right behind me, raising my ass, changing the angle, and sinking back inside, moving at a blinding speed.

"Fuuuuck, Edward!"

"This is just the preview of what will happen on the honeymoon," he grunts, his fingers digging into my ass while he thrusts hard into me.

"Are we going to Amsterdam by any chance? We'd fit in wonderfully with the kinky community."

"Why are you still thinking clearly?" he demands, leaning closer and cupping my breasts.

"I'm not, trust me."

"Good. You'll forget your name by the time I'm done with you."

I'm reduced to a bumbling mess who can only moan and call half pleas for mercy. I lose balance and fall head first into his pillow—instead of stopping him, this makes him raise my hips higher and dive into me faster and harder.

Good God.

I won't be able to walk.

Walking is overrated.

If this is just the preview, as he named it, I can't wait for the honeymoon.

Bring it.

I find my release with a huge smile on my face, imagining what the week away can bring us. Edward falls next to me, breathing harshly.

After he unties me, we cuddle up and fall into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Never Say Goodbye by Bon Jon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're approaching that moment. Proceed with caution.

**June 2012**

In the first half of this year, my life changed so much that I have no idea what to think of it.

At some point, I gave up worrying about my growing feelings for Edward.

We stopped being careful at work, too.

A glance that lasted longer than appropriate.

A hand on the arm as comfort, rubbing the spot.

Whenever we were alone in a room, we ended up kissing like there was no tomorrow.

We nearly got caught a dozen times in the smoking room.

During a meeting a couple months ago, Edward had his hand up my skirt, effectively distracting me and making my team look stupid. I couldn't even be mad at him, because right when James was scolding me for being distracted, Edward brought me to an earth shattering orgasm. And this time it was only his hands.

Edward made me wear different toys at work—if I wasn't so deep into doing it, I wouldn't have allowed it. The egg during the meeting with the people from Channel. Fuck, that was some experience. The poor men thought I was dying. I bet Edward had fun watching me convulsing in my chair. When I agreed to that, I never thought he'd do it during my freaking meeting!

But payback is sweet, so during the end of the month meeting in James's office, I made sure to rub him under the table. Footsie never grows old...until you get held up in the boss's office once everyone is gone and are scolded like a misbehaving student. My whole face was red, and in the end, Edward told him that we are dating. That shut James up.

I still didn't like the word, but after thinking about it, that is what we are doing.

We're exclusive.

We don't fuck around.

And to be honest, the time spent together isn't just for fucking; we talk, too, and have fun. Just the other night, I discovered a Wii gaming system in his entertainment room. Of course we stayed up the whole night.

For his birthday, I talk with his mother and ask if she allows me to surprise Edward with a weekend away at the beach house—just the two of us. She immediately agrees, winking at me.

That's how we spend the weekend before his birthday. We don't leave the house, but that's okay.

Besides the first time when we step in the house and simply have our way against the door, the rest of the time is something else—something out of this world.

I'm so scared to name my feelings, because it will make it real. And that really scares me.

I doubt he honestly feels it, too.

I can see something in his eyes and gestures, but he could never love me.

All through the weekend, Edward's acting odd. I catch him staring at me with that look, but when he realizes my eyes are on him, too, he smiles and looks away.

When we return to work, he still has that look.

On Monday, I'm still high on our weekend buzz until Tanya points out that we're holding hands, I didn't realize it. She immediately starts asking how it happened and starts gushing over about how cute we are.

On Tuesday, we're busy wrapping up the latest commercial, so we don't really have time to make fools of ourselves.

Then Wednesday happens.

I'm late meeting him at the car in front of my apartment building. That happens because today is his birthday, and I became a silly girl, insecure and in love. My bedroom floor is living testament of what happens when I over think my outfit.

Edward shoots me an amused look when I slide in his car.

I should apologize for being late, but he's so gorgeous, it takes my breath away.

I lean closer and kiss him softly. "Happy birthday."

He licks his lips, grinning like an idiot. "Now it's all better."

I smile back, offering him my hand. It's become a habit to hold hands while driving. Don't ask how that one happened.

"You're wearing it!" I exclaim, giddily, looking at his left wrist.

"Of course, I am. I had it the past two days, too." He puts his hand on top of the steering wheel making the new watch catch the sun and glint. Nice.

"I'm glad you like it." I squeeze his hand.

"I fucking love it." Edward raises our joined hands to his lips. "You're coming home with me tonight. No more excuses about being tired."

"I was tired last night. Really," I insist. "And how can I deny birthday boy?" I tease.

"You can't."

To my surprise, when we arrive at work, everyone is in the main area, and on the counter of Tanya's desk are bottles of champagne and plastic cups.

"Brown!" Edward hisses.

"Happy birthday!" James shouts, raising the bottle.

"Isn't it too early to drink?" I ask.

"We're celebrating today. Of course, after I get the commercials."

After a cup of champagne, everyone scurries away to finish the task.

Right before lunch, I hand James my team's commercial then we join the celebrations.

"I'd like to make an announcement," he says loudly, walking to Edward's side. "Besides being my friend, you're one of my best employees, so I decided it is time for a change."

"Fired on my birthday. Best present ever," Edward mumbles amused.

"Actually, I'm making you vice-president."

There's silence for about a moment, then everyone starts cheering. Only Edward is staring shocked at our boss.

"Congratulations!" I clink my cup to his, rising on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Edward smiles at me, clearing his throat. "I have an announcement of my own." When he's sure he has our attention, he turns his green gaze on me.

Shit.

I feel my legs shaking.

_What's he doing?_

He cups my cheek and steps so close we're only a breath apart.

"I want everyone to know that I've been captivated by this marvelous woman from the moment I met her. Not feeling sorry for breaking your rules," he adds to James. "I love you, Bella." His mouth covers mine.

I can't move.

He could be kissing a statue because I feel like one.

I can't believe him!

The nerve!

What's he playing at?

How can he say it in front of the company?

Why didn't he say something last weekend?

This just proves he doesn't love me—not this true feelings.

I push against his chest.

"How dare you?" I hiss.

Edward blanches, looking like I just kicked him.

"You can't say something like that in front of them! This is fucking private! I knew it was a mistake to let you take over my heart!" I poke him in the chest with my finger to emphasize my words.

"Bella, what is…?" He scratches his hair. "I've been feeling this for the longest time. You kept denying us to have it all."

I'm aware we have an audience, but I don't care.

"You don't really love me, Edward!" I shout. "If you did, you'd have told me this over the weekend when we were alone!"

"I did try. Believe me, but I lost my nerve."

"Or any time before now! We've been in this relationship for over a year! You could have told me in December when you insisted on us dating!"

"Bella, don't do this. Please. I do love you. Don't doubt my feelings."

"Well, I did, too, asshole! You men are all the same! When you lose control of the situation, you do something you think will make it all better. Let me tell you that your declaration of love made it worse! It was so wonderful and maybe…just maybe I was planning to come clean tonight."

He frowns at my words and I want to punch him.

"I loved you, too!" I snap, turning around. "I quit!" I bark at James.

He looks shocked, worried, a little upset—probably because he knew better of why that rule was there.

"Isabella, don't do this!" Edward groans, grabbing my arm. "We can go and talk about it now."

"There's nothing to talk about."

I wrench my arms free and push the button to call the elevator.

"Bella." He reaches me again, turning me around before falling on his knees.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Marry me."

The elevator dings and still shocked, I walk backward until I'm in the box.

Before the doors close, all I see is Edward's bloodshot eyes.

Fuck. My heart hurts.

Maybe I overreacted.

But he is an idiot for declaring his love for me for the first time in front of everyone. Then to ask me to marry him.

 _Marry_!

What did he want to prove?

Maybe he should have pissed on me if he felt threatened.

I march out of the building, my tears blinding my eyes.

This is not how I wanted today to go. At all.

I cross the busy street, narrowly missing a car.

That's when I hear it.

"Bella! Don't leave, baby! I really love you. Please!"

His voice breaks my heart.

"Wait, Bella!" he shouts again.

Then, when I'm about to turn, my heart jumps in my throat at the sound of tires screeching on the asphalt—brakes squeal violently, and metal crashes into metal. People start shouting.

I whip my head around and…

"NO!" I yell, sprinting to Edward.

He's sprawled on the ground.

"Edward!" My voice is shaking horribly. "Edward, honey." I cup his cheek. "No, please." I sob, looking up. "God, no. Please, no."

I extract my phone from the pocket with shaky hands and dial a number I never thought I'd need.

"What's your emergency?" the person on the other side of the line asks professionally.

A sob escapes me. I can't talk.

The person repeats the question, prompting me to give them details.

Someone take the phone from my hand and rattles out the address.

I realize it's James.

I'm so ashamed of everything that happened in the past half an hour that I can't even meet his eyes.

If something happens to Edward, it will be only my fault. I'll feel guilty forever.


	29. Chapter 29

**Present time**

As I start waking up, I stretch, rolling around.

The side Edward should be on is cold, but I'm not ready to wake up, so I snuggle with his pillow.

There are voices outside our bedroom, and I wonder who the heck is visiting us so early on a weekend day.

Then I remember what's today and shoot up, allowing a long shrieking sound to escape me.

Holy fuck.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Mom exclaims as she steps into the room.

"Holy fuck!" I shout, this time out loud. "Where's Edward?"

Victoria skips in the room, dressed only in a bathrobe. "He's home, at our parents' house. Emmett and James kidnapped him earlier. I'm surprised you didn't hear him shouting."

"I slept like the dead," I say shocked.

"Yeah," she giggles. "Jimmy says you were drooling."

I narrow my eyes at her. "I don't drool." A lot.

"Bella, you can fight later. We need to get you ready!" Mom demands. "Go, take a nice bath, soak and relax, and then we can start."

God help me.

I hate being pampered and poked and prodded.

I take my time in the bathroom, making sure I'm as hairless as I've been a couple days ago after visiting that salon with Alice and Rose. As I rinse the raspberry shower gel off me, I idly wonder who is going to pack for our trip.

Edward refused to tell me anything and said it's taken care of.

When I step in my bedroom, I find it busy. All the women in the family are here along with Alice and someone I don't know.

"At last!" Mom exclaims. "Come here, sweetie." She grabs my wrist and takes me to the chair in front of the vanity—the special vanity Edward bought for me a few months after I moved in with him.

"Okay. Let's start, ladies! Oh, Bella, this is Mary. She usually helps me with the hairstyles for the weddings."

"Hi." I wave to Mary.

I relax in the chair and take my phone from the counter. Big mistake.

Everyone starts shouting that I can't do that while I'm being dolled-up. I hate that word.

The process of doing my hair and makeup is tedious. I can't stay still for longer than five minutes to save my life.

At some point, while I'm about to take the mascara from Alice to do my eyelashes myself, the door opens to reveal Sue, Dad's wife. I knew there was someone missing.

"Hi, Sue." I smile at her through the mirror.

"You look so pretty!"

"Stop making faces!" Alice moans. "I can't get this right."

I roll my eyes and settle back but keep my eyes on the moms. They're huddled up near the bed, talking in hushed tones. I see Sue taking something from her pocket, making Mom and Esme gasp and start gushing.

Gosh.

I don't feel much different.

It's a day like any other…with the exception that I'm going to marry my man in front of God.

Maybe I'll actually feel it more when I see the final result—me dressed in the gown, then see Edward at the end of the aisle waiting for me.

"Don't close your eyes!"

I jump, almost forgetting when I am.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Done!" Rose declares loudly what feels like a year later.

"About time," I grumble and sit up, rolling my shoulders then looking at my face and hair in the mirror.

Whoa.

I had no idea my hair could behave. It looks super elegant.

And my eyes. Holy smokes.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim. "Wow." I return my eyes to the mirror to make sure I saw it all properly.

"Now, the dress," Esme says softly, picking it up from the bed.

"What about you?" I wonder.

"We're done," she answers. "Just have to slip on our dresses. And they're getting their faces done now." She nods to my vanity where Rose took my place. Nice.

"Wait," I whisper and walk to the closet and extract a bag with nice lingerie I got at the shower.

It's a La Perla two piece, light blue, lacey, and see-through—perfect. I quickly put it on me while still in the closet, and then I put my bathrobe back on.

"What was that?" Mom asks suspiciously.

I smirk and untie my bathrobe, opening it.

Their jaws drop.

I hope it has the same effect on Edward.

"Now give me the dress and stop staring at my boobs," I mumble, feeling my cheeks filling with blood.

Mom holds the gown for me, and I slip it on, feeling all the hair on my body stand up.

Okay, I am finally feeling this.

My throat closes up, and a rush of emotion runs through me, making my eyes well up.

"You're beautiful, honey."

I smile, trying very hard not to ruin the makeup.

"Edward will grow old before he finishes unbuttoning all those little fuckers," Victoria quips from my right, watching my Mom working on the small buttons of my dress.

"We have all night." I shrug.

"And when he's done, the dawn will break, and you'll say _thanks, now I'm going to sleep_."

I snort. "It can't be that complicated," I protest, craning my neck to look at my back.

A shit ton of small buttons. All I hope is that Edward will have the patience to undo them. I'll commit homicide if he rips my dress. Then I'll turn up on the news as a crazy bride murdering her husband over something as trivial as a wedding dress.

Giggling to myself, I smooth the front of the dress.

It's so lovely.

I'm really happy I lost so many hours searching for it. It's so worth it.

"This is for you." Sue offers me a small box. "Open it," she urges me, smiling.

With shaky hands, I pop the lid and find a pair of beautiful pearl stud earrings.

"Something old." Sue winks at me.

"Uh, wow. I don't know… Thank you!" I hug her tightly. "I guess I already have something new and something blue," I add giggling.

"These can be something borrowed, too," Sue tells me quietly.

"Nope!" Vic shouts. "I have that one prepared."

I turn to look at her surprised.

To my utter shock, she takes off her snowflake necklace and puts it on me. "It completes the look nicely."

"Vic, you shouldn't…"

"Don't worry. I know you like it. Besides, it looks better with your dress. I don't need anything for mine."

When everyone is ready, we head downstairs and to the awaiting cars.

We're lucky Phil, Mom's husband, could pull in some strings and use the team's town cars. I don't need a limo.

Esme's on the phone with her husband, Mom's on her phone as well. Actually, everyone is so I take the opportunity to slink away, into the kitchen with my own phone. Glancing at the door, I dial Edward's number.

He answers promptly.

"I had a feeling you'd call," he says amused.

"Sixth sense, much?" I joke. "In my defense, I'm left out."

"Tell me about it. Oh, fuck!" he shouts. "No, Em. Noo. No." There's a long pause, making me wonder what the hell happened. "Really, sister?" Emmett's voice mutters in my ear. "Can't you wait another hour?"

Then I see my girls in the doorway, frowning. Awesome.

"Bye," I hiss to Emmett and hang up. "I didn't see him! I just heard him," I explain. "You were all busy."

"You can talk with him, sweetie; just don't ruin the surprise."

I snort. "And to think I almost tried the dress on for him a couple months ago," I mumble, without realizing.

"You, _what_?" All of them shout.

"I didn't actually. I got distracted by him in his tux."

"Don't worry," Alice says quietly. "You wouldn't be the first bride to show her dress to her husband before the actual wedding. I had a few couples that came shopping together."

I could have been one, but with such crazy family…not a chance in hell.

On the drive to the church, I get a mass of nerves from being crammed in a small space with emotionally unstable mothers.

_Why do I have to ride with them?_

I wish I'd joined the girls in the other car.

"Mom, can you let go? I'm nervous as it is. Stop sending your emotions my way." I shake my hand free. "Please. I'm getting married, nothing too horrible from what I hear."

"Oh, Bella!" She throws her arms around me, knocking me into the door and starts us giggling.

"Totally blaming you if I get a bruise," I mutter, rubbing my poor elbow.

She immediately starts fussing, but I stop her, waving my hand.

The ride to the church seems endless. My feet are bouncing uncontrollably, and I'm just dying for a cigarette, but I know I can't smoke.

"We're here!" Esme declares when the car stops.

Oh.

I look out the window and see a lot of people—some I recognize from work, other must be their respective dates, or simply friends of our families.

My door opens, and I see a hand with a nice suit covering their arm.

Grinning I look up only to see it's my Dad. Ugh.

"Hi, Dad," I try to sound cheerful.

"Did you really expect Edward to escort you inside?" he asks amused.

"Well, I could only dream."

He helps me out, chuckling. "You look stunning, sweetheart."

I smile shyly, hooking our elbows. "Let's do this."

"You got her, Charlie?" Mom asks from the other side of the car. "We're headed inside."

"Go on. I'll bring her in a minute."

"What?" I ask, searching Dad's eyes. Then I realize we're about to have a father-daughter moment.

"Bella, sweetie-pie." He cups my cheek.

 _Don't do this_ , I beg him mentally.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you got married. I have to say, I've been skeptic at the beginning—Edward didn't seem good for you."

"But he changed your mind once you met him. You realized what a marshmallow he is inside that tough shell?" I giggle.

"I couldn't have worded it better." He hugs me again. "But if he does anything to hurt you, I still have my gun."

"Shut up, Dad. Just take me to my man." I grab his elbow again and steer him to the church. "Besides, it's cold out here."

"You wanted a winter wedding," he points out.

"It snowed last week, and it looks exactly how I thought, but that doesn't mean I have to stay out here. I can enjoy the view from inside."

He chuckles as we step inside the church.

This is it.

I'm going to leave this place as Edward's wife, in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the pictures in my FB group - Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction


	30. Chapter 30

**June 2012**

I'm having an out of body experience. There's no other way to describe this.

I understand now why insane people have that much strength—the power is fueled by some unknown force from deep inside.

The EMTs can't fight me off. I need to ride with them.

I sit quietly on the side of the ambulance while the two doctors, or whatever they are, check on Edward.

"Why doesn't he open his eyes?" My voice sounds hysteric. "Please, can't you do something?"

"Miss, please stay quiet. We're almost at the hospital."

I wrap my arms around myself, rocking while I keep my eyes on Edward.

Oh, God.

What if he dies?

No.

I can't think like that.

He'll make it, and he'll forever hate me.

Yes, much better.

Because I hate myself, too.

If I stayed behind like he wanted, we could have talked it out like two mature people.

But what do I do?

I panic and run away like a scared little kid.

Once at the hospital, my screams get the same answer: waiting room, and one upset intern who isn't allowed to do his job.

Walking to the waiting room and slumping on an uncomfortable plastic chair, I put my head in my hands. I can't stop thinking of all the possible scenarios.

When a doctor asks loudly if there's anyone for Mr. Cullen, I jump up on wobbly legs. He approaches me with a plastic bag that holds Edward's belongings.

Fuck. No.

No.

No.

This can't be happening.

"Miss, try to relax. Breathe," he instructs me, helping me back on the chair.

I can't breathe!

He's going to tell me that my stubborn nature killed someone—someone I love.

I break down and start sobbing, hiccupping and swallowing an unhealthy amount of snot. I don't care.

The doctor's soft voice gets me to calm minutely. His hand on my back doesn't help much, but it's a little comfort.

"Are you a relative of Mr. Cullen?"

I shake my head. "He's..." I gulp thickly. "My boyfriend."

It sounds odd coming out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to contact his family if there is anyone. I can't give you any details on his condition."

My eyes search his. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you know the protocol with all the TV shows out there, you don't even have to be a doctor to know how this works."

I nod. "I will call his mother."

"Good. I'm Dr. Greene if you need me," he says softly. "Here. These are his things."

After putting the bag on the chair he just vacated, he leaves, stopping to talk with someone else a few feet away.

I pick the plastic bag and open it with shaky fingers.

His phone is cracked, and I bet it doesn't work. I try to turn it on a couple of times, but give up eventually. I'll just switch the SIM cards.

Before I can make the exchange, I see his watch—my gift for him. It miraculously survived.

There is his wallet, too and something else. Something...that shows he had this planned.

A small velvet box.

Edward was really going to propose.

Oh, my God.

I'm such an idiot.

I open the box, and a sob catches in my throat.

It's so beautiful. I idly wonder if anyone helped him.

That doesn't matter now.

I could lose him.

Keeping all the items in my lap, I open the back of my phone and see an empty slot, I do a small cheer. I remember how much I protested when I bought my phone. There was no need for two cards. Now I'm thankful for it.

It's a little tricky to figure out how it works, but I manage to find Esme's number. With my finger hovering over her name, I freeze.

What am I going to tell her?

_Hi, Esme._

_Who's that?_

_Oh, it's Bella, remember?_

_How nice to hear of you! How are you, darling? Why are you on my son's phone?_

_Right, about that... He's in the hospital because I'm an idiot._

That sounds fabulous in my head.

Cringing, I dial her number.

"Edward, for the love of God! I told you two hours ago to stop worrying. That woman loves you!"

Uh, wow.

He's been worried about my reaction.

"Mrs. Cullen," I choke out, feeling my stomach rolling.

"Bella? Sweetheart, what has my son done?" she asks worried.

How can I tell her?

"We... I'm... There's been an accident," I mumble. "New York Downtown Hospital...I'm so sorry."

"Oh my! I'll be right there!" she rushes out, before hanging up.

I bring my knees to my chest and let go of the tears.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jerk my head up. Esme and Carlisle.

She opens her arms and I don't wait to let my conscience remind me that I'm the reason their son is in the hospital. I simply stand, making all the things on my lap tumble to the ground before Esme wraps her arms around me.

"Shh, Bella. Calm down, sweetie." She strokes my hair.

"It's a-a-all my fault!"

"What happened?" Carlisle asks, bending to pick his son's belongings.

I move out of Esme's hug and resume my seat, with my knees drawn up. "We had a fight... We... I said some horrible things, and then..."

She sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I sniff and lean my head on her shoulder. I don't deserve her compassion. "I left, and Edward followed me outside...then a car... I have no idea how it happened. They won't tell me anything!" I wail, looking at them, panicked. "Please, I need to know he's okay. Please."

"Carlisle, honey, go and find out. Also, buy some soda for Bella."

"Dr. Greene," I blurt out. "He's taking care of Edward."

Carlisle nods, putting the bag on Esme's lap. "Did you know?" he whispers to her, but I hear it, too.

He's pointing to the box.

She smiles softly, rubbing my back. "Yes, now go."

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "It's my fault."

"Of course, it's not!"

"It is," I insist. "Edward told me...he..." I look at her. "He said he loved me...in front of everyone."

"And you didn't like that? Is it because of the policy?"

"He never said it before." I look down in her lap—at the ring box.

"What?" Esme gasps. "He never told you?"

I look back at her and realize that Edward's been in love with me for too long, but he was probably too scared to act on it.

I have a sudden urge to track down that bitch that hurt him all those years ago and give her a piece of my mind.

But I'm not much better than she, putting him down before he even had a chance to explain.

"Oh, sweet girl." Esme cups my cheek. "Edward was probably worried. He always said you weren't in this relationship for love."

I bite my lip. "I told him that to protect my heart. When we started...it wasn't for love." Shit, I can't believe I told her that. "But as time passed..."

"It changed." She nods. "Though, now...do you love him?"

I can see how she's changed—now she's mother hen, protecting her chicken.

"Yes, Esme. Very much so. I have no idea why I acted like a brat. If...if something happens to him..." I shake my head, allowing more tears to slide down my cheeks and nose.

Just then Carlisle returns with a stony face.

Fuck.

I hug my legs tighter, bracing myself for bad news.

Esme stands immediately and he wraps his arm around her, keeping his blue eyes on me. I can't read him.

"I talked with Mark."

I frown. _Mark?_

"I used to work here until last year when I retired."

Oh.

Carlisle looks down at his wife, and it's like she knows something awful happened.

"Just lie to me," she whispers on a shaky voice.

"Edward's stable," Carlisle says quietly.

"But?" I prompt him because I can feel a huge fat BUT coming.

He launches in an anatomical explanation, but I don't need to be a genius to understand. I just need elementary high school anatomy knowledge to understand what damage to L2-L3 means.

L1 to L5 are the lumbar vertebrae that help support the weight of the body and permit movement.

It feels like a punch to my chest.

There's a black hole where my heart should be.

My stomach revolts at the news of what I've done to the only person I ever truly loved. The contents reappear in front of me, on the hospital's floor.

I suddenly feel weak and very vulnerable.

Someone's taking me somewhere, but I have no idea what's going on around me.

All I know is that I destroyed Edward's life.

I come around to a dimly lit room and the strong smell of the hospital.

Fuck. It wasn't a nightmare.

It is real.

But why am I on the bed with a needle in my vein?

"Bella! Mom, she's awake!" I hear a relieved voice. It sounds vaguely familiar.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling? You gave us quite the scare." Esme's face appears in front of me. She's all blurry, and I realize I'm crying. "Shh, Bella."

"Why are you so good to me? I almost killed your son," I sob.

She brushes a hand through my hair. "Everyone acts differently to protect themselves. You just wanted to protect yourself from heartbreak, that's why you kept denying him. As for the accident, I am not blaming you. No one is," she assures me. "If anything, it proves how distracted Edward can be. He never made sure it was safe to cross the street."

"You can't blame him!" I shout. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Shit happens. No one is blaming anyone." I see Victoria coming closer. She's the one I heard earlier. "How are you, Bella?"

I shrug. "I feel horrible. How's Edward? Is he awake?"

Esme nods. "Yes, he woke up an hour ago. Guess who he asked to see first?"

Guilt eats at my insides.

How can he still want me?

I need to see him.

"Has the doctor told him?"

She nods, looking sad. "He wanted to be alone, but we were instructed to send you in when you came around."

"You told him I..." _I, what?_ "What happened, anyway?" I ask, staring at the needle, unsure if it is wise to just take it out.

"You had a breakdown. Let me find a nurse to take care of that IV," Esme says softly before leaving the room.

"I'm not mad at you," Victoria whispers, taking the tips of my fingers in her hand. "Though, I'd like to know what happened."

I start explaining to her, only to start crying all over again.

"Do you have any idea why your brother wants to see me? I mean, it's obvious he wants to scream at me and tell me how much he hates me—"

"Don't be silly, Bella! Edward loves you so much he can't ever hate you. Not even if they paid him. You have no idea how many times he called in the past few months, asking about the right thing to do...he had this coming weekend all planned out. You even gave him an opportunity last weekend, but he chickened out. And, wow. Mom said he never told you that he loves you," she says shocked. I nod in confirmation. "He told us he loved you ages ago."

"Oh, I love him, too. I've been denying it for too long, hiding behind our arrangement." I slap my hand over my mouth. "Don't tell that to you mom or anyone else."

"What arrangement?" she asks suspiciously.

The door opens, and Esme returns with a nurse. Once my IV is out, I get up. Before I find my footing, I lean into Victoria. "It was more...lust than love in the beginning," I whisper in her ear.

She cups her mouth and snorts.

"Shh," I insist. "Now, what room is he in?"

The nurse leads me there, leaving me in front of his door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Present time**

My legs start shaking when we step on the carpet between the rows of pews that leads me to my man.

Edward's standing straight, his eyes on me as I walk closer to him, clutching Dad's elbow.

James is next to him, but his eyes are on Victoria.

As I approach him, I can see that Edward or maybe someone else tried to create order in the chaos he calls hair. Poor guy.

"What happened to his hair?" I hiss in Dad's ear.

"Emmett convinced him to put gel in it."

I shake my head, trying not to laugh.

I know Edward so well that I'll take pity on him once we arrive at the hotel and go wash that stuff out of his hair. His beautiful hair.

We finally reach my man, and Dad puts my hand in Edward's—who immediately intertwines our fingers, grinning at me.

"Welcome to the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen," the minister starts, opening his arms. "You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union."

After a few lines are read from the Bible, we're prompted to say our vows.

"There was darkness for a long time, and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever." Edward's voice breaks at the last sentence, and he clears his throat, his smile never leaving his face.

I give him a watery smile and lick my lips, swallowing my nerves. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

The minister turns to me. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I say loudly, beaming at Edward.

I slip the ring on his finger. God, it looks beautiful there.

The minister turns to Edward now. "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He grins, raising my hand and slowly placing the wedding band on my finger.

"In the years which shall bring Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom; teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home.

In so much as Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.

You may kiss."

Ah, how I've been waiting for these words!

Edward steps closer and delicately cups my cheek, leaning his head closer. "You're beautiful." Then his lips find mine, and I lose my head.

It's like the first time all over again.

"You clean up pretty good, too," I whisper when we separate.

He chuckles, wrapping his hand around mine before turning to face our families and friends.

We move out of the church and find that outside it's started snowing. There are big snowflakes falling from the sky. It looks like a fairytale.

Edward wraps me in his jacket, winking at me.

I remember that first New Year, too.

We pose for pictures until a shiver runs through me, putting an end to the photo session. I start walking to one of the cars, but Edward tugs me the other way.

"Don't tell me we're skipping the reception!" I hiss, trying to stop him.

"Our sleigh awaits right around the corner, Mrs. Cullen."

"Uh, what?" I whisper.

Then we round the corner, and I literally come face to face with a white horse.

"Sheesh!" I jump back, making him whinny.

"Did you think I'd allow you to ride to the hotel in a car? You didn't want a limo, so I got you a sleigh and two horses."

"Oh. My. God!" I turn and hug him tightly. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"I'm slowly rectifying the missing things on your list. We visited the Statue of Liberty, we went to the 9/11 memorial, we walked in the park at night doing dirty things, now I'm taking you to another kind of ride."

The coachman opens the door for me and helps me inside, joking that it won't be trouble inside with my train. I bet he got that a lot with how women like huge dresses. Edward slides in after me.

After a minute of staying on the bench in front of me, he quickly comes to sit next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you cold, love?"

"A little, but we'll get there soon," I assure him. "This is so thoughtful of you. I like this surprise."

We turn on the main street, and everyone waves and cheers. I smile at them, burrowing into my husband.

I look up at him, not raising my head from his chest. "Husband."

Edward peers down at me, smiling bashfully. "Wife."

"We're married," I giggle, taking his left hand in both mine. "I never thought we'd get here. Not in a billion years."

"Me neither, baby." He kisses my temple.

The ride to the hotel is spent either looking at the scenery surrounding us or kissing and snuggling into each other.

"I'm not ready to share you," I mumble petulantly when I see the hotel appearing into our view.

"It will be only a few hours. Then you're all mine. Forever."

"Are we running away or something?" I joke.

"For a whole week, yes. You're mine completely."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going? I didn't mean to snoop, but I saw a few links on Paris on your browsing history…" I hint, biting my lip.

He gasps, narrowing his eyes at me.

Shit.

I just ruined his surprised.

"Your face!" Edward doubles over, laughing hysterically. "Yes, Bella. Paris was an option, but then I decided I didn't want to share you."

"And we're going…" I trail off, raising my eyebrow.

He puts his poker face on. "Home."

My eyes widen, just as we come to a stop. "Now you're joking!"

His face doesn't betray anything, but his eyes are dancing with mirth.

"Ah, Edward! What am I going to do with you?" I moan, allowing him to help me out of the sleigh.

We thank the coachman before we make our way inside the hotel.

The designated hotel staff greets us warmly and takes us up to the ballroom, where they tell us about the night and how it will go. It's good to have another run-through, just to make sure nothing will go wrong.

Some guests are already there—the ones that skipped the church ceremony.

We talk with them, reconnecting with the ones that used to work with us and now have other jobs. What I like the most is that I don't leave Edward's side.

Slowly, everyone that was at the church starts filling the room.

I've been taking pictures when I see Vic.

"Come with me," I tell the hired photographer.

Edward watches me amused as I walk toward the other end of the room where Vic is now slumped on a chair. I pull her up, beaming.

"Pictures time!"

"Ugh, Bella! My feet died," she moans.

That's when I see her bare feet. I look at her amused.

"Don't worry; no one will faint because of my smelly feet. Jimmy went home to grab me a pair of flats."

I shake my head, hugging her. "Smile."

Then I take Rose, Esme, Mom, Sue—one by one before we take group pictures.

Right before the food starts being served, Edward takes me to the balcony along with the photographer.

As we take our seats at the table, Edward shifts closer, putting his hand on my thigh. "I can't wait to have you alone."

"Soon. We have to entertain our guests first. Then I'm all yours," I promise, turning my head to kiss him.

"I'm holding you to that."

I'm about to dig in my plate when the sounds of someone tapping a glass makes me raise my head to see James standing, his eyes on us.

"What's he doing?" I ask, slightly worried.

"He's my best man. This is going to be embarrassing. Can I hide under the table?" Edward mumbles.

"They'll think you're up to no good," I joke.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" James asks loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

All eyes are on him.

He clears his throat, straightening his back. " _Am I drunk and high enough to be part of your frat?_ " James's eyes are on Edward whose head just banged to the table. "Those were Edward's first words spoken to me. I must tell you that I was shocked to see a freshman approaching me, but I liked him. He had guts, and he was so gone that he'd have done anything I told him."

"Make him stop. My parents don't know about my college life," Edward grumbles.

"Of course, he passed the test of skinny dipping in the freezing pool, but lost the other test—only ending up showing the girl under him exactly what he'd drunk the whole night."

Edward moans, while everyone laughs, including the parents.

"That's when I knew we'd be best friends." James nods. "Got to say I'm not a great believer in fate, but when we bumped in each other years after college finished, I knew that some unknown force brought us back together. Over the years, I've seen my friend with a number of women, but there was never this fire in his eyes, never has he gone out of his way to impress anyone—not like he's done with Isabella."

It's my turn to blush and duck my head.

"I knew she had great potential when I hired her, but never once did I think that she'd end up with my best friend. Though, that first day when I saw you two together, I had a nagging feeling you were hiding something. Good thing I didn't act on it and separate them. It was too funny to watch the tapes Laurent gave me."

I gasp. He knew.

Edward picks his head up, looking shocked at his friend.

"To the sneakiest couple out there!" James toasted.

Victoria rises, too, and I want to go hide. I totally understand Edward.

"Bella," she sighs dramatically. "What can I tell you about her?"

Everyone starts laughing.

"She should try for the acting school," Edward mutters to me.

"She's my best friend! She's the only one other than my brother that gets me so well. No offence, Mom, but I can talk about any stuff with Bella."

"God," I moan.

"Bella's the best friend I could have asked for. And she gives absolutely amazing tips."

I watch her with wide eyes. I truly hope she's talking about the cooking tips I gave her, not…the other kind.

Once she sits down, everyone claps and resumes eating.

"Why do people love to embarrass the bride and the groom at weddings? What have we done wrong?" Edward asks, shaking his head. "Mhmm. Christ. This is delicious." He points to his plate, making me giggle. "Try." He offers me a piece of caviar on a cracker.

Yummy.

Except for the embarrassment coming from our friends and families, the reception is going the way we planned.

Edward pats my thigh. "I can't wait 'till the garter thingy."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a man."

"You should have known I am a man before you married me."

I snort and lean into him, kissing his cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues warning.

**June 2012**

I knock once before opening the door and stepping inside, not looking toward the bed.

When I get my courage up to look at Edward, I see his head lolling to the side, his eyes closed. He's sleeping.

I take a moment to just look at him.

There is a white bandage wrapped around his head—he probably has a concussion.

The blanket is tucked in on his sides, his hands resting on top of it.

I can't help but stare at his legs.

This can't be happening. The doctor is wrong.

He has to be wrong.

I walk closer and sit at the end of the bed, resting my hand on Edward's knee. It's an uncalculated gesture, but it shows me the cruel reality. He doesn't even stir.

"Edward," I murmur, covering his hand.

He jerks and opens his eyes. "Bella!" He squeezes my hand, clenching his teeth. "Come here. Closer. Let me hug you."

"Uh, what?" I ask, unsure.

"I want to make sure you're real. Please, come closer. I can't." He swallows hard. "I can't move."

I slide closer and immediately wrap my arms around his neck. "God, Edward. I'm so sorry for everything. I bet your feelings changed three sixty. You must hate me right now, don't you?"

"Are you crazy, baby?" he whispers, pushing me away a little to stare in my eyes. "I'm worried you'd find me…repulsive now."

"Are _you_ crazy?" I throw his words back at him.

A small smile appears at the corner of his mouth. Edward strokes my cheek, keeping his intense green eyes on mine.

Instinctively, I lean closer until we're a breath away, and then I take his face in both my hands and press my lips to his. He moans loudly, kissing me harder, his hot tongue licking at my bottom lip. I thread my fingers through his soft hair while his hands move up and down my back.

This kiss holds so much meaning, so many feelings. It brings tears to my eyes.

When we need to breathe, I pull away, sitting quietly next to him, holding his hand in mine.

Suddenly, Edward clears his throat. "Any idea what happened with my things?"

"They're at your mom's now. Uh, I'm sorry about your phone—it's broken."

"Only my phone is there?" he asks worried.

I know where he's headed, but I'm not ready.

I beam at him. "You're lucky my gift for you survived unscathed."

Edward gives me a faint smile. "I really love the watch."

"Your wallet is there, too," I add quietly.

"Isabella, this is not how I wanted to do it," he mutters. "What else did you find in my things?"

"Your car keys," I blurt out.

He chuckles, stroking his thumb over my palm.

"And…uh…there was this fancy box from Tiffany's," I mumble, peeking at him through my lashes. He's watching my every movement. "It had a nice ring in it."

"Do you like it?" Edward asks hoarsely, frowning.

I see that he wants to move, and I jump up, looking around. "Do you need anything?"

He swallows audibly. "Don't worry, just come here. Tell me."

I keep eye contact as I raise his hand to my mouth. "Yes," I choke out, bursting in tears.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. Yes, I love you, too—so much I have no idea I could hide it. Yes, I'll marry you."

His eyes are huge, and the heart monitor beeps rapidly and loudly. He tugs on my hand, and I silently comply, leaning to kiss him again.

"Bring it here. I want to put the ring on your finger—where it belongs."

I grin, hugging him tightly. "I'll be here with you no matter what," I promise, kissing him again.

Our moment is broken by the door opening loudly as two doctors and a few nurses rush inside. They sigh in relief, and except for Dr. Greene, they all leave.

"That's the one reason I don't agree with the patient's significant other near them. The monitor goes awry."

We giggle like two school children.

"I'll be right back." I wink at Edward and leave the room feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

He still loves me.

And no matter what the verdict is, I will love Edward for the rest of my life.

Of course, even though everyone says it's not my fault, I'll always feel that way.

I find his family in the waiting room. Victoria jumps on her feet when she sees me, her eyes are searching mine.

"Can I see him?"

I nod. "I think so. The doctor is in there now. Uh…he asked for his things," I say awkwardly because his parents know what's there.

Esme hands me the bag, smiling softly. Then she wraps an arm around my waist. "Let's visit him."

The look on Edward's face when he sees me _and_ his family is priceless. I wished we were alone, too.

His mom goes to sit next to him and whispers softly, stroking his hair.

"What did the doctor say?" his dad asks, walking closer.

Edward purses his lips. "It's not that bad; those were his words. How the fuck isn't it bad when I can't feel my legs?" he groans, exasperated. "He said I would heal, but it will take time, and it's going to be a slow process."

My heart bursts at the news.

He's going to be okay.

There's a chance.

"Edward!" Victoria rushes to him, throwing herself on top of him and hugging her brother tightly. He looks surprised, but returns the hug.

Keeping her there, he looks at his parents. "Where's Rosalie?"

"She'll be here as soon as she can. She can't leave the school just yet," Esme explains.

"I see." Edward glances at me. "Did you talk with anyone from work?"

My eyes widen in horror. "Uh, crap. I forgot to call Mr. Brown." I quickly pull out my phone, but Edward stretches his right hand.

"Give it here. I want to talk to him."

I put my phone in his palm. "Your card is in my phone… You can call him from your number if you want." I shrug.

He smiles and starts thumbing through my phone. Victoria snuggles better into his side, apparently not ready to be separated from him just yet. Esme's on his other side, one hand stroking his head, the other on his shoulder. Carlisle is at his feet, looking solemnly at his son.

I feel so out of place.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Rose with her husband, Emmett. Her face is tear-stained, and she's pale.

"You're alive!" she exclaims.

"Barely," Edward answers, hanging up with the boss. "I keep thinking that it could have been worse, but then I realize that I can't walk…" He sighs. "Damn."

I wrap my arms around my middle, stifling a sob.

"Look what you've done!" Rose turns to me, shouting.

I blanche, biting my lip, hoping I won't burst in tears in front of everyone.

"I never liked her! Look what she's done to you!"

"Rose, don't blame Bella," Edward hisses. "I really don't want to fight right now. I already feel like shit, and I don't need you to annoy me further."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't bitch slap her and kick her sorry ass out of your room!"

My eyes that have been on the blonde woman, jump to Edward.

What's he going to say?

"How's she better than that piece of work, Heidi?" Rose adds, making my choke on my spit.

"How dare you compare me with that skank?" I yell, feeling my blood pressure rising.

"Oh, that's a smart move, Edward. You told her about Heidi," Rose sneers.

Edward frowns, fisting his hands. "Can you stop insulting the woman I love?"

She snorts. "You love her? God, you have horrible taste."

"Rose, darling, calm down. You can't interfere in his love life every time, just because you don't like the woman he's dating," Esme says sternly. "It's his choice."

"How can I stand by and watch him ruining his life? Look what this whore's done to him! My brother will be stranded forever in a wheelchair!"

I feel bile rising once again.

 _Thanks for making me feel like shit_. It's not enough I hate myself for what happened; she had to come and put salt on the wound.

"Rosalie, if you say one more word against Bella, I swear I'm never talking to you again!" Edward shouts, his whole face red.

The door of his room opens to reveal a nurse. She looks surprised then purses her lips.

"No more than three visitors."

"You can all go. I've had enough of this," Edward mutters. "Except you," he whispers, looking at me. "I need you here, baby."

I get the shivers when he calls me that.

And his stupid sister has to ruin the moment. "She's not family!"

"She is!" Edward barks, snatching the bag from his mother's hands and taking the box out. "I'm going to marry her one day."

"Oh, honey. We know you love Bella. Come on, let's leave them alone." Esme stands and gestures for the family to follow her out the door.

Rose doesn't seem to budge, but Carlisle puts a hand on her back, more or less pushing her out the room. I can hear light scolding as they go, but I don't pay attention to them anymore.

I scurry to Edward's side and snuggle next to him, resting my head on his chest.

He takes my hand and after kissing the top of it, I feel something cold sliding against my ring finger.

"I love you, Bella."

I look between the rock on my finger and his honest green eyes. "I love you, too."

.

.

.

After a week of being under the watchful eyes of the doctors, Edward can go home. That's when a problem arises.

How will he fend for himself?

Esme offers her house to him, but Edward declares that he can't live there, especially not under the same roof with a teenaged hormonal sister. That makes Victoria pout and the rest of us laugh.

But we're all concerned about him.

Until Carlisle takes me a few feet away from his son's bed.

"You're engaged."

"Yes, sir." I nod.

"I'm not pressuring you into this, only merely suggesting it. What if you moved in with Edward? I bet he'll be more at ease if you were there to help him with whatever he'll need. You see how stubborn he is. We'd take him with us, but as much as he loves Vicky, they can fight over nothing like no one else."

I give him a small smile, shifting my eyes to Edward, who's watching me curiously. He's now sitting in a wheelchair, scowling at Dr. Greene.

I return my eyes to Carlisle's blue ones. "I guess that's a good idea."

He beams at me, patting my shoulder.

"But I don't know anything about this!" I blurt out. "How can I take care of him? I'm scared."

"We'll figure something out. Let's inform him of the plan."

When I'm next to him again, Edward takes my hand, grinning up at me. It's like he forgets about his problems when I'm next to him. This proves how much he loves me.

How could I not see this?

God, I've been blind.

"So, what's the plan, baby?"

"I'm coming home with you," I say off-handedly.

"Good." He nods.

I clear my throat, glancing at Carlisle, who's stifling a smile. "I'm moving in with you," I explain.

Edward gets a funny expression on his face—one eyebrow raised, wide eyes, mouth gaping. It's as funny as hell, but I can't laugh until I hear it from him that it's okay.

"That means I don't have to agree on that nurse?" he asks, checking with his doctor.

"I'm afraid the nurse will have to visit at least once a week. Until your girlfriend gets the hang of how to take care of you."

"Fiancée!" Edward corrects him, squeezing my fingers. "And okay, but as long as I get my baths from Bella."

I turn red at his innuendo.

"I'm sure Nelly will teach her everything that she needs to know," Dr. Greene says, smirking. "You can go, but don't forget about the check-up in a month."

God help me, I'm going to move in with Edward.

My life has changed so drastically in the past week that I feel like I'm just a spectator to what's going on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Present time**

The ring dance is the space between the tables. It looked bigger, but now that most of our guests are here, it's crammed. I don't really care. We're having fun.

I had no idea what music to choose so I allowed Alice to surprise me—and surprise me she did.

Currently, The Beatles is blasting out of the speakers, singing about holding hands.

I've ditched my shoes after a few songs, and now I can dance as much as I want. It seems my feet are on springs. I'll probably regret it in the morning, but for now I can have fun—it's our wedding.

Edward twirls me before bringing me to his chest and dipping his head down to kiss me. I moan into his kiss, melting against him.

Between lots of great music and dancing with everyone until I'm sure my feet will start yelling at me, one of the caterers comes to ask if we're ready for the garter and bouquet moment. Apparently, Alice has special music for those moments, too.

I did a good thing when I decided to hire her—she's awesome.

The guests return to their tables, while a chair is being situated in the middle of the room, the lights dim and a spotlight is on the chair.

"Uh." I sigh as I walk there.

Probably—hopefully—to ease my nerves, Edward almost skips there and sits on the chair, looking innocently at me.

"Now, you can all go so I can get my lap dance!" he exclaims.

I gasp, and right before reaching him, I make a turn heading to the first person in my sight. It just happens to be one Brown Enterprise employee that Edward hates. Jacob Black.

The DJ plays along with our silly game and Joe Cocker's voice fills the room. I wink at Jake and start swaying my hips, but I don't get to do much more before Edward's hands wrap around my waist.

"All fun and games until you give lap dances to other dudes."

"Yeah, Bella. Let the ink dry before you seek me out," Jake jokes.

Edward growls making me laugh, his arms tightening around me. "It's dried for a week now. Maybe you should just ask Vanessa out and stop pining after my wife."

Vanessa's eyes widen and she turns bright red.

True. They make goo-goo eyes all the time, but I doubt they ever acted on their feelings.

I clear my throat, tugging my crazy husband away from our colleagues. "Time for throwing the bouquet! Who wants...uh, make a line on the other side of the room," I tell them.

Not many raise, but it's funny how Edward is trying to push his younger sister back on her chair. She wins, of course.

I will do my best to avoid her, just so not to fight with Edward. He'll probably give me hell.

The DJ plays _All the Single Ladies_ making me giggle. Fitting.

So looking over my shoulder, I try to aim toward Vanessa. Try being the keyword.

I hope like fuck it won't hit one of the mothers or someone sitting in the front. Just my luck.

Closing my eyes, I simply throw the bouquet over my head.

There's silence and when I open my eyes I see Edward's mouth hanging open.

Fuck.

Victoria caught it.

When he cringes it's like a sign because all of a sudden there are shouts from behind me. Frowning, I turn to see what happened...and burst in laughter. This is so me.

The bouquet is suspended on the candelabra in the room.

Holy fuck.

I think I just declared war upon the unmarried women.

Uh, what's a wedding without some embarrassments and fun?

While most of the women are jumping trying to reach it, although, it's too high, Alice takes the chair where I should sit for Edward to take off my garter and climbs on it, picks the bouquet and beams at everyone.

Everyone scatters away from the dance floor and I take my seat on the chair.

 _U Can't Touch This_ by M.C. Hammer starts playing making Edward frown when I cross my legs, laughing. It's the playful DJ's fault.

Edward opens my legs, pursing his lips before trailing his hands over my calves. _Legs_ by ZZ Top starts playing. It's good to see someone is living the moment. I bet I'll die laughing over the years when I see the tape.

"Left or right?" Edward asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Find out on your own, honey."

Both his hands trail higher on my legs until his right hand reaches my garter on my left leg. The smirk on his face alerts the DJ that the groom discovered the treasure and as his head disappears under my dress, _Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins starts playing.

Oh, yes.

I can feel Edward's breath on my legs as he laughs. His lips press against my knee then higher, higher until it's clear over the skirt of my dress where his head is.

Now I know why most women opt for fluffy dresses.

"Baby..." I beg him, pushing against his head to move him away from where he's now biting at the flimsy material of my panties, accidentally or not touching my pussy.

Aaand the prompt DJ puts on a songs that turns me every shade of red on this planet: Khia - _My Neck, My Back (Lick It)._

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_My Neck, my back_

_Lick my pussy and my crack_

_First you gotta put your neck into it_

_Don't stop, just do, do it_

_Then you roll your tongue, from the crack back to the front_

_then suck it off til I shake and cum nigga_

_make sure I keep bustin nuts nigga_

_all over your face and stuff_

_slow head show me so much love_

_the best head comes from a thug_

_the dick good dick big and long_

_slow fuckin til the crack of dawn_

_on the edge makin faces n stuff_

_Through the night, making so much love_

_Dead sleep when the sun comes up_

Edward seemed to have frozen when the song started playing, but when I shift, he snaps out of it and goes to the garter, in his haste to get out of my skirt, he bites my skin too making me shout in pain.

Misinterpretation is a horrible thing, because everyone, including the DJ think something else happened, thus _Congratulations_ by Cliff Richards blaring from the speakers.

I'm going to kill my husband. Right after I have my way with him tonight.

Avoiding eye-contact with me, he turns around and after eyeing his targets, he throws the garter away.

It lands on James's plate. I bet it was a mistake, because a moment later, he charges toward his friend, finger pointing.

"I dare you to hurt her, and I'll end you!" Edward's voice gets my attention. He's standing in front of James, who's paler than usual.

I wonder what's so difficult to ask the one you love to marry you.

Men.

I want to crawl somewhere and become invisible, or just strangle the DJ. Speaking of, I decide to head there and give him a piece of my mind on his taste in music.

But to my shock, I find Alice, Rose and Emmett huddled over the laptop. The DJ is MIA.

"In my defense, I couldn't resist. I always wanted to do something like this to the few weddings I attended," Alice says sweetly.

"In _my_ defense," I start, towering over her. "Not even the dogs will find your body!"

Emmett starts laughing. "Did you have fun?"

I open my mouth to retort, but I can't deny it. It was fun...to some extent.

"Whose bright idea was to put that outrageous song?" Edward snaps from behind me. "Sorry, love." He wraps his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"It was my idea," Rose says proudly, smiling at us. "They helped."

Edward gasps in mock-shock. "And I call you my sister!"

"Sometimes." She winks. "Most of the times you refer to be as bitch."

"But I love you for some reason," he says softly and hugs her.

"Sibling group huuuuug!" Victoria shouts, running toward them and snuggling in their hug.

I love their relationship—it's crazy but always strong. Edward and Rose can fight and be close to killing each other one moment, and the next they're hugging and kissing. Same goes for Victoria. This is a true bond.

"Ready for cake time?" Alice squeals, clapping.

"I guess, though Victoria doesn't get any, and neither are you! You two are way too hyper without sugar in your system," I warn her.

"Aw, but I want!" Alice pouts.

"Of course, you get cake. Duh! What kind of host would I be not to feed you?"

"A very mean one." She winks, kissing my cheek. "But you're a sweetheart."

"Alice, can you tone it down?" Edward asks amused. "First, I find you in bed with my wife, now you're complimenting her. Am I missing something?"

"Bummer. There goes our affair," I say as seriously as I can.

"Hmph. You're not funny, wife of mine," Edward mutters.

"I must have lost my touch."

"He definitely has _his_ touch with him!" Emmett jokes, bumping Edward's shoulder.

"Nothing happened! I kinda...got lost in search of the garter."

"Yeah, yeah. You're delusional, dude! The whole room knew you were having dessert."

I moan, burrowing my face in Edward's chest.

Thankfully, the caterers appear, asking if it is okay to bring the cake. I nod, shooing our crazy friends to the table.

It's nice to see that when the cake appears, everyone starts salivating. It is beautiful, but I know how delicious it is, too.

Edward holds my hand while I cut a piece for us to share. We eat without any funny business, and while our guests get a piece of cake, we share a cup of champagne, finishing the cake on our plate.

"Is this how you wanted it?" he murmurs in my ear.

"What, sweetie?"

"The wedding." He waves around.

"It's pretty awesome—better than I imagined. But you know that we could have married in the ghetto and I wouldn't have minded. As long as you were there, I don't give a fuck."

"Sounds legit." He nods, chuckling before leaning to kiss my mouth. "Fuck, baby. I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight."

"Are we going...wherever tonight?" I wonder, stroking his hair.

"Nah. I figured we'd be tired, and horny. So yeah. We are going home. See? I didn't lie. Then in the morning we leave for our honeymoon."

"Home," I snort. "Oh my God. Did you talk with anyone about this?"

"Yep. I've been threatened from every side, but you know I'm stubborn." He grins at me, showing me his beautiful white teeth.

"Is the sleigh taking us home?" I add, giggling.

"I didn't think of that. If you want, I can call—"

"No." I pat his chest. "We can take the cab. Or, not. Better—the underground."

"You're making fun of your husband, Mrs. Cullen. This is so not funny."

"When my hubby is insane, of course I make of fun of him."

"Do you mind if I steal my new daughter for a dance?" Carlisle cuts in our silly moment.

"Sure, Dad. Take care of her." Edward kisses my forehead. "I'm going to get Mom to dance."

"Good luck with that one!" Carlisle shouts after him, chuckling.

"So Esme's not a dancer?" I ask, placing my hand in his.

"Not exactly, but neither I am, though here I am. It's customary to dance with the bride. It brings luck, or so your mother lied to me." He smiles, showing me his dimples. Pity Edward didn't inherit them—only Victoria is the lucky one.


	34. Chapter 34

**July 2012**

Yesterday I paid my landlord the rent for last month and terminated our contract.

Everything I own has been shipped to Edward's house.

Technically, I've been living with him ever since we left the hospital, six days ago.

Esme was the only one who could help take him home, and I'm sure everyone regretted not being there when we told them about the tearful reunion between Edward and Slob. The second I opened the front door, Edward shouted for me to stop—Slob was in front of the door, and when he saw his master, he simply jumped on Edward's lap, licking his face, whining and keeping his paws on Edward's shoulders. I even took pictures.

And now, while he's on top of his bed, with his hands under his head, humming along with the songs coming from the entertainment room, I stow away my belongings. Thankfully, Edward doesn't own tons of stuff, because his shelves are half-empty.

"Can you bend a little to the right?" Edward calls from the bed.

I do as he says considering his shirts are to my right.

"A little lower!" he adds on a hoarse voice.

Realizing he's fucking with me, I turn around, hands on my hips, but the retort dies on my tongue. He's propped his head on the mountain of pillows on the bed and is slowly stroking himself through this sweat pants.

I grab the closest thing from the box at my feet and hurl it at him.

Unfortunately it's not a piece of clothing.

It's one of my…toys.

I want to die when the plastic dildo falls between his legs.

"Why, baby, I already have a cock. Or is it not satisfying you?"

"I'm gonna finish here," I mumble, turning my back to him.

"If you keep showing me your lovely ass, by all means, proceed!"

I huff and sit down, Indian style, taking my clothes from the box and transferring them to his empty shelves.

"You suck!" Edward protests. "Watch your head!" He adds quickly.

I duck in time for the plastic dildo to whoosh by my head and fall in the box. Funny.

"Ever thought of trying for a basketball career?" I ask.

"Nah. I have good aim. I'm a man, I should find the hole easily."

Living under the same roof 24/7 shows me a new side of Edward.

He's funny as hell and he loves dirty jokes. He exaggerates but I understand that this is his way to deal with the recent events in his life.

When I'm done with my clothes, I go to the kitchen to prepare our lunch.

While we eat on top of his bed, he suddenly pushes his plate away, sighing.

"Do you need anything?" I ask worried.

"Nah. Not hungry anymore."

"What is it, Edward?" I insist, pushing my own plate away.

"You don't understand me. I've been smoking since I was seventeen." He smooths the bed sheet with his palm. "I don't understand why the doctor x-rayed my lungs, but believe me, I don't give a fuck about it. I can't do this anymore."

I pat his hand in understanding.

Dr. Greene had done many tests on him when he was admitted after the crash and on the last check-up, he told Edward that his lungs don't look very well, asking if he smokes. That happened in front of his mother.

So of course, we commonly agreed to stop smoking.

"Yeah, I get you," I whisper, stroking his hand. "I started smoking just a few days before we met," I admit.

"I simply can't quit. A week is too much."

I bite my lip, staring at my fingers. My poor nails have become almost invisible in the past week—and I've never ever bitten my nails.

"I have a box saved in the kitchen. Behind the cereal box." He winks at me.

His mother has taken care of all the boxes of cigarettes in the house when she heard his health was in danger.

I'm aware of that. Our health is at risk, but this is a vice we can't give up.

I find the smokes easily and on my way upstairs, I grab the lighter and an ashtray.

As a few days pass, we finally decide to move the quarters downstairs, to the guest room. Edward calls some people to come and see if they can make some mechanism to help him go upstairs, even if he's in the chair.

Before we decide on moving downstairs, Emmett or Carlisle were helping him go down the stairs, because it took only a try from me to make Edward glad he couldn't feel much. With him in his chair, I decided to try and go down the stairs—step by step. It was a bumpy ride.

Washing him is always a challenge, but I'm getting the hang of it.

I have to park him near the tub—empty tub, may I add. Slowly, I transfer him in there, with help from his side. Thank God he can move his arms. Then I fill the tub halfway and start the process of washing.

There are times when he doesn't allow me to do it, but most of the time, he leans back allowing me to take care of him. I love washing him, and more often than not I end up in the tub with him.

A month later, I realize with all the drama in my life, I forgot to get my shot so after a talk with my doctor, I decide to take the pills. Edward doesn't really like this, stopping him from having sex any time he wants. But I hear it's good for my organism, or something.

Right now, months after staying at home on medical rest, I'm taking Edward to work.

He's been working from home too, but he hasn't come to the company ever since his birthday.

All kinds of emotions are running through me as I park his car in the garage.

"It feels surreal to be back," he murmurs as I help him out and in his chair.

I've become a master at this, because the first few times were disastrous. Edward kept laughing while he told me that he couldn't feel his legs, but he sure as hell felt all the bruises I gave him on his arms and back.

While I'm unfolding his chair, someone approaches us.

"Ah, good to see you decided to join us, Cullen!" Mr. Brown exclaims happily.

Edward scowls. "If you didn't have to go to that meeting tomorrow, I'd still be at home."

"There was a time when you used to stay late at work, complaining there was nothing to do at home. I guess people change," the boss jokes. "Let me help you out."

"That time I didn't have Bella around, and I hadn't discovered how amazing is to work from home. I can wear whatever the fuck I want and can do my job all through the day with no pressure."

"I think your brain was damaged." Mr. Brown laughs.

"That's a possibility."

By now Edward's in his chair and after locking the car, I push him towards the elevator.

"So, what's the doctor said? Any change?" Mr. Brown asks curiously as we step in the elevator.

"He gave me the number of a few therapists. Yeah, like that will help. I doubt anything will change. Just less money in my account."

I sigh heavily, shaking my head to James, trying to tell him to give it a rest.

When we arrive on our floor, James takes Edward to his new office. I walk to mine, thinking that it will be the first time he goes in his new office. I might've ruined his promotion, but I hope I more than made up by decorating the new office.

Only at lunch time do I see him again, and that's because I bring him a casserole of chicken wings and fries.

Poor guy is swamped in papers.

Edward gives me a small smile, but quickly returns to his typing and reading.

"I thought you were hungry," I say, pulling a chair next to him.

"I am, but I need to finish this."

Biting my lip, I slide my chair closer to him. "What if I feed you?" I know how he gets when he's kept from food.

"Don't worry, baby."

"Come on. You won't be hungry anymore and you'll be able to finish writing that report. Two in one. You just have to sit tight there and only open your mouth and chew."

"You're too much." He chuckles, taking my hand and squeezing it. "On one condition—only if you eat too."

"I will, don't worry about me," I promise.

When my phone buzzes on the desk, later, I realize I forgot to leave and go to my team.

"Yes?" I answer, elbowing Edward who's snickering.

"Miss Swan? We're almost done with the advertisement. Can you come and look over it?" Hannah asks meekly.

"Be right there," I tell her, sitting up. I drop a kiss on my fiancé's head before I rush to my team.

At least I'm happy to know he ate today and won't starve himself. I know Edward so well; ever since I was on his team, if we were close to wrapping up, he made us bring food to the team's room in case we were hungry.

As time passes we're pestered to get a move with the wedding. It was a mistake to tell the mothers they could help with the big event.

For instance, just as I'm about to pack my stuff to go home, my phone rings. Figuring it's something important I answer. Big mistake.

"Hey Bella, I was just talking to your mother over the phone the other day and we realized we never talked about your wedding. Did you fix a date for it yet?

"No Esme, we haven't and we won't for a while."

And this is how my nightmare begins...


	35. Chapter 35

**Present time**

I still can't believe we're headed home on our wedding night.

My jokes are coming true, sadly.

Once the family has finally understood that I married an insane man, they started offering to give us a lift, but we couldn't leave just yet. So one by one, our rides left.

We stayed behind to talk a little with the staff of the hotel and thank them for the amazing night they gave us, covering whatever other expenses we had to give them, promising to send the money as soon as we got back, or via Internet.

When we are done, we look around to see everyone gone.

My parents were tired.

Rose took Emmett home a little while after the cake because apparently handling his alcohol is a little hard for him. It was funny as hell to see her dragging him out.

Alice had an early meeting in the morning with another bride-to-be and had to be fresh.

James took Victoria to his house after checking with her parents.

That kind of left Esme and Carlisle, but apparently they left too. I understand them, they're even older than my parents and it's like five in the morning.

The party started wrapping up around four, but with all the talking, the sun is coming out now.

Hand in hand we leave the hotel, grateful to find the cab parked in the front. Thank God for nice people calling us a cab.

"You know, we could have stayed here, at the hotel," I tell Edward as we step outside in the crisp December air.

"I didn't find it normal considering we have our own house, in the city."

I roll my eyes, lifting my skirt as I slide in the cab. He gets in after me closing the door, and then rattles off our address.

"Congratulations, you two!" the cabbie says amused.

"Thank you," we answer at the same time, sharing a huge smile.

"It's not every day I get to drive a bride and groom."

"You can boast to your friends that you met an insane newlywed couple," Edward tells him, and I chuckle. He settles on the bench, sighing, keeping an arm draped over my shoulders.

I lean into him, closing my eyes. "Mhmm, I'm tired," I yawn in my hand.

"No, come on, Bella," he protests softly.

"When's the plane tomor…today?" I wonder.

"At noon. We can catch a few hours of sleep."

"And we're going…"

"Stop it, Bella. Not telling you."

I pout. "I can always make you."

"Not gonna cave."

I narrow one eye at him, thinking of something…something that could possibly kill him, and me.

Ungh.

I've wanted to try this for some time—just with him, _for_ him.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asks, making my smirk widen, but I refuse to answer.

Finally home, we pay the cabbie, who wants to refuse us.

When did this happen? Are we in some parallel life?

Edward finally puts the money in the man's hand telling him to buy himself something nice, to remember of the crazy couple he drove home from their wedding. He finally accepts and after congratulating us again, he turns around and leaves.

Edward takes the keys from me, opens the door then picks me up and carries me over the threshold. He foots the door closed, places me back on my feet, planting a wet kiss on my mouth, before taking my hand.

"I want to show you something."

"What?" I frown, allowing him to lead me into the living room.

"Whoa!" I shout in surprise.

There's a tree near the window—a decorated Christmas tree, and there are different other Christmassy things around the room.

"When?" I whisper, staring at him with wide eyes.

These weren't here when I left for the church.

He clears his throat, looking down at me, clearly amused by my reaction. "Alice has people that are amazing with decorations." He shrugs.

"You're insane, Edward."

"I'll take it as a compliment." He kisses my forehead. "Wait until you see the bedroom."

"God," I moan, tugging him after me up the stairs.

I'm really curious.

Edward follows me, keeping his hand in mine.

There's a paper stuck in our door jamb.

_Light them up. We didn't want to give you a bigger surprise than what you planned._

I raise an eyebrow at Edward, who laughs, balling up the paper.

"Wait here a moment, will you?"

Before I can answer, he slips inside the bedroom, closing the door in my nose.

_Smooth, my dear husband._

While waiting, I try to disentangle my curls because my scalp hurts from the pins and how tight it's caught at the back.

"Done, baby!" Edward calls out, opening the door and beaming at me.

There are small candles everywhere and rose petals on the bed.

I spit the pins from my mouth, gaping at the scene in front of me.

"Christ, baby." I can feel tears in my eyes. "This is so sweet."

He watches me amused before sweeping my off my feet and carrying me to the foot of the bed, placing me there. His hands caress my face, his fingers run through my hair, disentangling it as he goes, his lips touching every spot on my face. I can feel love radiating from his every gesture.

I push his jacket off his shoulders, running my hands over his shirt clad chest, feeling his glorious muscles.

"Let me take the dress off," he offers softly.

"Actually, I want to try something." My words come out squeaky and shaky.

"Do you want to take it off on your own?" Edward frowns.

I gulp nervously and fall to my knees in front of him. Looking up into his huge, curious eyes, I know I can do it.

It can't be that bad—this is Edward.

My shaky hands find his buckle and fumblingly, I get it open, pulling the belt from the loops and throwing it away. Then I work on his dress pants.

I caress the protuberance getting a shiver from him, and a loud groan.

_Mhmm, this is going to be fun._

My fingers grip the top of his pants, dragging them down. Without my permission, the boxers get caught too and I have him naked sooner than intended.

 _Oops_.

He helps me take his pants off, by stepping out of his shoes then out of the pants and boxers.

And I have one waist down naked Edward in front of me.

Jeez.

It's intimidating.

I run my hands over the back of his calves and up, trying to find that courage I seemed to have when I mentally decided to do this.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward whispers when I press my lips to his stomach, so close to where his dick is resting—uh, twitching. "Bella…" He groans loudly when I twist my head and give the tip of his cock an experimental lick.

I suppress my own moan.

God, I missed out on something good.

But maybe all the things I read about eating something sweet making him sweeter down there are true. He did eat a lot of cake.

"Baby, you really don't have to…." Edward's hand is resting on my head.

I'm not sure why—to take charge and guide me, or to stop me.

_Come on, don't be stupid._

We denied him this for years.

_Time to rectify the mistake._

"Let me make you feel good," I murmur, cupping his ass cheeks and squeezing.

"Uh, at least…let me sit on the bed. This is too much. I never thought…"

"Shh," I whisper, allowing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Now I'm kneeling between his legs, at a better angle with his glorious dick. I stroke it slowly, before leaning forward and pressing small kisses all over it.

I try not to laugh as I think that I'm kinda apologizing.

Edward's hands tangle in my hair, keeping it out of my face and guiding me slowly to do what he likes.

"Tell me," I prompt him, stroking him slowly. This, I know how to do, the problem is lips to dick.

"Uh, Bella. Do you expect me to talk you through that?" He groans loudly.

"Please, I want to make you feel good."

Taking a big breath, Edward cups my chin tilting my head. His green eyes are dilated and his face is flushed.

I did that… and I'm not even started.

"Okay, so the head is very sensitive…you can start with…you know sucking it slowly."

Dirty talking is the death of me.

I lean closer to him and do as he instructed me. My lips close around the mushroom head and I suck softly—my mouth filled with the essence of Edward. As I suck, something oozes from the tip, filling my mouth. It is gooey and I'm not sure about it, but then I hear a loud groan from my husband, his fingers tightening in my hair.

"That's it, baby. Just like that," he babbles. "Stroke my balls."

I do that tentatively, while I open my mouth wider, trying to take him in further. I'm concentrating on how much of his dick I can take so I'm not aware of my hands. Until Edward whimpers, pushing my hand away.

"Easy there. Don't kill my nuts."

"Oh, sorry," I apologize, feeling ashamed I hurt him. Not thinking much, I duck my head and press my lips to the base of his dick then slowly lick my way to his balls.

"Fuuuck! Uh, God. Bella!"

Huh. I'm doing something good.

How do women do this?

I'm not ambidextrous.

I return to the tip, making him buck his hips, surprising me when he hits the inside of my cheek. This time, he doesn't apologize, but keeps moving his hips slowly.

Taking charge again, I press my hands to his hips, stilling him as I start to slowly bob my head…just over the tip.

"I can't," Edward gasps, stilling my movements.

When he gets up, I wonder if I've done something wrong.

"Sit there." He points to the bed. I comply quickly. Now he's towering over me—his dick nudges my lips and I immediately open them to take him in.

I've been stupid to deny us this.

"God, baby. Please stop me if I hurt you."

 _You won't._ I fix him with my eyes as I start moving slowly.

Slowly and surely, I take at least half of him in my mouth before I test the suction trick I read about. My hands go to his balls and what I can't take in of his dick.

When I touch a smooth and hard part just under his balls, Edward shouts my name, pushing further into my mouth.

I'm not so sure I can take it without gagging.

Edward's hands go to the top frame of the bed as he starts…fucking my mouth. I keep playing with his balls, while I take him in deeper and deeper each time. Just when I'm sure my gag reflex will kick in or my jaw will lock and I'll bite him, he stills. His head is thrown back, his stomach muscles are tight, his arms are straining as he squeezes the top frame of the bed—his fingers have found the rope he has hidden there. Then suddenly, he's moving again, but I regain my composure soon, adding a little tongue and sucking and the faint brushing of teeth. That does it because after a wild jerk, he spills in my mouth just when a loud tearing sound comes from above us.

I'm quick to move aside before the top frame falls on the bed. In my wild escape, I kind of push my blissed out husband to the carpet and I'm lying on top of him.

"Huh." It's all he says before he starts laughing.

I'm still not sure what to do with the thing in my mouth and it starts tasting yucky.

Thinking to hell with it, I swallow, cringing.

It was that or rushing to the bathroom. That's out of question, I'm content here in his arms.

"I think we had enough excitement for our wedding night," I murmur.

"No way you're escaping without a good thank-you fucking session. You're just too much, baby." Edward presses his lips to mine but I pull back, scowling. He laughs and hugs me tightly before opening my mouth.

If he doesn't care, I shouldn't either. I kiss him all the time after he goes down on me.

Laughing like two kids, he hoists me over his shoulder and takes me downstairs. We stop near the tree, not in the guestroom like I thought.

Oh, we're going to have our wedding night under the tree, near the fireplace. That's just…too romantic for words.


	36. Chapter 36

**Present time**

The whole wedding night is like a fantasy coming true. Edward is sweeter and gentler than ever.

When we fall asleep exhausted it's pretty late in the morning, but a few hours of eye-shut are needed.

I wake up to the feeling of fingers combing through my hair. My eyes flutter open only to find Edward gazing down at me, smiling.

"Morning, baby," he whispers, leaning to kiss me.

"Mhmm… Morning," I mumble into his mouth.

"How about a shower? Your hair is tangled up."

"Yeah, I bet." I run a hand through it, getting stuck halfway. Cringing, I extract my hand from my hair and sit up.

Edward licks his bottom lip, eyeing my bare boobs. I cover his eyes with a hand making him laugh.

"Hey, do you realize I have every right to ogle them now? You're mine."

"I've been yours for a long time now, Edward," I confess. "But if you want to get showered before we leave…you have to stop this."

"I can't wait to have you in the shower," he says softly, standing up before bending to pick me and carry me to the bathroom. "We have plenty of time. The plane doesn't leave until three this afternoon."

"And we're going…" I prompt him, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

He presses his lips together, looking at me contemplatively. "Fine, I guess I can tell you." He sighs dramatically, opening the bathroom's door with his elbow.

"Yeah?" I beam at him.

Edward lets me down in the tub where the water is already running. "It's south…like somewhere in Florida."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow, stepping under the spray. "What happened to Europe?"

"I told you I wanted you all to myself. In Europe we couldn't have that. I promise we can go visit any country you want on another vacation."

"It's a promise," I tell him sternly, grabbing my shampoo. "By the way, did you pack for us…by any chance?"

"Yeah, of course!" He looks scandalized. "And I'll have you know that I did all the packing by myself."

"God help me," I mumble, hoping we'll have everything we may need.

"Rose helped me with ideas of what you might need."

I nod, stepping away from under the spray to lather myself in shower gel.

"Wait…you're really washing?" Edward asks, sounding put off.

"Uh, yeah. You can survive a few hours without sex. I promise you. Besides, waiting makes it more interesting or so I hear."

"Waiting sucks, Bella."

"I can suck if you want," I joke.

When he doesn't answer, I turn to see his hands balled up at his side—a sight that ensures me he's reaching his limit of teasing.

"I still can't believe what I did last night," I murmur, walking closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek to his pectoral.

"Did you enjoy it? Was it too much?" he asks, concerned, peering down at me.

"Really…it was something new. I did enjoy making you feel good."

"It felt awesome. You have no idea how wonderful that was." He grasps my chin making me look into his eyes. "For your first blow job, you did pretty amazing, baby."

I feel my cheeks heating up. "I feel foolish for denying you for so long."

"Hmm…maybe you're right about waiting making it feel better."

I giggle and rise on my tiptoes, kissing him slowly.

When we're squeaky clean, we step out of the tub wrapped in our towels. We continue the morning routine—brushing teeth, shaving for Edward…the usual.

It feels like any other day though everything's changed now. For the better.

Once we get dressed, we realize there's no time for breakfast so we just take the two suitcases Edward packed and take my car to the airport.

Holding my hand, Edward leads me to the departing board. He nods to himself when he finds whatever he wants then tugs me to the check-in line.

"So…you have to tell me eventually. Sooner rather than later."

"I can always blindfold you.

"You'll get yourself arrested."

"Not if I explain that I'm taking you to a surprise place for our honeymoon."

I roll my eyes, knowing that I will find out soon enough.

According to Edward, we have another forty minutes until embarking. Because we skipped two meals by now, we go to a fast food place to eat something.

I allow him to have it his way, because I know Edward. He'll blurt out about the surprise any time now.

It doesn't happen until after we have to embark. The flight attendant checks the tickets, passing them back to Edward. He thrusts them into my hand when his phone starts ringing.

I've been a good sport and tried not to glance around a lot to see our destination, though I caught something about Atlanta somewhere. That's definitely not Florida, so it must be our layover.

But now with the tickets in my hand, the temptation is too strong.

While he's on the phone, trying at the same time to keep a hold of our travel bag which the strap has slid off his shoulder, I peek at the tickets. After a quick scan I see the words Key West.

Whoa.

I definitely didn't expect that one.

I was thinking Miami…or Orlando…or something else.

I suppress my smile as I lead the way down the corridor to the plane. Just before we reach the door, Edward's fingers curl around mine.

"That was Mom to see if we made it to the airport alright," he says quietly.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we woke up on time." I nod.

"I had my alarm set up, Bella. Anyway, when we return she said we'd have the presents in the living room."

"Oh, shit!" I exclaim. "I completely forgot about that."

We get on the plane and find our two seats around the middle.

"Thank you for not going overboard with this. No first class," I tell him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

He chuckles, ducking his head. "There were no first class tickets left when I decided on the destination."

"Good," I laugh. Edward rests his palm on my cheek, bending to kiss me. I'm thinking of a way to let him know I read the tickets, but I really don't want to ruin it, so I keep my mouth shut.

If he finds it weird that I don't ask anything about our destination, he doesn't comment on it.

We spend the two hours and a half until we touch down in Atlanta talking about the previous day. He's still upset that James got the garter, but then he seems to come to an agreement with himself because he ends up saying that he trusts him not to hurt his little sister.

During our layover, Edward pulls a brochure out of the travel bag and offers it to with a huge smile.

I look down and see he's showing me where we're going. The brochure is about Hyatt Key West Resort.

Wow.

Simply wow.

It looks like a piece of heaven on Earth.

Holding a hand over my mouth, I meet his eyes. He's a little blurry, and I know I'm crying.

"I love you, Edward," I choke out, wrapping my arms around his neck. "This is so beautiful."

"I thought so. I love you, too baby." He pecks my lips.

The flight to Key West takes longer, but around nine in the evening we land in the small airport. After disembarking the plane and going through the baggage claim, we take the shuttle bus to the hotel.

I'm starting to get drowsy not having slept much and the jet lag having its say.

"We can just sleep when we arrive. I'm tired, too," Edward murmurs, keeping me close to his side, a hand rubbing up and down my arm.

"I'm really sleepy. It's been ages since I lost a night," I admit.

"Yeah, too long." He nods, kissing my temple.

When we arrive at the hotel, Edward wheels our suitcases inside, while I hold the travel bag. I prop my elbow on the counter while Edward does the talking. The lady behind the desk keeps asking different things and I want to punch her. All I want is a soft bed to fall in and not move from there for days.

Hmm.

It could happen.

I don't exactly have a reason to get out of the bed…unless it is to use the restroom.

It's a plan.

"Come on, wife," my man says jokingly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, leading me to a flight of stairs. "Our room is on the first floor."

"Great. Hurry, I'm about to fall asleep."

He laughs. "Not until I prepare you for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I wonder, turning my head to frown at him.

"It will be the best day of your life." He winks, setting the suitcases in front of door number 103 and inserts the card in the slot.

"Uh, I guess you missed yesterday, baby." I giggle, elbowing his ribs. "Yesterday— _our wedding day_ —was the best day of my life," I tell him sternly.

"It will top that. You'll see."

I doubt it, but I don't correct him.

We walk into the large suite, because it's not exactly one room. I drop the travel bag on a lounge chair as I make a beeline to the bed. It looks so soft and comfortable—perfect.

I throw myself face-first on it, moaning loudly.

"Don't fall asleep!" Edward calls for me.

I hear him rummaging through one of the suitcases, as I sit up and start working on the buttons of my shirt. I slip out of it then I work on my skirt.

"What are you doing?" I ask, walking to his side. It looks like the clothes were packed nicely, now not so much.

"Got them!" He shows me a shoe box, grinning wickedly.

"I'm not going anywhere," I insist, trying to pull the box out of his hands, but I manage to drop it.

Good God.

These are definitely not shoes.

The crazy man has packed some toys for us.

"Look what you've done!" He moans, pouting.

"Lucky they fell in the opened suitcase," I say amused, feeling my mouth drying when he picks the Ben Wa balls.

Yes, please.

He also grabs a short butt plug.

Oh, yes. Yes.

I missed this so much.

"Still tired?" Edward asks, wearing his trademark smirk.

"Tired? Me? Nope." I beam at him, walking to the bed and taking my bra and panties off on the way.

He curses under his breath, sprinting after me, hugging me from behind. "We will sleep, because we really need the energy, but before that, let me put this in you."

I melt in his arms as a gush of juices flows out of me.

"Please," I whimper. "How should I stay?"

"Just bend over the edge of the bed. I'll be done quickly." He kisses my shoulder, pressing a hand on the small of my back.

One of his fingers dips into my dripping pussy, gathering juices before he circles my back door. I shiver in pleasure. It's always a pleasant sensation, when he touches me there for the first time.

Slowly coating my rosebud with my own juices, Edward starts pushing his finger pass the ring of muscles making me writhe around, fisting the bedding.

All too soon, he has two fingers working in and out of me while his tongue laps at my pussy. When he pushes a third finger in my ass, his tongue dives so deep inside me, I explode, moaning like a whore.

"Fuck, baby," Edward's voice is muffled as he drinks everything I give him.

Before I can catch my breath, I feel the plug filling my ass, and then the balls are being pushed inside me.

"FUUUCK!" I yell, thrashing around, shaking my head. "Too much!" I cry.

"Wait, I'm not done." With a hand holding my hips to the bed, he pushes the balls all the way in making me shudder with the immense pleasure consuming me.

I need to come so badly, even though I just had an amazing orgasm moments ago.

"Try to relax," Edward whispers, stroking my back. "That's it, relax." I sag against the bed, but my muscles are locked up. I'm afraid to shift and make the balls move around.

Slowly, we make our way under the thin cover and settle in each other's arms. Every time I make the smallest movement, the balls slide around and even kind of vibrate. Edward smirks when he sees my curious look.

"This is my present for you. Vibrating Ben Wa balls."

"I think you'll kill me this week," I moan, trying to stay as still as possible.

"I have to prepare a speech for the family then. Something like...She couldn't take too much pleasure and I kind of lost her mid-fucking." He starts laughing so heartily that the bed starts shaking.

"Doooon't," I beg him. "Don't move. Seriously, Edward. How am I going to sleep like this?"

"Close your eyes and dunno…do whatever you do when you go to sleep. Count sheep or just wish the next few hours will pass quickly so we can get to the real fun."

I snort. "Yeah, right. Like that will help me fall asleep."

"Try." He brings me closer to him and snuggles into me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is a huge, juicy lemon. :) Enjoy.

**Present time**

I sleep surprisingly well given the circumstances.

Of course, I end up having a dozen filthy dreams that involve my husband naked, but I feel rested when I wake up.

While stretching and trying to shake the sleep off, I hear a sudden banging noise from somewhere in the room followed by long string of curses from Edward.

Sleepily, I rise on my elbows, suppressing a moan when the balls move and vibrate inside me, to see my silly man hopping around, clutching at his toe.

"I had no idea I married a sailor," I comment, my voice sounding scratchy from sleep.

His head whips to me, but the smile he tries to put there turns into a grimace.

"What have you done?" I ask, worried. "Come here."

"Stubbed my toe on the table's leg. Hurts like a motherfucker. I think I broke it."

"Don't be dramatic. I know it can hurt, but it will go away soon."

He approaches, falling on the bed and offering me his right leg. "Kiss my boo-boo."

I scrunch my nose. "I'd rather not," I say seriously, but put my hand over his foot, slowly massaging. He hisses loudly and tries to free his foot. "Stay still, will you? I'm trying to help."

"Fuck, this definitely isn't how I wanted to wake you."

"You might have caught my disease: klutziness." I giggle, dropping his foot off my lap.

"Not amusing at all. I ordered breakfast and I just wanted to bring it to the bed…it didn't work out how I wanted," he admits, pouting.

"The gesture counts," I assure him, tugging on his hand until he's hovering over me. "Hi, hubby."

"Hi, wifey." Edward grins down at me before descending for a hungry kiss.

"Can food wait?"

He responses to me by bringing one hand between my thighs and rubbing my clit. My back arches off the bed at the amazing feeling. Edward's fingers are magical. With one hand he's manipulating the balls from inside me and with the other he's tormenting my extra sensitive clit.

"Christ, baby, I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Then don't," I plead with him, reaching my hands to grasp his bulky biceps. "Please, honey."

"I'm going to take the plug out," he says softly. "Relax, okay?"

I nod, sagging against the fluffy pillows, getting ready for the wonderful sensation of having the plug extracted. Edward doesn't simply take it out. He has to play with it first making me nearly lose my mind.

Once the plug is out, Edward covers my body with his, kissing me deeply while his hands are on my breasts, my sides, my hips….everywhere.

Suddenly, he rolls us around so I'm on top, straddling his waist.

"Uh, what…?"

"Shh. I miss having you on top. I took it for granted a while back," he murmurs. His fingers are tweaking my nipples as I slowly slide lower, shifting a lot until I find the perfect angle. He helps me place his dick at my back entrance. Slowly, we move together and soon I'm taking him in, inch by delicious inch.

I'm trying hard not to simply impale myself on him, because it's been a while and I need the time to adjust. The pleasant burn I feel turns into bliss when I start moving leisurely.

One of Edward's hands leaves my boobs and comes to my ass, squeezing it, helping me measure my movements. His palm caresses my ass cheek before he lands a quick slap there.

"Shiiit!" I shout. My hands lands with a loud smack on his chest. "More," I beg.

He grins wickedly before another slap echoes through the room. I move faster, spurred by the savory pleasure coursing through my body.

"Fuck, baby! Like that!" Edward moans gutturally when my ass starts slapping against his thighs, but I'm lost in my own pleasure.

The balls create a volcano inside me, which seems to spew sprinkles of lava, right before the eruption.

Edward grabs my ass in both his hands, stilling my erratic motions. Then his hips start rising so fast making him go so deep and making me feel so good that moans come out of my mouth without my consent. My body is no longer mine.

I can't control the sudden release that takes over me. I lean over him, yelling his name, my fingers clutching his hair as my ass moves back to meet his thrusts. The balls create havoc. The orgasm seems to lasts a very long time.

"Still alive in there?" I hear Edward murmuring while his hand rubs my back.

It feels like hours passed until my body stopped spasming.

"Yeah," I mumble into his neck, afraid to move an inch or I'd stir the monster awake—the monster being the balls and their power over my body.

"Can you take them out?" I wonder. "Slowly."

"It will be better if I just tug them out. I didn't realize it would become too much," he apologizes.

"Nothing compared to how I just felt, but yeah…now it's too much."

Before I finish talking, he's wrenched the balls out making my moan and shudder violently.

"There, now stay here and I'll bring the probably cold breakfast," Edward says softly, kissing my brow.

I slide on the bed, pressing my face into the pillow. I'm so sensitive all over that I am extra aware of the bedding's fabric, the sweet lavender fragrance of the softener they used for the linen. I can also smell whatever Edward ordered for breakfast—mouthwatering. Of course, I smell him—all Edward musky and manly, and the air around is filled with the distinctive smell of sex.

When he sits next to me, I'm aware of how his warm leg is touching mine, his warm breath on the back of my neck as he leans over me, his soft kisses behind my ear, his stubble.

"I think you fucked me stupid," I admit, realizing how crazy my thoughts are.

"It was my pleasure, baby," Edward says seriously, catching the lobe of my ear between his teeth and biting softly.

Something small and slightly round bumps against my lips, but I don't look to see what it is.

"Open," he instructs quietly.

I do as told and immediately moan not regretting it. I chew slowly, savoring the taste of chocolate covered strawberry.

Tentatively I move from my slumped position, resting my head on Edward's knee as he gives me a few more strawberries dipped in chocolate, and then I drink some juice.

"There's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom," he announces to me, stroking my hair.

"I could use that kind of relaxation," I agree.

After filling the Jacuzzi, we get inside, facing each other. The water feels wonderful to my aching muscles. Edward's frowning at something on the side wall, but before I can ask what he's doing, I feel a jet of water hitting my back.

"Ah," I moan at the feeling.

"Come here. Rest your back against my chest. I have an idea," he murmurs, extending his hand for me.

Eyeing him thoughtfully, I do as he said. His feet hook against my ankles, opening my legs and positioning me so the jet of water hits my needy pussy.

"Shit!" I shout, arching against him. One of my hands goes behind me wrapping into his hair. His hands cup my breasts, squeezing, pushing them up, kissing up and down my neck.

"That's it, baby. Just feel the water massaging you."

I moan as I start to thrust toward the jet. The coil in my stomach tightens and when Edward pulls at my nipples, I shout incoherently, coming with such force I sag against him like a deflated balloon.

"I don't think I can take much more," I whimper when one of his hands travels down my stomach.

"Extra sensitive?" he checks.

I nod, groaning when he raises me to guide his dick inside me. "Edwaaard!" I moan. My heart is slamming in my chest like a hummingbird, the coil in my stomach is back. I can feel my body trembling as he is trying to squeeze another release out of me.

It's too much.

I really can't think straight or do anything else besides moaning like some slut, only telling him to go faster, harder, deeper.

The feeling of him moving in deep long thrusts inside me, the jet of water still spraying on my clit…I'm gone. Though, Edward seems to be far from his own release. He raises me so I'm kneeling, my chest pressed against a wall of the Jacuzzi while he pumps harshly into me.

"Fuck yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck!" I yell, gripping the side of the Jacuzzi, clamping down on him once more.

This time I do take him with me.

"You killed me," I mumble as I slide into the tub, trying to settle my breath and racing heart.

I can't feel my limbs.

Edward seems to understand it was too much pleasure for me, something I thought it wasn't possible, and he wraps me into a towel, carrying me to the bed.

That's the last thing I remember before I probably pass out in my blissed state.

When I come around again, I realize that it's early evening. Wow. I've been out the whole day.

Looking around for my husband, I see the balcony doors open and him leaning his elbows on the railing, staring at the ocean. That ass of his is on full display.

Gah.

I shouldn't think of anything remotely sexual, my cooch will forever hate me if we try again so soon.

I decide to join him, but the second I'm on the floor, I become aware of how every muscle in my body is aching…deliciously aching, but aching none the less.

My groan alerts Edward that I'm awake and he turns around, beaming at me before stepping into the room. He wraps me in his big, strong arms.

"I'd say I'm sorry…"

"No need to lie, baby." I peck his lips. "It felt wonderful though, so no regrets." I wink.

"Still. I should have been careful. I knew you were close to breaking down but I went on."

I press a finger to his lips. "I'd do it again without blinking. It's exhilarating to see the high my body can reach. You're truly amazing."

He grins and leans down to kiss me. I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Can we go for a stroll on the beach?" I beg.

"Anything you want, but can you walk?" he teases me.

"You can carry me. I always wanted a piggyback ride."

"You never had one as a child?" He looks shocked.

When I shake my head, Edward takes a serious look. "We have to rectify that. Fast."

We get dressed then walk out of the hotel. It is slightly painful, so the moment we're out, he leans forward a little allowing me to jump on his back.

"If I'm too heavy tell me."

"Pshh, you're not heavy, woman!"

I flick his ear, before wrapping my arms around his neck, and he puts his hands under my knees, straightening up.

"I like this," I comment, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I thought you would."

Eventually he stops walking and we sit on the sand, leaning into our shoulders, staring at the ocean and how the sun sinks into it. It's beautiful.

You don't get to see something like this in a busy city.

Edward shifts a little, producing the packet of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Do you think we're allowed?" I wonder.

"I hope so." He shakes one out, lights it up, inhaling greedily.

When I reach to take one of my own, he grasps my wrist, shaking his head before bending to my level. I gasp, remembering our first shared smoke at work…that day…

It's always so carnal when he does this. It gets me wet in a matter of moments, but I can't think of that now.

We finish the cigarette that way—either he blows the smoke in my mouth or simply hold the butt to my lips, stealing a few kisses. Yes, I'm loving this holiday more and more.

Later, we return to the hotel, eat dinner before renting a couple of movies and going to our room. It's a good thing Edward understands I physically can't do more yet. Maybe tomorrow.


	38. Chapter 38

**Present time**

Our honeymoon is the best time on Earth.

We actually leave the hotel and sunbathe, watch the turtles in the lobby, go snorkeling, try the jet skis—but at lunchtime when the sun is too harsh, we are always in our room exploring our bodies. After three years of being together, Edward still manages to surprise me in bed.

We try various sex toys until I'm a quivering mess and have to push him away because it's too much, but we always end the night with sweet lovemaking.

I think I fell in love with him a little more this past week.

We spend Christmas on Skype with the family, talking and joking. The hotel holds holiday festivities, and the special dinner is nothing less than awesome.

On our way to the airport, I actually feel sad we have to leave this place.

"Don't worry, now I know where to bring you next summer," Edward assures me.

"That sounds like a plan." I smile widely, squeezing his hand.

The trip back home seems shorter. Despite all the snow that greets us, the plane lands safely.

"I can't say I didn't miss this," I say lightly.

"Yeah, but it was nice to have sun in the winter."

"True, though nothing compares to snow. I love winter," I tell him as we make our way to baggage claim.

It's a good thing we drove my car here. This way we can get home without disturbing anyone, or spending money on a cab.

Snow is everywhere, and there's ice under it, but Edward drives slowly getting us home safely.

"I dare you to go inside the house on your own!" He shouts after me when I start making my way to the front door.

"Then get your old ass here and carry me over the threshold, hubby!"

He dumps our bags in the snow and sprints to me, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes all the while running to the front door. I give him the key and soon, he kicks the door open, swinging me around in his arms, kissing me deeply.

"I love you so fucking much, wifey. Home finally."

"Home." I beam at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you too, hubby."

Edward slowly lowers me on my feet, before going to retrieve our luggage.

I walk to the living room and catch myself on the doorframe, my jaw dropping.

"Edward!" I moan, feeling faint.

"Ready to have our first night in the bed...after the honeymoon?" he asks amused. "What's wrong, baby?"

I hear the front door closing then his large hand rests on my shoulder. His breath hitches as he sees what I'm seeing—mountains of presents crowding our living room.

"What's this?" I murmur, leaning back against his chest.

"Uh, I think these are our wedding presents..."

"Do you realize we have to write thank you notes to everyone?" I moan.

"Or...we can send them an email...like a group one. You know?"

I roll my eyes, turning around. "Take me upstairs and make me forget about this craziness."

Smirking, he lifts me up—I wrap my legs around his waist—his hands squeeze me close as he kisses my neck, while walking up the stairs.

The next days that lead to New Year's Eve, we spend them either in bed or other surfaces good for sexy times, and in between we open presents. They're actually quite useful.

There's an espresso machine with many capsules of different types of coffee and cappuccino. I am in coffee heaven.

As electronics, we also got a new vacuum cleaner—someone probably thought it was dirty around here, but the old vacuum cleaner has a suction problem. I got a curling iron which I'm grateful for because I usually used common curlers. We got an electronic photo frame—I'm going to add wedding pictures there.

We got three garden gnomes. They are so adorable I'm currently holding one between my legs while Edward opens a big box. When he manages to open it, I gasp and squeal.

"Now you don't have a reason to say no to have everyone over for a barbeque!"

"Were you part of this scheme?" he mumbles, staring disinterested at the grill.

"Me? No, but maybe Emmett bought it." I reach for the note attached to the cardboard. "Yep. _From your ever famished brother in law_." I laugh at how he signed himself.

Many of our guests gave us kitchen appliances, vouchers for me for shopping or spa, Edward even got voucher for a car service for the routine check-up, also we got a lot of bedroom related stuff—and not all decent. I bet I know who gave us toys, without even looking at the notes.

There is a box of fireworks which we're going to use later tonight. But before then, I pour us another glass of white wine and munch on the pastries we have on the plate. Ringing in the New Year dressed in comfy clothes, lazing on the soft carpet, opening presents is the best way to say goodbye to this past year, which has been horrible, but had its fine moments, too.

"More?" I ask, shaking the bottle to Edward.

"I still have. Why don't you help me open stuff, instead of molesting that garden gnome?"

I poke my tongue out at him. "I'm good here. Besides, you're doing a pretty damn good job for yourself."

Just then the doorbell rings loudly.

"GO AWAY! We're FUCKING!" Edward yells loudly making me double over in laughter, spilling wine on the floor.

"Then I got the right place for the threesome!" Our visitor yells back.

My eyes widen and I choke on my spit.

I don't know that voice.

 _Holy shit!_ We just scared a complete stranger…but then again they answered snidely too.

Edward seems to know the person at our door because he jumps up, almost _skipping_ to the door. This must be good. I've never seen him skipping.

"Jasper, my man!" Edward greets the visitor.

Jasper… It sounds familiar.

Ah, his friend! From college!

Grinning, happy that he finally gets to see his friend after so many years, I get up wobbly and walk to the hallway. They're having their bro hug.

"Whoa, dude! You never told me what a pretty lady you had here!" This Jasper exclaims.

When Edward moves aside to turn to me, I see his friend for the first time. He's just about as tall as my husband, give or take a few inches, wavy blond curls chin length and blue eyes. I can see a duffle bag on the floor along with a guitar case and another big suitcase.

"This is Bella, my wife!" Edward presents me, keeping his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi!" I beam at him. "Edward never mentioned how good looking you were."

"Slightly tipsy wife," hubby mumbles under his breath.

"Why fool us, sweetie? I'm drunk fair and square. You didn't want to help me with the bottle of wine," I tell him on a whiny voice.

"I was looking through our presents!"

"Me too. The gnome is a win!" I nod, kissing his cheek.

"Ah, newlyweds!" Jasper sighs, getting my attention. I kind of forgot about him.

Drinking and being around Edward fog my brain.

"Exactly! _Newlyweds_. Why are you here?" Edward demands, narrowing his eyes at Jasper.

"You invited me, dude! Remember? I didn't make it for the wedding, which I'm terribly sorry for, but I stopped by home and…it's a long story."

"We have time," I tell him. "Come on. Leave your stuff in the guest room and come sit with us in the living room."

I take Edward's hand and drag him back to the plush carpet and my wine.

Ten minutes later, Jasper appears in the doorway dressed casually, with his guitar in tow. He plants himself on the couch, stretching his legs and linking his feet at the ankles. His socks are holey.

"So?" Edward asks distracted by the new present he's unwrapping.

"Can I crash here…for an undermined period of time? Big brother never returned from Europe and my folks…are sort of dead. The house is someone else's property now because no one appeared to take it a few years ago when it happened."

"Aw, man." Edward dumps the box and goes to his friend. "What happened?"

"Hmm, how about I start from when we last saw each other?" he muses. We both nod. I pour myself more wine. "Well, before heading to Cali where my dreams laid, I dropped by home. In a nutshell, big bro was visiting and I got in a huge argument with all of them for dropping college and a good education. I was wasting myself. An artist couldn't make a life out of his music or art or whatever. I said a lot of hurtful words and was on my way to Cali." He stops to scratch his jaw. "On the way there, I met Liam—a young boy in my predicament though it was tougher for him. He had studied the piano since he was four or five. He was awesome at it, but on his last day of high school, he came out to his parents… Anyway, we performed in a bar and got quite some money—enough to take us to LA."

"So you have a band?" Edward asks, sliding back to the floor to finish unwrapping the present he started on earlier.

"Yes, we found a tavern place and played there every night for about a month or two, living upstairs. It was living the American dream, you know? But then the lady with the tavern told us she couldn't keep it and that the IRS guys were going to visit and possibly she had to close up. That's when Liam and I decided to save her beloved place."

"That's so sweet of you," I tell him, grinning.

"It didn't hurt that Maria was very good in the sack, either." He chuckles. "We kept spreading flyers about our shows. Instead of sleeping after the closing hours, we stayed on the Internet to find good songs that could get us more people, until one day when I was at the bar while Maria was wiping the counter and soft country music was playing in the background."

"Nooo!" Edward moans. "Tell me you didn't start singing that!"

My man has an aversion to country music. Why, I have no idea.

"Nope." Jasper laughs. "I started composing."

"Whoa!" I gasp. "That's awesome!"

He winks. "And let me tell you that we started getting lots of patrons. Maria finally paid the taxes and everything. Eventually she joined us, singing a few songs with me, but nothing else. Until one night when two men approached us. I tried to tell them we didn't want other band members, but in truth, we needed more than vocal, guitar and piano. So eventually they joined us." He sighs. "We kept the name of the band."

"Which was?" Edward asks, raising an eyebrow. "You never mentioned it."

"Oh! The Dreamers."

"Nice." I give him a thumb up. "Whoa! What's that?" I frown at whatever Edward extracted from the box he just unpacked.

"Uh…" He flips the box around, scanning the contents written on the back. "Massage oil, scented candles and some sort of vibrating machine for an effective massage." He throws me a smirk.

I turn red, drunk or not, I'm still shy about opening up about our sexual life around others.

"Is there any point in continuing my story?" Jasper wonders amused.

"Sure, man. But this is very distracting." Edward points to the latest gift. "Holy fuck!" His eyes widen when he reads the note. "No, no, no. This is sooo wrong!"

"What? Who sent this? Don't tell me one of the parents," I beg him.

"Uh…" He clears his throat. "Use wisely, lots of love from your favorite little sister," he says on a high pitched voice, trying to imitate Victoria.

"Vic?" I shout in surprise. "I really don't want to know how she came in contact with these."

"Me either. I can't even…use them now…without thinking of her. Which is a mood killer." Edward pouts. "So, man? Distract us, please." He looks pleadingly at his friend.

"We worked perfectly for years, until a few months ago when one of the new guys, Sam, that kind of started dating Maria at some point… He got her pregnant and she turned into this total bitch. She has changed a lot from that sweet girl I once knew. Anyway, she's the reason our band fell apart. The first she kicked out was Liam, a year ago when he introduced us to his boyfriend. Then she made Paul leave—Paul used to be Sam's best friend since they were kids. Anyway, I left by myself before she could push me away. I have some dignity left."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but yeah…chicks tend to do that if they have a man wrapped around their little finger."

I clear my throat making Edward give me a sheepish smile.

"Not you, baby. Though, I'd do whatever you want without blinking." He reaches to squeeze my ankle.

I grin. "I'll never make you part from your friends," I promise.

"Maria did it because she became insecure. Our crowd had more females, of course and she rarely joined us on the stage once they became part of the band. So yeah, she tried to stake her claim or something. She did it with me too, in the beginning but I made myself clear. It was simply fucking—a good time for both of us." Jasper shrugs. "Anyway, now that I left and found no place to call home…I thought of you. I'm so glad you didn't move from here, Edward. I promise to try and find a job, but give me some time to get back on the right track."

"Anything, man. Even though I didn't envision our first newlywed days to be spent around anyone, you know I can't say no. Don't feel guilty."

The clock catches my eye—around eight in the evening.

"What if I call Alice? We'll even the numbers and have some fun ringing in the New Year with our friends," I suggest.

Edward throws me a warning look, probably realizing my matchmaking skills are in action. I smile back at him as I dial Alice's number.

It's going to be fun, because now when Jasper stretches on our couch I can definitely spy a tattoo or two.

 _I hope she makes me her bridesmaid_ , I think wistfully and amused.


	39. Chapter 39

Once the last of presents were unwrapped, Edward disappears with Jasper upstairs.

I'm picking at the littered living room when the doorbell rings loudly.

 _Finally_ , I think in relief. _I'm no longer outnumbered._

I throw the door open and beam at Alice. She grins, hugging me tightly.

"What's with the impromptu visit request?" she asks, as I step away for her to come inside.

"You'll see." I wink. "You didn't have plans, did you?" I ask cautiously.

"Nah, I was contemplating whether to go see the ball drop or watch it on TV." She giggles.

"TV, because we're having a small party. By the way, thank you so much for all the presents!"

She smirks before walking to the living room. "Whoa! So many presents."

"Tell me about it," I mumble then lean on the banister, looking toward the upper floor. "Baby, Alice is here!"

"We'll be right there!" Edward shouts back.

"Someone else with you two?"

I just smile innocently, as Edward brings Jasper in the living room. They're laughing and talking about something. The front of Jasper's shirt is over his head as he shows Edward the art on his chest.

From the look on my husband's face, I think he wants one too. I won't say no.

And if the glazed over look on Alice's face is any hint at what she's thinking, then I better start preparing the wedding.

Jasper rolls down his shirt, scratching his stomach as he turns to face me. His eyes land on Alice and a smirk forms on his lips.

"Man, your pretty wife has a pretty friend!"

Alice gasps and flies across the room.

I get up, alarmed that she's going to hit Edward's friend, but contrary, she latches on him. It's funny as hell considering she barely reaches his shoulder, and well, they literally just met.

Though, I'm not one to judge. I bit Edward's ass before I kissed him. Heck, I fucked him before we even kissed.

"I've waited so long for you!" Alice gushes, tilting her head back to gaze at Jasper. He eyes her curiously, but grins slowly.

"My apologizes, pretty lady. I've been held up in other business."

Edward joins me, nodding to them. "Do you think they need a room? If you just turned my best friend in a pussy whipped guy, I'm totally blaming you. I just got him back."

"Aww—sorry, baby. But look!" I point to them. "My matchmaking skills are awesome!"

True, their clasped hands are raised between their chests, and of what I can see, they seem to be moments away from kissing. Currently, they seem to be having a deep conversation through their eyes.

Edward takes my hand and leads me out of the room, biting on his lip, trying not to laugh. He holds it in until we're upstairs, in the entertainment room.

I notice that while they've been up here, they prepared our small celebration. There are bottles of wine and bubbly wine, glasses, the TV is running and a bunch of Wii games are stored next to the TV.

We'll get to that only if Alice and Jasper don't plan to hog the guest room for hanky panky.

"Edward!" I hiss, pinching his elbow.

"Hey!" He holds his elbow, narrowing his eyes at me. "Tell me, you don't find it funny."

"It is funny, but I never doubted my matchmaking skills," I state proudly.

"Hmmm." He wraps an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. "We never thanked Rose for her crazy party. If it wasn't for her, we'd have never met."

"I beg to differ. I was starting my job the next day."

"True, baby. But I doubt I'd have acted on it." He gives me a small smile.

"Then I'd have made the first move." I wrap both my arms around his midsection. "I love you, and don't make me think of a life where you wouldn't be in it. I don't even…" I shake my head vigorously.

"Me either," he says softly, tilting my head to kiss me.

"Bella!" I'm suddenly snatched from my man's arms and dragged across the hallway, to our room. "Oh. My. God!"

"Alice, chill."

"Bella!" She takes me face between her hands, looking seriously at me. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh, I didn't do anything."

"You introduced me to my soul mate."

"I think you've been single for too long."

"No." She shakes her head. "Jasper is who I've been waiting for. How can I ever thank you for this?"

"Uh, consider this my thank-you gift for the fabulous wedding you gave me. And stop looking at me like that. It's creepy."

She smiles big, and then throws her arms around me.

I can hear voices from behind us, and deep manly chuckles.

Great.

Edward seems to find me in compromising positions with Alice. All the time.

"Don't worry, man. You have to come to accept that sometimes…they do that." I can tell he just shrugged, without even looking at him.

"If they kiss, too, they'll make my night complete," Jasper says amused.

I immediately pull away from Alice, because I can't trust her foggy, Jasper hazed brain at the moment.

We move to the entertainment room where Jasper continues his stories.

At some point before midnight, family starts calling to wish us a Happy New Year considering the lines will be blocked at twelve.

For the big moment, we pull our winter coats and boots and go to the front yard with the fireworks. While Edward and Jasper are figuring out how to use them, without setting themselves on fire, I work on opening the bubbly wine. Alice holds four glasses to her chest.

"Maybe you should put them down," I advise. "We don't want any accidents."

We can see the firework show from city, and after a look at my phone, I realize it's twelve on dot.

"It's past midnight, guys! Do you think you can fire those fireworks any time soon?" I call for them.

"It's a careful job, baby."

"We'll start drinking without you!"

I start pouring bubbly wine in the glasses, exchange pleasantries with Alice, we kiss each other, grinning. I'm really happy I could make her happy and that she found what she's been waiting for in Jasper.

Our fireworks are nothing compared to the show downtown. The men must have done something wrong.

Anyway, they finally give up and join us.

I offer Edward his glass, but he slides a hand around my back, dipping me down and kissing me. I gasp, wrapping my arms around his neck and pouring my bubbly wine down his collar.

Oops.

He straightens and shakes like a dog, making all of us laugh.

"Awesome start of the year," he mumbles.

"Don't worry, baby. It's good for the skin," I snort out.

We eventually return inside.

While Edward takes his first shower on this year, I insert a game in the system. Let the night begin.

This is definitely not how we planned this night to go, not like we had a definite plan. But it definitely didn't involve best friends hogging us, when we could have been in bed, ringing in the New Year while making love.

That was my idea, anyway.

I didn't get to tell it to my husband, because his friend dropped by unannounced. And apparently, he planned on staying.

Maybe Alice will take pity on the newlyweds and take him off our back. Slim chance. Even if he's her soul mate, I know her. She'd want him to woo her and take her to the movies and…we'll have to sneak around. Jasper doesn't seem like the most sensitive guy in the world. It's going to be interesting living with him.

***BH***

On the first day of work after our break, it's hard to wake up and get back to the routine.

Edward's helping me with making breakfast which is odd, but I'm not complaining.

I leave him to finish the bacon while I take a shower. When I return, he gives me a sheepish smile.

"Cereal and milk is a healthy breakfast."

"You burnt it, didn't you?" I moan.

"Totally not my fault. The strips of bacon where too thin and they burnt." He grins, glancing to a spot behind me—what used to be Slob's corner. "Too bad we have to throw it away."

"Don't tell me you want another dog!" I beg him.

"I didn't say that. I just…you know…I miss him," he mumbles, turning around and clearing his throat.

"I miss him, too," I whisper and walk to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Since our breakfast is ruined…" Edward turns around with a sly smile. "I think I'll have some Bella breakfast."

"Nooooo!" My retort turns into a moan when I'm hoisted on the counter, his hand slipping between my legs making my terrycloth bathrobe slide apart. He pulls me on the edge of the counter, kneeling on the floor as he dives for my nectar. "Fuck!" I shout, grasping at his hair.

"God Almighty! You're no longer alone!" Jasper's voice comes from the doorway. His eyes are tightly shut, his nose scrunched.

Embarrassed, I try to push Edward away, but he doesn't budge. He simply gives his friend the finger, his gesture going unseen.

"Baby, please," I beg, pushing his head away with both hands.

"Fucking cockblocker. Just wait, Jazz!" Edward mutters, finally standing and helping me down.

I rush out of the kitchen, my hands on my burning cheeks.

Perfect way to start the week.

It's not the first time he caught us, but there usually was a door between us.

When we finally leave for work, we start warning Jasper to be good, not open to strangers, not set the house on fire… until he mumbles that he feels like a chastised child. To which we laugh and tell him that he's our baby, and hug him making him push us out the door.

Walking on heels again seems like a form of torture. Edward holds my hand, but chuckles under his breath when I wobble.

I want to hurt him, but I need his support, so I restrain myself.

Just as the elevator's doors open at our floor, we see James with Victoria in his arms, probably saying goodbye.

"Dude, that's my little sister you're molesting!" Edward snaps slightly amused.

With a popping sound, they separate only for Victoria to jump on her brother. "Edward! I missed you!"

"We saw each other a couple days ago," he mumbles.

"Only for a few minutes," she whines.

"We stayed at Mom and Dad's for five hours talking about the honeymoon," I tell her. "You are never on time."

"Don't blame me, Vicky!" James exclaims quickly.

"But you said, another five minutes, which turned into two hours!" she pouts, turning to look at James.

"It's your fault, honey. You're too irresistible."

"Ew, man!" Edward shouts.

"What, big bro?" Vic grins. "Blame Mom for making us so fucking gorgeous." She flips her hair over her shoulder. "You and I, lunch. Today." She gestures between us as she steps in the elevator.

After a kiss from my husband, I go to my office, while he disappears in his own office with James in tow.


	40. Chapter 40

"Tell me everything!" Victoria says excited, bouncing in her seat.

I put my purse on the table, pull out a chair and drop onto it.

"Give me a few minutes. What did you order here?" I point to my glass.

"Water." She beams at me.

"Right. Still a couple years to go until the big two-one." I laugh.

"You're just as fun as my brother."

I gasp, clutching at my heart. We both dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"In all seriousness." I gulp down some water. "I didn't get to sit much today. It's been crazy."

"Aw, sorry to hear that. I was in classes and got bored to the maximum."

"I'll take college any time to the madness at work." I wink.

"You're lucky to work near your husband."

I grin so big, my cheeks hurt. "It's so nice…the sound of it."

"If I didn't know it, I'd say you love him more," she comments.

"That's possible. It's different, you know? It feels different now that we're married." I play with my rings. "Have you exchanged the ILYs with James?"

She giggles and turns red. "Yes. At your wedding."

"Aw. Did it feel different after that?" I check.

She cocks her head, fingering her plaited tail that rests on her left shoulder. "I guess. It was so beautiful."

The waiter arrives at our table and we order lunch. Once he's gone, Vic leans over the table, looking expectantly at me, a glint in her eyes. "Spill, dear sister. But please leave out all the gory details."

I laugh. "Well then, _sister_ ," I tease. "I don't have much to tell you." My face feels warm at admitting that I spent my honeymoon in bed, or more accurately, exploring my sexual relationship with my husband.

"Then what the hell did you tell Mom and Dad?"

I giggle nervously. "We showed them pictures. There are around one hundred pictures…mostly of sunrise and sunset, the turtles in the hotel's lobby, some silly designs I did in the sand with my foot…nothing spectacular."

"Oh. My. God! You spent the entire honeymoon locked in your room? Seriously?"

"Shh!" I hiss, glancing around. "We didn't do _that_ all the time."

"I don't believe you. Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this, but my brother must be…uh, I can't say it, actually."

I shake my head amused. "He is." I grin. "He's amazing. By the way, thank you for the present."

She winks. "I went shopping with James. We wanted to buy you something together, but then I saw that kit and he didn't seem convinced, so he bought Edward something separately."

"Yeah. Edward's using the shaving kit." I nod.

We keep talking, and eventually, Vic caves and asks me for dirty details promising to think Edward is just a common friend. I am vague, because I bet she's not as kinky as us.

Our lunch meeting is cut short when Seth calls me with an emergency about the new girl, Jenny, who did something or another.

When I arrive on our floor, I bump hard into someone, not really paying attention to where I'm going. It's just Edward, and he seems to be in a playful mood.

I step to the right to move around him, he steps to his left, blocking my path. We keep dancing like that, until he wounds his arms around my waist, lifting me off the floor and kissing me.

"Edward," I moan into his mouth, hearing my phone ringing again. "I'm busy."

"I missed you," he whispers, letting his hands slide to my ass. "When you have a break, come to my office."

"I think you missed the sneaking around here at work, but don't we do enough sneaking at home?"

"Which we really shouldn't."

I peck his lips as he lets me down. "I'll come to you the second I'm free."

"Good." He gives me a slap on the ass and then walks with a swagger to his office, turning his head to me to wink. I blow him a kiss, before going to my team.

I get engrossed in the new project, and by the time the end of the day comes, I allow my people to leave. A few choose to stay and help me finish what we have planned for the day. By a few, I mean Seth and Jenny.

I'm hunched over a laptop, playing in Paint with my ideas, when with the corner or my eye, I see Seth glancing somewhere behind me, shifting in his chair. Jenny is at the desk behind, writing slogans that could work for this.

When a pair of strong arms wraps around my shoulders and a nose is buried into my curls, I freeze. Slowly relaxing knowing it's just Edward, I glance at him.

"Hey." I kiss his cheek.

"Hi." He kisses my nose. "You didn't come."

"I'm busy as you can see. And I'll be here for another half an hour or so."

"Jazz called that he ordered Chinese, so he won't starve. I can help you finish," he offers.

"I don't think that's a good idea, baby. You're the boss." I throw him a smile.

"I promise not to say a word." He pulls a chair next to me and leans closer, asking what he can do.

***BH***

As the weeks and months pass, I get accustomed to living with another man in the house.

Jasper is our baby and couch potato.

Edward goes as far as to buy a small TV and install it in the guest room downstairs so we won't have to worry about Jasper being next door while we get dirty.

It didn't take long to realize Jasper knows how to cook—breakfast food, but that's perfect. We fall in a routine where he wakes up to make breakfast, eat, before going to snooze in his room.

The nights when he's out with Alice, we take full advantage of them. Sadly, Alice seems to play hard to get, and makes him get her home by ten every date night. We learned that the hard way.

When Jazz said he was going out with Alice, neither of us expected him back before midnight, or early next morning. So we were in the living room—my legs spread wide, Edward diving into me like a mad man. All I wanted was to just relax, but I wasn't opposed to what my husband was doing.

Until Jasper returned.

I squeaked, bringing Edward close to me, to cover my naked body. Jasper didn't even look at us, only mumbling, "At least someone is getting some." Then the door of his room slammed shut.

The next day, I had a talk with Alice, with no result.

Besides him being constantly home, he isn't even trying to find a job. That resulted in many fights between him and Edward. I am truly worried that my man's going to throw his friend in the street.

We're at the end of April, and I just got home after an exhausting day at work. I left Edward in a meeting he's been in since lunchtime.

I bet he'll be famished when he gets home, so after I shower, I start working on dinner. Baked potatoes and roast chicken. He loves that.

Jasper comes home when I'm slicing potatoes. He looks too happy.

"What did you do?" I inquire.

"Landed myself a job. Instead of looking in all the wrong places, I should have asked Alice from the beginning." He laughs, opening the fridge's door and leaning against it while he talks.

"So she gave you a job at her company?" I ask amused. "And could you not keep the fridge open for endless periods of time?"

"Sorry. Yes, I'm a wedding singer." He beams at me.

"Awesome!" I hold my palm up for high five.

He slaps it, takes a beer from the fridge and opens it before taking a swig. "And if they don't need a band to sing, I can be the photographer. I'm quite good at that." He nods.

"I've seen some of your pictures," I acknowledge. "Well, I'm really happy you finally found a job."

"Yes, tell me about it. I promise to be out of your hair as soon as I make enough money to rent myself a place."

I place the knife on the counter and turn to him. "Are you serious about Alice?"

"What kind of question is that, Bella?"

"Then why don't you, I don't know…make a move? I'm sure she'll take you in her apartment. Don't get me wrong. I like having you here, but we both know how embarrassing it gets." I give him a shy smile.

He clears his throat, stealing my packet of cigarettes and extracts one. "I'll talk to her."

"You don't seem to want that," I say upset, shaking one cigarette out for myself. He lights it for me.

"I'm a guy, Bella. Guys don't just move in with their girlfriends."

"Jasper, I don't see what the big deal is. Whether you move there or she moves in your place, you still pay the utilities together, you still live together."

He looks at me astonished. "Wow. They don't lie when they say women are wise. Thanks for the tip, Bella." He kisses my head soundly.

"Yo, dude! Don't touch my woman!"

Edward's home. And he seems to be in a foul mood. That means the meeting didn't go well.

"Just thanking her for enlightening me on a subject," Jasper explains, moving away. "By the way, I got a job."

"About time. Hi." Edward comes to me, kissing me. "I wanted to say that I already ate, but I think I can stomach the baked potatoes."

I laugh, patting his cheek. "Did you get the deal with the phone company?"

"No, which sucks."

"Aw. I'm sorry, baby."

Dinner is silent, with the exception of Jasper filling us in his day and how Alice was complaining about not finding decent band singers. Then, they got talking about his photos and suddenly he had two jobs, not one. Better than nothing for so many months.

Edward doesn't snap out of his funk before we fall asleep. I hope he'll be okay in the morning. He knows better than me that we don't get all the deals we want. Shit happens.

When I wake to see it's only seven on a Saturday morning, I groan, stretch and roll on my other side. The bed is suspiciously cold and empty.

I've been around before when Edward didn't get a deal he wanted, but by the next morning, he put it behind. Apparently, not this time.

I check the rooms upstairs, then go to his home office, sure I'll find him with his computer, frowning. Nope.

The smell of fried fills my nostrils and I wonder if he's cooking.

_God help us._

Thankfully, it's Jasper in front of the stove, maneuvering three pans. Skilled cook we have here.

"If music and photography fall apart, you'll make an awesome cook," I tell him.

"Morning, Bella!" He grins at me.

"Did you happen to see Edward?" I ask worried.

"Nope. Wasn't he with you?"

"I can't find him. I guess he's out to clear his head." I shrug. "He gets too invested in those things."

He starts laughing, making me wonder if he lost his mind.

"I guess _So What_ by Pink works in this moment for you." When I still don't get it, he shakes his head. "I guess I lost my husband, I don't know where he went…"

I join him in, because I love the song.

"So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent, I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight, I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight."

And together, loudly we shout the "na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight" part, taking a fighting stance with fist up in the air.

That's how said husband finds us, flowers in hand.

God, I love this man.


	41. Chapter 41

A week passed since Edward appeared with flowers as an apology.

To say I was shocked, but yet impressed is an understanding. Needless to mention, Jasper kind of got kicked out of the house for the day.

We're currently at Dad's for his birthday. I was surprised to find Mom here, with her husband, Phil, but I shouldn't have been. They all get along pretty well.

With brunch eaten and cleared up, the men retreated to another room, while I'm stuck with Mom and Sue. They seem intrigued as to why am I not pregnant yet. Like everyone gets to the next plausible step right after they get married.

"Mooom," I whine. "We got married half a year ago, not even that. Pah-lease."

"I want grandbabies. Can you blame me?"

"But we're not ready. Heck, it's enough I got that scare in January."

"What scare?" Both of them ask, looking too happy for my liking.

I groan, scratching my throat. "I got so distracted in December with the wedding and everything that I forgot the shot. Lucky it had an effect until my period came," I add under my breath.

"Well, what scared you? You were supposedly on the shot…" Mom frowns.

"Exactly. I had no idea why I was feeling funny and then my period came. Thank God it was only that."

"Sweetie, you have to think about this seriously."

"You're not going to start pestering us about children now. It's enough you drove me up the wall with the wedding!" I beg her loudly.

Too loudly. Our men are joining us.

"Did I hear it right?" Dad asks happily. "You're planning on children?"

I share a horrified look with Edward. I know he wants this, but I'm not sure. I never really _liked_ children. They're cute and all, but just that.

"You'll be the first to know when that happens," he tells them, coming to sit next to me. He throws an arm on the back of the couch, his fingers resting at the nape of my neck. It gives me the shivers—the good ones.

Thankfully, the subject changes to Phil's coaching.

I lean into my husband and sigh. I'm kinda tired and all I want is to just stay here, held in his arms and listen to the family. My family isn't as crazy as his, but they don't seem to sense my need to detach.

Mom asks if I'm okay, and I just shrug, wishing she'd get the hint.

"It's been a long week, Renee. Her new team is bat-shit stupid. I barely saw her at home, because she stayed late to correct what they did wrong...every day."

I wish Edward didn't just say that. I can almost hear Mom's scolding about ignoring my duties—surprisingly, she doesn't say anything.

Next thing I know is the feeling of a soft pillow under my head and a cold blanket on top of me. I'm too tired to open my eyes and see who's here, though I suspect Edward brought me to my old room. When I wake up, the sun is shining and birds are chirping outside.

A warm body moves behind me. I turn to find Edward awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Morning, hubby," I whisper, snuggling into his side.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." I laugh, kissing his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?" I turn my head to look at him. He swallows nervously and I can't help myself. Leaning forward, I lick his Adam's apple.

"Bella, be good. I want to talk to you about...what your mom's been hinting at yesterday."

I stiffen. "What did they tell you while I've been asleep?" I demand.

"That kind of answers my question." He sighs, running his fingers down my spine.

"What question? Do you...want...now...?" I prop myself on my elbow to see him better.

"Not now, but in the future? Yes."

"Yeah. In the future," I agree.

"I think I know you well enough by now, baby. If you don't want, I can live without children. It's you after all that will do the hard work."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" I exclaim, happy. "There're few men who realize the tedious work a woman has to do to bear a child."

A smile spreads on his face, his eyes close. "I can imagine you..."

"Please don't," I plead with him.

"Okay. I'll tell you another time," he agrees, chuckling. Leaning closer, he kisses me softly, but before we can deepen the kiss, there's a knock on the door. "Christ. I need some Bella-time. Alone."

I comb my fingers through his hair. "Soon. If my strategy works, Jasper will move in with Alice by the end of May."

"Really?" His eyes light up, just as the person outside our door knocks again.

"We're up!" I shout, rolling my eyes. "Three more weeks," I whisper to Edward, kissing him quickly.

"My new mantra." He laughs, rolling out of the bed.

***BH***

By middle of June, we're alone once again.

To celebrate the event, we have a naked weekend...which turns into a sex marathon.

For his birthday, we plan a night out with our friends and family. Since the moment I wake up, I feel like a train ran over me, but don't say anything. I don't want to ruin his birthday.

I make pancakes for breakfast and serve them in bed, eating only one when Edward holds it to my mouth. He seems to sense there's something off with me, but doesn't ask.

At work, I try to remember what the hell I did eat in the past twenty four hours to make me feel like this. I had a salad yesterday, at some point and veggies for dinner. While contemplating this mystery, some guy from my team comes into the room with his awful smelling pastry. That seems to be the last straw my stomach can take.

The bathroom is out of question, so I lunge for the trash bin.

Jeez.

The last time I felt like this, it was from eating that greasy food all those years ago. Though, now, there was no grease in sight.

A sudden horrifying thought crosses my mind.

_What if Mom's right?_

No, if that's true...she totally jinxed me.

"Mrs. Cullen!" Pastry boy says worried, approaching me.

Another wave of nausea hits me. I hold my hand up to stop me from coming any closer.

"Should I bring Mr. Cullen?" Seth asks, moving my hair out of my face.

"No," I moan, wiping my mouth with a paper tissue. "But do call the cleaning service. How about a break? I'm so sorry..."

A bunch of people out in the main area of our floor and the cleaning service in our room, seems to grab everyone's attention.

It doesn't take long for Edward to appear at the crime scene. His hands rest on my shoulders.

"Is everything okay here, baby?"

"Yes, don't worry." I nod, wondering if word got away.

"I heard through the grapevine...that you got sick. So no, it's not okay."

"The grapevine is broken."

"Bella."

"Edward," I mimic him.

He huffs annoyed. "I need to be in a video conference in ten minutes, so tell me what happened."

"Jeez. Demanding much? I'm fine!"

"We'll talk later." He touches my cheek then turns on his heel and goes to James's office.

I go back to our commercial with my team, but have this nagging feeling that Mom is right. All day I'm distracted, and all kinds of thoughts start making sense.

Lately, I felt so tired, I ate a lot of junk food, my boobs feel sensitive and I'm feeling off all the time. It's worse than a simple case of PMS.

Before leaving to take Edward to go to his party, I decide to not bring this up until I'm sure. And I hope I'm wrong.

Emmett organized Edward's party—thus we're in a tavern sort of place. It smells stale and I'm grateful we're on the patio. When we order, I ask for cherry coke making everyone look at me funny.

I'm getting presumptuous here, but I don't want to risk it. Though, I can't say no to the smoke Edward decides to share with me.

I try to stay focused on what Vic is telling me, but the smell coming from inside this place is making my stomach turn.

"Bathroom," I whisper, getting up.

Edward nods, patting my ass.

It may be odd that I don't ask any of the girls to join me, because Rose offers to tag along, eyeing me curiously.

 _No. Not her_ , I think sadly.

I don't want her to find out.

She'll hate me all over again.

The second we're in the bad smelling bathroom, I rush into a stall and begin heaving in the toilet. Rose follows me, holding my hair and grasping my shoulder.

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing," I answer honestly.

"And last night?" She hands me toilet paper to wipe my mouth.

"Veggies?"

She frowns, helping me up and to the sink. I cleanse my mouth, catching her eye through the mirror. Her blue eyes widen and she gasps.

"You're..."

I shrug, turning to face her. "I've no idea. I've been all over the place lately. Though..." I scratch my head. "No. That can't be right." A cup my mouth with my hand, staring to her eyes. "Last month..."

"Do you want to talk with my doctor? Dad introduced us. They're old friends. He helped Mom through her pregnancy with Vicky."

"If you... I don't want to..."

She waves a hand around. "I realize that it's not the end of the world. Actually, I've been talking with Em about adopting."

"That's wonderful!" I hug her tightly. "Can you give me the name and number of this doctor?" I ask just as Alice bursts into the bathroom.

"Bella! Are you okay? Edward made me come and check on you. He said you were sick earlier today too."

"I'm fine," I groan. I hate repeating myself.

"You're more than fine!" She squeals, tackling me. She almost ends us both on the floor, thankfully there is a wall behind me. "You're preggo!"

"Shhh!" I hiss. "Please. I'm not even sure."

"I'll take you tomorrow with me. I have my check-up," Rose offers.

I look between them. I'm not ready to destroy their happiness by saying a child is the last thing on my mind.

When we join the others outside, I snuggle back into Edward's side, feeling awful for keeping this from him. But at least until I know there's somethi... _someone_ growing inside me, I can't say anything.


	42. Chapter 42

We arrive home late that night, having stayed at the small tavern until Alice caught sight of the time—eleven—and started shrieking that she had a meeting with a client at seven in the morning.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened today?" Edward asks, while he changes into his pajamas.

"I didn't want to ruin your day with my upset stomach," I whisper. It is kind of the truth.

He looks shocked. "Oh. Why didn't you say so from the beginning?"

I take my earrings off, then my bracelet. "Look, it's nothing. By the way, tomorrow morning I'm going with Rose at her OB-GYN check-up. Maybe I'll change my doctor, considering the one who used to give me the shot moved last month to Denver."

"I didn't know you wanted to get back on the shot."

"I don't. It's just a check-up." I shrug, hoping he won't read too much into this.

"Okay, then. Come here."

I quickly walk to him, stopping between his legs. I cup his face in my hands as I lower my head to kiss him.

I've got to distract him.

"Any special requests for your birthday?" I ask, nipping at his jaw.

He wraps his arms around me, turning me around and lowering me on the bed. "I just want to make love with you." He burrows his face between my bra-clad breasts.

I run my hands over his bare chest, tilting my head back as he licks and gently bites at my breasts, pushing the bra aside. I bend my arms behind to undo my bra to give him better access. Having green light, Edward starts sucking with vigor as one of his hands travels over my stomach, which contracts under his touch, down to where I'm already wet for him.

"Christ, baby. Always ready."

I moan, pushing my hips up, wanting more friction. Edward kicks off his pajama pants, then takes my panties off.

"I need you so badly."

"I'm yours." I stroke his cheek. "Make love with me."

He hoists my right leg up, slowly sliding into me.

Fuck.

It feels better than ever.

Keeping my leg up with his elbow under my knee, he pushes until he's seated deep inside me. Then he covers my body with his, burrowing his face into my neck, just staying there.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella. You've no idea."

"I do, baby. I love you, too." I turn to kiss his temple, tracing my fingertips over his back.

He starts moving ever so slowly. I help him by wrapping both legs around his waist. His arms hook under my arms, anchoring us. We're so close. He can't move too fast or pull out too much—it's perfect.

When we come undone, we're both sweaty and sated.

Falling asleep in his arms, just like that is the high of my day.

In the morning, I wake first and it's a challenge to extract myself from Edward's iron grip. He even throws his leg over me to keep me from leaving his side. Eventually, I win and go for a shower before working on breakfast.

I don't have much time for inventions or fried stuff, so I just make pancakes again.

When I return to our bedroom, Edward's in the shower already. I get dressed, then step into the bathroom to apply my mascara. He's drying himself.

"Oh, you're done already?" he asks surprised.

"I told you I'm going with Rose to the doctor," I remind him, uncapping my mascara. "You have breakfast in the kitchen."

"Did you eat?"

"No, because I'm not sure if the doctor will want blood or not. I'll stop by the pastry store on the way to work," I tell him, finishing my eyelashes. I turn around to kiss him quickly. "I'll see you at work." After applying lipstick, I'm out of the bathroom.

***BH***

I meet with Rose in front of the hospital at eight on dot.

"Good morning!" She grins at me.

"Hi," I mumble.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. I'm just tired, now."

"Of course." She giggles. "Did you celebrate late?"

"Not really that late. Not that I checked the time when we finally you know...got to sleep." I throw her a smile.

"We went straight to bed—to sleep."

"Sucks," I joke.

She huffs, leading the way inside the hospital. "No wonder you're pregnant...at the rate you're going at it."

I feel my cheeks heat up. "We don't know if..."

"Seriously, Bella."

I shut up and silently follow her. My brain is conjuring all kinds of scenarios.

_How will I react when I hear it from the doctor?_

_How will Edward react when I tell him?_

_What will we do?_

This is complicated.

The doctor is man with a few years younger than Carlisle. Not what I expected at all.

Rose introduces us, then we start the consult. First, she has her check-up, then it's my turn.

Dr. Alistair Bromer is nothing if not thorough. I start filling in papers to become his patient, but after he takes a sample of blood and a cup of my piss. I'm sure that's all, but he starts asking questions—questions I'm not comfortable to answer with Rose next to me.

She senses this and excuses herself. It must be weird for her as well, to hear about my sex life with her brother. I promise to call her later.

And suddenly, it's just me and Dr. Bromer.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen." He smiles at me, leaning back in his chair. "Here says you've been on the shot until recently. Why did you interrupt?"

"I forgot about my appointment, and didn't pick the phone when my former doctor called," I explain quietly. "I was busy with the wedding."

"I see." He nods. "Did you use protection after you realized you forgot the shot?"

"I started taking the pill in January, when my period came." I shrug. "The forgotten shot should have been done in December," I add.

"Oh. And do you trust only the pill?"

I frown. "Well, it never failed in the past. I was on the pill since seventeen because Mom was paranoid since I was living with my Dad in another city…she thought I spread my legs for everyone," I blurt out, feeling a blush spreading down my neck.

He chuckles, gesturing for me to go on.

"Yeah, so I took the pill religiously until about three, almost four years ago. When I decided to get the shot—I had a sort of…" I wave around, feeling even warmer from my blush. "…I decided to live my life and well, I had no idea if I could have a pill in hand or shit if you know...I stayed overnight. Sorry. Uh, then I met Edward, my husband. Long story short, I got off the shot about two years after we met due to uh, what happened to him after…"

"I know. I'm Carlisle's friend," he interrupts me.

"Oh, right. So I forgot about my shot, obviously. Anyway, I took the pill until I decided to get back on the shot."

He nods, scribbling down. "Do you have a healthy sexual life?"

I just bob my head, feeling choked up.

"Does your husband wear a condom?"

"Never," I answer softly.

"Mrs. McCarty told me that you suppose you're pregnant."

"I guess. I mean, I'm not sure." I smooth my skirt, playing with the hem.

"Can you tell me the symptoms?"

"Yesterday I thought of this seriously. I felt off since I woke up then I got sick when I smelt some cheese pastry. Later in the evening, we went to a tavern place for Edward's birthday and the smell got to me again… Then I got thinking that lately I've been feeling really tired, extra moody and uh, my girls are kinda sensitive." I gesture awkwardly to my boobs.

"You might be indeed pregnant. Let's do a check-up and see. Your test result should be back soon. I had the testing done stat to get the results back immediately."

Now this is the part that I hate—sitting on that stupid bed, legs spread wide for some stranger to stare at my hoo-ha.

Not only is he looking and touching, he's also asking embarrassing questions about the last time I had intercourse.

When it's finally over, I sigh in relief. While I'm arranging my clothes, a nurse brings in my results.

Wow. That was super-fast.

Dr. Bromer looks over the papers.

I stare at him, feeling my heart beating out of my throat.

Then he puts the papers on the desk and grins at me. "You seem to be indeed pregnant, Mrs. Cullen."

I feel a wave of heat swirling around my head and then I get dizzy. That's the last thing I remember.

I come around to the shocking reality to find Dr. Bromer and his nurse, fusing around me.

They're talking about my lack of sleep, not having eaten this morning and the news.

The news.

I'm pregnant.

Gasping, I sit up, looking desperately for a place where I can throw up—what, I've no idea.

The nurse must sense my need, probably by my green face. A trash bin appears in front of me and I heave into it.

Why must this happen?

I want to cry.

I've heard there are women that don't get sick when they're pregnant.

Once I have nothing else to throw up, I cleanse my mouth and lean back on the bed. The room is still spinning.

The doctor instructs his nurse to buy me a chocolate bar and bring it here fast. I want to protest, but I can't seem to find my voice.

"When's the last time you ate, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks when we're alone.

That's a good question.

"Yesterday…at some point."

He shakes his head. "You need to eat. Even if it's junk food, or whatever you desire, but eat. I will also prescribe you vitamins. You really need them."

Now, I feel chastised.

The nurse returns with the chocolate. I munch on it half-heartedly, but the effect is great. I feel energy filling my body.

I leave the doctor's office with my vitamins prescription and some advices on what to do, to eat, to drink. We set up a meeting for another check-up on how far along I am in two weeks.

After a stop to the pharmacy to buy the vitamins, and a stop to the pastry where I buy a chocolate croissant, I arrive at work.

Edward's in my office, in my chair and he doesn't look happy. Uh-oh.


	43. Chapter 43

I stand in my office's door having a staring contest with my husband.

Surprisingly, he's the first to break contact as he stands, then storms out, brushing past me.

"Edward?" I call after him, confused.

What the hell happened?

I rake through my brain, trying to figure out if I've done something to upset him, but come up with nothing.

I put my purse on the desk then go to my team to see if they know anything. As I near the room, I can hear screaming through the closed door.

Taking a huge breath, I open the door and step inside.

Seth and Kevin have Jenny cornered and are yelling at her about what sounds like… _me_. Until Hannah grabs their attention, telling them I'm here.

Seth whirls around. "Bella! I tried to stop her!"

"What happened? I want one of you to explain, not all of you at once," I add, knowing how they tend to talk together.

Seth clears his throat. "Jenny's been here for about a week—right?"

"Yes." I nod, gesturing for him to keep talking as I glance at her. I feel sorry seeing that her face is stained by tears, but I need an explanation first.

"Well, I'm sure that the stupidest person on earth could figure out you're with Mr. Cullen."

"Uh, he's my husband," I interject, suddenly getting suspicious of Jenny hitting on my man. That makes me irrationally angry.

"Yes, so apparently she's not the brightest crayon in the box." He points to Jenny who covers her face with her palms.

"What have you done?" I shout at her.

Seth chuckles making me turn to him.

"What's so funny?"

"You see, she thought…now that I think of it, it's funny. She kept seeing you two together, because you're not exactly hiding…"

I roll my eyes, surpassing a _duh_. Seriously. We're married. We held back enough in the past.

"Apparently, Jenny here only had eyes for Mr. Cullen," Seth adds, solidifying my fears. "For his left hand more accurately. So she thought he was cheating on his wife with you," he blurts out, rendering me speechless.

To laugh or to cry? That is the question.

"What?" I snort out.

Seth nods. "And she decided to confront him. He came to see how we were doing, and to let us know that you'll be a little late. Then she jumped at his neck—bam!"

"What did you tell him?" I ask Jenny, walking to her.

I need to understand why he's so upset.

She bites her lip, looking ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me! He's upset with me because of you!" I snap.

She looks even more ashamed. "I, uh, thought…at how close to Seth you are…"

"WHAT?" I yell.

"And then I saw you with Mr. Cullen all lovey-dovey. I'm so sorry, I was so wrong. I can't believe it."

"What exactly did you tell him?" I hiss, grabbing her arm.

"I'm not sure, I told him to stay away from uh…aslutlikeyou. I'm so sorry! I told him about how close to Seth you are…"

I want to slap her, but that will be James's problem. I want her fired. Now.

Today wasn't supposed to go like this.

I'm not sure if I was planning on telling Edward about the baby just yet, but now this bitch comes and ruins everything.

And why would Edward believe her? Why?

True, I praise Seth left and right because he's the best I've ever had on my team.

Now, I'll put a good word for him to take my place when I won't be able to come to work.

I don't even know when I start crying, but someone wraps an arm around me and walks me to a chair.

Seth.

Awesome.

How can I not like him?

Not like that, of course.

Ugh!

To make it just perfect, the door opens and none other than Edward comes inside. He stops short when he sees me…near Seth.

I get up slowly. "Seth, please…take over for today." I walk to Edward and take his hand. "Let's go talk in your office, baby."

His eyes shift behind me to Seth, probably, then to Jenny, before he drops my hand, turns on his heel and walks toward his office. I try to keep up.

Tanya shoots us an alarmed look over her desk, but I don't mind her.

I need to make my idiot listen to me, and not believe all the lies he hears.

He slams shut the door of his office behind me. When he turns to face me, I see rage in his eyes, but I'm quicker than him.

"Why the heck would you believe a fucking lie?" I shout, grabbing the lapels of his suit. "Did I ever give you reason to doubt me—my love for you?"

Emotions change quickly in his eyes—surprise, shock, confusion, disbelief, shame, sorrow.

"I'm an idiot, Bella," he mumbles, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Yes, you are," I sob.

Great. This pregnancy will be the death of me.

I _needed_ the hormones to rule my life.

"I'm sorry, baby. Don't cry," he murmurs, pulling away to brush my tears. "I can't believe I didn't wait to talk to you before it got the best of me. You always speak of Seth so…I've no idea why I believed her."

"It's been a huge misunderstanding," I explain, summing up when Seth and Jenny told me a few minutes ago.

In the end, we both chuckle, but somehow I burst in a fresh round of tears.

This is getting out of hand. I don't cry.

I can't even remember the last time I cried—like this. Probably when he got hurt that time.

"Bella?"

I'm being steered to a chair. He sits down then drags me on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

I gulp a mouthful of tears, resting my hands on my stomach. It's finally sinking in—we're having a baby. He has a right to know.

"Are you still feeling unwell? Do you want me to…"

I press a finger to his lips. His green eyes show concern as he's gazing at me.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes up.

We haven't planned this.

It was a future plan—a faraway future plan.

We're not ready at all.

I bit my lip, my eyes watering again.

"Baby." Edward cups my cheek.

"Yes. Baby. Here." I point to my stomach.

He frowns, and then his wide eyes find mine.

I put a big smile on my face, trying to show him I'm not joking.

His face softens, a large hand comes to rest on my still slightly flat stomach. It does weird things to me.

"That's why you went to the doctor?"

I nod jerkily, sniffing. Stupid tears.

"Oh, Bella!"

Suddenly, I'm pulled against his chest, squished in his strong arms.

I turn to straddle his lap, taking his face between my hands and kissing him deeply. Edward moans, readjusting me against him, with his hands under my skirt, groping my ass.

I pull down the zipper of his dress pants, he pushes aside my panties. Then he's inside me where he belongs.

"You need to fire that bitch," I gasp as he pushes in as deep as he can go.

"Will do."

I kiss his throat, licking at that bobbing apple of his. "And…when I can't come in anymore for obvious… _fuck, there_ …reasons. I want Seth to take over my… _ahhh_ …team."

"Done."

"And you'll come… _God, Edward_ …to my next appointment with me."

"Why are you still talking coherently?" He groans, squeezing my ass cheeks, lifting me off his lap as he starts pounding into me good and hard.

Fuck.

"Cullen, what the hell happened to your wife's te…am?"

Holy fucking shit.

James is right behind me.

He's in Edward's office.

I freeze, which makes my inner muscles clamp on poor Edward's dick. He whimpers, begging me with his eyes to relax. But I can't.

We've never been caught like this.

Not even by Jasper.

"Put a fucking sock on you goddamn door if you decide to have a piece of her at work!" James barks, mostly amused and slightly disgusted. The door slams shut behind him.

"Christ," Edward breaths out dropping his forehead on my shoulder.

"I guess being denied release has a new meaning," I joke.

"Who said anything about denied." He lifts his hips to prove to me that he's still hard. "I've always wanted to bend you over my desk. Can I, please?"

"Seriously, Edward? We just got caught by our boss!"

"James is inoffensive. Come on, please," he begs, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I agree, because I love him too much, and after all I need my orgasm just about as much as him.

Once I'm bent over his desk, it doesn't take long for Edward to slam inside me and fuck me stupid, slapping my ass every now and then. I come twice before he groans and spills inside me, falling back in his chair and pulling me with him.

"Mhmm." He hums, hugging me. "Love you." His hands are caressing my stomach.

"I love you, too." I twist my neck to kiss him.

We clean up as best as we can, but he doesn't allow me to move from his lap. Until his phone rings. I grab it from his desk and hand it over, resting my cheek against his shoulder.

"Edward Cullen," he answers sounding all important. "Yes, at three o'clock... It works... I'll be there."

"Meeting?" I ask, smoothing his tie.

"Yeah. Some toy company."

"Sounds nice. What kind of toys?"

He gasps, pinching my cheek. "Toys for kids, Isabella."

"What? It was a legit question." I straighten on his lap.

"I guess I rubbed it on you."

"Very well. Just moments ago." I nod, giggling.

"You're killing me, baby."

"Never my intention." I peck his lips. "Lunch?" I offer, as the clock on the wall catches my eyes.

"Lunch."

When we leave his office, there are a few people waiting for the elevator, pointing toward us and chuckling. I turn to close the door, wondering what the hell is so funny. We made sure we were presentable before we stepped out.

Then I see the red tie on the door handle.

"Would you call Vic and tell her that I'm terribly sorry for killing her boyfriend?" Edward hisses into my ear as he makes to turn and go to James.

I stop him, grabbing him by his tie, bringing him to close until we're forehead to forehead. "Think of how sweet our revenge will be."

A devious smile spreads on his beautiful face. "I love the way you think, dear wife."

I beam at him.


	44. Chapter 44

A month has passed since I found out that I am pregnant.

We're headed to the beach house to celebrate Fourth of July with our family. I have no idea where everyone will fit in.

My Dad declined the invitation because of his parade in Philly. But Mom's joining us with Phil. And there will be Vic with James, too.

Edward told me, he'll do anything he could to make them sleep apart like we had to that time. This is part of our revenge for James's dirty trick with the tie at work.

The next day, Jenny was gone from work and no one mentioned her after that. I still can't believe that even happened. It feels like it happened to someone else.

"Do you want to go sailing tomorrow?"

I turn to stare at Edward. I can feel my eyes widen. "Sailing?"

"Yes. Dad has a boat. If you think you can...I don't want to make you feel sick."

"Aw, now suddenly you don't want to make me feel sick!" I exclaim, annoyed, folding my arms over my chest. "What about that omelet you seem addicted to, lately? Just the thought of it makes me queasy," I mumble.

Edward takes a hand off the steering wheel and pats my thigh. He takes my hand, twining our fingers and squeezing.

"You'll have to grovel for that. And your awful smelling aftershave. Did I mention that I love your beard?"

He chuckles, bringing my hand to his lips before going back to driving with both hands.

"And when will you learn to leave the fucking lid down on the toilet? Seriously, Edward."

"That comes in handy when you get sick."

"I hate you," I mutter.

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do_

Oh. The song playing now seems to fit our moment just fine.

Edward turns to grin at me, raising an eyebrow.

_There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray_

_To the one, to the one_

I lean over the console and rest my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you, with all your flaws."

"Love you, too, baby." He pecks my head.

When he stops the car, I realize we've arrived at our destination.

"We're telling them this weekend, right?" he checks.

"Yeah." I nod, my eyes trained on the truck parked behind Emmett's Jeep. That's Dad's truck. "Oh, my God! Look! The world is coming to an end! Someone made Dad part from his parade!" I point to the blue truck.

"Whoa! I guess someone is sleeping under the stars."

I laugh. "We're the last to arrive," I note. "Shit. Do you think they'll allow us to sleep inside? At least me. I'm pregnant."

"You're so cute sometimes." Edward chuckles as he steps out of the car.

He accompanied me to my second appointment at the doctor where we found out we were ten weeks pregnant—so either I already was on Dad's birthday, or Mom did really jinx me.

I didn't confirm it with Rose, but she knows, just like Alice. Thankfully, they didn't tell anyone.

My door opens, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Expecting your knight in shining armor to help you out of the car?"

I look Edward over, head to toe. "Yes, so step aside so he can see me when he arrives. You are not up to my expectations dressed in your band t-shirt and short pants. And those hairy legs." I pretend to scowl.

He gasps and converges on me inside the car, proceeding to tickle me, while licking and sucking at my neck.

"Don't!" I push him away, or try to. "Come on, honey. You heard the doctor. I have to take it easy."

I feel him smiling against my neck, and I slap the side of his head.

"Take your mind out of the gutter, hubby!"

"I have a mean wife." He pouts, helping me out of the car.

I playfully shove him to the side to open the backdoor and get a bag.

"No carrying anything."

I roll my eyes, but listen to him. He hands me the car keys, mumbling that's something suitable for me to hold.

"It's my car, so of course it's suitable!" I hiss. "Your car is too small for... _anything_!"

Edward looks at me over his shoulder. "You might reconsider that."

I feel my face catching fire, remembering the few times we've had fun in there.

"You made it!" Vic shrieks from behind us. Then she slams into me.

"Be careful, you shmuck!" Edward scolds her.

"Bella's tough. Right? I didn't hurt you?" She checks worried.

"He's crazy." I nod to her brother, who scowls at me.

We walk inside the small house.

"They're out, in the back," Vic explains when I look around confused of why it's so quiet.

Last time I've been here, I wasn't in the back.

Edward dumps our bags in the hallway, takes my hand and we make our way to the backyard. Vic skips out the net door and jumps on poor James's back.

I like having these get-togethers. We're acting like a bunch of lunatics.

"Bella!" Rose exclaims, waving to me.

"Hi." I smile, hoping it's not odd that we're suddenly friends—best friends.

Edward walks to the men, shaking hands and accepting the beer from his dad.

I go to Rose on the empty sunlounger and lie down, groaning at my aching back. She throws me a look.

"Long drive," I mumble, lowering my shades on my nose.

"Bella, we haven't talked properly in weeks. What did Dr. Bromer tell you?"

"Shhh!" I turn to her, pulling my shades down a little to catch her eye. "Patience, Rose." I smirk.

"Oh God! Really?"

I just nod, relaxing back on my lounge.

"Here, my dears. We'll start celebrating early. So what it's not Independence Day yet?" Esme comes to sit at the end of my lounger, offering me one of her cocktails.

"Uh, no, thanks," I whisper, glad that the shades are masking my eyes.

Mom appears with Vic and they sit on the other lounger. "That one is just like you drink it—forty percent alcohol, sixty percent juice," Mom tells me.

"I'm okay for now. But thank you." I take the glass from Esme just to be polite and put it on the table next to me.

I can see Edward watching me like a hawk from the other side of the garden. I raise the glass to him as a toast. He responds by twisting his mouth and raising his bottle of beer.

I'm not going to drink. I'm not stupid.

It's enough I'm worried for having smoked until the doctor told me I was pregnant.

That day when I told Edward I was pregnant, we both commonly agreed to stop smoking. I know he still secretly has one odd cigarette, but I appreciate it that he doesn't do it in front of me.

Thankfully, my companions get distracted off why I am not drinking, by asking where I got my dress. Then the conversation moves to Rose and her impeding adoption. They've met with the social worker, and they have the green light—the only thing stopping them is what to get, and at what age.

Rose wants to experience everything from diapers, while Em wants a young child already potty trained

"Not all of us are so lucky to choose what we want," I find myself complaining.

"But in the end, we love our child no matter what it is," Esme tells me softly. "I wanted a boy so much, but when I held Rose for the first time, I couldn't remember a reason why I wanted a boy."

"Until Edward appeared," Carlisle joins the conversation, and I realize the men transited to our side of the garden.

Edward, like a true mama's boy, slinks down and plants a sound kiss on Esme's cheek, before seating between us, wrapping an arm around me.

"So you didn't decide on anything?" I ask Rose.

"I finally agreed with Emmett about the baby being a girl, but I really want the diaper stage."

"I don't!" Emmett whines. "Seriously, sweetie. If we can skip it, we should."

"You're an asshole," Edward complains. "I agree with Rosalie."

The world is really coming to an end. Edward never agrees with Rosalie. On anything.

She grins, catching my eye.

I clear my throat, grabbing Edward's hand. He seems to realize what I want to do, because his back stiffens.

"Yeah, if you want to adopt, you should get through what the others do." Vic nods, effectively cutting me off. "Anyway…" She looks up at James who is standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

Edward throws her a glaring look. "We need to tell you something."

"Mine's more important!" Vic snaps, and then locks eyes with their mother. "I'm pregnant."

I gasp, staring at her in disbelief.

She totally stole my moment.

I can't go and tell them after she just said that…

The floodgates open and I burrow my face in Edward's chest.

"Jeez!" I hear Victoria shouting over her parents' yelling. "I was joking. I wanted to get everyone's attention."

"You were joking?" I thunder, suddenly forgetting about my tears. "For what stupid reason did you think that was funny? It should have been me saying this! You ruined our moment!" I sob.

"Shh, Bella." Edward rubs a hand over my back.

And now everyone starts talking at the same time.

Both sets of parents are shocked at my news.

James says something about eloping…quietly…but apparently not too quietly. Edward hears him and tackles him down.

Okay, this is getting out of hand.

Carlisle and Emmett jump to separate Edward and James, while Mom and Dad are next to me, asking if they heard correct. Esme's scolding Victoria for joking about being pregnant when her poor sister can never experience this joy.

 _Joy?_ I want to bang my head on something. Hard.


	45. Chapter 45

Once everyone calms down, a heavy breathing Edward plops next to me. It's my turn to rub his back.

I know our moment was totally ruined, and our family doesn't know for sure if I am or not, because I didn't have time to confirm.

Anyway, in the meantime, Esme disappeared inside with Victoria; Carlisle is a few feet away with James, having a heated conversation. Emmett drags my Dad to the grill, while Rose takes my Mom inside, effectively leaving us alone.

"I can't believe her!" Edward grunts. "Seriously. This isn't like her."

"I don't know, baby. Maybe she was nervous to tell everyone that she eloped? And I'm not finding excuses for her right now. I'm so upset!" I moan, leaning back on the sunlounger.

"Just relax." He strokes my hair. "We don't want anything to happen."

"Bella, Edward. I'm sorry." I can hear Victoria, but I pretend I don't.

Sorry doesn't begin to cover it.

I feel her sitting next to me, but I keep my eyes tightly shut. I am also aware she's having a heated eye conversation with her brother.

"Time to eat," Esme announces to us.

Edward helps me up. I start feeling woozy.

I shouldn't have gotten so upset.

"Hey!" He exclaims when I sag into his side.

"I'm…not feeling so well," I mumble before my knees buckle.

"Fuck, Bella."

That's the last thing I hear.

I start becoming aware of raised voices around me.

I can clearly hear Edward's voice above everyone else's as he screams at Victoria. Then their dad snaps for them to quit it.

Two fingers press against my wrist, then against my neck.

I open my eyes and look around. The first person I see is my Dad. I'm on the couch and he's behind it, leaning over the back of it to look at me.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asks from my side. He's in doctor mode.

"Not that good." It's the truth. Now, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

It wasn't a good idea to eat that mayo sandwich on the way here, but it tasted so yummy.

As if sensing my need, I see Mom giving me what looks like a large bowl. I take it in time.

"I was just the same, when I was pregnant with you, honey." I hear Mom.

I moan, wishing this sickness would simply go away.

"Almost three months," Edward answers a question about how far along I am.

"And you didn't tell us until now?" Mom gasps.

I grunt, pushing the bowl away and falling back on the couch. "I wanted a family reunion to announce all of you," I whisper.

"Edward, honey, take her to a bedroom to rest. If anyone else is hungry…the food is still warm," Esme says quietly.

My husband immediately appears next to me, picking me up. I can see the look of concern on his face, and I want to tell him I'm okay. If I hadn't eaten the mayo sub and Vic hadn't ruined everything…but now it's all in the past. I need to get better fast. I hate seeing him like this.

He elbows the door open then foots it closed, lowering me on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Can you see what your mom has to eat?"

"You're hungry?" He looks amused.

"Uh, I just lost what little I ate today."

"Right."

I grab his wrist when he makes to leave. "Just come back and tell me what's on the menu. Don't bring anything in case I don't like it."

"Okay, boss." He winks and leaves quickly.

I fluff the pillow and sink into the comfortable bed.

A part of me wants to forgive Vic, but then another part of me is still angry at her for stealing my light so to speak.

We didn't have a definite plan on how to tell everyone, but it definitely wasn't like that.

The door opens and Edward returns. "Roast chicken with rice and curry, and for dessert, there's a cherry pie with ice cream."

It sounds good. "Uh, I'll have a little chicken with rice, but…"

"Yes? You want ice cream on it too?"

He knows me so well.

I grin at him.

Making a face, Edward disappears once again.

Sadly, I don't get to taste what I requested because I fall asleep before he returns. When I wake up, I can see the sun lowering in the sky.

There's a noise from the other bed in the room, and I turn my head to see Victoria with her phone in hand, frowning at it. It looks like she's playing something.

"Hey, Vic," I whisper on a scratchy voice.

"Bella!" She jumps, rushing to my side. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I had no idea…and I was a mass of nerves at how Mom and Dad would react to our news."

"About that." I sit up a little, resting my weight on my elbows. "When did you elope?"

"Uh…you know how Jimmy had to go to that conference in Vegas, last week?" I nod. "I tagged along since classes are over for the summer."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. We were walking around when we passed a chapel. Through a look, we decided to go inside and…well, the rest is history."

"You're crazy!" I shake my head at her.

"Yeah, well. We love each other and…" She bites her lip. "Don't be mad, but the other thing…"

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I confirm.

"I know, Edward told us. Congratulations, by the way." She gives me a small smile. "I'm not sure if I lied about it myself."

"What? You're…pregnant, too?" I ask in shock.

"I think so. I mean, I'm about a month late and…a while ago…the condom broke. Stupid thing."

"Aw, Vic." I can tell she's definitely not ready for this.

It makes me realize that deep down inside, I am ready. We can make room for the baby, we can buy stuff, but most importantly, the future parents need to be in the right mind set for it—and I am.

Victoria's not.

She's still in college. She doesn't have a job. She's still living with her parents, for Christ's sake. Well, maybe not anymore since she got married, but still.

The door of the room opens to reveal Edward and James happy—just like the fight from earlier didn't happen.

"You're awake!" Edward exclaims, coming to sit next to me. "By the way, thanks for making the family laugh at me for putting ice cream on rice and chicken."

"I fell asleep." I giggle, cupping his cheek. "Though, now I'm starving."

"Let's go feed you." He takes my hand and helps me up. "You two, don't do anything I _would_ do."

I roll my eyes, pulling my husband after me. "Leave them be."

"I have the best idea," he whispers in my ear as we head to the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"First, you should know the sleeping arrangements. Mom and Dad in their room, Rose and Em in my old room like last time, your mom and Phil in the guestroom, Charlie on the couch…."

"And we'll have to share with Vic and James?" I moan.

"Sadly." He nods. "But!" A huge smile spreads on his face. "We're going to write something nice on a piece of paper and tape it to the door. Revenge, remember?"

"Yay!" I clap, happily.

After I eat, we go outside. I see Dad and Phil on the sun loungers, drinking beer and talking about baseball. Not all the children with divorced parents get to see their dad and step-dad getting along.

"Feeling better, Bells?" Dad calls, looking toward us.

"Yes." I nod. "That was a side-effect."

"You gave us quite the scare," he comments. "Come here."

"Go, I'll search for paper to put the plan into action," Edward whispers, nudging me to go to my Dad.

I talk with both of them until well into the evening. When all the parents go to bed, I realize it's time to set our plan into action.

But there's only one problem. Where are _we_ going to sleep?

When I voice my worry, Edward waves his hand around. He tapes the incriminatory paper to James and Vic's door. They haven't emerged all evening so we might be right with what's on the paper.

DO NOT DISTURB

We're fucking like rabbits in here. Have some dignity.

PS: not legally married.

I press my hand to my mouth to keep my laughter from exploding.

My husband is quite the troublemaker.

"Now, what?" I repeat. "I'm tired, and we have no place to sleep."

"That's where you're wrong, baby. You haven't answered me about how you feel about sailing, but I promise not to take us too far from the shore."

"At night?" I squeak, feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry. I learned how to sail when I was thirteen." He grabs our bag, which is still in the hallway then leads me out of the house.

"How are we going to sleep on a boat?" I complain. "Are you crazy?"

"What do you have in mind when you say boat?" He smirks at me.

"Oh, is it big?"

"You know it."

"Edward Cullen!" I shout, outraged.

"Shh! We have neighbors here, you know?"

Within ten minutes of walking, we arrive at the dock where three boats are.

Actually, two are boats, one is a mini yacht. Obviously, that can't be the one we're headed to…but we are.

"This is no boat, honey."

"Yes, it is. It's really not that big on the inside, believe me. All kinds of crap is stored inside."

He helps me get on board then while I explore the cabin, Edward starts the engine. And we're off.

I guess, it's a good idea. We need to put some distance between us and the pranked ones. After things cool down, we'll return.

Until then, we'll be alone; able to do whatever we want. I idly wonder if he'd agree to sleep on the deck, under the stars.


	46. Chapter 46

We slept under the stars like I wanted. It's been the best experience so far.

Though now, on the way back, my morning sickness seems to hit me full force.

"Baby, we're at the shore. Can you get out of there?" Edward calls through the bathroom door.

"No. My new best friend is here!" I snap, resting my cheek on the toilet's lid.

The door creeks open and he slips inside, crouching next to me. "Do you want some water?"

"A little," I reply softly.

A minute later, he offers me a glass of water. I rinse my mouth then drink a little.

"I hate to ask you, but do you think...you can carry me?" I ask, hating feeling so weak.

"You don't have to ask, Bella."

Edward sweeps me in his arms.

"Whoa! Easy, don't make me puke on you."

"Oh, sorry." With a kiss on my forehead, he walks to the bedroom and grabs our bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

I feel off being in his arms, carried like a toddler, but I'm so fucking weak and my stomach is still rolling around.

When we arrive at the house, he lets me down, keeping an arm around me.

In the kitchen it's a red Victoria, being scolded by her mother, and an equally embarrassed James, next to her. At the table, Emmett, his dad and my dad are enjoying the show.

James is the first to see us.

When Edward gives him a smug look, I can almost see the wheels turning—his mouth hangs open, his eyes narrow.

"They did it!" He points to us, sounding like a petulant child.

Esme turns to us, giving me a warm smile. "There you are! I've been so worried!"

"Yeah, well, we couldn't exactly sleep there...with the _bunnies_ ," Edward comments, bringing me closer to his side. "We spent the night on the boat. It was pleasant."

" _You_!" Victoria hisses. "You put that note on the door!"

"What note?" My man could have tried for an acting career.

"You just gave yourself away with that comment about bunnies!" James sides with Vic. Of course.

I glance at Edward, curious of how he'll escape this.

"Uh, what? I didn't say anything."

Great. I take back my words about his acting career.

"That's right. You shouldn't have known. I can't believe you, Edward!" Esme puts her hands on her hips. "I raised two devil sent children!"

"That makes me the angel, right?" Rosalie's voice comes from the living room.

"Of course, sweetie!" Esme shouts back, before advancing to Edward. He cowers behind me, whimpering.

"It was legit, Mom. Why don't you ask James..." He stops talking, probably realizing the parents wouldn't like to know about our extracurricular activities at work.

"Ask him, what?" Esme wonders.

"Yes, go on," James prods Edward. "Or maybe I should tell them about the compromising position I found you in?"

"Cut him some slack!" I mutter annoyed. "I had just told him about being pregnant. I bet he had a right to be happy."

"Yes, sure. Couldn't he wait until home to—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward yells, charging after James.

They disappear down the hallway.

"Is it always this fun when the family reunites?" Dad asks, amused.

"All the time," Carlisle answers, chuckling.

"Are you hungry, sweetie? What would you like to eat?" Esme asks me, coming closer.

"I'll take the sausages." I point to the plate on the counter. "Do you happen to have Finetti?"

"We have Nutella," Victoria says snidely.

"Better." I grin. "Gimme."

It takes them a few minutes to realize I'm eating sausages dipped in Nutella, but it tastes so damn good, I don't care.

Emmett makes fake gagging noises.

"What, dude? Don't judge me! I'm pregnant!" I protest around a bite of chocolate sausage.

When Edward and James rejoin us, along with my Mom, they all make disgusted faces at my choice of breakfast.

Realizing it's likely to make someone sick, I take my food outside, on the porch.

I remember that morning, with Edward and Vic. I've been so blind not to realize how much he loved me, or that I had already fallen head over heels.

Someone sitting next to me pulls me out of my thoughts. Edward.

"I apologize in advance, but I need a smoke."

I gesture for him to go ahead. "Just don't blow it my way."

"Kay." I feel his eyes on me, but I focus on my food. "How can you eat that? Seriously, Bella."

"It tastes really good. No joke. Wanna try?" I offer him my piece of sausage.

"No, thanks." He pulls away, taking a drag of his smoke. "So I came to a truce with Jim. We're even."

"Thank God. Promise not to pick any more fights? I want a peaceful holiday." I rest my back against the leg of the verandah, and put my feet on his lap.

"Promise," Edward agrees, running his hand over my legs.

***BH***

The rest of the weekend goes by uneventfully.

We go into town and Edward shows me where he met Heidi, then he takes me to a fish restaurant, but we end up leaving before we're even seated all thanks to my sensitive sense of smell and weak stomach.

On Sunday, the Fourth of July, there's a firework show off the dock, which we can see from the backyard.

The sleeping arrangements stayed, unfortunately. To pay us back, even though James promised to stop any sort of revenge, they start making the bed squeaking in the middle of the night. Edward, not one to give up easily once challenged, starts moaning and his lips and fingers find my body, in turn making me moan even louder.

During daylight, I've been asked different questions about my situation. I don't have many answers, besides knowing how far along I am.

On Monday morning, we end up leaving around noon.

Finally home—peace and quiet.

I can't wait.

I doze on and off during the ride, and Edward is a good sport, keeping the AC on medium and the music volume low.

When we park in front of the house, Edward tells me to wait for him before I get out of the car. I don't protest, knowing that he's right to be worried.

"Are you taking the vitamins?" he asks softly, as we make our way to the house.

"Yes. I don't know why I'm like this. Maybe it's the heat?"

"I don't like it, Bella. I'll call Dr. Bromer for an appointment. Tomorrow."

"But we have the new teams coming tomorrow," I protest.

"I don't care. You're not well, baby. Now, go sit down and I'll see what I find for us to eat. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Ice cream, but we don't have any…" I pout.

"We will. Go upstairs, and I'll go buy you ice cream. What kind?"

His gesture brings tears to my eyes. "It needs to have chocolate and caramel, maybe some crunch?" I tell him contemplatively.

"You got it." With a kiss on my cheek he's out the door again.

I rush after him and throw the door open. "Edward!"

"Yeah?" He turns to look at me confused.

"I love you."

A wide smile spreads on his lips. "I love you, too, baby." He blows me a kiss then slides in the car, backing out, waving to me.

I go back inside, closing the door and resting my back against it.

When he returns, half an hour later, I'm showered, dressed comfy and watching chick flicks on TV. He offers me the Ben and Jerry's bowl along with a spoon, then turns to go.

"Won't you stay here?"

"I'll come back in a while. I need to check my emails."

I pout.

"I'll bring the tablet, but after a shower."

I smile victoriously. I want him near me, even though he'll be busy with work.

We spend the evening together—Edward keeps stealing glances at the TV when I start laughing uncontrollably at what I see there. He always misses the point, but to forgive me from interrupting him, I offer him ice cream.

The next morning, we head to our first hour appointment with my doctor. He immediately asks what happened that I returned so quickly.

Edward takes over, telling him about how I fainted, how I feel dizzy most of the time, how I throw up a few times each and every day. It's obvious I'm not okay because of so much throwing up.

Dr. Bromer nods and gives me more vitamins and anti-puking pills, telling Edward to make sure I take them. Super. I feel like the irresponsible child. Also, he tells me to take it easy at work, relax at home, don't get stressed, blah—blah—blah.

The doctor promises me that the next time I visit him, in about three weeks, we'll do the ultrasound to see the baby.

We leave the hospital feeling lighter. On the way to work, we stop at the pastry place around the corner and I buy a lot of chocolate croissants.

When we arrive on our floor, Edward insists to walk me to my office, carrying my food.

On the desk is spread a pale pink t-shirt, along with a note. It's an apology from Vic.

"This is so cute!" Edward exclaims, taking the t-shirt. He turns it for me to see what it has written on it:

Baby is loading…

I laugh, and take it from him. "I'd try it on, but not here."

"Maybe you should. I bet it will look wonderful on you."

"Don't you have a meeting?"

"Don't you have a team to greet?" he throws back, hugging me and kissing my neck. "Take it easy, okay?

"Just go, crazy hubby!" I push him out of my office.

"What, baby? It's my turn to take care of you. I didn't forget what good care you took of me when I couldn't walk. This is me thanking you for that. Suck it up."

I know we're having a serious conversation, but I can't help burst in laughter.

"You want a blow job? Here, at work? Do you still have the red tie from James?"

Sadly, my teasing is heard by everyone in front of my door considering Edward is standing in the doorway.

Oh, God. My new team must think I'm a sex addict or something.

"He might give you the tie if you wear the shirt." He winks before disappearing down the hallway.

I look at the t-shirt in my hand.

Oh, screw it!

I can do whatever I want.

I'm friends with the boss. He can't fire me for wearing something he and his wife bought for me.

I tug the t-shirt over my head. It falls around mid-thigh, almost covering my summer dress.

With my head held high, I step out of my office to greet the newbies—only a couple of them are from the old teams: Kevin and Seth. They give me thumbs up and point to the shirt. I grin and clear my throat.

"Hello, Green Team! My name is Isabella Cullen. Please, call me Bella and we'll be best friends."


	47. Chapter 47

As I enter the second trimester, my moods get worse, especially when I can't fit in my favorite clothes.

For example, right now, I have to get ready to go out with Alice. My favorite jeans stay open and they look like they're going to be torn at how fat my ass is. This is ridiculous.

If I start now gaining weight, I fear the size I'll be when I'm nine months along.

"You're still in the bathroom?" Edward asks through the door. "You've been in there for half an hour. I need to piss."

"Use the toilet downstairs!" I snap, still trying to button my jeans. "Fuck you!" I yell, ripping the pants off me and throwing them away.

"Is everything okay?" he asks warily.

I snatch the door open. "No! I'm fat! Nothing fits me anymore! That was the last pair that fit me just fine last week."

"Well, you're eating…"

"Shut up now!" I hiss, narrowing my eyes at him.

Thankfully, he's smart and keeps his trap shut, even scurries out of the room.

Stupid vitamins. Only their fault I'm eating like I haven't seen food in years.

The doctor told me it's perfectly fine, when I called worried of why I can't stop eating.

I wish I still have the nausea because maybe throwing up will help keep a balanced weight. I immediately chase that thought, not believing into those disorders.

I end up dressing in a skirt and blouse, though I'm sick of this attire—wearing it every day at work.

When I get downstairs, ready to go out with Alice, I find Edward with Jasper and Alice on the couch in the living room.

"We can go, Alice! Sorry it took so long," I apologize.

"That was fast. Trust me," Jasper mutters, shooting Alice a grin when she scowls at him.

"Let's go, Bella." She skips to my side. "You boys be good while we're gone."

"Don't overdo it, baby. And remember to drink water."

I sigh, rising on my tiptoes to kiss Edward. "Stop worrying."

Our shopping trip is really productive. I buy a dozen themed t-shirts—similar to the one Vic got me. Also, I buy a few pairs of pants and a couple rompers, comfy shoes because apparently high heels don't go well with the pregnancy. At last, a sound reason not to wear the death traps.

When we return with pizzas, we find the men upstairs watching some action movie. After I dump the bags in our room, I snuggle next to Edward. He hugs me close, kissing my head.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, shifting to find a better position.

"Yeah. We didn't order anything, because we didn't know what you'd eat."

"We bought pizza," I inform him. "It's in the kitchen." Maybe he gets the hint to go and bring it here, along with plates and napkins.

"I'll do it," Alice offers, winking.

I elbow Edward, and he gives me a confused look.

Men.

Jasper jumps to help Alice with the stack of pizzas when she comes back.

"Did you get anything?" Edward asks, leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza.

"A lot of stuff."

"Don't rely on the new jeans for too long," Alice quips in. "Soon, we'll go shopping again."

"Sucks," I mutter, staring down at my stomach. There's a tiny bump. "I got you a shirt, too," I tell Edward, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yup." I go to retrieve his shirt.

After a few minutes of digging through my bags, I find the shirt and walk back to the entertainment room.

"Here. I hope it fits you." I throw it toward him before going to pour myself some juice.

"Aw, Bella."

"Like it?" I beam at him.

"Fucking love it."

Jasper snorts out when he sees the message on the t-shirt: _Daddy in training_.

"That's right, man. I'll be awesome." Edward nods, pulling his shirt off then putting the new one on him.

I show him my thumb, grab a slice of pizza and fall next to him on the couch.

***BH***

On our appointment with Dr. Bromer, we're both really excited.

I can't wait to see our baby.

I'm even wearing one of my special shirts. This one reads: _Nothing says lovin' like a bun in the oven._ Edward's wearing his _Daddy in training_ shirt, looking proud of it.

"That's the spirit!" the doctor exclaims, taking me to the bed. "Let's see the bun."

I grin and raise my shirt as he pushes the elastic band of my pants a little lower, then he applies that cold gel on my tummy. As soon as the wand touches my skin, there's an image on the screen.

Dr. Bromer starts pointing to different parts of the small baby, telling us they're developed all right for this stage. That's great news.

I've been so worried with how I felt in the first trimester.

Considering I crossed the fourth month milestone, the doctor says we can know the sex. Through a glance at Edward, I know we both want to know.

Problem is the kid is shy.

Edward keeps poking my stomach making me laugh since I'm ticklish as hell.

"Come on, baby. Open your legs for us."

"Jeez! You need more training. That's not a good thing to teach the baby," the doctor jokes, making me double over in laughter.

"But I want to know what we're having." Edward pouts.

"We still have five more months and about as many ultrasounds to discover that," I pacify him.

"I can give you pictures of the baby, if you want."

We both nod eagerly.

Since it's Saturday, we can drop by his parents' place to say hi and leave them a picture.

When we park in front of their house, we see they already have another set of visitors—Vic and James. She's officially moved in with him a couple weeks ago. Not like she hasn't lived there since they got married or anything.

I still laugh at him when, at work, he complains that he finds all kinds of girly stuff everywhere he looks. I tell him it's something normal since he's now sharing his space with her, and that he should have thought twice before eloping.

Edward takes two pictures out of the envelope Dr. Bromer gave us. As I walk next to him toward the front door, I think that this is all we needed to get his ego even bigger.

Carlisle opens the door for us, and a huge smile appears on his face.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise? Should I expect Rose and Emmett, as well?" He laughs.

"Probably not," I tell him amused. "They have their hands full."

They had brought home their baby, just last week—a two year old golden haired baby girl. She was so beautiful, just like Rose, but she seems to have Emmett's mischievousness. For an outsider, they'd think Daphne is theirs at how much she's like them.

"That's good. We'll have them to ask for advice in time of need," Edward says, nodding and nudging his dad's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me this?" Carlisle mumbles, stepping aside for us to get inside the house.

"Well, Mom said your back was hurting…"

"It's better." He frowns and tugs on my husband's shirt to read the words then bursts in laughter. "It's a fucking shame I didn't have these back in my day. They should have said something about juggling with three rascals and finding time for the wife as well."

"Ew, Dad!"

"Aw, look who's here!" Esme gushes as she comes out of the living room, enveloping me in her arms. "You're glowing, sweetie!"

I smile, hugging her back.

"Look at their t-shirts, Esme," Carlisle prompts his wife.

Once we're analyzed and over analyzed, we can finally join the others. They're on the couch—James is holding Vic's hand on his lap as they're talking about something regarding their house.

"Bella!" she exclaims, happy when she sees me. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure?" I answer, unsure.

She stands up, taking my hand, and drags me out of the room.

"Where's the fire?" I ask curiously.

"What I told you at the beach house," she whispers hotly, watching me with wild eyes.

"Was it another false alarm?"

"NO!" she gasps, tears appearing in her eyes. "I haven't told anyone, but uh…Jimmy's getting suspicious of me staying locked in the bathroom every morning. It sucks, Bella!"

"You're sick, too? And…wow. I'm not sure if to be happy or not for you," I whisper, hugging her.

"Yeah, me either. The only thing that makes me relatively happy is that I have you by my side in this. You're pregnant, too."

I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. "You need to tell James, and your parents. After all, you're married."

"Yeah, but I'm so not ready for this!"

"Do you think I am? Vic, I may be in that moment in life when I should have a child, but definitely not ready."

"You're over thirty!" she wails. "I'm not even twenty!"

"Well, think of it this way—James is close to forty. He's twice your age. If you love him so much then you'll need to accept what happened," I tell her seriously.

Her lower lips quivers.

"What has he done to you, sis?"

We both jump as Edward talks from nearby.

She bursts in tears and hugs me. I narrow my eyes at my husband, over her shoulder, rubbing her back slowly.

"Victoria, what has he done? What do you need to accept?"

I can see he's concerned, and I don't really want to know what he's thinking right now. Soon, he'll be mad. I bet.

"You're going to become an uncle…again. Soon," Vic whispers, not turning to him.

I can almost see the wheels turning in his head. When Edward figures out what she meant by that, his face turns stony as he marches back to the living room.

"Shit, Vic!" I hiss. "He's going to kill James!"

"Dude, what!?" I can hear James shouting in surprise.

"You got my baby sister pregnant, you fuckwit! She's just a baby!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't!"

"Don't fucking deny it!"

"He doesn't know!" Victoria groans, as we walk back to the living room.

Edward and James are standing. Edward has a fistful of James's shirt in his hand and they're nose to nose.

"You're pregnant, too?" Esme asks on a tone between amused and worried. "Vicky?"

"Yes, Mom," she mumbles. "Jimmy, this isn't how I wanted to tell you. I've known for a while."

He comes to her, whispering something in her ear, making her cry.

"Guys, you need all the strength in the world. God forbid they side along against you if you step wrong," Carlisle advices.

I share an evil look with Vic.

That could be fun.

"We can wear the same shirts now!" she squeals, her tears forgotten. "I think we're just a month apart."

Edward moans, closing his eyes. "You always tended to copy me, sis, but this is too fucking much."

"What can I say? I like to keep up with my family." She shrugs. "Rose got a baby. You two are pregnant. I was feeling left out."

It's good to see she can laugh about it, when moments ago she was crying. The joys of hormones and pregnancy. I know all about it.


	48. Chapter 48

"That's right, baby. This shit ain't for the weak." I laugh, pouring chocolate topping over my salad—salad made of pickles, tomatoes, corn and chicken. It has some mayo, too, and I'm debating if a little ice cream will work or not.

Edward's turning greener by every ingredient I add to my delicious salad.

"I'm not weak, woman!" he defends himself. "The question is if you're nuts?"

"NUTS!" I shout. "That's a good idea now."

"Fuck me sideways," he mutters, taking his snack out of the kitchen.

It's his fault I made myself this salad. He's the one who decided it was time for a snack, two hours after we ate a copious lunch at my mom's place.

"Hold on to that thought!" I shout after him. "Let me eat first."

"I'm in the dining room, and I dare you to come in here with that horrid food of yours!" he yells back.

Just to see what he could do, I take my bowl and walk to the dining room. His eyes widen when he sees me stepping into the room.

"Fuck, Bella. It stinks."

"Get used to it. This is just the beginning," I say dismissively, plopping down on a chair at the opposite end of the table.

See?

I can be considerate.

After all, I love him and if this truly makes him sick, I don't want to cause him too much distress.

"If you're a good sport and allow me to eat here, I might give you a little present." I give him a sultry look.

"You're not playing fair, though right now nothing can make me be around that horrid smell...unless..."

I nod, grinning.

We're both thinking the same thing. I hope.

After our wedding night, only once again I attempted at giving him head, and succeeded.

Once in a very long while, it's not that bad. Besides, this is Edward. I think I'd do anything for this man.

We eat in silence...a few bites.

"Can you push the salt to me?" I ask sweetly.

"Do you really wish to see me sick?" He grumbles as he gives the salt shaker a push toward me. It slides smoothing until it bumps into my bowl and falls, spilling salt.

"Aw, dude! This means bad luck…as in a fight."

"It doesn't unless you think it."

"Already thought it." I put some salt on my food then continue to eat.

Edward finishes his sub and points upstairs, silently telling me where I can find him. Once I'm sated, I put what's left of my salad in the fridge, before joining my husband upstairs.

He's on the bed, probably dozing—hands bent behind his head, eyes closed, feet dangling off the bed.

I'm happy he decided to change in a pair of shorts when we came back home. It gives me better access for my intentions.

I crawl up the bed and then straddle his thighs, my fingers loosening the ties of his shorts. He helps me take them off by lifting his ass. All the while his eyes are closed but there's a light smile on his face.

I bet he is not expecting me to go down on him.

When I press his half hard cock to his stomach to give me better access to lick under it, Edward gasps, his dick twitching and growing in my hand.

"Bella?"

"Shh. Just enjoy," I whisper, flattening my tongue over his length until I reach the mushroom head and wrap my lips around it.

"God, baby!"

I give a small cheer at myself. Even though I don't particularly enjoy doing this, I know to him it feels amazing, so I try to focus on giving him pleasure. My fingers tighten around the base of his dick as I start taking him a little deeper in my mouth. He moans loudly—his muscles straining as if to not buck his hips. I appreciate it. When I feel him at my throat, I back up not sure how my body will react if I gag now. I don't want to totally ruin this.

So I pull off, going to give his balls some attention. They tighten under my lips and Edward's hand grasps my shoulder.

"No, stop."

"Stop?" I echo him, sitting up on my knees. I wipe the corner of my mouth where I feel some drool. "Did I do something wrong? Shit, I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask, horrified.

"Contrary, baby. I can't hold much longer if you keep teasing me like that," he tells me on a hoarse voice.

"I was just getting started." I pout.

"How about you lose your pretty panties and let me take you for a ride?"

I grin at him, shuffling out of my panties. They are pretty—black with small red hearts. I got them on sale last time I went shopping.

He raises the hem of my shirt, making sure to touch my stomach. It's like a magnet to everyone. There's a bump, let's touch that.

It gets old pretty quickly. Of course, not with my husband. He knows just how to touch it, and it makes me feel beautiful. He sits up, takes my shirt off and envelopes me in his arms.

"You get more gorgeous by the day, baby." His hands cup my breasts—they've filled out a lot.

"You too. Since last week when you started going at the gym with James. You're buff." I stroke his biceps and pecs.

"I've gotta do my training for when the baby comes."

"How heavy do you think they will be?" I ask amused, looking down at my stomach.

Edward puts a hand on the side of my bulging tummy. "They will get pretty heavy. Besides, my once toned stomach lost the six pack with all your food."

"My bad. I'll stop cooking," I joke, wrapping my fingers in his hair and bringing him closer. Our lips meet halfway and I melt. I love every single kiss we share.

He helps me shuffle forward a little then lowers me on his hard cock.

Fuck.

Nothing compares to this first moment of sex, when he enters me so slowly and carefully no matter how the romp will go.

I think we're going for slow, since his hand squeeze my ass cheeks tightly moving me up and down excruciatingly slow. I press my chest to his. My nose nuzzles his neck, as I whimper at the sheer pleasure that courses through me.

One of Edward's hands moves to my back, caressing my extra sensitive skin, before he lowers me on the bed. My head is lolling off the mattress, but I don't care because he wraps my legs around his neck. This means fast, hard and needy—exactly what I want.

"Brace yourself," he grunts, leaning over me to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

Then he starts moving and...sweet baby Jesus I explode on spot, my body being too wound up. Edward merely hisses when my muscles squeeze him, but he doesn't stop.

My hands flail around until they slap on his back and I drag my nails over his skin. The mental image of the red lines my nails are leaving on his back is a great turn on, which propels me to a huge orgasm. Edward rubs my clit, slapping his hips against mine so hard and fast, I move a couple inches, almost fearing for myself. I don't want to end up on the floor.

When he grunts loudly, cursing and shouting my name, spilling his seed inside me, that's when I explode, my back arching off the bed, before I sag in a boneless mass.

"Are you okay?"

I nod in response, snuggling next to him.

"Can you talk?"

I shake my head, giggling.

He pecks my head, before relaxing on the bed and sighing loudly. "That was awesome."

I nod in agreement. "Shh, now's nap time," I slur out, already half asleep.

When I wake up, I'm alone in the bed.

The baby decides it's time for food. Again. I blame him for getting so fat.

After shrugging in Edward's _Daddy in training_ t-shirt, I head downstairs.

Only when I arrive in the kitchen I realize we have guests. Jasper is pleading Edward to do something, to which Edward seems to deny it vehemently.

"Hey, Jazz," I greet him, walking to them and wrapping my arms around Edward, kissing between his shoulder blades and inhaling his manly scent. He wraps his arm around me, hugging me close.

"Hey, Bella!" Jasper smiles. "He doesn't want a present!"

I elbow Edward—grumpy hubby of mine. "I want a present."

"Hear him out and you won't want it anymore," Edward mumbles.

Jasper holds his phone out for me. "This is our present for you two."

"What's the occasion?" I ask, amused, taking the phone to see better.

WHOA!

A puppy.

No.

Not dogs.

Not anymore.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hand him the phone back. "No dogs. Please."

But the damage is done.

The puppy's face is printed to my brain. Brown fur like milk chocolate, blue eyes and that sad little face. So small and cute.

"No, Bella!" Edward hisses. "Don't give in, baby."

"Am not," I mumble, though that puppy... "Damn you, Jasper!" I moan. "I need bleach."

"What the heck is wrong with you two? You're both heartless! This pup needs a home! Our place is too small."

"We're not fucking heartless!" Edward snaps. "We have a heart, that's why we don't want it. We'll suffer when he dies."

"Wow, man!" Jasper makes a face. "Seriously. This cuteness has only a few weeks and you think of it dying?"

He's right.

So, an hour later, we're singing another song.

We drive to his and Alice's apartment where she's entertaining the puppy. After a few hours, we leave their place with the puppy in tow.

We still have some toys and things from Slob, but we have to stop by the store and buy him food for his age. On Monday, we'll have an appointment at the vet for his shot and seeing if he needs anything else.

A new puppy is all we needed right now.

Damn it. We're too easily influenced and too soft when it comes down to dogs.


	49. Chapter 49

The morning after we bring home the little guy is filled with cuteness from the moment we wake up.

He's on the bed—I have no idea how he climbed the stairs or got in our bed, but he licks our faces until we stir, then he yaps loudly, his whole little body shaking with eagerness.

"You, little beast!" Edward groans, picking the pup in his palm and raising him above his head.

"Careful, honey. We don't want dog pee-pee on the bed," I warn him.

"That's right. There'll be plenty baby piss soon."

"Don't insult Junior." I put a protective hand over my stomach.

Edward turns his head to look at me amused, putting the pup back on the bed. "Junior, huh?"

"Junior," I confirm, stroking my belly. "We don't know the sex. I think it fits."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Junior," I repeat, laughing.

He shakes his head, leaning closer to kiss me. "I'd rather stay here with you. All day."

"We need to take…" I point to the pup, which's currently sniffing at Edward's feet. "…to the vet. What are we naming him?"

"Are you sure it's a he? I didn't see right last night."

"Alice said it was a boy." I shrug.

"It would be a shame to give him a boy name if the poor dog is a girl!"

In one swift movement, he scoops the unsuspecting pup off the bed, making him whine startled, and raises it so we can see the reproductive organs.

He's a boy alright. A small, pink cute penis stands at attention. I take him from Edward as I sit up, cuddling with the pup.

"So, name?" I prompt my husband, allowing the puppy to lick my face. "Jeez, he loves licking. Was Slob like this?"

"Bella, if his name doesn't give that away then I don't know what would."

"Oh!" I feel silly.

"As for this little fellow's name…" Edward yawns, getting out of the bed. "He's brown and he seems to be kinda excited, you know what I mean? Woody."

"Woody?" I scoff. Even the poor dog has lost his enthusiasm. "Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy's insane. You'll get used to it."

As we get dressed and ready to leave, we keep bickering about his name.

We try gemstones, different synonyms for brown, chocolate related names—nothing seems to fit.

Edward even tries to be funny, calling the pup Shortie or Squirt. I scowl at him, reasoning that he'll grow up and that definitely isn't a suitable name.

By the time we reach the vet, I know we need a name for his file.

"What about a human name?" I wonder as he parks in front of the clinic.

"No!" he exclaims, sounding determined. "I was always against calling a pet a human name—especially a dog. Imagine walking him around and he wanders away, and you have to call him back. _George, come back. George, here, boy._ No. Simply no."

I laugh, but agree with him.

Once inside, when the vet sees us, he looks amused.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you around here!"

Edward shrugs. "Yeah, me either. Then we met this little fellow." He points to the puppy.

"He's adorable." The vet nods. "Let's go check him."

Inside the cabinet, I put the puppy on the table. He lies there, putting his head on his front paws, yawning and making the cutest sounds.

"Is it his first visit?"

"Yes. We don't know anything about him. I think he's around three-four months old."

"Less," the vet says, tapping his fingers to the other end of the table, getting the puppy's attention. He immediately goes there, sniffing and licking the vet's fingers.

He proceeds to weight, measure, and test the puppy, writing everything on his computer.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. I didn't ask for his name."

"That's the trick question," I mumble.

"What does it remind you of?" Edward asks the vet, who frowns, glancing at the puppy.

"Chocolate or cappuccino."

"Chip!" I exclaims. "Chocolate chip." I cock my head, looking at Edward.

"Chip is a nice name," the vet agrees.

"Chip?" Edward frowns, eyeing the pup who is wiggling his tail at us. "Spaz."

"We've been trying to find the perfect name all morning," I explain to the vet, before I register what he said. "Spaz?" I echo him.

"He's agitated."

I think about it. Spaz is a unique name.

I nod.

"As long as it isn't this hard when we choose Junior's name…" Edward mutters, shooting me a smile.

I rub a hand over my stomach, realizing just now how much there is to do. A wave of panic hits me.

Getting the room ready. Buying anything we might need from clothes, toys, food, diapers, furniture…God. Choosing names. Having a serious talk with my belly about showing us if it's a girl or a boy to know exactly what to do.

Now, I think I'm insane.

"Bella?" Edward asks quietly, coming to stand next to me. "Are you okay? You're pale."

"Yeah, just thinking," I answer, leaning against him.

"Do you think my parents will mind if we drop the puppy to them on the way to work?"

"I doubt it."

That settled, once Spaz—as the name stays—has his first shot and a new anti-fleas collar, we take him back to the car, and then drive to Edward's parents' house. They're surprised to see us, and even more surprised to see the pup. Carlisle takes Spaz and goes back inside the house.

"Nice to see you, too, Dad!" Edward shouts after him.

"I thought this was your present for us. You know, our fiftieth wedding anniversary is approaching!" he calls back.

Fifty? Wow.

Esme smiles warmly. "We'll take care of the dog. I can't wait to hear how you got another one. I remember you swore off pets."

"Blame Jasper and Alice," Edward mutters, leaning to kiss his mom's cheek.

"Shit. We didn't bring any food," I say worried.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll take good care of him." Esme winks, patting my cheek.

We say goodbye and go back to the car, driving to work.

"So your parents are having their… What is it called?" I tap my chin. "Silver wedding anniversary? Or golden?"

"Golden," he answers promptly, focused on driving.

I hum, paying attention to the traffic as well.

Suddenly, Edward clears his throat. "I talked with Rose about this. We want to buy them a holiday, but we can't decide on a place."

"Oh, that sounds really nice!" I exclaim, slightly surprised he didn't tell me about this.

"They've always wanted to visit Europe, but Rose wants to send them to some warm place in the States or Mexico." He glances at me. "What do you say?"

"Europe."

He beams at me.

"Have you asked Vic, as well?" I wonder.

"Nah. I mean, she's not working. We're going to put money for this."

"Edward," I groan. "You need to tell her as well. She lives with James. Aaand," I say loudly when he opens his mouth. "Considering all of you are married now, I think your parents' golden anniversary concerns the in-laws as well. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"We just discussed this last week. I'm sorry. I had no idea you wanted to get involved."

"I love your parents. They're living testament that true love lasts. Before I met them, I only had my parents' broken marriage as an example—probably one of the reason I was scared of a relationship and, ultimately, marriage," I admit.

Edward chuckles. "Marriage doesn't seem so scary, does it?"

"So far, it's okay." I laugh, placing my hand on his leg.

We decide to have a children meeting soon to decide on where to send their parents.

"What about a vow renewing?" I ask thoughtfully, as we step out of the elevator at work.

"That's a good idea." He nods. "Yo, James. Come here!"

James turns away from his office door and comes to us, looking curious. We explain to him in a few words what's going on. He confirms my suspicious—Vic would love to get involved. That being said, we invite them over this upcoming weekend. Edward will call Rose and invite her over, too.

"Make sure she comes along with Daphne," I quip up. "I saw her just once."

"Alright." He nods, leaning down to kiss my lips. "I've got to go now."

"Yeah, me too."

"Don't stress yourself!" he calls after me as I make my way to my team.

Jeez.

Every morning, the same argument. I bite my tongue and open the green door, stepping inside the room. There are only a few people since it's still early.

***BH***

On Saturday morning, I feel Edward waking up, but I'm too tired to move. It seems that all I do on weekend days is sleep.

"You can snooze for another hour, but no longer. Everyone's coming for lunch," he reminds me.

"Go walk Spaz," I mumble into the pillow.

"I love you." He kisses my head and leaves the room.

Quiet.

I fall back asleep.

Until my phone buzzes loudly from the nightstand.

Fuck it.

I don't want to answer, but it's so annoying.

Just as I pick it up, I realize it's Edward's ringtone. Seriously?

I'm going to kill him.

"What?" I bark.

"I forgot the keys." He sounds amused.

"You deserve to stay out!" I mutter, sliding out of the bed.

"Won't you come and open the door? Please?"

"I'm coming. Keep your pants on," I mutter, hanging up.

When I arrive downstairs, the smell of coffee wakes me minutely. Yawning, I open the front door. Spaz starts humping my leg—his new favorite activity. I guess it's better than chewing shoes, but it gets old pretty fast.

"You have fuckable legs, baby."

I scowl at him and walk into the kitchen.

"Did you see my shirt?" Edward asks, coming after me.

I pour myself coffee, take a gulp and turn to see his shirt. My coffee is sprayed out at the sight in front of me.

"Too much?" he asks worried, pulling at the hem of his shirt to look at it.

There are two people sketched—by sketched I mean a few sticks put together and two circles. Sorry, three circles…one for my belly. Under the female and male is written: MISSON ACCOMPLISHED.

"That's…" I point to his shirt, having no words. "SPAZ!" I shout when he comes to continue humping my ankle. "Seriously."

"Don't you like it?"

"Just you wait. I will take one of my themed shirts!" I nod, drinking from my coffee.

I also make myself a sandwich with everything, which I devour in a matter of minutes.

I go to shower and get dressed for the day. The shirt I have in mind, will work hand in hand with his stupid shirt.

"Should I order pizza?" Edward calls through the bathroom door, when I'm done.

"Yup! I want pepperoni."

"You got it!" he calls back and I hear him leaving.

I grab my shirt and pull it on me then turn to admire myself in the mirror. It stretches over my tummy proving how right the words written on it are.

_Does this baby make me look fat?_

The answer is clearly: YES. It sucks.


	50. Chapter 50

I'm getting tired of the argument going on in here.

After an hour of screaming, and even Rose storming out of the room when no one sided with her Mexico idea—then another half an hour to calm their poor little girl. Daphne is just two years old and so precious. Emmett manages to calm her.

We move to the living room—we've been in the dining room, trying to eat.

Now, that everyone agrees on Europe, a new problem arises. Where in Europe?

Edward insists on Italy and maybe a few days in France.

Rose says that's overrated and wants a tour of a few countries for their parents.

Vic suggests London, getting scowls from her siblings.

But when James and Em join the madness, I want to bang my head against the wall.

Eventually, I go to pour myself some water, and distance myself from the stress in that room. To me, it's amusing the way they bicker, but it gets me agitated as well. And we don't need agitated.

I lean against the sink as I drink and rub a hand over my stomach. It's really standing out—like I have a basketball under my shirt, or something like that.

From the pictures on the Internet and in those books, it's okay to be this big, but there are some women that start showing after six or seven months. I'm only five and I already look like a baby seal.

My ass—don't get me started on that. I really don't care if Edward likes it filled. I don't. It was just perfect before he managed to impregnate me. Though, I like my boobs, but my bras no longer fit.

"Is it a bad time? Do you need a little self-loving?" Emmett asks amused from the doorway.

I quickly drop my hand from my boob, turning red. I point to my shirt. "I'm fat."

"No, you're not. You're just pregnant," he tells me softly. "Though, I really like all these shirts."

I grin. "Yup. Blame Vic. She started the madness by gifting me with a _"baby loading"_ shirt." I rub my stomach. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah. I just needed a break from the crazy people."

"Yeah, me too." I nod, finishing my glass of water.

"Em, where's the bag?" Edward calls out. "Daphne wants her cow."

My heart stops when I see my husband with little Daphne in his arms. He'll be an amazing daddy.

Emmett takes the car keys from his pocket, rushing out of the door.

"Aw, sweetie," I whisper, walking to Edward and Daphne. I brush her tears away, and then I stroke her cheek.

"Want my cow," she whines, hiccupping.

"Your daddy is bringing the cow," Edward tells her, rearranging her in his arms. She studies his face for a moment then puts her head on his shoulder.

My poor heart. I can't take this.

He's too handsome.

"I think she's tired, too," he tells me, rubbing a hand over her back.

I merely nod, staring at how good he looks with a child. A choking sound escape me when Edward drops a kiss on top of little Daphne's head.

"You okay, baby?" he asks, concerned.

I look up at him, seeing his blurry form as a result of my teary eyes. "Just you and our niece—the most beautiful sight."

"One cow coming up for my Princess!" Emmett exclaims, taking Daphne from Edward's arms. She immediately takes the cow and clings to her daddy. "Baby hoggers," he mutters to us, chuckling.

"What, dude?" Edward shouts. "We don't see her enough. How else will I know what to do if you don't let me learn how to be a good daddy?"

"Not on my child!" Emmett holds his daughter to his chest, smirking at us.

"You're mean," I groan, wrapping my arms around Edward's middle. "But don't worry. We'll learn together. Soon." I pat his abdomen, resting my cheek against his defined pecs.

Edward squeezes me close, kissing my head.

Emmett goes back to the living room, leaving us alone.

"Did you decide on something?" I wonder.

He groans loudly. "I left them arguing. I think I'll just go with whatever. As long as they'll like it, it's okay."

"They should. If it's their dream to visit Europe…" I shrug.

"Ungh. I wish they'll listen to me. I heard Mom saying she'd like to visit Rome and Venice but no. Rose still insists on a tour. Like our parents are travelling material."

"Edward, they're not that old. Besides, they're holding up pretty well for late sixties."

"They are," he agrees. "They'll both turn sixty nine this year. Dad already did." He chuckles.

"Whoa! They got married at eighteen?" I ask, surprised.

"Nineteen. They're high school sweethearts."

"That's really nice."

Edward cups my cheek, lowering his head and resting his forehead onto mine. "Let's hope for just as many for us."

I give him a watery grin, threading my fingers through his hair and pressing our lips together. "I love you, baby."

"Hey! Oh, sorry," Victoria apologizes.

"Yeah?" I ask, separating from my man.

"Do you have strawberries? I have a sudden craving." She giggles.

"Don't mention the word craving!" James shouts from the living room. "I'm traumatized."

Edward chuckles, glancing at me. "Do we have?"

"Nope. I finished them a couple days ago."

"I can go to the store. Anything else?" he checks.

"Whipped cream and chocolate. Get lots of them, baby." I wink.

He taps my nose then he's out of the door.

"Wow. Why can't Jimmy do this as well? Without complaint," Vic mumbles, upset.

"I bet James gives you anything you want," I say softly.

"Or not. Sometimes." She shrugs.

"Aw, honey." I hug her.

"So, any plans for your birthday?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

"I've no idea. Dad's been bugging me to visit, so maybe we'll go there."

***BH***

I didn't lie when I told Vic about visiting Dad on my birthday. He invited us to stay for the weekend, but I'm not sure I want my whole weekend spent like that.

We won't be able to do much.

On Friday, in the late afternoon, we're ready to hit the road. Bags are packed and stowed in the trunk of my car and Spaz is in the back, owning the backseat—because I know he won't stay in his cage.

"Anything else?" Edward asks, bringing the snack bag with him.

"I think we have everything," I say through the open window of my car. "The only thing missing is my hubby."

He smirks at me. "Let me lock up."

Once he slides behind the wheel, he leans over the console—one hand on my bulging stomach, one hand on my cheek as he kisses me deeply.

"What was that for?" I ask, amused.

"Just because I love you. A lot," Edward whispers, nuzzling a spot behind my ear. With one last kiss on my neck, he straightens and starts the car.

"You always manage to surprise me. I like that," I confess.

"I'll keep surprising you."

I put my seatbelt on, turning to glance at the pup. He's sprawled on the seat, half asleep. If only he'll be quiet for the duration of the drive.

I slip my sunglasses on my nose, toe my shoes off and put my feet up on the dashboard, folding my hands over my stomach. It's relaxing.

I watch my husband, tapping his fingers to the steering wheel, humming along with the music on the iPod, paying attention to the road at the same time. Multitasking geek.

"When do we have the doctor appointment?" he suddenly asks, pulling me out my thoughts.

"Tuesday. I think. Let me check." I reach in the backseat for my bag only to have Spaz grab the strap and start to pull. "No!" I hiss. "Come on. This isn't your toy." I snatch one of his squeaking toys and throw it in his direction. It distracts him enough for me to get my bag into the front seat.

"He was all funny and shit until he started chewing my socks," Edward mutters.

"Your dirty socks," I point out.

He chuckles amused. I take my phone out of the bag and go to the calendar application.

"Yes, Tuesday is the appointment. Why?" I question.

"Sucks. After a long argument with James, I'm going to Seattle to seal the deal with the pharmaceutical company."

"Aw, man. Can't he send someone else?" I protest, throwing my bag in the back, but keeping my phone.

"You know we don't usually send others for such meetings. Only once did he send me away while I was a supervisor, but that was only because he trusts me."

"Well then, I hope you can convince him to send some other supervisor. Look, Jake's been in the company for as long as me. He's great."

Edward throws me an amused look. "You can't win, baby. He's not a good negotiator. We sent him a couple times in the city to seal some deals, and he came back with his tail between his legs."

I pout, but leave it be. I'll try persuading him later. Or simply, I'll have to convince James to go to Seattle.

Vic just had her appointment so they're clear for another month.

When we arrive, Dad is the first out of the house. I get out of the car, surprised when he hugs me.

"I missed you, Bells. Whoa!" He stares at my stomach. "Five months, you say?"

I smile sheepishly. "Blame Junior. He's hungry all the time." I shrug.

"Oh, so you know. Is it a boy?" He touches my stomach affectionately.

"No, we don't. That's Bella's wishful thinking," Edward comments, opening the back door for Spaz. He jumps out, shakes his small body vigorously to our amusement, before he walks to the back wheel and pees on it.

"You little devil! There are tons of trees around here!" Edward moans.

As if nothing happened, Spaz walks to Dad once he's done, and starts sniffing his feet.

"You're lucky he just peed," I joke.

"Yeah. No joke," Edward says seriously. "I had no idea why he was sniffing me so insistently the other day, then suddenly, he circles me and raises his leg. I wanted to throw him out."

"Look how cute he is. How can you want to harm him?" I wonder, crouching as best as I can. Spaz comes to me, rising on his back legs and licking my outstretched hand.

"Why are you keeping our guests outside, Charlie?" Sue asks amused, coming out of the house. "My dears." She smiles at us.

I stand up, levering myself on the car's hood. I hate not being able to do much because of my belly. It's in the way—a lot.

"Sue." Edward beams at her, wrapping his long arms around her. He whispers something in her ear, making her giggle and shake her head.

I share an amused look with Dad, as we watch our respective supposes going back inside like two old buddies.

"Did she cook her special paella?" I ask, rising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"I just lost my husband to your wife's cooking, Dad. It was a mistake to allow him to taste that."

He laughs heartily, putting his arm around me, taking the remaining bag. "Let's head back inside."

As suspected, they're in the kitchen. Sue is holding a wooden spoon to my husband's mouth—he doesn't even bother to blow on it before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

It sucks that I'm rubbish at cooking paella. I tried a few times, but never got it right. We have to satisfy our need of seafood with the frozen bags we can buy at the supermarket. It's not as tasty as Sue's, of course.

Edward moans, licking his lips.

"No more, mister," Sue chides him, playfully pushing him toward the door.

"You've got to teach me," I tell her, patting Edward's arm in an _I've got you_ way.

"Maybe another time," she says cheerfully.

"It's our trick to have you visit more often," Dad chimes in, chuckling.

"God, baby. We need to move here."

"Uh, no. I'll get it right one of these days," I promise him.

"Good luck with that. You don't know the special ingredient," Sue tells me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Or, you can visit. You never came over," Edward says contemplatively. "On Thanksgiving, you're invited. Without the paella, you're not allowed through the gates."

"Lots of paella," I add.


	51. Chapter 51

"Edward, don't you have work to do?" I protest, trying to ignore his presence. He's kneeling at my feet, stroking my stomach, talking with the baby. "Maybe he's shy," I add, mumbling.

"Hush, Bella." He pats the side of my stomach. "You've got to turn and show us what you are in a few hours at the appointment," he says seriously, sounding like a shrink. He keeps whispering and kissing my stomach, effectively distracting me from looking over the commercial my team did.

"Edward!" I whine. "I've watched the first thirty seconds over ten times now. I can't concentrate."

"But don't mind me. I'll get you whatever you want to eat if you turn around at the ultrasound."

He's back to square one.

We're soon headed for my ultrasound and check-up if everything is okay for my sixth month of pregnancy. Every previous time we had an ultrasound, the baby didn't show us their gender. This seems to be Edward's goal—to make the baby show us if they're a boy or a girl.

There's a knock on my door, but my husband doesn't move.

I clear my throat. "Come in!"

"Hey, Bella! You done with the commercial? Mr. Brown wants them by lunchtime," Jacob tells me. "He sent me to ask if…" His eyes widen when Edward gets up, scowling. "Mr. Cullen…"

"Hello," Edward says curtly to Jake, then turns to me. "I want the sex! Have a talk with…" He gestures to my stomach. "We need to know what color to paint the room, what clothes to buy, what—"

I roll my eyes. "I'll see what I can do," I tell him, just to get rid of him and finish my job. It's not like the baby is going to listen.

He narrows his eyes at me—more exactly my stomach, before storming out.

The whole situation is funny as hell, but it's getting annoying when he thinks it's my fault the baby shows us their cute little butt every time. We even had the ultrasound at different hours, hoping the baby wouldn't be asleep so they'd be moving. No such luck. Even awake, there's no clear view to the sex.

"Problems?" Jake pulls me out of my thoughts.

"We'd like to know the baby's sex, though the little one makes it difficult." I giggle, rubbing a hand over my huge stomach.

"What's the big problem? Not all parents know what they're having." He shrugs.

I look at him amused. "Have you met my control freak husband?"

Jake laughs, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll leave you to finish that."

"Yes. Thank you."

By the time I'm done looking over the commercial, I see it's time to get ready for our appointment. Transferring the file on a flash memory, I pack for the day, dialing Edward's number to see if he's ready. He's not answering, but maybe he's not in his office.

I take the flash memory stick to James.

"At last!" he exclaims when I put it on his desk.

"It's Edward's fault," I joke. "He kept me from working by bugging the kid to show us the sex at the appointment. Which turned in different punches and kicks of my intestines and organs. Not funny," I mutter.

"I wish we didn't know," he tells me seriously.

I give him a sympathetic look. Their appointment has been a couple days ago, and the first thing they did once they left the doctor was to come over at our place. They both looked white as ghosts and clearly shaken. It took them a few tries to tell us the news—they were having twins. One of them was a girl, the other was hidden from view.

Of course, Edward huffed and started scolding them for scaring us. It was true—we thought something was wrong with their baby, or something like that.

But I understand them. Twins are going to be a challenge.

Victoria is just five months pregnant, but she looks much better than me…and she has two in her belly. I hate my body—I'm starting to look like a baby whale. I run out of clothes every couple weeks. The other day, I joked with Edward that I'll buy togas.

Speaking of him… "Did you happen to see Edward?" I ask James.

"No. I only saw him once today, during our ten o'clock meeting."

"Damn. I'm going in search of him."

The first I ask is Tanya, and thankfully she has an answer considering she sees everyone. She points to the smoking room.

Well, that's fabulous!

It's been really difficult for me, and I've been understanding about Edward still having an odd cigarette as long as he didn't rub it in my face.

I storm in the smoking room. There he is! Laughing and talking with a group of other smokers. They sense my foul mood and scatter away.

Edward sticks the cigarette between his lips and wraps his arms around me. "Hey, baby."

"Are you kidding me?" I hiss, taking the half burnt smoke from his mouth and tossing it toward the bin. Fisting his jacket, I drag him out of there.

"Whoa! What got into you?"

"What got into me?" I shout, turning to face him once we're out of the smoking room. "Your little troopers did! Disabling me from smoking! You're no longer allowed to smoke! Ever."

His eyes widen—fighting between amusement and fright. Fright wins as he sticks his hands in his pockets and ducks his head. "Sorry, baby. I'm nervous as fuck. I needed a smoke."

"And I'm not nervous!? Find another vice," I mutter.

"I just can't give up this…"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I did it. You have no idea how hard it was, but it didn't say anything. Every time I needed a ciggie, I distracted myself by doing something else that took my mind off it. Have some respect, dear husband of mine! I can't smoke, so neither can you!"

He huffs. "I don't want to fight over something as silly as this."

"It's not silly! Our baby's health is at risk."

"Seriously? I never smoked in front of you. And just now…you came in there after me."

I purse my lips, refusing to keep arguing about this. I storm to the elevator which thankfully is on our floor.

I'm having a strong sense of dejà-vu as the doors slide closed and Edward's staring at me—this time shock written all over his face.

When I arrive in the garage and the doors open, it's my turn to be shocked. Edward's already there, gasping for breath, holding his mid-section.

He took the stairs.

"Let's not fight. I'm sorry, Bella," he gasps out, approaching me and hugging me tightly. "Forgive me. I never thought of how difficult it was for you."

He's more than forgiven, but right now I can't talk. All I can do is wrap my arms around his neck and sob in his shoulder. I play with the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to apologize silently.

I'm such a bitch lately. It's the third time this week we're fighting. Nothing seems to please me.

Half an hour later, when we step in the doctor's cabinet, we're holding hands and no one can tell we just had a major fight…over smoking.

During this appointment, I'm the one asking the doctor if he can see anything, to which he just shakes his head, clearly amused.

"I think I know what the problem is," he says contemplatively.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asks, panicked.

I don't think it was a good idea to scare him earlier.

"Not a real problem, per say," Dr. Bromer explains. "It's common for some women to have a small uterus. Do you feel the baby moving often?"

"Yeah, a few times at day… Especially at night when I'm ready to fall asleep."

"That's because your muscles relax at night. We've seen at the last ultrasound how it moved, and I still sustain my idea. There's not enough space for the baby to actually turn around. It's nothing to worry about, Edward," he adds quickly when my husband pales.

Jeez. If he's like this now, I'm afraid to have him around when I actually give birth. We still need to discuss how I'll do it.

I'm relieved that I know why the baby won't turn, because it was worrying me, too. Dr. Bromer tells us not to worry, because he has enough space to develop correctly. And not being able to turn may be because the baby is big.

That kind of seals the deal in my head about giving birth naturally. I'll have to ask around more, but I'm thinking strongly of having a C-section.

In the car, we're discussing what to get to eat, because I don't feel like cooking. That's when my phone beeps in my purse.

I extract it, and frown at the text message my Mom sent.

_I just heard that your great aunt Tessy passed away last week. That stupid cousin of yours from Vermont didn't think it was necessary to inform us. LOL_

I was never exactly close to great aunt Tessy, but it's sad to hear it.

"What the hell is funny about this?" I mutter, tilting my phone's screen to Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you close?"

"Not really."

 _That's terrible, Mom. But nothing is funny about it…not even Netty not telling us._ I reply to my mother.

"Can we get pizza?" I ask Edward.

"Again? I'm getting sick of it."

"I want." I pout. "You can buy whatever you want for yourself. I want pepperoni pizza."

_Nothing is funny. I didn't say that!_

I snort out. _What do you think LOL means, Mom?_

"Parents and technology…" I giggle.

"It's obvious she got it wrong," Edward says amused.

 _Lots of love. Why?_ Mom's reply makes me laugh so loud, that Edward turns to look at me funny.

"M-om! Gosh! She thought it meant lots of love."

_Mom…LOL = laughing out loud. Anyway, I'll call Netty later._

"Like my parents are any better around technology," he jokes. "Remember the time I gave Dad my phone to snap a picture of us?"

I cringe, shaking my head. After making us move to the left then to the right, the slightly backwards, Carlisle took the picture—the result was beyond funny. He managed to catch us without our heads.

Mom replies me promptly. _Oh God! I sent that to your dad too!_

_Don't worry, I bet he thinks the same as you. I'll catch you up later…I'm getting food now._

Edward parks in front of Pizza Hut, and we make our way inside. I'm in pizza heaven, suddenly.

When we arrive home, Edward heads for a shower, and I insert a DVD in the player. While the movie starts, I decide to call Netty and hear for myself why she didn't think to announce us of her mother's death sooner. It's not like we're super close, but we're family.

After we hang up, I start eating my pizza. At some point, Edward sticks his head in the room saying he's on the phone with Jasper…and that's about the moment when I lose track of time…managing to fall asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

On a late October Saturday we decide to take Spaz for a stroll in the park. He's one happy pup, running around and yapping.

Edward holds the leash, choking the poor thing since he wants to run farther than the length of the leather.

And little old me is trying to keep up with them. I'm waddling like a penguin—I prefer this comparison to the whale one. My husband seems to know the right thing to say. He cooked up the penguin comparison this morning.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asks, glancing back at me.

"If you find an empty bench near the lake…"

"What do you think I have in my backpack?"

"A bench?" I gasp mockingly.

"No, smartass! A blanket."

I poke my tongue out at him, taking the leash and nearly toppling over when Spaz zooms ahead toward another puppy.

"Spaz!" I hiss, wrenching him back. He whines, begging me with his beautiful blue eyes.

The other puppy he saw is fighting against his owner's strength as well.

"I'm going to introduce Spaz to his future bride," I tell Edward, stifling my laughter.

Once we're near the lady pup, Spaz sticks his nose under her tail, before circling her.

Aw. He's licking her muzzle.

Her owner doesn't look pleased. I think I understand why. She's of good breed—a German Shepard, while my little guy is a combination of something. He may have German Shepard in his blood because his muzzle looks a lot like hers now that I look closely.

"Sorry," I apologize to the man. "Spaz, let's go to daddy." I make to tug him back, but he almost glares at me, before going back to licking the other pup.

"It's alright. I'm just not happy that she found someone so soon. I wanted to breed her later on."

"It's not like they'll have at it now," I tell him amused. "They're still young…like kids. What's her name?" I ask, realizing he's not against their relationship. He's just like an overprotective daddy.

"Beau. And I'm Marty."

"Nice to meet you. This little guy is Spaz. I'm Bella, and over there's my husband, Edward." I want to make it clear from the beginning—even though it may be glaringly obvious I'm in a strong relationship.

I try again to take Spaz away making him growl at me. Jeez.

"Are you interested in…" He points to them.

"To be honest…he's a surprise. But puppies? His puppies?" I cringe, shaking my head.

"Maybe you'll change your mind. I do want to breed her. That's what I do for a living."

"Oh." I look down at the dogs. I don't think I can let Spaz be a daddy, then take his babies away. "I'm not so sure…"

"I'll leave you my number?" Marty asks.

"Is everything okay here?" Edward appears behind me, putting a protective— _possessive_ —hand on my shoulder.

Marty hands me his business card, before holding his hand out for Edward.

"Baby, meet Spaz's future father in law," I joke, making Marty laugh.

Edward frowns, taking the leash from me. With a firm tug, Spaz comes to his leg. I must have been doing something wrong.

"We're not interested," he snaps, takes my hand and leads me to where he spread the blanket.

"That was rude!" I hiss to him. "Marty was really nice. He wants to breed uh…I forgot her name."

Edward's eyes catch mine in a fierce lock. "Baby, I doubt he wanted to breed the dogs. You should have seen the way he was looking at you!"

"But…" I scoff. "Look at me!"

His eyes rake over my body. "Gorgeous. I think I need a leash for you, too."

I pinch his cheek before kissing his mouth quickly.

He sits down, resting his back against a tree. I snuggle between his legs, throwing mine over his until I'm kinda straddling him reverse cowgirl. Edward wraps the leash around his wrist before resting his hand on my stomach, slowly rubbing small circles.

It's soothing. My head falls against his shoulder and I take the advantage of kissing his neck. When his Adam's apple starts bobbing up and down, my mouth is like a magnet—attached to it in the blink of eye.

Edward moans, his hand sliding lower, under my coat and dress. Soon, he finds my damp panties and a finger slips under the band making me shiver and convulse in his arms. Anyone can see us here, but I don't think I can stop him.

That delicious feeling engulfs me, consuming my every nerve ending. His fingers are unforgiving, chasing my pleasure as I'm trying to keep up, thrusting my ass against his crotch. He groans into my neck, stilling my hips.

"How far would you go?"

It's relatively late…

The sun is going to set any moment now…

"All the way!" I moan loudly, throwing my head back when his fingers slip between my folds.

"Fuck. You're too much, baby. Are you sure?"

"Just fucking fuck me already!" I hiss impatiently.

I'm so close…

I feel him pulling his zipper down then he hoists me up, before slowly lowering me on his hard shaft.

"Jesus!" I breathe out as my muscles lock up.

A family passes us—not three feet away.

"Shh. Just relax," Edward whispers, tilting his hips up. This way, he hits my spot. "That's it. I promise they can't see us. They have no idea of what we're doing."

Once I'm sure we're alone again, I start meeting his thrusts, wrapping an arm around his neck, lowering his face so I can kiss him.

The angle is awkward, but we manage to work with it. The funny part is when Spaz starts yapping because Edward keeps pulling at his leash as he rubs my clit.

"Shush!" he snaps, reducing the pup to silence. I must really learn his tricks.

But all pup related thoughts vanish from my mind when Edward starts thrusting and rubbing faster…until I explode. I bite down on his neck to keep from shouting too loud. I feel his warm cum splashing inside me, not a moment later.

I sag against his chest, breathing hard.

"We have to do this more often," Edward murmurs, kissing my sweaty hairline. "Spaz, shut up!

The pup cowers down, finally settling and placing his head on his front paws, looking at us.

"How come he listens to you?" I protest.

"You're too soft with him."

"Well, excuse me, but I can't say no to his eyes."

"If I hadn't trained Slob ever since he was just like Spaz…jeez. I don't want to know what would have happened."

"But you do realize that we'll have to…let him around ladies, right? At some point?"

"My Slob was the bitch's dog until he died—never a daddy. Though, he couldn't have been. Ever. He looked but never touched."

"WHAT?" I shout, turning to face him. A whimper leaves my mouth as he slips out of me.

Quickly, Edward tucks himself back in his pants, and I rearrange my panties. We decide it's time to pack up.

"You mean that Slob never…poor dog." I shake my head.

"What, Bella?" Edward rolls his eyes. "I didn't want to risk it."

"Kind of selfish considering you like to fuck raw."

His eyes widen, amusement filling them. "Well…I guess you're right. Anyway, we don't need any more puppies."

"Exactly. We can allow Spaz to have some fun and if the other dog has puppies… her owner is going to sell them."

"You're still talking about Slippery Eyes?"

"Sorry?" I choke out, amused.

"That dude with the dog from earlier. He kept ogling your tits."

"You're incorrigible, Cullen."

He smirks, shrugging innocently.

.

.

.

For Thanksgiving, Esme and Rose hint about helping me prepare the brunch.

To make it better, my parents invited themselves over, too.

With help from so many sides, I have everything ready for the big day. Thankfully, Edward stays out of my way before the guests arrive, allowing me to set the table and he just carries the plates for me.

When the family and friends start arriving, I'm still upstairs fighting with one of my new dresses. It's like a kimono, but stylish. I manage wrapping it around me, then work on my hair. My arms start hurting for keeping them up, trying to do a bun caught in two sticks.

"Dammit!" I shout, throwing away the sticks and pulling my hair in a ponytail.

"Everything alright?" Edward pokes his head inside our room.

"I'm ready. I hope no one cares if I stay barefoot." I'm so bloated that I feel like if someone puts a needle in me, I'll deflate like a balloon.

He smirks, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. "I got you barefoot and pregnant."

"That's lame, or maybe…" I glance at his t-shirt—because he insisted on wearing another themed one instead of a dress shirt. "Edward!" I gasp when I see what's written on his shirt.

_All I wanted was a blow job._

"Go and change!" I hiss at him.

"The damage is done. Everyone saw it. And honestly, it was either this…" He points to his chest. "…or the one that said _Be Nice to Me. My Wife is Pregnant_."

"I hate you," I mutter, descending carefully.

"Aw, baby!" Edward rushes after me. I hate it when he hovers. It's not like I'm going to fall…even though I can't see my feet, but I have a strong grip of the banister.

"Sweetheart! You overdid it!" Mom greets me at the bottom of the stairs. "I hope you helped her." She turns to give Edward the look.

"No, he didn't. But I didn't want him to help," I explain. "He's helpless."

"Just like your father." She giggles, patting Edward's cheek.

He looks down, and I can see the tips of his ears turning red.

Mom, Sue and Esme take over serving us. I don't like it that the elders are doing the hard work, but my back is killing me, the baby is being relentless and I'm tired most of the time. Vic seems to be in the same predicament as me, while Rose has her hands full with Daphne.

During the main course, Daphne starts shifting in Emmett's arms, refusing to eat what Rose gives her. I'm thinking that she's tired, but I should have known she wanted something else.

"What is it?" Rose groans, putting the fork down.

Daphne beams up, looking toward our end of table, her eyes on Edward. "I want Unc Ed to feed me."

My poor husband chokes on his bite, then smiles to her, winking.

That's all he needs to do for Daphne to disappear under the table then reappear between Edward's legs. He helps her on his lap carefully, so she doesn't bump her head on the underside of the table. She's extra happy to be on his lap.

Everyone starts laughing when she hugs him as best as she can, whispering in his ear. I'm the only one that hears their conversation. She just told him that she loves him, and all my six feet two inches hunk of man melted, squeezing her close and kissing her head.

I can't wait to see him with our baby. If she turns out to be a girl, he'll be in heaven, but if he's a boy I'm sure he's going to be proud to have someone pass his name, and play whatever sports he likes with. Yes, no matter what we're having, the baby is going to be loved and cherished.

I can't remember why I didn't want a baby to begin with.


	53. Chapter 53

"Four years of relationship, from which one of marriage. Can you believe it?" Edward asks me, leaning over the dining table to take my hands.

"Ow. I guess." I frown. Junior's super agitated for some reason.

My husband's been extra sweet ever since we woke up this morning. He surprised me with cut fruits on a plate and a red rose. I cheered on him for finding something he could do in the kitchen without messing it up. He gave me a shy look and showed me his forefinger wrapped in a band aid. I tsked him, then we shared the yummy breakfast.

For lunch, I took him to a restaurant across the street from the company, surprising him with my visit and offer. I've stopped going to work about a month ago, but didn't actually stop working. I took residence in Edward's home office.

And now, when I woke up from a much needed nap, I realized my husband was home. He bought my favorite Chinese food, and decorated nicely in the dining room. Candles and the iPod dock playing slow music.

"Maybe you should lie down," he suggests quietly.

"No. I just woke up." I rub the side of my stomach.

We continue eating with one hand, because we don't let go of the one clasped over the table.

I start wondering if these internal punches are something else—we're December 13th after all. The arrival of the new family member should be any day now.

But no. This can't be contractions. Dr. Bromer told me I'd recognize them. They'll be similar to the worst cramps from my period—so it's not that. Far from it.

When I can't eat another bite, I walk around the table, push Edward's chair away from it and straddle his lap. In that moment, a gush of water flows out of me, making me squeak.

"Jeez, you're so wet!" he groans.

I stare at him in disbelief, contemplating slapping him or laughing at him.

"Edward!" I shout, gripping his shoulder hard when another horrible pain hits me.

Shit. It hasn't been Junior. It's been contractions.

Fuck.

"What, baby? You've never been this wet."

I put my palms on his cheeks, staring into his confused green eyes. "My water broke."

"WHAT?" he yells, jumping up, making me shout in pain as he jostled me. "Right. Okay. We're doing this." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Your bag. Car keys. Not panicking." He rakes his hands through his hair, blowing out a huge breath. "Fuck."

I lean against the table, staring at him amused. "The bag is in the closet. Your car keys are in kitchen…uh, I'll just take them and go to the car."

"I'm sorry. I'm freaking out," he apologizes. "I'm not ready."

"Newsflash, honey! We're having the— _OW, fuck_ —baby. Hurry up."

I go to his car, and once in the passenger seat, I start making phone calls.

Mom's not picking up.

Dad's phone goes to voice mail.

Vic isn't picking up, either, nor is James.

At last, Esme's sleepy voice answers. I'm too surprised to talk for a moment.

"Bella?" she asks, confused.

"YES!" I yell, not really meaning the loud tone, but the pain is getting the best of me. "We're going to the hospital…whenever your son comes out of the house."

_What the hell is taking him so long?_

"You're giving birth?" she questions, sounding a little more awake. "Carl, wake up! We're going to the hospital."

"Don't get there before us," I joke.

She giggles, then before we hang up, she promises to call around. I'm grateful, and hopeful she'll get a hold of the others.

Finally, my husband emerges from the house. I can see at least three lights on, but there's no time to turn him around. He slides behind the wheel after throwing my bag in the backseat.

"What took you so long?" I inquire, as he peels off.

He cringes, not answering me.

God. He's too worried.

"Edward, what happened?" I insist, placing my hand on his thigh.

He glances at me. "I changed my pants."

"Besides that! You're so pale you look like…a vampire."

Cringing again, Edward takes my hand. He's cold and sweaty. "I threw up, okay?"

"Jeez. I'll be okay. We discussed this with Dr. Bromer. Though, I'm still not sure about doing it naturally…"

After much debating, we've been advised birthing naturally is the best, especially if we want another child in the future.

Right now, I'm not even sure about this one.

It seems like the past nine months were a walk in the park compared to how I'm feeling right now. It's like someone is slowly trying to cut my body in half with a blunt saw.

Edward's driving far above the speed limit, but I'm beyond caring if we get pulled over. Once at the hospital, he insists on parking legally, while I'm suffering. The walk to the entrance of the hospital seems to take ages, and I refuse to allow Edward to carry me. I don't even think he can lift me at how fat I am at the moment.

At the nurse's desk, they give me a wheel chair and I'm grateful for it. Everything hurts. The nurse gives me the papers to fill out, explaining to Edward where to take me and wait for someone to check on us.

"Can't I get morphine before he takes me to the maternity ward?" I ask with a hopeful voice.

The nurse smiles sympathetically. "I'm sorry, dear. Your doctor must decide that."

"Then call him already. Let him know I need something for this atrocious pain!" I wail over my shoulder as Edward wheels me to the elevator.

"They'll think you're an addict."

"Why don't you try suffering through this pain, then comment on it?" I hiss.

"Bella, I think I told you before—if I could do this for you, I would. I hate seeing you in pain, baby."

"Then find Dr. Bromer," I beg him, as he rolls me out of the elevator and to the assigned room.

"I'll help you on the bed then while you fill out the papers…I'll search for the doc."

"Thanks, honey."

When we go inside the assigned room, we both gasp loudly at who's inside.

"Family reunion!" Victoria squeals, holding her hand out for high five.

"What the hell, man?" Edward asks, rolling me near the other bed and helping on it. Then he slaps his sister's hand. "How are you, baby sis?"

"Better now that I have drugs in my blood."

I scowl at her, one hand holding my stomach, the other my back. "Edward, I need the doc."

"This is going to be interesting," James comments, once we're alone in the room.

"Now I know why neither of you answered the phone when I called," I say quietly, trying to distract myself from the horrid pain.

"We didn't even think to call anyone," Vic admits. "It started hurting me badly around five in the afternoon and we decided to come to the hospital and see what's going on. Turned out I'm giving birth whenever I'll be dilated enough."

"Did the pain just start like that? You didn't do anything?"

"No. I was watching TV…a show about animals, nothing to cause me to get in labor." She shrugs. "You?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "It's been hurting me on and off the whole day, but I had no idea what was going on. I honestly thought Junior was restless. It wouldn't be the first time he decided to play soccer with my intestines."

"Aw, poor you." Vic gives me a small smile. "But it hurts like a bitch, huh?"

"Can we stop talking about the pain?" I plead with her.

Edward returns with Dr. Bromer. He slinks away in the corner and whispers with James, while the doctor starts connecting me to the monitors, checking my vitals, and the baby's. But all these after he hides me behind the plastic curtain and I change in that gown. He also checks my dilation.

"Already 5 centimeters," he tells me pleased. "From what Edward told me, your water broke about an hour ago."

"Less," I grunt out as a strong pain hits me. "Can you give me something…"

He nods and hooks an IV in my arm, then presses a button for the drug. The relief is almost instantaneous.

Time seems to stretch after that. Our families and friends appear, one by one in different states of dressing. The doctor keeps checking on me and Vic at different intervals until—after over five hours or so—he decides to wheel us to the delivery room.

Jasper came with a camera and is currently arguing with Edward about joining us to tape the whole thing. He wins—Jasper, that is.

I'm not sure I ever want to see this.

In the delivery room are at least five nurses and two doctors, ready to help me and Vic give birth to our children. My morphine is wearing out and I doubt they'll give me a refill now.

But then they give me the epidural. They say it helps. I doubt it.

Dr. Bromer props me on some pillows, spreading my knees and telling me to keep breathing in and out slowly and nicely. Like I can concentrate on that. The contractions are so quick and painful that I grit my teeth to keep from shouting.

It's a horrible idea to have us in the same room. Vic's screaming as loud as she can, but I try to focus on my body—on the baby.

 _Get out soon_ , I beg him silently.

Edward sits next to me looking pale and unsure what to do. I offer him my hand and a small smile that's probably a grimace. He leans down kissing my sweaty forehead.

"We can do this, baby," he murmurs, probably encouraging himself.

"Deep breaths," Dr. Bromer instructs me, pushing my legs further apart.

I'm not really good at the split, but he's trying to train me for the Olympics probably.

A sharp pain makes me hiss and squeeze Edward's hand. He squeezes back, rubbing his thumb over my knuckle.

"When I tell you, you have to push; and when I tell you to relax, you have to listen and stop pushing. You'll need all the energy. We'll start pushing with the first contraction then go from there."

I nod, stilling myself for more pain.

Vic shouts loudly from my left and I turn my head to see her doctor between her legs, urging her to push.

Jazz is there with his stupid camera.

James is on Vic's other side, whispering something that makes her threaten his life.

I hope I won't say anything hurtful toward Edward. He'll know I don't mean it. I hope.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Bromer grabs my attention. "Push when the next contraction hits."

I don't have to wait too long. I push, my whole body tensing up…and nothing happens.

The fuck?

In movies, the baby kind of slips out…or something like that.

"Again," he tells me.

Now I feel a burning sensation around my pussy. Fuck. It hurts.

I dig my nails in Edward's hand, biting my lip.

"Keep pushing," the doctor urges me. "The head is almost out."

"I can't!" I gasp. It's so fucking painful.

"You can do it. Come on, baby," Edward whispers.

I take back what I said earlier about not lashing on him.

"My pussy is being torn apart! I hate you!"

"Push!" the doctor reminds me.

I do it again, yelling at the top of my lungs as I'm sure that the baby destroyed me for good. But a part of the huge pressure is out.

"Good, good." I hear Dr. Bromer saying. "The head is out. Relax for a moment, then push again. Once the shoulders are out, it's over."

"Holy shit!" Jasper exclaims, hovering over the doc's shoulder. "The head is huge!"

I want to slap Edward when he gets up to see for himself. I need to hold his hand. It gives me strength.

"Alright. Once again, and that's it," the doctor tells me seriously.

Since I don't have a hand to hold onto, I fist the bedding, my back arching as I push. Fuck, if it hurt before, now I'm being tortured, torn apart.

Finally, I feel empty.

As I try to regain my breathing and focus on something else other than the dull ache between my legs, a wonderful sound fills the room. A baby's first cries.

I'm sure it's ours because I already heard one from Vic, but was too out of it. Now I become aware of more things happening in the room.

Vic's doctor is telling her to push—probably to get twin no. 2 out. Dr. Bromer allows Edward to cut the umbilical cord.

After what feels like forever and the afterbirth is out and I'm cleared with Dr. Bromer, a nurse places the bundled baby in Edward's arms and he brings our little miracle to me. His whole face is glowing of happiness.

"It's a boy!" he exclaims, beaming at me.

"So Junior was a good nickname," I joke, stretching my arms so he can place the baby boy on my chest.

When I'm holding the little baby to in my arms…it's the best feeling in world—nothing can top it. From that moment on, I don't care about anyone else in the room. And when he looks at me curiously with his light blue eyes, opening his little mouth letting a little cry out, I'm in love.


	54. Chapter 54

Five hours have passed since they separated me from Junior.

Four hours have passed since Edward went home—at my insistence.

Victoria has become my roommate, but she's sleeping.

I can't.

I want baby boy back in my arms where he belongs.

The door of our room opens and Carlisle shuffles inside. His eyes widen when he realizes I'm awake.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hello. Why aren't you sleeping? You must be exhausted. That baby is the biggest I've seen in my life."

I give him a small smile. "It's all forgotten now. Though, can you maybe pull in some strings and have them bring him here?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetie. It's flu season."

"Damn." I yawn loudly, fatigue starting to win.

"Sleep for a while. I'll be over there." He points to the couch.

I do as suggested and close my eyes, only now becoming aware of how everything hurts and how tired I am.

What feels like forever later, which might as well could be considering the sky is dark, I wake up to raised hushed voices. Someone is trying not to wake us, unsuccessfully.

"Esme, calm down, honey. Don't wake her."

"Carl, they're...they're... I don't have a word." She sounds defeated. I wonder what happened, but pretend to sleep for a while longer not to disturb them. Though it should be the other way around.

"They're grown-ups. Two of them just became dads. Let them have fun!"

Uh huh. They're talking about Edward and James. What have they done?

"You should have heard him, Carlisle!" Esme hisses annoyed. " _Oh, don't worry Mom, I'm fine. Just celebrating with my five J friends_. And he threw his thumb over his shoulder, grinning at me."

"Five J friends?" Carlisle asks what's been bugging me, too.

"Apparently two of them are James and Jasper. The other three...not exactly alive—Jim, Jack and Johnny."

I snort out, giving myself away.

The bed dips next to my left hip and a warm hand takes mine. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I open my eyes, smiling at Esme. "It's okay. I've been awake for a few minutes." I turn my head to Vic, only to see her gone. "Where's she? Is she okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry." Esme pats my hand. "Rose came to visit and they're at the twins."

"Oh, I've been so out of it. What do they have?"

"A pair." She beams at me. "Would you like to go visit your baby boy?"

"Very much so. I miss him."

"Of course you do. Carl, honey, bring the wheelchair closer."

"I can walk," I protest, but just as I sit up on the edge of the bed, I feel woozy and frown at the IV going in my arm. "What the..."

"Your doctor put that there while you were asleep. You lost some blood and he just wanted to keep you nourished," Carlisle explains, parking the wheelchair next to my bed.

"Can you call Edward and tell him to come over? If he's not too hangover." I giggle.

"I'll see what I can do," he says, extracting his phone from his pocket.

On the way to the nursery ward, I ask Esme to explain to me what happened with Edward and the five J's.

She laughs, starting a detailed story of how she went to our house to check on Edward—because everyone saw how shaken he was—only to find him drunk. He explained to her that he was celebrating.

I don't even want to know the state the house is in. I can picture empty bottles of liquor everywhere and three passed out man.

"Sheesh! Is that poor dog still alive in there?" I wonder, glancing at Esme.

"I think he's drunk, too," Esme answers, laughing heartily. "I found him lapping at an empty bottle's head."

"Oh, God. Poor animal."

She pats my shoulder. "You'll have time to chide my son for his carelessness later. Now, we're here."

"I just wish I hadn't sent him home. I'd have liked for him to be here now..." I murmur sadly.

"Don't worry. He'll be here. He'll be with you two all the time."

We get in the room that hosts all the newborns. A nurse immediately gives us special robes and makes us wash hands, then asks for the name.

I look panicked at Esme, though she looks calm.

"Cullen," she explains.

The nurse nods, smiling before she takes me to my baby. I can see Victoria a few beds away, leaning over two basinets smiling big.

"Hey!" she whispers. "It will be difficult for them." She points to her twins. "Odd, more accurately. One was born on thirteenth and the other on fourteenth."

I snort out. "Well, there will definitely be two parties. When did I give birth anyway? Was it after midnight?" I turn to Esme, raising an eyebrow.

The nurse distracts me by offering me Junior. Whoa! They weren't joking when they said he was big. I fear to ask how much he weighed.

I wrap my arms around his body, holding him to my chest, kissing his head—hairy head might I add. Edward's strange bronze spikes can be seen in Junior's hair. He won't open his eyes now, probably still sleepy, but I remember his deep blue eyes. I hope they stay, or at least he should inherit his daddy's green eyes.

"So far he's been the quietest baby I've got in my six years of nursery," the nurse informs me.

I kiss the baby's head again. "As long as you keep being good once we go home, we'll be best friends, sweetie."

"You asked about the time of birth," the nurse tells me. "I can answer that. He was born at twelve on dot."

I bite my lip to keep hold of my amusement. "That means his birthday will be on fourteenth, right?"

"Yes. He got ten at the Apgar score and weighed fifteen pounds and seven ounces."

Holy fuck.

I really didn't need to know I pushed a watermelon out of me.

But now that I look around, I can see how big he is. Compared to Vic's twins...both of them together weigh as much as Junior.

"Since the doctor told you at ultrasounds that he was big, I wanted to warn you, but I really didn't want to scare you," Esme says quietly. "Edward was about as big when he was born—thirteen pounds and seven ounces."

"I guess I was underweighted at only eight pounds and five ounces. But I've seen pictures of Mom pregnant...she barely showed...unlike me. It will be hard to lose all this weight."

***BH***

I spent three days in the hospital.

Edward joined me at some point after I returned from Junior. He explained to me exactly what happened at home. Apparently, Jasper ended up with a black eye and a split lip for filming my and Vic's coochies as we gave birth. Then they decided to drink and the rest is history.

He's been a constant presence at the hospital. If he isn't near me, he's in the newborns' ward with Junior.

I guess the name stuck, because everyone refers to him as that.

Edward even jokes about naming the baby after him so the nickname will be legit. I scowl at him.

We have a couple of names already prepared. I just need to decide.

"We're ready. The doc filled in your papers," Edward announces loudly, stepping into our room. He has the portable basket with the baby in it.

"Well, then let's go." I turn to Vic—she'll be staying for another couple of days. "We'll see you soon," I promise.

"Yeah, yeah. Take care!" She waves to us.

"Aw, sis. James will come visit you tonight. And Mom's talking with your doctor, and then she'll be here with you." Edward hands me the basket then goes to his sister.

In moments like these, I really wish I was closer with my only step sister, but I barely know her. In this moment I promise myself to make at least another baby. I don't want Junior alone.

Looking down at him, I find him watching me curiously, his arms stretched up. I grasp his little hand, smiling at him.

As long as I'm around him, I can't really see how big he is. Only when he's around other babies, I can see the difference, but there were even bigger babies, which is crazy. No wonder I ate like a bottomless pit while pregnant. My little boy needed his food.

A hand on the small of my back brings me back to present. "Let's go," Edward whispers, steering me out.

I glance over my shoulder to see Vic smiling at us, but there are tears in her eyes.

"What did you tell her?" I ask worried. "Take Junior so I can button up my coat."

He takes the basket, shrugging. "Just had a talk with my lil' sista."

I don't push it, because I can see he's just affected by their conversation. Jeez. This bond between them is crazy.

"So did you install that safety-seat in the back of my car?"

"We're not putting him there now!"

"No Edward. I just want to know it's there," I tell him, rolling my eyes. "For now, I'll stay in the back with him."

"Good. And uh, no. I didn't. I couldn't figure it out."

During the drive home, Junior falls asleep. Once parked in the driveway, Edward comes to take him so I can get out of the car. As if knowing he's finally alone with us, he starts getting fussy and lets out a few loud wails.

"Hey, now," Edward mumbles. "What's wrong? You were extra good at the hospital."

The baby answers with a loud cry.

Great.

I hurry to unlock and open the front door while Edward comes behind me with my bag and a very fussy Junior.

"Maybe he's hungry. He didn't eat since this morning. It's afternoon, now." I stretch my arms so Junior can be back where he belongs—in my arms. "And a change." I can feel the full diaper.

"I'll be…here." Edward points to the kitchen. "Feeding Spaz."

"No, you'll be upstairs with me," I hiss. "Put some food down for the pup then come to Junior's room."

There's always been a room across the hall from my favorite room—the one that hosts the bookcase. Edward used to keep in there boxes of stuff he didn't need, so I never paid attention to it considering I figured it was just small and of no real use. Until one day when being on my prenatal leave and bored, I went in there to see what exactly he kept in that room. Before that moment we were thinking of turning the guest room in Junior's room or maybe Edward's home office, but then I found this big room.

Of course, when Edward came home that day he was shocked to find me cleaning that room and all his boxes in the hallway. After looking through them and throwing away whatever he didn't need, he stored the remaining boxes in the garage. There's been college stuff in them—stuff he didn't need anymore.

And now, the room has a changing table, many diaper bags, wipes and all we'll need for the baby. His crib is installed in our room for now.


	55. Chapter 55

The first week is the hardest, before we get into a routine.

My poor husband insists on waking at night so I can sleep and be fresh during the day, but that makes him extra tired. He ends up being late most of the days, but at least James can relate and isn't upset.

Mom and Esme drop by almost every day, and I appreciate it, but it's not like I can nap while they're with Junior. I have other housework related things to do—cook, wash, clean. I rarely crash while they're over. Most of the times, I sleep only at night, like before, though I'm so tired by the time Edward arrives home that the second he's through the door, I kiss him, talk a little then go to bed.

Since Christmas is around the corner and well, I'm totally not proud of the Thanksgiving party we threw, I'm planning a huge get-together. Edward thinks I'm insane, but it gives me something to do, besides being around Junior and housework. While he's asleep and everything else is done, I scribble away on a piece of paper things we need to buy.

For preparing the party and decoration I call the master of this art—Alice. She squeals loudly and promises to join me as soon as she's done with her client.

Not half an hour after I hang up with her, the doorbell rings loudly.

I watch in horror as Junior jerks awake and starts wailing. I just put him to sleep.

I'm so going to kill whoever is at the door.

"Shh. Just sleep. You don't need to see mommy murdering someone." I try soothe him, but to no avail.

The doorbell keeps ringing.

Sighing heavily, I pick him from his bed and walk downstairs determined to shove whoever is on my doorstep, in the ass. Obviously, it's none other than Alice.

"Finally! Took your sweet time!"

"You managed to wake Junior." I put a hand on his head, bouncing him a little.

"Is that how you're going to call him from now?" she asks, stepping inside, thumping her short boots on my clean hallway floor.

I grit my teeth. "I'm still trying to convince Edward that Sebastian is a nice name."

Alice scowls at me. "Seriously, Bella? If your parents weren't inspired when they named you Isabella, or for that matter, Edward's parents! _Edward_." She huffs. "It sounds pompous for a baby."

"Edward or Sebastian?" I check, glancing at my little boy. He's finally settled, drooling on my shoulder.

"Both." She chuckles.

"Hey, be nice! I like my husband's name."

"Meh. Anyway, what's the other option for Junior? And don't tell me Edward."

I laugh heartily. "Besides that, on my list are: Jackson or Jack for short, Dylan, or Victor—you know from Victoria? Edward wants—besides his name—Ryan, or Peter."

"Jeez! I'm starting to think that Junior is a great name!"

I glare at her. "Be nice. Anyway, I'm sure we can come to a compromise to use one name from my list and one from his."

"And in the end, call him Junior."

I shrug. "Can you make yourself at home? I really have to put him to sleep."

"Sure. Take your time. Just point me to your notes." She winks.

"On the coffee table in the living room," I say over my shoulder, already walking up the stairs.

Once Junior is fast asleep, I take the baby monitor downstairs with me.

Alice is on the couch with her phone, looking deep in thought. I sit next to her, leaning closer to see what she's doing.

Sadly, I see the last of her message to who I presume is Jasper because it involves some intimate words. She beams at me.

"So I've been thinking," Alice starts rattling off ideas.

By the time Edward makes it home, I know exactly how the family reunion will go, what we'll eat and how we'll decorate. The last part is going to be Alice's job—she offered. I just need to provide her the actual decorations and the tree.

She left a little while ago promising to be back tomorrow bright and early.

I'm nursing Junior in his room on the rocking chair Dad brought to me. It used to be mine—I had no idea he still kept this old thing, but luckily it's sturdy.

"Hey, baby!" Edward whispers from the doorway as not to disturb us.

"Hey." I grin at him.

It's amusing how Junior's eyes zoom to his daddy, all the while his lips latched on my nipple, his little hands holding my boob.

Edward chuckles, approaching us. He strokes Junior's head before dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"How was your day?" he asks, crouching down, bracing himself on my knee, effectively swinging us and earning a fussy sound from Junior.

"I decided on what to do for the Christmas party. Alice is going to help."

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't want you to overdo it."

"I'll be fine. You worry too much. What happened with the newest advertisement? Who won?"

His lips twist in a scowl. "No one, because no one got it right."

"Sucks." I thread my fingers through his hair. "You're taking a couple of days off for Christmas, right?"

"I don't think so. Considering we just ended this unsuccessfully, we need at least one or two more advertisements to have profit for December."

"Aw. Well, at least you have to relax on Christmas day," I tell him, separating my little leech from my nipple, before I turn him around to pat his back.

Not one minute later, a loud belch leaves his little body making Edward bursting in laughter. "That sounded like daddy after he drank beer."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, I didn't tell you," I say, getting up to change Junior's clothes and get him settled for the night. "A few days ago, Junior got fussy and after rubbing his back trying to eliminate the gases, a loud sound came followed by a stinking smell. For a good while I thought it was Spaz, because dog farts stink, but then I realized it was our little man."

Edward starts laughing harder.

"See, you need to stay home more. You're missing the fun."

"Don't blackmail me into staying home. You know I can't say no when it comes to Junior." He joins us at the changing table.

"Speaking of…we really need to choose a name," I insist.

"Definitely not what you want," he tells me seriously.

"And definitely not your name. We're not from last century when the father passed his name to the son until one man had six after his name." I scowl. "No."

"Fine, but I only suggested my name because you started calling him Junior."

"Anyway…can one name be Sebastian, or maybe Victor?"

"Let me think about it. In the meantime, let me put him to sleep while you heat me some of that lasagna you made yesterday." He shoots me a smirk.

"I was inspired to save you a helping, because that's what I ate with Alice." I giggle. With a kiss on the mouth, I leave him to put Junior to sleep.

I hope he'll be successful, because he rarely manages to make the little guy sleep.

When half an hour passes, I decide to check on them, realizing that Edward couldn't put Junior to sleep.

The sight that greets me in our room is otherworldly. I think I just fell in love all over again.

My man is on the bed with our baby on his chest. They're both sleeping deeply. I don't have the heart to wake him and tell him to eat, because that will probably wake Junior, too. Besides, Edward is tired. Stroking his hair away from his eyes, I kiss his forehead then pull the blanket over them.

I smile at the way Junior has Edward's shirt in a fist, holding tightly to him.

***BH***

On Christmas morning I wake up so rested that it takes me a few minutes to figure out what's wrong.

There's no Edward or Junior in the room.

Rubbing my eyes, I yawn and stretch, before checking the nursery room—empty. I find them downstairs, in the living room. They're by the tree. Edward holds baby boy to his chest whispering to him and poking at a ball making Junior squeal.

Or should I think of him as Sebastian Victor Cullen?

I grin as I remember how Edward gave me a photo on our one year anniversary. The picture has all of us smiling at the camera—it's from when we were in the hospital. But what grabbed my attention was the writing on the back of it.

_December 21_ _st_

_Isabella, Edward and Sebastian Victor Cullen_

That was the best present ever.

I walk to them and wrap my arms around Edward. He turns his head to look at me and winks.

"Your meal is awake," he jokes.

To my surprise Junior—uh, Seb—turns his head to me, his blue eyes alight.

"Hey!" I mock-protest.

"What, it's true!" Edward says seriously. "He wanted boob since he woke up, but I made him eat that bottled milk."

"Of course he wanted boob. Just like his daddy." I take the baby from my husband, hugging him tightly to me.

"What can I say, baby? Like father, like son."

"Do you have a shirt for that?" I ask amused, gently pulling Seb's hand from my hair. My little man loves to tug at my poor hair. "If you keep that up, you won't get any boob!" I scold him, laughing at what I just said.

Edward seems to find it just as amusing, bursting in loud laughter.

Seb tenses and for a wild moment I'm afraid he'll start crying, but then he graces us with a huge smile, waving his arm toward his daddy.

"Yup. He's insane," I tell him. "Let's get ready. We're having guests later."

"If I'm insane, then you should be locked in the madhouse, Bella!"

"The pot and the kettle," I tell him over my shoulder.

By the time or guests start arriving we're still not ready. I fed Seb then handed him over to Edward who was already dressed, so I could go and put my dress on.

He appears in the bathroom not long after I left him to burp Seb and change his diaper. He's covered in baby vomit, stinking like hell.

I eye him suspiciously.

"Where's Seb?"

"With Rose. They just arrived. Thank God. I was this close to slapping a paper on the door inviting all of them inside, or just leaving the door open."

"But what happened?" I ask, setting down my mascara. I turn to him, watching as he peels his soiled clothes off.

"What do you think happened, Bella? He decided to shower me in puke." He gags, throwing his clothes in the bathtub. "I suck at burping him."

"You just have to be gentle." I walk to the door. "Take a shower and put some other clothes on. Uh, I'm not sure there's another suit ironed," I add worried.

"Don't worry. Emmett's dressed casually so I won't put another suit on."

"But it will look weird. I have this nice dress on, and you can't appear in sports pants and one of your beloved shirts."

"Now that's a good idea, though I think I need one that says _I got…puked_."

I laugh, leaving him to clean up.


	56. Chapter 56

Christmas brunch turns out much better than the Thanksgiving get-together.

Our parents are cooing and baby-talking with our babies, while we relax and actually have a good time. Poor Vic looks exhausted, but James isn't any better. I realize we're lucky—Seb is just one baby even if he can cry like no other when he's in a mood.

I lean back in my chair, twirling the juice in my glass as I watch my husband talking with James about a future commercial.

"Auntieee."

I look down at Daphne. She's staring at me with a big smile. "Yes, sweetie. Want up in my lap?" I ask, opening my arms for her.

She shakes her head. "I want puppy."

"He should be around here. Let's find him." I grab her hand and lead her out of the room. On the way out I catch Edward's eye and he grins at me.

I can't wait for our Seb to walk and talk.

We find Spaz in the kitchen, snoozing in his basket. I hold tightly on Daphne's hand so she won't run to him.

"Don't startle him," I warn her. "Let's sit here and wake him slowly."

We don't have to coax him awake because he hears us and immediately jumps up, rushing to our feet. I grab a toy and we play with him until Rose comes looking for her daughter, saying it's time to head home.

"No! I pway wif puppy hew!" she wails, hugging poor Spaz. He's a good sport and doesn't even growl.

Rose glances at me amused, and I smile back. I know they are going to buy her a puppy for Christmas.

"Spaz won't go anywhere, sweetie. Next time you visit, you can play with him again," I tell her, kissing her head.

"Miss Spaz!"

"I know you will, but that means you have to visit often." I wink.

She beams at me, releases the dog and runs to her mommy. "Can we, Mommy? Can we move hew?"

Rose and I start laughing. She's too adorable for her own good.

I walk them to the guest room where we stowed all their winter clothes.

In here Edward has one of the twins while Vic is bundling up the other.

"Quick. Guess who I have?" he asks cheekily.

I raise an eyebrow. "Clearly, you're joking. I mean…she's wearing pink. Vic's dressing _him_!"

Edward pouts, bouncing Cecilia, as they named her, when she starts fussing.

"Where's Seb?" I wonder, helping Daphne in her white winter coat.

"With our parents. I think they're planning to steal him," he answers seriously.

"Damn. Why won't they steal mine? Either of them. Both of them!" Vic groans loudly. "James!" she shouts, making me jump and obviously earning loud cries from the twins.

"Jeez, sis," Edward mutters, shushing Cecilia.

I offer to take Carlton from her.

"Can you dress her, please?" Vic begs Edward before going in search of her husband, leaving mine with a panicked look on his face.

"Let me help," Rose offers. "Just hold her so I can put the jumpsuit on her."

I love being part of Edward's big family. Suddenly, it's bigger and the siblings are even closer than before. I love this.

To my amusement, Victoria returns with James, holding him by the ear. Oh, God! She's scolding him about the whiskey he drank, but he says that was ages ago. Clearly, she'll be driving home.

Emmett appears downstairs with the parents and my baby boy. He's almost asleep, being fussy and refusing to settle even when Mom tries all the tricks. He quiets minutely in my arms, with the pacifier in his mouth.

We convince everyone that they can go home. We'll manage. I even promise Mom and Esme that I will clean in the morning.

Once our noisy clan is gone, I want to fall face-first on the bed and sleep. For a week.

But I can't.

I need to feed Junior, and at least carry all the dirty plates and everything else to the kitchen. Edward offers to do that while I do the feeding. I just warn him not to break anything, and then trudge up the stairs to our room.

I settle on top of the bed, pull a strap off my shoulder and give Seb my left boob. I don't know how it happens, but next time I come around is to a dark room and Edward snoring lightly.

I'm lying on the bed. My dress is still askew on my body.

"Seb!" I choke up, shooting out of the bed.

"He's sleeping in his bed," Edward mutters.

"Oh. Thanks," I whisper.

I don't get another answer, and I realize he just answered me while sleeping. I can't help but laugh.

After I pull the dress off me, and shrug in one shirt I find on the chair near the bed, I snuggle back into my husband, falling back asleep.

***BH***

After a few months, I'm a walking zombie.

Edward doesn't really understand what staying at home alone with Seb means. He thinks that it's a walk in the park. Well, after six months of little to no sleep and keeping the house relatively clean, endure all the idiotic things Spaz does—from chewing shoes to humping everything he sees—I've had enough.

Since baby boy has decided to wake me at the crack of dawn, again, I take advantage of it.

Once he's fed, changed and rocked back to sleep, I get dressed for work. Edward has a new one coming to himself.

I quickly scribble a few instructions on a post it note and slap it on the fridge's door. God knows he'll need these instructions.

He will sing another song once I come back from work…if he doesn't go crazy in the next eight hours or so.

Smiling smugly, I take his car, leaving mine behind. The baby seat is in there and maybe he'll need to take Seb to his parents and track me down to kill me for leaving him alone with our baby.

When I arrive at work, it feels like I'm in some parallel life. I've been too much around Junior…and only him. I need to socialize.

There are a bunch of unknown people in the main area of the headquarters, around Tanya's desk. I guess it's newbie time.

"Bella! You're back!" Tanya exclaims, coming around her desk and hugging me. "Already off the maternity leave? What's it been? Seven months?"

"Close enough." I nod, hugging her back. "But I guess I'm sick of being cooped in the house with Junior and the pup."

"Oh, so you left Edward with them?"

"He doesn't know that yet." I giggle. "I'm expecting him to call any mome…."

We both burst in laughter as my phone blares loudly before I even finish my sentence. Winking at her, I walk toward my husband's office, waving merrily to James who is staring at me shocked.

I answer my phone, closing the door behind me.

"Hi, hubby!"

I can clearly hear Seb crying loudly on his side, and there's definitely dog breath around there too. "The fuck, woman? What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Edward complains. "Where are you?"

I laugh. "We're switching roles, baby," I answer calmly. "Shouldn't you attend to Sebastian? It's not healthy to let him cry for too long."

"Baby, don't do this. Just come back… I can't do this. Stop fucking my leg, you annoying dog!" There's a whine and a bark.

"I'm at work, Edward. One day at home with the baby and the dog can't be that bad. I'll be a good sport and even help if you need anything."

"I need you to come home. Christ! STOP it, Spaz!"

I giggle. "Now you know how I feel. Have a good day!" I say cheerfully, and hang up.

Surprisingly, he doesn't call right back, but he's probably busy killing the dog and juggling with a fussy baby.

 _Welcome to the joys of staying at home with the baby, honey!_ I think, amused, rotating in his chair.

There's a knock on the door.

I come to a complete turn with my chair, folding my hands on the desk, clearing my throat and calling for the person outside to step inside. It's James.

"What do I owe this visit?"

"I needed a change." I smile, gesturing for him to seat across from me. "So, what's new around here? I barely have time to talk to Edward when he's home, which is sad."

"I know, I know. Vicky's doing better, but that's because her mom is constantly at our house."

"My mom visits to help too, but I prefer to do stuff on my own. She never does anything how I like it, but I can't really complain that she usually washes or irons for me."

"Yeah, but you still are tired," he notes.

"I am. Anyway, so new project or something?" I ask, pointing to the door, indicating that I saw the new people.

"Yeah. Edward landed us a great one last week."

I feel horrible, but complaining about my day, not allowing him to tell me why he was obviously gloating about last Thursday. Fuck, I'm such a bitch.

"You don't know," James states. I look at my hands, hoping he'll enlighten me. "Energy drinks. The contract is for one year of commercials and advertisements for them."

"Whoa! That's great! What brand?"

"Guess…" He rolls his eyes.

I shrug, because I have no idea. I don't drink these, but I know there are a few important brands like Red Bull, Monsters, Burn…maybe even Coca Cola or Mountain Dew. Whatever. I'm not an expert at these.

"Red Bull."

Ah, so I nailed it. "Nice."

The work day drags. Taking over Edward's activities is harder than I anticipated.

By three in the afternoon, I want Seb and Spaz. They're nothing compared to this.

I understand why my poor husband is tired when he gets home, and me like the insensitive bitch that I am, whine about my horrible day. Only now I have some free time, and decide to take my break before I get stuck on this office for another video conference or phone call or something else.

Once in the cafeteria, while I wolf down my salad, I check my phone. Shit! Five missed calls and two messages.

I open the message first.

_**It was your idea to leave me with them alone! So please don't kill me. Spaz broke your favorite mug. I'll buy you another one. Cross my heart, swear to die…or whatever the saying is. How's work?** _

_My penguin shaped mug?_

I feel a lump in my throat. That was a special gift from his parents' trip to Europe.

In the other text message he sounds hysterical.

_**How do you do this shit, baby? I can't! Pick up the damn phone! The kid had been shaking that noisy fucking toy in my ear for the past half an hour and the dog is barking at the noise. I'm going crazy! PS: I just realized…I didn't eat today. Wonder why I'm hungry. Shit...gotta go. Please call!** _

Taking pity on him, I dial his number and wait patiently for him to answer. I know all about juggling with the baby while the phone is ringing.

When he picks up, I greet him with his line when it takes me ages to answer. "Fucking finally!"

"Bella!" he whines in my ear. "I just put him to sleep…and he's crying now!"

"One reason my phone is on Silent or Vibrations. Just go and stroke his back a little. He'll fall back asleep," I instruct.

"I hope you're right, because I can't…"

"Just think about it this way. I also cook, clean and sometimes go for a short shopping trip in between taking care of them."

"Yeah," he mumbles. "Anyway, he's back asleep."

"Told you. I did this just to prove you how hard it is to stay home. I don't know what you thought I was doing, but now you know better."

"Christ. I want my exhausting day at the office in comparison to this! No offense, baby, but you're a fucking saint for taking care of Seb and enduring that devil-sent dog."

I laugh. "Yeah, I realized what a bitch I was," I whisper, playing with my salad. "What you do is so much harder than being a team's leader…"

"Yeah, well. I'm the vice-president or whatever James likes to call me. I do the hard stuff. He just signs away."

"I figured. By the way, kudos on Red Bull!"

"Thanks." He yawns loudly. "God, I could sleep for a year."

"Well, nap now while Seb's asleep," I advise him.

"Sure. See you when you get home."

***BH***

When I arrive home that night, because it is past seven when I step foot in the house, it's suspiciously quiet.

It's dark, too.

I check the garage, making sure he didn't bail.

Nope. They're around here somewhere.

Toeing my heels off, I walk up the stairs, hissing at my swollen feet.

In our bed is the dog snoring away. Jeez.

There's some noise coming from the entertainment room. So they're watching TV, or Edward is. I can't say Seb pays attention to anything more than ten seconds, but he's just a baby.

I gasp at the sight that greets me. The TV is on the news, but on the couch is the most adorable image ever. My husband in sprawled on the small piece of furniture with Junior on his chest, hugging him tightly. There's a half empty bottle of milk fallen on the floor, a bag of chips near Edward's head and that noisy toy he told me about is on the back of the couch.

Not ready to disturb them, I bring a throw and put it over them, kissing their heads before going to a much needed shower. On the way to the bathroom, I tell Spaz to make room for me, because we're sharing tonight. He's grown quite a lot in these past six months. He's about one year old.


	57. Chapter 57

**Same disclaimer applies-Twilight belongs to S.M., but the idea of this story is mine.  
**

**Many thanks to my awesome betas and friends - TeamAllTwilight and m0t0b33.**

**Tissue warning!**

* * *

Only a week later Edward surprises me with a weekend away. We go to the beach house and even though I love every second there, I miss Seb.

Dad and Sue have offered to babysit him, at our house. I don't know how that one happened, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Friday night we simply crash, sleeping until late in the next morning. I'm just stretching and figuring out what's going on and where I am when Edward appears with coffee in the room. He has the worst case of bed-hair I've seen at him, and his boxers are hanging low on his hips not concealing his growing happiness.

"Ah, morning!" He grins widely, offering me a mug with the black magic liquid, before crawling in bed and leaning into my side, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning," I whisper, kissing his lips. "This is really nice."

He hums, slurping from his mug, groaning loudly. "Can we spend the day in bed?"

"Clothing is optional, too," I murmur, moving his hair out of his eyes.

Edward places his mug on the nightstand before tugging his boxers off, beaming at me. "You, too, baby."

Needless to say, the whole day is pure bliss. We resurface only for a snack every few hours, but other than that, we make up for the past half a year of quickies which sometimes left me unsatisfied.

Late into the night, Edward mumbles that he's going out for some fresh air. I know what that means—he's going to smoke.

I'm far too sated and relaxed to scold him. After all, nothing I say is going to make him quit.

When fifteen minutes pass and he's not back, I decide to join him. I know how nice summer nights are here.

There are no neighbors that can see me or anything. Besides, it's dark outside, but I still wrap the sheet around me.

I find my husband leaning his elbows on the railing, staring at the ocean, dragging from his smoke. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Sorry it took so long, but it's nice here. I figured you fell asleep," he apologizes.

"Nah. It's too damn hot to sleep." I kiss his shoulder blades, down his spine.

He turns around a little, tucking me between him and the railing—my back to his chest. "Want a drag?"

"Nah." I don't feel the desire to smoke anymore. "I guess it was just a caprice for me."

"I wish it was for me, too. But it truly calms me and I can't go without one even for a day. Fuck, every few hours. Though, you must have noticed that a pack lasts me a week."

I grin, twisting my neck to kiss his mouth. "I'm proud of you. Maybe, slowly…"

"Nah. Can't give it up, love." He strokes my hair.

We stay there quietly, staring out at the ocean, sharing a kiss or stroking the other's arm for what feels like hours. It's content.

Suddenly, Edward disrupts the content feeling by pressing closer to me, pushing his hard length to my ass. "Wanna fuck here?"

I laugh loudly at his blunt offer. "Make it good."

"Oh, you'll be screaming my name for the whole town to hear it."

"Are you ready to explain to the cops why we were making noise in the middle of the night?"

He steps out of his boxers, pulling my sheet off. "I'm friends with the Chief of Police in this town."

"Why doesn't it surprise me…"

Chuckling, he just shifts a little then plunges into me.

"Edward!" I shout, grabbing the railing tightly.

"Louder, baby." He holds on my hips and rams into me at a fast pace, hitting all the right spots. Deep in my stomach seems to be a volcano ready to erupt. My heart is beating erratically. My breath is coming in short gasps, just like his. Edward's mouth is on my neck, behind my ear, driving me crazy.

When I can't hold myself up on my hands, I lean forward, changing the angle. This causes me to moan every time he pushes and pulls. His hands find my boobs and tug at my nipples.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Right there!" I whine, shuddering under him.

To my horror, he stops, pulling out.

"What? Don't stop!" I cry out, turning around.

Edward chuckles and stumbles a few feet away to the swing. "Come. Straddle me. I guess my stamina isn't as good as it used to be."

I rush to him, making him laugh again. When I jump on his lap, we both yelp as the swing rocks violently almost toppling us over.

"Ooops."

"Don't drag innocent people in you klutzy acts, my dear wife."

I pout, shifting on his lap until I sit on his shaft. God. So good.

Our lips fuse as I brace myself on his shoulders, taking over, chasing our releases.

"Bella! Christ! You feel so fucking good, baby." He grabs my boobs again, kissing and nipping, or just holding them as I ride him hard.

The rocker squeaks and groans, but I can't bring myself to worry about it breaking. I'm too far gone to stop.

And when Edward takes hold of my ass, which hasn't lost much of the pregnancy's fat, to hold me while he raises his hips to fuck me stupid…I fly, screaming his name as loud as I can.

"FUCK!" he yells, as he spurts into me. "Shit!" he hisses, crashing me to his chest, his eyes on light that comes on at the house across the street.

"Ooops?" I whisper, kissing along his neck.

"You'll be the death of me."

There's movement in the house across the street and a man in his pajamas comes out with a rifle. _Well, crap._

Edward snatches the sheet off the ground and wraps me in it, pushing toward the door while he tugs his boxers on. "I'll deal with Patrick. Go inside, baby."

I slink inside, my heart beating wildly. But I don't go too far. I want to hear his excuses.

"Oh, it's you!" Patrick, as Edward called the old neighbor, says in relief. "I heard shouting…and Emily said there could be teens thrashing around here."

"Yeah, just me and my wife. Don't worry. We needed a break from the city."

"Everything okay? We did hear screaming."

"Don't worry, Pat," Edward says seriously, glancing over his shoulder toward the net door as if knowing I'm listening. "Only enjoying the free baby time if you know what I mean."

Gosh! I feel my whole body flaming up. To make it worse…there's something running down my leg. Too embarrassed to listen to his excuses, I walk to the bathroom to clean up.

When my husband joins me, I'm in bed, half-asleep. He just wraps an arm around me, bringing me closer, tangling our feet. Even though it's hot as fuck, I love being so close to him.

On Sunday we don't get to sleep in, not like we got much sleep. At some point in the early morning, my man decided to snack on me which led to another hot session of making love.

But I guess sleep is overrated. One of our phones is ringing loudly. I can't even place the ring tone.

Edward shifts behind me. There's more rustling and a grunt from him. The ringing stops.

"'lo?" He yawns loudly, making me yawn too as I roll on my back to look at him. "Oh, hey, Charlie," he mumbles. "No, we were awake."

I yawn again, propping myself on my elbows. "Why did he call?" I whisper.

Edward shrugs. "Yeah, fine. You caught me. We were sleeping," he admits.

Serves him right for trying to lie to a cop.

"Why?' he mutters. "Fine, fine." He switches the phone on speaker.

"I hope Bella's awake too for this," I hear Dad saying.

"I am," I answer, clapping a hand over my mouth as another yawn comes.

"Good! Listen to this!" he says cheerfully.

There's silence on the other side. I share a look with Edward, who shrugs at me.

Someone whispers something I can't make out, then I hear Seb making his sounds. _Ah, I miss my baby boy._

"Da-da!"

We both gasp. Tears spring in Edward's eyes.

"What did you say, honey?" he asks on a shaky voice.

I can hear clapping and Seb repeating the word. "Dada! Dada! Dada!"

Something is burning at my insides. To my surprise, I realize it's jealousy…for my husband.

"This is so fucking unfair," I mutter. "I stay with him all day long!"

"How is that for a nice wake-up call?" Dad asks, taking over the phone.

"Awesome," I mutter, eyeing my crazy husband. He's throwing our clothes in the bag. I guess we're going home early. "We'll come back in a few hours. Do try to teach him something else, please."

"He won't say anything else. Actually, Sue was trying to get him to settle, showing him the picture on your nightstand, talking about you when suddenly Seb pointed to Edward and cried out Dada. We were both shocked, and didn't realize he actually said a word." Dad laughs, making my jealousy rage inside.

We hang up, and I help Edward pack because nothing will fit if he simply throws clothes in the bag. It's just a small duffle bag—the one he usually takes at the gym. We don't have a lot with us, because we knew there would be no leaving the house.

I drive home since he doesn't seem to get a grip of himself. Jeez. Who would have thought my tough man would melt at the sound of Junior calling him first.

I guess Vic and James have it easy—Carlton called for his mommy and Cecilia called for her daddy. At the same time. It was an "aw" moment when they told us the story.

I've had my hopes up for Seb calling me, because heck I'm his mommy, and I stay with him twenty-four-seven. Apparently, his daddy is more important.

"Baby, don't be upset," he says quietly as I enter New York City limits. "Next time, it will be your name first."

"He already said _your_ name!"

"I mean with the one we most definitely created in the past twenty four hours," he jokes, making me turn to stare at him in shock.

"You've got to be fucking kidding!"

"Watch the road, baby," he says calmly.

"Did you plan on telling me about this?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I mean, you were there."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I didn't know we were trying, but yeah… I didn't take the pill. You distracted me…for…" I gasp in horror.

"About a month now, I know." He taps his head. "They don't say I'm smart for nothing."

"God, Edward! We're not ready! Seb is not even one year old yet!"

"He will be by the time his sibling will arrive." He winks at me.

By the time we arrive home, I'm freaking out big time.

There are a few more days until I can find out if his mission is accomplished or not. Please, let my period come.

The second we step inside our house, Edward calls out for Dad and Sue. They are in the living room with an agitated Seb. I guess he didn't want to nap. But that's beside the point now.

Edward takes him from Dad, hugging him tightly and kissing his small face, whispering to him.

How much more can I take?

First, Junior calls his daddy first, and then said idiotic daddy plans to expand the family without telling me. But I forget about all of it when Seb cups Edward's cheeks and chants the new word over and over.

***BH***

Two months later, it's obvious Edward's wish has come true.

At the beginning of this week I returned to work, while Seb is with his grandparents. I'm still re-accommodating with everything. _Apparently, I shouldn't try very hard_ , I think to myself as I heave in the toilet for the fourth time today.

After flushing, I step out of the stall and stumble to the sink to rinse my mouth and wash my face. A wave of dizziness hits me. I can't hold anything—not even water.

I want five o'clock now. That's our appointment hour with Dr. Bromer. I've called him the other day and he could schedule me only today.

"Everything okay?"

I turn to see Tanya a sink away, washing her hands.

"Edward loves me pregnant and barefoot," I mutter, splashing water over my face.

"Aw, honey! I'm sure it was an accident. Surely, it's too soon."

"Yeah…he planned this accident. He even distracted me from the pill," I explain. "But I can't say I don't want this. I guess, it's better they'll be closer in age."

"Men always get what they want."

We leave the bathroom together, and I'm not surprised to find Edward in my office doorway, with my purse.

"It's time?" I ask, feeling a lot better.

"Yes. I was wondering where you were," he says, a hint of worry marring his voice.

"I said my afternoon prayers to the toilet gods," I inform him, making Tanya laugh.

Shaking his head, Edward takes my hand, leading me to the elevator. I wave to Tanya, following my husband. I'm a mass of nerves.

Dr. Bromer is going to confirm my suspicious—I mean, what I already know.

The drive to the hospital is quiet. We hold hands over the console. My mind is going a hundred miles per minute, and I can see that Edward is just as deep in thought as me. We discussed room arrangements last night. The house has enough rooms, but we'll need to redecorate, maybe turn the dining room into a bedroom. Moving is out of question with so many rooms—only used wrongly.

Money isn't going to be a great issue, but if he keeps impregnating me…I won't be able to help much. I get money for staying at home and raising kids, but not as much as if I were going to work. And the company isn't doing that well lately.

The doctor greets us warmly, asking how we've been, making small talk. We answer in kind then I tell him about my symptoms. His brows knit in the middle of his forehead, tsking quietly.

I guess throwing up and feeling nauseas so much isn't okay.

After I lie on the bed, he brings the sonogram wand and applying that cold gel on my stomach, he starts the consultation. The monitor is turned away from my line of sight, but whatever is there seems to disturb Dr. Bromer. He keeps glancing at me.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward voices my worries.

"When was your last period?" Dr. Bromes asks me, ignoring Edward.

"In May. We're in August," I tell him.

"And you had pregnancy symptoms?"

"Fuck! Is Bella okay?"

I squeeze my husband's hand, feeling a wave of panic hit me.

"Your wife is okay, Mr. Cullen." The doctor turns the monitor to us. "What do you see there?" He moves the wand over my uterus.

"Uh…nothing." Where the last time was Junior...there's a huge black spot.

"Exactly."

"I'm not pregnant?" I ask, confused.

His face falls, and I feel bile rising in my throat, my eyes burning.

_No way._

_Please, don't say it._

He immediately starts pointing to the monitor explaining that there was supposed to be someone.

"You see this black spot over here? It's the amniotic sac. The placenta is well developed but there is no embryo in there. This type of pregnancy is called a pregnancy with no embryo and it could have happened because of a few reasons. What you have to know is that it's nobody's fault and that we are going to have to schedule a procedure to deliver your placenta so you don't get an infection. Those can be dangerous if you want future children."

Without warning, I raise and turn on the side, throwing up. I don't even care I'm making a mess.

I killed the baby…somehow. I can't conceive what he just told me—that there hasn't been one to begin with.

The doctor says it's no problem and that someone will clean the floor, explaining why I'm feeling sick. Some bullshit about my failure of a body not realizing there is no pregnancy.

Edward who seems oddly calm, asks why I didn't bleed or something. The doctor answers that everybody reacts differently, that my body thought I was truly pregnant…though there was no fetus.

I tune him out.

I tune everything out.

For what feels like ages.

We go home and I lock myself in the library, curling on the armchair and crying my heart out. I'm aware of Edward calling for me—that I need to eat, that I need to calm down, to let him in.

I can't.

The sun lowers in the sky.

There are voices in the hallway.

I can hear Seb crying for something, but I don't find it in me to get out of here. There's no desire to be close to anyone.

I keep holding my stomach, staring out the window and wondering why did this happen to me.

What's wrong with my body?

At first, I really didn't want to accept that I was pregnant again, but then I figured it would be nice for Seb to have a sibling close to his age…unlike the age gap between Edward and his sisters.

"Baby, I'm coming in!" I hear him shouting. A few thuds in the door, and it gives away. Then he's over me, hugging and kissing me, whispering soothing shit.

Eventually, he just holds me to his chest, rocking me.

It must be painful for him, too. Thinking of that, I wrap my arms around his waist, sobbing in his chest. At least, I'm thinking clearly. It's not his fault, and I need him more than ever so I cling to him for dear life.

The sad thing is that over the next few weeks, I can't even look at Junior, let alone be around him. I kick and scream and fall in a comatose state every time Edward has to leave to work. My mother more or less moved in with us to help with Seb, and for moral support.

When we have the appointment I wish the doctor could give me an anesthesia so I won't know what's going on. I sob my heart out on the way home.

Nothing helps me, though.

I start having nightmares.

They're crazy, in a dark maze of pain I see blood, dead babies, Edward hurt. At some point I wake up in a sweat having had a vivid dream about waking up in a pool of blood with both Edward and Seb dead. To fuel my sudden panic attack, my husband is missing. A short trip to Seb's room makes me sigh in relief. He's hunched over the bed, stroking our baby's back and murmuring to him. I simply return to bed, knowing they're alive.

The miracle that pulls me out of my funk is Spaz. He stays with me day and night—my faithful friend. He understands that I need quiet and just a soul to be close to me, no nagging, not get over it, shit happens and other meaningless words.

One day in winter, when I'm in the kitchen, making tea, Spaz comes to me with his squeaky toy, looking pleadingly. He knows I don't play with him—at least, I've stopped since…it happened.

But today I can't say no to him. Taking my mug of tea with me, I dress warmly and take him in the front yard. I plunk my ass on the stairs and throw his toy a few feet away. He barks, rushing after it, skidding on a patch of ice.

It's the first time in months when I smile.

The ground is covered in snow.

We keep playing until I hear the front door opening. To my shock, I see Mom in the doorway smiling softly at me. But the cause of my surprise is Sebastian. He stumbles over his little feet as he comes to me, arms stretched.

"Mama!"

"Aw, baby!" I hug him tightly, kissing him.

It feels like forever since I just hugged him, smelt him and just loved him. I can't remember the last time I wanted to be around him. Why…I can't remember my silly excuse.

"When did he start walking?" I ask, patting the step next to me for Mom.

"Just last week. I thought Edward told you."

"Yeah, maybe he did." I shrug, swinging baby boy in my arms. "I don't remember." I sob, burying my nose in Seb's hair. "I'm a horrible mommy."

"Sweetheart, it's not easy to go through something like this. At least, you allowed Edward to be there." She hugs me one-armed.

"Yeah. I needed him more than ever, and he was a good sport. But don't deny it, Mom. I've been a horrible mom and wife." I kiss Seb again, feeling tears springing in my eyes.

"Edward is a good man, baby. He loves you so much—he proved that in the past few months. If anyone doubted it, he proved them wrong. This is marriage and life. It has ups and downs."

"This isn't down. This is rock bottom." I sniff, gulping. I don't want to break down again. I've no idea how I can still produce tears.

Spaz comes closer, nudging my knee with the toy. I take it, but before I can throw it away, Seb starts patting the dog's head. It's a little sloppy and maybe a tad too heavy, but he's a great dog and takes it all.

That's how Edward finds us ten minutes later when he comes home. He's been out to get me ginger breads. We've talked about it last night, but I didn't think the crazy, adorable, selfless man would do it.

Everything will go back to the normal that used to be before August. Soon. Not today, or tomorrow. But soon. I'm healing, and I won't spend another moment apart from my baby boy. I need to soak in his laughter and new things he does every day to put the horrible event in the past.

That night Junior refuses to sleep in his bed or be rocked by Mom or Edward. Once he's in my arms, he hugs me around the neck, mumbling my name and settling for the night. Aw, he just needed me.

We're suddenly inseparable. He clings to me, probably having missed my presence.

* * *

**Only 3 more chapters left.  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**Five years later**

"Are you awake?" Edward whispers, not moving.

"Yeah," I answer on the same tone.

"Do you think we could shower? Together?" I can hear the need in his voice.

"We need to be quiet. And quick."

"That's tough when you're involved, baby."

"If you want an orgasm in the next fifteen minutes, you better get your ass in the bathroom," I hiss, already getting out of the bed.

We tiptoe to our own bathroom because the slightest noise can set off the bomb—a.k.a. Sebastian and Phoebe. We have tried again after a few years, which turned out into a little blonde angel. Phoebe is daddy's girl through and through.

The shower turns out very satisfying, but the high crashes as soon as we step into our bedroom. On the bed are the children, feet dangling off the edge, smiles on their faces, looking all too innocent.

Edward ruffles Seb's hair and pinches Phoebe's nose on the way to the closet where he gets dressed.

"So you guys are ready for the big trip?" I ask, holding the bathrobe closer around me as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yups!" Seb nods.

I look at Phoebe, waiting for her answer. She was super excited about the trip to the ocean, until last night when Edward told her she can't take Blinky with her. Blinky being a firefly we caught a couple weeks ago. I made sure to make a few tiny holes in the jar's cap so the insect can breathe, but I knew it would die. The thing is that Phoebe hasn't realized it yet, and if we left it at home, we can tell her it ran away…and have Esme throw it away or something.

"Yep," she confirms.

"Good. Let's get dressed then." I take their hands and start walking to the door, but stop in front of the walk-in closet. "Can you bring out my white flowery dress? I'll wear that!" I call for Edward.

"The one with elastic over your boobs?"

I groan, because he always drops forbidden words left and right. "That one!" I confirm, tugging the kids after me.

Half an hour later, they're dressed and downstairs on the couch with Chupa Chups. On my way up the stairs I bump into Spaz who's descending.

"Seb!" I shout. "Has the dog been in your bed…again?"

"Nope!"

"Like hell," I say between my teeth. I head straight to his room, and there's dog hair on his bed sheets—the ones I changed a couple days ago.

Annoyed, I stomp to our room where Edward is shoving last minute stuff in our overflowing suitcase.

"That kid will be the death of me!" I grunt, letting the bathrobe fall off me as I grab the dress Edward put on the bed for me.

"The dog again?" he asks, hoisting the suitcase off the bed.

"Of course. Can you go make sure they don't choke on the lollipops?"

With a kiss on my shoulder, he's gone.

I quickly finish dressing. Palming my face I wonder why did I agree to this madness.

A month ago, Edward suggested we re-visit our honeymoon location.

How that turned out in taking the kids with us…is beyond me. The plan was to leave them with the grandparents. Not happening.

Let's hope I stay sane.

It's not like my man doesn't care, but he tends to allow them to do crazy shit. When they get hurt, he says he thought they were fine. Makes me want to punch him. Hard.

Oh, and to top it all, we've found out just a couple weeks ago that I'm pregnant. Again.

Just like with Phoebe, I made sure it was real and everything. But I can't think back on that unfortunate event. No.

The loud cries coming from downstairs shake me out of my thoughts. Speaking of irresponsible husbands…

I arrive in the living room at the same time as Edward. The bags are in hallway and the front door is open, which makes me realize he's been carrying them to the car—leaving the kids unsupervised.

"What happened, honey?" I ask softly, collecting Phoebe from the floor. "Mommy's here, hon. Show me where you're hurt."

"She threw herself on the floor! Like some drama queen," Seb explains in a matter of fact tone.

I push my daughter away at arm length. "Is that so?"

"He meanie!" She points to her brother.

"Buddy, we talked about upsetting your sister," Edward chides him.

"I didn't do anything bad, Dad! I swear! She wanted to give her lollipop to the dog and I slapped her hand."

"We don't share with the dog," I remind her. "He has his own food."

"But Daddy shawed _sanditch_."

I giggle at her misspoken words. "You don't have to do what daddy does, just what he says." I ponder that. "Scratch that. Don't listen to daddy."

"Hey!" he protests weakly.

"Are we leaving today?" Seb asks, getting off the couch, grabbing his backpack and starting to the door.

"Yes." Edward puts a hand on his shoulder, leaving together. As much as Phoebe is his little princess, he doesn't say no to some guy time with Seb. They play football and go with the bikes in the park every other weekend. I've learned the hard way not to send Phoebe with them. I made that mistake once and they returned her scratched and with puffy red eyes from crying.

We have girl time while they have guy time, but most of the time Seb is usually a part of me anywhere I go.

Picking my baby girl up, I usher the dog out on the way to the car.

Soon, we're ready to leave. Everyone is strapped to their seat, the dog between the kids, bags of snacks and water on the floor of the car.

Like always, Edward takes his time picking the perfect music, readjusting the chair, making sure all the doors and windows are closed, starting the AC and only then is he's ready to roll.

I guess my hubby is in a romantic mood. There are love songs played at sax. I'm extra sensitive—all thanks to the pregnancy hormones.

He gives me a smirk, taking my hand and kissing it.

The catch of our trip? We're making it a road trip. Theoretically it should be a two day trip, but with two little children…. God only knows.

But we're stopping for a couple of days at Dad's in Philly. Then going down.

The two-hour drive to Dad's is eventless, but I know better than to expect the same quiet on the way to Key West. The second we park, Seb's out of the car. Spaz follows, shaking vigorously.

I round the car and help Phoebe out, while Edward takes our bags.

Sue comes to greet us, all smiles. Once everyone is hugged and kissed, we're led inside where Dad is watching over the yummy smelling food.

"Ah, Sue!" Edward moans.

Jeez. His nose is trained to pick on her paella dish.

She laughs and pats his cheek. "Come with me, sweeties. Let's taste the yummy food," she tells to our kids who immediately follow. "You two go to your room."

"I don't think so," Edward grunts, pushing Seb out of his way then, taking the spoon out of Dad's hand and tasting the paella.

I have to drag my starving man away so we have some food left for lunch. While we unpack only the necessities, Dad and Sue entertain the kids. Because we're alone for a few minutes, we take advantage. When I want to leave the room, he wraps his arms around me from behind, hugging me tightly, kissing up and down my neck.

"I love our children. But fuck if they're not the worst cock-blockers in the world. I need some Bella-time. Let me just hug you for a minute, revel in the quiet—just us."

"Mommy! Look, look, look!"

The door is slammed to the wall, making Edward groan loudly. I pat his hand which is on my stomach.

"What's that, hon?" I ask Seb, eyeing the hand behind him warily. The kid loves to find all kinds of creatures and show them to me.

"Found it near the car. Spaz wanted to eat it." He opens his palm and shows us…a lizard.

It's small and green. I hope it's not poisonous.

"Go put it back outside," I instruct him. "Let him go back to his family."

"I want to keep it!" He looks curiously at the lizard, holding it by the tail. "I'll call it Bean."

"No, Junior. You take the lizard back outside. His parents are looking for him," Edward tells him sternly.

"How do you know that? He was alone when I found him."

"Because he wasn't obedient and left home. What if someone stole you and wanted to keep you?"

"Don't say that!" I hiss, slapping his stomach and crouching to baby boy, brushing his sudden tears away from his cheeks. "Just imagine how worried his family is. Let's go back and find a good spot for him."

"So much for Bella-time," I hear Edward mumbling. I offer him a small smile over my shoulder and mouth, "Tonight." He grins, perking up.

Tonight doesn't work when we end up with both kids between us.

"We're getting a suite at the hotel…and we'll ask for a key for that door. And the key will mysteriously disappear. They'll stay locked in that room until I've had my fill of my wife," Edward tells me quietly in the darkness of the room.

"Dream on. They'll be sleeping with us, and you know it."

"Christ, baby! I need you, only if it's just to feel you close. With the devils between us…I can't."

I stroke Seb's hair, staring at my husband. "Well, apparently we found time cuz I didn't get pregnant by you smiling at me."

"And you know when it happened? Because I don't remember having time for us…besides this morning…"

"Enlighten me," I whisper.

He grins, turning over slowly so not to jostle the kids. "At work. When you came looking for me in the smoke room? Remember? Fuck, it was like the good ol' times."

Gawd.

I feel my face heating up.

I remember how he blocked the door, lifted my skirt and plowed into me from behind. Eventually, my back ended up resting on the door as he rammed into me so fast the door was rattling and we could clearly hear people wondering what was going on.

"Yeah. Fun times."

He leans over our children and kisses my lips. "Night, baby."

"Night."

We settle for the night, our hands linked over the kids' bodies.

***BH***

On our second day at Key West, we're on the beach, sunbathing and creating glorious sandcastles. Sadly, Spaz makes it difficult and after the third attempt, Edward offers to take the kids in the water.

"I'll come with you," I say. "You sit here and take care of our stuff. The least you could do, bad dog," I mutter, pointing to our towel. Spaz lays there, his head on his paws, ears plastered back.

"No wateh!" Phoebe wails loudly, clinging to Edward's leg.

"It's nice, Princess. It's cool and you'll like it."

The closer to the ocean we get, the louder she wails. He picks her up, going straight in the ocean, to show her it's nothing wrong with the water. She loves bath time usually.

"NOO! Daddy! No! Fish bite you! Pih-ah-na!"

By now she's clinging to him, trembling.

I can't help but laugh. "There are no Piranhas here, sweetie," I explain, stopping at the shore with Seb next to me. He's toeing the wet sand, not looking excited about going in, either. "You afraid of the nonexistent fish, too?"

He just shakes his head, not meeting my eyes.

Edward's trying to get Phoebe to settle, but it's difficult.

"He said!" She points to her brother. "Fish eat my feet!"

"Sebastian!" I shout, raising his head to look at him. "Is that so?"

He shrugs one shoulder.

"Buddy, how many times have I told you not to scare her like this?" Edward groans. "Princess, there are no fish that eat humans here. It's just water. Trust me. I wouldn't go in if there were Piranhas."

She looks skeptical, but stops struggling as Edward walks deeper in the ocean, lowering a little. The moment the water touches her legs, she pulls them up. "Cold!"

"It won't be if we just dip. You want that?" he asks, but doesn't wait for her answer. Sadly, he makes a mistake by dipping in the water. She starts shrieking, getting looks from other people.

"See what you've done?" I hiss at Seb.

He looks dejected as Edward strolls out of the water, shushing Phoebe.

"Let's go to the towel." I sigh.

He's not next to me anymore.

"Seb?" I look around and see him in the water. My heart stops when I see a wave crashing over him. "SEB!" I shout, rushing to him.

Jesus Christ.

I collect him from the water, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he coughs.

"What the hell is in your head?" I yell, crashing him to my chest.

He sobs, clinging to me. "I wanted to prove to her it's safe…"

"Well, she's already on the towel with daddy. Don't you ever do such a thing! What if…" A knot forms in my chest.

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

I take him in my arms, walking to the towel, grabbing a dry hand towel from the bag and starting to run it through Seb's hair.

Edward meets my eyes and I can see a hint of panic in them. Great. He saw the kid's stunt.

"He's fine," I mouth to him, turning my attention to my baby boy.

"Moom!" he whines after five minutes of drying and coddling him. But all I can think is him in the water…like that.

"Let me love you, baby. The least you can endure for scaring me to death!"

Eventually, I leave him be. He pulls my tablet from the bag and starts playing something.

"Cap, Seb," I remind him, extracting the sunscreen cream. He's a good sport and allows me to apply the cream on him, too…but because he's too busy killing off zombies or whatever game he's playing there. I swear Edward is worse than him. He can choose some horrible games to have baby boy play.

"Look Mama, Daddy maded pweetty casle fo' me, cuz I's his pwincess!" Phoebe grabs my attention, pointing to the other side of the towel where Edward is finishing up quite a tall sandcastle.

"It is truly beautiful," I tell her, arranging her pink hat.

She beams at me, kissing my cheek, before rushing to her daddy, wrapping her arms around his neck and ducking her head to kiss him too.

"What about your brother?"

I give Edward an incredulous look. Seb scurries away, still latched to the tablet.

"Keep the leech away!"

"Suck it up, Junior. Allow her one kiss, consider it payback for scaring her," Edward calls to him.

"Fine!" Seb groans. "Make it quick." He tilts his cheek to Phoebe. She plants a wet one there, he shudders then turns around.

Ah, I see where six year old Seb stands by not allowing his two year old sister to show him love. She's extra affectionate unlike him. He has his moments, and they're only with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left so I'm thinking...one on Friday and one on Sunday. :)


	59. Chapter 59

**Eleven more years later**

"Go, go, Sebby!" Phoebe runs around the house, screaming loudly, waving the white and blue pom-poms.

If Seb doesn't murder his sister, then I will have to do it. They'll call me a bad mom, but I don't think I can take it for another second.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yells loudly from the above floor.

"Language!" I yell back.

I'm busy folding the freshly washed clothes. It keeps me occupied, restraining me from chasing Phoebe and ruining the day by making her cry.

It's Sebastian's last game of the season in high school, and his sister thinks she's a great cheerleader. I've got to keep her from applying next year when she reaches high school.

God forbid that happens. At thirteen, she's difficult to control but if she gets into those cheerleading circles… No.

There's movement in the kitchen, and from my spot in the laundry room I can see Nigel all stealthy and shit, pulling a chair and going for the chocolate stash. I decide against scaring him when he's on the chair, but once he's back on the floor looking pleased with himself, I clear my throat.

Poor kid jumps a mile in the air, turning his head to eye me warily.

"Dessert before main course?" I ask.

He nods firmly, regaining his usual confidence. "What if the zombie apocalypse comes before lunch? I want my last meal to be chocolate."

I give him an amused look, folding one of Edward's shirts—the last of the mountain of clothes.

"Well, lunch is ready. Why don't you leave that chocolate on the counter for later, and go bring your siblings?"

Pouting, he puts the chocolate bar away, shuffling out the room.

I palm my face, wanting this day over already. It's always crazy around here when Seb has a game. The sad part is that Edward has to work…on a Saturday. Damn.

After Nigel, I took a year off work again. The company couldn't make profit much longer and eventually, James decided to close it. He already had a friend in another advertising company who immediately took him under his wing. That turned out in a huge fight between him and Edward. They didn't speak for about a year.

It was difficult for us, but we pulled through.

Edward now has his own small advertising company. It's been my idea, or so he says. I complained once about people not knowing how to make a nice advertisement for those concerts or fairs in the city. That's what Edward is doing now. He has many offers every day.

It's also exhausting, because I can see how tired he is, but it brings good money.

I've started working at a photo store where I tinker with pictures or make short movies. Never in a million years did I think I'd make money out of what once was a hobby—playing in Picasa or Photoshop.

Of course, my job choice didn't pass not discussed in detail. When I got the offer, I was afraid to bring it to Edward, knowing his past, but he was supportive. He knew how I loved to play with the family pictures.

I'm setting the table, wondering what's taking him so long to get home when the front door opens and closes.

Ah, my man's early.

"Hey, I'm home!" he calls, throwing his keys on the small table in the hallway.

"In the kitchen!" I call back. The dog is the first to greet him, yapping loudly.

"Great news, baby!" Edward says cheerfully as he steps in the kitchen, wrapping me in his strong arms.

"What is it? I could use great news after my horrid day."

"Aw, what happened?" He gets sidetracked.

"Your kids are driving me crazy."

"They're yours, too, you know?" he points out, chuckling, nuzzling my neck.

"Only when they behave…which never happens lately." I stroke his hair, kissing his stubbly cheek. "You need to calm Phoebe before Seb kills her," I add softly, catching his lips in a kiss.

"Later," he mumbles, deepening the kiss.

"What was the news?" I question when we separate for much needed air.

"Mom offered to steal the kids. I didn't say no." He winks at me.

"Sounds like we'll have the house to ourselves. Whatever would we do alone in here, Mr. Cullen?"

"Mhmm…" He kisses that spot behind my ear making me shiver in pleasure. "Lots of dirty things, Mrs. Cullen."

The moment is gone at the sounds of stomping feet on the stairs. Right, the kids are coming to eat.

"Dad, you're home!" Seb exclaims, excited.

"Told you I'd be back for your game. I can't miss it." They bump fists and start talking about our eldest's football game.

"Seb's the best! Go, Seb!"

I snatch the pom-poms from Phoebe. "Can you behave for five minutes? What's wrong with you today?" I moan, throwing the fluffy things away, toward the hallway. "Go, sit at the table."

She scowls at me, going to Edward to whine about me being mean. And he'll side with her because he doesn't really understand she's a devil with me and an angel with him.

Argh!

"Can I have the chocolate now, Mommy? You never know when the zombies will attack."

"Nigel, for chrissake! Edward, a little help, baby. Your youngest foresees a zombie apocalypse in the next five minutes."

"No way!" Hubby gasps. "We should take weapons and hide in the basement."

"Edward!" I moan. "You're not helping."

"I claim the rolling pin and a strainer!" Nigel announces.

"And I take Sebby's toy sword!" Phoebe exclaims.

"Guys!" I protest, wanting to strangle my husband for creating chaos. "We're having this discussion every day, Nigel. There is no zombie apocalypse. Ever."

"No?" He looks heartbroken.

"No," I say firmly, grab his arm and usher him to the table.

As I pass Edward, I slap the back of his head. He wraps an arm around me, making sure to rub my ass.

Later that evening, we pile in both cars and go the Seb's game. Edward has Seb and is on the way to pick Vic's boy too. I have Phoebe and Nigel, along with the dog. I'm dropping him off at the in-laws on the way, then after the games the kids will be spending the night there.

I can't wait to be alone with Edward.

I don't remember when this miracle happened last time.

At least we won't have any surprise baby, because after Nigel, I had a sit-down with my husband. It was either him or me to go through that process. He offered to get neutered—as he put it—so I won't need to go through another surgery. It was enough Nigel didn't want to get out the natural way, stubborn kid.

But the snipping was fun, especially Edward preparing for that. He refused to allow someone else to shave him… _there_. That resulted in a nice conversation on how he trusted me…until I reminded him of a time I offered to shave his beard and left a gash on his neck. After a lot of thinking, he still told me to do it, while he was asleep so he wouldn't know if I cut something else. That showed his trust in me. Not.

Anyway, now, ten years later we're still taking advantage of enjoying each other the way we always liked—bareback, without the risk of another baby to make an appearance.

Seb's game is something I don't particularly understand. I try, but it's not my favorite past time activity. Edward shouts and jumps out of his seat at every important part of the game. Phoebe looks bored, playing on her phone, but Nigel looks just as into the game as his dad.

I end up whispering with Victoria about what she's done lately, and in turn I tell her about the future zombie attack. It's good to have someone who understands me. She had sworn off babies after the twins, but when I was pregnant with Nigel, she wanted another one. By that time, Emmett and Rose had managed to make one of their own after many treatments and procedures. That's how Vic's little Jane appeared around seven years ago.

"I'll meet you home," Edward whispers in my ear, getting up and walking down the bleachers.

"Is it over?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I think," Vic says just as confused.

"Yes. Now can we go?" Phoebe wonders impatiently. "This was utterly boring."

"You were excited about it earlier," I point out.

"Yeah, no longer." She shrugs. "Come on, get a move, slug."

"Hey! That's your brother you're talking to!" I chide her.

"But he's slow." She pokes Nigel in the ribs.

I wrap my arm around him. My little boy. "Phoebe," I hiss, stroking Nigel's face with the back of my hand. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yes, Mom!" He sounds embarrassed.

Saying goodbye to Vic, I collect Seb and drive them to their grandparents. I try not to let it show how happy I am to get rid of them, but there's a huge smile on my face and I'm humming along with the radio.

Nigel points out that I'm way too happy, and insists to know if I know anything about zombies attacking them while at the grandparents. Kid has a one-track mind. Seb tells him to quit it because the reason of my cheerfulness is being alone with dad.

"But they're alone every night," Phoebe says innocently, or so she makes it sound.

"They can't do stuff with us there."

"Seb!" I feel my cheeks burning.

"What, Mom? My room is closer to yours. And last time I checked, my hearing was perfect."

"Christ," I mutter under my breath.

After dropping them off, I make Seb promise to keep his mouth shut about what he heard at night—ages ago, because the last time I've made love with Edward seems like a lifetime ago.

At home, there is darkness, not one light on, but Edward's car is in the driveway.

I wonder what he's up to…

Opening the front door, I step inside then lock up.

"Hey, stranger," he greets me softly from the kitchen's doorway.

"Hey." I grin. "Why the darkness?"

He pushes off the doorframe and comes to me, moving my hair off my shoulder with two long fingers. His nose nuzzles there. "So your husband won't find about our affair."

Oh, God!

He remembered! I have off-handedly mentioned a while ago that we don't play anymore.

"Then we have to hurry," I whisper, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Here? Or the bedroom? In your marital bed?"

I'm getting all hot and my skin seems to be on fire. "Not the bed. Surprise me."

He chuckles, running a hand over my thigh, up under the hem of my dress. His finger wrap around my panties—I'm wearing a nice pair knowing we'll end up alone. Apparently, Edward doesn't care of the sexy underwear. In one swift movement, he rips them.

Suddenly, I'm dragged to the living room, pushed into the couch and my dress moved up my ass leaving me naked waist down. I can hear Edward unzipping his jeans then rearranging my body just so, before slipping into me, groaning loudly.

"Does your husband make you feel this good?" he rasps into my ear.

I can't talk. "Ugnnn!"

His movements are forceful and rubbing just the right spot.

"You're so fucking tight, baby." He wraps his arms around me, fucking me good. "I bet that asshole hasn't touching you in months."

"Don't…" I moan.

"It's true," he says softly, licking the shell of my ear. "Sorry."

"We have three kids, Edward," I tell him seriously, turning to him slightly, tangling a hand in his hair. His head falls back and a loud groan escapes him. I break our connection by pushing him on the couch to straddle him. My lips latch to his Adam's apple. His hand squeeze my ass, and his thumb tentatively circles my back door—all my muscles size up triggering both our orgasms.

"That's the next spot I'm gonna cum in, but give me a few."

"Hours?" I laugh.

"Don't be mean with my old ass."

I kiss all over his face.

"God, Bella. In two years I'll be half a century old."

"You're making it worse by using big words. Fifty sounds better," I whisper, nipping at the lob of his ear.

"It's easy for you to talk. Forty-five is a decent age."

"Shush, crazy man. Let's take this upstairs."

He grins deviously. "What if you husband finds us?"

I shrug, pulling him up, laughing when his pants pool at his ankles.

"You can always jump out the window."

"I know you want me dead for various reasons, but that's cruel."

I peck his lips and skip to the stairs, glancing over my shoulder. "Race you! Who arrives first receives oral!"

"Now, that is _cruel_!" he shouts.

I can hear the clanking of his belt and the definite sound of him stumbling, but hopefully catching himself. It's fun to mess with him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Epilogue**

Over the years it's difficult to have the children leaving the nest one by one, Spaz dying, my Dad getting sick, Esme leaving us. It's been horrible, but we've pulled through it all. Together.

Getting old ourselves is the worst. I hate not being able to do stuff I used to—something easy like lifting a basket of laundry without complaining about my back, or staying up the whole day without a nap. Yeah, those times are long gone.

Today is one of those days when we have the children over. All of them. And family, too.

It's going to be tiring.

Edward's already outside working on the grill while I work inside on the salads and mashed potatoes.

The sound of tires on the gravel makes me look up.

I haven't been able to see my little Nigel in four years. My smart boy got a scholarship for a college in England. Cleaning my hands on a dishtowel, I rush to the front door.

I try to ignore the vehicle he came on, because really…no. One more reason to give me a heart attack.

"Baby boy!" I exclaim, running to him and hugging him tightly, stroking his face.

"Mom!" He squeezes me back, kissing my head. "Ah, I missed you."

That's when I see someone behind him. I guess I was distracted by finally seeing my little boy.

"Why don't you introduce us?" I whisper, pulling him at arm length.

He gives me a sheepish smile, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. Clearing his throat, he turns around and wraps an arm around his companion.

"Mom, uh…"

I wonder why she's not taking the helmet off. I can see a pair of anxious blue eyes.

"Did I hear right? They've already started coming?" Edward calls from the side of the house, making his way to us.

Introductions later…I guess.

"Nigel!" Edward exclaims, catching our youngest in a fierce hug.

I keep glancing at our son's friend…or should I say, girlfriend? Most likely. He wouldn't have brought her here all the way if they were just friends.

"You didn't say anything about that!" My husband jerks his head in the girl's direction. "I had faith in you, son—the eternal bachelor."

"Oh, shush! You're scaring the poor thing!" I chide him, pulling him away from our boy. "Are you going to introduce us?"

Nigel toes the pebbles at his feet. "Guys, I didn't say anything because…" He bites his thumb, glancing to his companion. "I hope you don't flip and hate me or…"

"What's going on?" Edward asks suspiciously. "Is she pregnant?"

A nervous laugh escapes Nigel. "I don't think that's possible. Uh…" He walks to his friend and takes _his_ helmet off. He also takes the boy's hand and turns to us, looking worried. "So, uh, this is Landon…my boyfriend."

I'm staring at them in shock. It's not that I don't accept it, I'm more shocked that he never mentioned this to me—ever before!

"Ni-gel," I sputter.

He ducks his head.

Edward clears his throat, taking a step forward, hand extended toward the boy. "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, kid."

"Really? You accept this?" our son asks amazed.

I wrap my arms around him. "Did you seriously expect us to be the bad guys here? We understand, baby."

"Thank you, Mom!" He hugs me back, glancing at Landon and winking. But I doubt he sees because he's probably pissing himself at the once-over my husband is giving him. He's done this to all our children's partners.

"You'll do. But I bet you know the drill. Hurt my son and I'll hurt you," he finally say, clapping the poor kid on his back.

If my Nigel is tall and skinny, the boy is worse. "Let's go, baby. Let them get settled. Your room is ready," I tell my boy, dragging my husband after me toward the grill. "Did you leave the food unattended?"

"Nope. I pulled it all aside to go greet whoever arrived." He wraps an arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer and kissing my head. "Huh? Did you have any idea?"

"No. I'm as surprised as you."

"Though, we're okay with this, right?"

"Of course! He's still our baby boy."

Edward laughs loudly. "Can't wait for Dad to hear this!"

"God, you're just mean now! You know Carlisle has an aversion to gay people. I hope he understands his grandson…" _Now, I'm worried._

I return to the kitchen while he works on the grill.

After a while, the boys join me, telling me about London and school. I tell them about life here and how much I miss my little boy.

I try not to look, because I realize they're sure my back is to them, but every now and then either Nigel, or Landon takes the other's hand and squeezes it, or moves the other's hair from their eyes, shares secret smiles. If I had doubts, they're all gone. They're as in love as I'm with my husband, even after so many years.

The next to arrive are Victoria and James with their clan. Good thing we're having the gathering outside. We'll never fit inside.

When the kids were little, one year, we had a pool created to the side of the house. I've been inspired to have it cleaned last month, before we even discussed having everyone over.

Before the rest of my children arrive, our guests gather outside, around the pool. James is at the grill with Edward, Vic is in the house with me helping me prepare drinks while the youngsters are chatting next to the pool. Vic is telling me about how her children don't think seriously of settling and finding someone; except from Cecilia who is pregnant with her boyfriend but with no plans of getting married.

"At least, mine are all happy and went through it all." My heart squeezes, saying that.

I still remember as it was yesterday how last year Seb came to us around ten at night, with Maya, his little girl. He said he wanted to talk with Edward, so I took my granddaughter to entertain her. Obviously, the three year old told me what she heard her daddy say about her mommy—many bad things, including the word _bitch_. Before I could scold him when he came to take her to his old room where he wanted to crash, he told me that he's been suspecting it, but when he got home that night he found his wife with another man in the kitchen. She had the audacity to tell him that she's had her high school sweetheart on the side from before they got married, but she knew my Seb had money being a wonderful veterinarian and the head of an animal fundraiser. Needless to say, they got a divorce and he won Maya.

It breaks my heart to think of him lonely, but I know Maya is everything to him. Just five months ago he moved out of our house again, into a little house a few blocks away.

The next to arrive is Phoebe with her family and grandpa Carlisle. Once Esme died, Phoebe decided to help him around and I'm still not sure how it happened, but he opened the house for her and her fiancé. In time, he put the house on her name, and they're all living there. My girl is an angel. I doubt many young women would accept living with their grandpas being freshly married and all. They're making it work and there's no awkwardness considering she's on baby number three now. I think she wants to beat my record—the family's record. No one got more than three. Of course, her third one is still in her tummy, but just saying. She's young and with no apparent desire to stop.

The second she opens the back door of the car, Pip and Olly rush out toward my husband. He catches both of them, lifting them up. I still marvel at how strong he is, even though he's pushing sixty.

"Jeez, he's such a child himself," Vic comments, making me laugh.

"Like you didn't know that!" I grin, leading the way out.

"Hi, Mom!" Phoebe calls, helping Carlisle out.

The old man is holding pretty well for his ninety-five, but everyone can see how every day he fades. Edward's stalling himself for the moment it will happen, but nothing can prepare you for such a thing.

Carlisle is lucid for his age, which scares me when he'll finally meet Nigel's boyfriend. Hopefully seeing them he'll change his view. Doubtfully. One can dream.

Next are Rose and Emmett with their girls.

We gather outside. Everyone has a plate of grilled meat, mashed potatoes, a bowl of tomato and onion salad, and a glass of their drink choice.

"So who lives closer gets here the last?" Carlton, Vic's oldest—the first twin, groans.

"I bet he's wresting with Maya. I swear she never listens." I shake my head, defending Sebastian.

"Takes after my Edward," Carlisle quips in.

"Shut up, Dad!"

"What, son? You were quite the mischievous little thing when you were young. Rosie here can testify to that!"

"Let's not go there!" she begs them.

But the damage is done. All the kids start pleading for stories about their parents. I remember doing the same, but I realize it's not fun.

Needless to say, we start sharing stories about the good ol' days, eventually including our own kids in them and embarrassing them in front of their partners.

Only when Rose offers to take the empty plates to the kitchen, does Seb appear. He seemed to have walked, looking sweaty and annoyed, Maya under his arm kicking and screaming.

"I give up!" he shouts, dropping her on Edward's lap. "Anyone can have her! I'll take whatever on her. Nigel!" he exclaims, excited.

"Hey, bro!" Nigel waves to him from his spot on the steps of the pool where he's leaning against Landon.

"What happened?" I ask, going to Seb, rubbing a hand over his back.

"She's devil-sent!" He point to Maya who scowls at him, hugging Edward around the neck. "She's been on a roll since she woke up, and it took me an hour to find that fucking dress she's wearing. Do you see white hairs?" He bends his head for me to look.

"But you don't tell me!" she complains.

"What do you want, sweets?" my husband asks her, stroking her hair.

"Daddy is silly. He not know why sky is blue in light and dark at night! Where does the sun go?"

Ah, to be a parent. I pat Seb's arm, taking him to the side of the pool and offering him food, while Edward along with Emmett are trying to explain the complicated questions for Maya.

We spend the lazy day surrounded by our family. Our children playing with their own children in the pool. Carlisle comments at some point that he likes Landon and "He'll do" making all of us laugh and Nigel hug his grandpa. A surprise visit from Alice and Jasper completes the reunion.

When night comes, and everyone goes to their respective houses, we're left alone again. Seb offers to host Nigel and his boyfriend, so they can catch up. I also suspect he needs someone to help him with Maya. The stubborn boy won't let us help, wanting to raise his daughter alone.

Once I make sure everything is clean and in their right spots thanks to my daughter's help, I walk upstairs. Edward's at the TV, beer in hand, flipping through the channels. He shifts a little to the right, patting the spot next to him.

"I love having them over, but I'm beat," he mumbles, hugging me to his side once I'm sat on the couch.

"Don't complain. Cherish this because you never know when we'll be all together like this again."

"True. You always knew what to say, baby." He tilts my head and kisses me soundly. "Love you."

"I love you, too." I tuck my head to his chest, sighing.

I know that whatever happens, I have him.

Who would have thought an encounter with a stranger and a rush, wild decision could create this wonderful life we share? Not me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> Still with me? *looks around, biting her lip*
> 
> Most of this story will alternate between how they met and their life in the present.
> 
> The banner and pictures can be found in my group on Facebook (link on my profile).


End file.
